Marriage is Just an Adventure into Madness
by Starlight623
Summary: "Someone once told me that marriage is, simply put, just an adventure into madness. They didn't realize just how right they were." A series of one-shots focusing on the relationship between Alice and Hatter.
1. Is Daddy Mad?

A/N: I finally saw "Alice in Wonderland" today. But I've been working on this series of fics for quite a while now. (I found the trailers fascinating.)

This will be a series of one-shots telling of (mostly) the marriage of Alice and Hatter. I love marrying characters. :-)

Please review, but please be kind as well. It's been forever since I've written anything, and these two finally got the muse started up again.

* * *

Someone once told me that marriage is just an adventure into madness. They didn't realize just how right they were.

* * *

"Mummy?" Charlotte asked timidly. She was playing with her dolls when the question suddenly came from her.

"Yes, my little love?"

"May I ask you a question?"

I knew this was coming. She had been unusually quiet all morning, especially for an over-inquisitive four year old, so I knew something was on her mind.

"You may ask me anything."

"Well... why does everyone call Daddy "mad"?"

Ah, the question that I knew would be coming eventually. Of course it would confuse a child.

"Lottie, it's just something that they've called your father for a very long time."

"Oh. But … is he?"

"It is a difficult question. Mad being such a relative term. There is certainly nothing to fear. Your father is the most gentle man in this world. Or any other for that matter."

"Oh, I know that. Daddy would never hurt anyone!"

"Right. And besides, my father, your grandfather, used to tell me that all the best people are mad."

She laughed at this, probably not understanding fully. And then she paused. "Is it because of his hair?"

I smiled inwardly. Of course she would worry about that. The same flame orange hair that was on Tarrant's head, was on hers as well, complete with the pale white complexion.

"No, dear one. It's not his hair. Have you not noticed that everyone here looks different in some way?"

"Well, yes. But it looks so different compared to you."

She definitely inherited my stubborn curiosity.

"Yes, of course he looks different than me. But just because I have blond hair and you and Daddy have orange hair, it means nothing. You and I have blue eyes and yet your father has green."

"They aren't always green," she corrected.

"Yes, that is true. Occasionally, they are different shades as well. But normally they are a very handsome green." Every now and then, Tarrant's eyes would turn a bit yellow when the confusion of madness would settle in. Closer to orange when he was angry. The red of rage was practically a thing of the past, thank goodness. And of course, the deep emerald green when he was feeling a bit amorous, but Lottie knew nothing of that color.

"And his face has other colors as well," she added.

Was I this stubborn to my parents?

"Yes, he does have some odd coloring about him. It's true. But it's nothing to worry yourself about. People just call him mad because he's ... eccentric. There's just so much personality in him, that sometimes it just bursts out."

She pondered this for a second.

I looked at her contemplative face. "Does it bother you that they call him mad?" I asked, cautiously.

"Well, it did. But perhaps you're right, Mummy. It's just how he is."

"Indeed. Your father is just -"

"Mad as a hatter!" a familiar voice called from behind me.

"And not helping," I muttered.

"Daddy!" Lottie cried as she ran into his arms.

She studied his face for a few moments and placed her hands on his cheeks. The question was in his eyes, but he let her continue. She smiled and then leaned in to whisper, "I think you're perfectly mad, Daddy. Just perfectly."

"My Lottie, kinder words have never been said to me."

I had to smile when I saw the exchange between father and daughter. It had seemed ever since we had become a couple, and especially since the birth of Charlotte, his normally wild mannerisms had calmed considerably.

"So, why are you home so early? The tea party ran short?" I asked.

"Well, my very favorite guests were not in attendance, so I just couldn't have a bit of fun. Something that I plan to rectify this very second."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

He returned my glance with that grin that always said he was up to something – which was often. "Why, we're having a tea party right this instance!"

"Now?" I questioned.

"Of course now. What a silly question. 'Now?' she asks…Silly Alice."

I sighed. I knew I couldn't win. "Fine. Lottie, go fetch your best hat. Tarrant, go start the tea. I'll set the table."

As I watched the two pumpkin-haired loves of my life dash off, I couldn't help but ponder the changes in my life. How I went from such a strict society to a wonderland, married to a "mad" hatter, with a beautiful little girl.

Later that evening, after Lottie was in bed, my husband finally asked the question.

"So, why am I 'perfectly mad'?"

"She was very upset today that people call you that."

"Upset? Why would she think that?"

"It's only natural for a little girl to want to defend her daddy."

"Something you are well-acquainted with."

"Indeed." I thought a moment. "I do wish you could have met my father. I think you would have gotten along very well."

"Do you think he would have approved of a madman for his daughter?" he asked with a silly grin.

I smiled. "I think he would have laughed at just how appropriate it is. No one but a mad man could settle an Alice like me." Hatter smiled at that.

I continued, "Besides, there's that word again. The madness in you is certainly different from other kinds of madness."

"Leave it to my sweet Alice to qualify the madness within me."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, it's only fair."

"Is that what helped Lottie? Qualifying it?"

"Yes and no. She didn't understand that it's nothing that bothers you and that it's something that is just said. Just a word."

"I see."

I tried to read his face, but, for once, it didn't really show his feelings. "Does it bother you?" In all the time we had known each other, I had never asked the question. I suddenly felt very guilty about that.

"No. No, not at all. You are very right in saying that it's just a word. And not necessarily meant to the full extent of the definition. And knowing your opinion of those who are mad makes it all the better for me. But I can certainly see where it would put a concern in a small one's head. I worry that it made her think less of herself perhaps."

He was always much more perceptive than people gave him credit for.

"I don't believe she feared herself mad." I hesitated, unsure of how he would react to what else she said. But he did want to know, so I continued. "But she did have a concern about her hair."

He gave an uncomfortable chuckle. "It's one of my favorite features of hers."

"I know. And she knows that as well. She's certainly not embarrassed by it. But she is just a little girl. Despite how old she acts at times, she just doesn't fully understand things. She's told me on more than one occasion that she loves sharing your hair color. She loves all the things she shares with you. And perhaps that was the problem. Perhaps she didn't like one of her favorite things being a possible problem for you."

"Possibly," he said, a little more sure of things. "And she's no longer worried?"

"She's fine now. I believe she's come to accept the madness that is her father."

"And has her mother?"

"Accepted it? My dear Hatter, it's what I fell in love with first!"

He smiled that gap-toothed grin that always made me weak. Perhaps others thought him mad, but I found him to be exactly as Lottie stated. Perfectly mad. And my life was made perfect because of him. What a wonderful thing that I fell down that rabbit hole.


	2. Falling in Love

A/N: I love getting reviews! Please click the button below after finishing and leave me some love. I will always reply to them!

Still in Alice's POV and still telling Charlotte some stories.

* * *

As I was putting Charlotte to bed the next night, she sighed quietly, but continued with, "May I ask you another question?"

She was much more excited with her questioning than yesterday, so I knew this would be a much more pleasant conversation.

"Of course you may."

"When did you know that you loved Daddy?"

I smiled. A much more pleasant conversation, indeed.

"Oh, it was the Frabjous Day."

Charlotte scrunched up her face, obviously disapproving of the not so idealistic setting.

"Well, it was! Before that, of course, I felt things changing within me. But it was as I was battling the jabberwocky, that I glanced over and saw your father sword fighting the Knave. He looked so gallant and brave and he was risking his life for me. I knew right then, that something was different. And I was sure it must be love."

This part of the story seemed to make my daughter feel better. She beamed just thinking of it.

"So, when did Daddy propose?"

"Propose? Well, that same day."

Now her smile was so big, it threatened to split her face. My obviously romantic four-year-old was swept away by her parents' whirlwind romance.

"Will you tell me about it?" she asked, so hopeful.

"Of course.

_*Flashback*_

Right after we had won the battle, the first person I sought out was Tarrant. I was beyond happy to see that he fared well. And that all our friends had as well. As promised (if the Red Queen was defeated), he did his very best futterwacken, much to the amusement of all. And then the White Queen approached me with the vial of purple jabberwocky blood. Telling me it would send me home, if I wished.

"You could … stay," Hatter said, his voice full of uncertainty at the thought of me leaving.

I didn't know what to do. But I knew that standing here in his presence was not helping me to make clear thoughts. So, I did the one thing I could, I drank the potion, knowing that I could always come right back.

But the strangest thing happened. I went nowhere.

"Well, that's peculiar," the White Queen murmured. "It should have taken you home, if you wished."

I looked at my Hatter. "Perhaps I didn't wish to go home … just yet."

Hatter smiled one of the biggest smiles I had seen. "Well, then we should just make you comfortable here until you wish to return."

"Well, perhaps we should return to the castle," the Queen said. "I think we could all do with being away from this horrid place."

I climbed back onto the bandersnatch and Hatter proudly guided both it and the Queen's horse back to the palace.

When we reached the courtyard, the Queen told us that she was planning on taking her horse to the stable and then taking a rest in her chamber.

Hatter helped me off the bandersnatch's back and said, "You've got a very important date and you mustn't be late! In an hour, return to this spot. Take some time to clean up and come back looking your loveliest. But no longer than an hour! Do not be naughty!"

I, of course, knew he meant what he said and that I needed to be back in an hour. I hurried to the chamber the queen had given me and began to clean up. No one wants to continue on in armor for any longer than they have to. Once I had a wonderful bath and selected a green (the same shade of Tarrant's eyes) silk gown from a selection that the queen had apparently left for me, I was ready to go.

I made my way back to the courtyard to find (not surprisingly) that he had set up a tea party.

"Welcome back, Alice. You are only a few minutes late, and I will ignore that this time."

I smiled as he pulled the chair out for me and then hurried to his own seat. It was just a small table, so we were seated very close.

"Hatter, do you mind me asking what all this is for?"

"I do not mind you asking and so I will answer." Nervous giggle. "Why, you just saved Underland. Should a hero not have some tea?"

His voice seemed a bit shaky, but I let it slide.

"Well, I suppose I should."

Soon after, he began babbling about the use of feathers on hats and what my thoughts on the matter were. I had no answer.

Suddenly, he began feeling around his jacket, as if he had lost something. It didn't surprise me, as it seemed he would misplace things all the time. Finally, he found a very small box and stared at it. After some consideration, he placed it on the table and slid it across to me, using only the tip of his finger to do so.

I looked at the box and then back up to Hatter. He waved his hand at me, as if to hurry me along in opening it.

Once I did, I found a beautiful diamond ring with a few sapphires and emeralds on it as well.

Now, I'll admit that I was completely taken aback. I stared and stared at the ring, knowing what it was for.

I stared and stared so intently and for so long, that I hadn't realized that Hatter had come over to me and was now kneeling next to me.

"Alice, my only Alice. I know this world is not your own, but I know you and I know the other world is not yours either. Would you please do me the honor of staying here. Staying with me. Being … my wife?"

It was the most sane I had ever heard him in his life. Never had he sounded so less like a madman and more like a man … in love.

I knew that saying yes would mean that I would probably never see my home again. But would anywhere be a home without him?

"Oh Hatter, yes. I will be your wife."

His fabulous green eyes lit up and they sparkled like never before. He picked me up and spun me around.

He gently set me back on the ground and took my face into his hands. Ever so softly, he pressed his lips to mine. It was magic. "Alice you have made me the happiest hatter in Underland. The happiest man in any world, for that matter."

And then he took the ring from the table and slipped it onto my finger. I couldn't believe it. I was engaged to be married. To the Mad Hatter. And I couldn't have been happier!

But a thought occurred to me.

"Hatter, now that we are engaged to be married, I feel it's important that I know your name. What Cheshire called you back at the tea party, Tarrant, is that your name?" (I hoped terribly that it wasn't an insulting name.)

"What an observant Alice you are. Yes, my love, that is my given name. But you are free to call me whatever you like. You seem partial to Hatter."

"I think I would like to call you both."

The faint yellow color began to tint his eyes. "TarrantHatter? HatterTarrant? Perhaps I was wrong in saying call me whatever you like…"

"Hatter!" His green eyes returned along with his focus. "No, no. I should like you call you Tarrant, because it is your given name. But also Hatter, at other times, because it was all I knew you as."

"Both sound wonderful coming from you. So, I shall cherish both. And you."

"I love you, Hatter."

"I love you, as well, Alice the valiant."

_*End flashback*_

"Oh Mummy! It was perfect!" Lottie cheered.

"Yes, my dear, it truly was."

"Daddy isn't mad at all. Just madly in love!"

I laughed at that. What a smart little girl we had.

"You know, Lottie, I think you just might be right."

"Right about what?" Hatter asked as he came through the door.

Must he always catch our conversations at the end?

"I was right that you are mad about Mummy!"

"Well, you are a very correct girl at that. I might have to start asking more difficult questions! Perhaps we'll move on to ravens and writing desks soon," he said with that crooked smile that captured me.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, buttercup?"

"Do you think you could make me a hat?"

"Why, Lottie, I've made you a trunk full of hats!"

"No. I want one that looks just like yours!"

"Like … mine?"

"Yes, I would like one that looks _just_ like yours."

I had always known that staying with Hatter in Underland was the right decision, but it was these moments that made me overjoyed that I had done it.

"Well, then. My Charlotte shall have one! I've never been able to deny a pretty girl a hat before."

"That's why Mummy has so many!"

I instantly blushed and it did not go unnoticed by my husband. Since we were first married, every time we made love, he made me another hat. I had more than I could count.

"Yes. Mummy has many hats because I just love to _give_ them to her," he said, turning and giving me a wink.

I blushed even more.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Will I be as happy as you and Mummy someday?"

His expression turned solemn.

"Charlotte, I promise you that no one shall come near you unless they wish to make you happy. And one day, when a man comes to ask your crazy father for your hand, he will have to know that he must make you joyful, or he'll have a mad hatter to deal with."

Our daughter smiled. "Then I'll be fine."

"Absolutely, Lottie. Your father will make sure of it," I said, with complete confidence.

Charlotte yawned then.

"Well, I think it's time for some girls to get to bed," Hatter said, leaning over to kiss Lottie's forehead. "I shall love you forever, buttercup."

"And I love you, too, Daddy."

I kissed her as well and said, "Sleep well, Lottie. I love you."

"I love you, Mummy. Good night."

We closed the door behind us and made our way to our room.

"She really is the best thing we could hope for," Hatter said as he began to change for bed.

"She's a wonderful daughter," I agreed. "But what would you think of more?"

He had a strange expression at that. I knew that I had asked incorrectly and we were crossing the line past rational thinking. "More Lotties? Well, Alice, it would be very strange to think of 3 or 4 of her running around. I suppose there could be a potion … we could speak with the queen …would I make identical hats?..."

"No, Hatter. Nothing like that."

He shook his head a bit and looked into my eyes. "Sorry, love. Then what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we are having another child!"

"Another … Alice, are you sure?"

"You doubt me after all this time?" I teased.

"Never! Never champion Alice!" He ran over to me in just a few strides. "My Alice! Who has already given me the most perfect gifts: her heart and our daughter. And now she gives me another. You really are the jewel of my life. Oh Alice. I love you, terribly."

"Yes, I know. You're mad for me," I said with a giggle.

"Indubitably!"

"And I love you as well, my sweet mad hatter."

We spent most of the rest of the evening lounging on our bed, Hatter speaking nonsense to the baby still inside me. I dozed off while he was explaining materials to our child and dreamt of a blond little boy with brilliant green eyes and a grin that meant wonderful mischief.


	3. Of fevers, nebbles and madness

A/N: I've been neglecting to put that I own none of this (which should be obvious). I certainly mean no harm. I only want to put my favorite madman and his favorite jabberwocky slayer into fluffy moments.

Also, thank you, thank you, thank you to those who have reviewed! I appreciate it more than I can say. And thank you to those who have favorited the story as well. Could I possibly ask you folks to review as well? It seriously makes my day! And for what it's worth, I reply to all of them! *pretty please?*

Ok, enough rambling. On with the story.

* * *

Only a few months into our marriage and I awoke feeling terribly hot. I didn't feel sick, but as I rolled over, I could see what the problem was. It was Tarrant.

"Hatter, wake up. Are you all right?" But as I gently shook him, I could tell that he was burning up. "Hatter!"

His eyes opened and then rolled around a bit before finally staying on me. "Hello, heartsweet. Answer me this: At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?"

I was nervous. He hadn't acted like this in weeks. And his eyes were turning more and more yellow by the moment. But he had such a fever that I was sure that was the cause.

"Oh, Hatter. The stars."

"You, my love," he said as he tapped my forehead, "are a very smart girl."

"Hatter, are you ill?"

"No more than usual."

"No, I mean physically. You have a terrible fever."

"Fever? Oh dear. I hope I don't have the nebble."

"The nebble?"

"It's just a dreadful sickness. Feverish, sneezies, sleepies, occasional bouts into madness… No, wait. Just the first three."

"Should I fetch a doctor?"

"No, it's nothing with a cure besides waiting. Perhaps you should actually stay away. Unless you would like to answer: What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"

"I don't think I need to stay away. This is obviously an Underland sickness and I probably can't even catch it."

His tone turned Outlandish and dark. "Then answer th' question, luv."

I knew he would never, ever hurt me, but the sound in his voice, and the yellow tint to his eyes did unnerve me a bit. So, I pondered the riddle.

"Is it a river?"

"Ah luv mah smart an' beautiful bride."

He sneezed and I replied, "Bless you."

"Bleh shoe? Well, bleh shoe to you too."

"No, no. It's what we say in Overland when someone sneezes. Bless … you."

He didn't seem convinced.

"Tell me, Hatter. How long does the nebble usually last?"

His lisp returned as he answered, "Usually somewhere between the sunup and the sundown."

"All right. Then we should just settle in for the day. I'll fetch some water for you. Is there anything else you would need?"

"Some tea, love."

"Hatter, you can't have hot tea now."

"Some… tea … love."

"Fine," I said, annoyed instead of fearful at his tone. "But it will be very bland."

He smiled cheerfully. "Thank you, Alice!" he called as I left the room.

"Bloody mood swings," I muttered as I fetched a tea cup and poured plain water into it. "_Some tea, love_, indeed."

I heard him sneeze again and before I could say anything, I heard him say, "Bleh shoe!" It would have been funny, if not for the situation.

When I returned, I could see that his normally bone white complexion was rapidly turning pink.

"What happened?!"

"I feel so much warmer now. It's very toasty."

"Toasty is not a good thing! Drink this," I said, handing the cup to him.

He dutifully drank it all. "Alice, my sweet Alice. We need to improve upon your tea making skills. This is as bland as water!"

"My apologies. Perhaps we should get you into a cool bath."

"Why, wife, are you trying to seduce an ill man?"

"No, husband, but I am trying to make one feel better."

"Well, your seduction methods always make me feel better," he said, waggling his shaggy eyebrows.

I sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"Hatter. Look, if you will just get into a cool bath, then once you are well again, I will seduce you to the best of my abilities. For now, though, _just get in the tub_!"

He gave me a peculiar look, one that almost made him seem right again. He muttered, "Get in the tub, she says. She hasn't even run the water."

He was right. Perhaps the madness was contagious.

"Fine. I shall go run the water. And then you will cool off and we shall chat."

"Why that sounds perfectly lovely."

I knew I shouldn't be angry with him. He was obviously sick with this nebble. And I should expect nothing less than madness from a mad hatter with a fever. But he was being exasperating!

Once I coaxed him into the tub, and he played with the bubbles, I decided to try to keep his mind in order.

"Tarrant?" No reply. "Hatter?" He looked up. "Hatter, do you remember when we first met?"

"Which time, poppet?"

"Which first time?"

"Well, yes. The first first time was when you were just a girl. It was hardly as wondrous as the second first time."

I shook my head, trying not to laugh. "Fine, then what about the second first time?"

"Oh yes. You looked so lovely. Lacking your muchness, of course, but lovely nonetheless. Though, terribly short."

"Yes, I was tiny then. And what else?"

"I put you in a tea pot! And you rode on my hat."

"A lovely way to travel," I assured him.

"And then the Red Queen began to mess things up!" His Outlandish accent broke out again. "Downal wit th' bluddy beig heid!"

I could see his eyes changing to orange as the red of his anger mixed with the yellow. I reached to him and took his face into my hands. "Hatter!"

He paused. I could see the yellow return immediately and almost turn green again. "I'm so sorry, darling. I just can't seem to control things this time."

"It's all right. It's the nebble. And I will gladly take care of you while you are ill."

"Thank you. I can think of no one I would rather have nurse me back to health."

Another sneeze. And another bleh shoe. Silliness even in sickness.

"So, can you remember something else for me?

"I shall try."

"Do you recall how you knew I was the right Alice?"

"I told you. I would know you anywhere."

"Yes, but there had to have been a reason."

"No, there didn't. I don't know how else to tell you, except that I just knew. I saw you at the end of that table, tininess and all, and I knew deep inside of my heart, that you were the right Alice."

I smiled. We always had that connection, even when we didn't know we had it.

"You really are an extraordinary man. You know that, right?"

"How else would an extraordinary Alice like yourself fall in love with me?"

His eyes were now turning a darker shade of yellow, which I felt meant the same thing as his dark green eyes. But I felt with Tarrant in this state, sick and succumbing slightly to the madness, this was not a time for being passionate. I turned the conversation to haberdashery and it seemed to work.

Finally, once his skin became terribly wrinkled, I directed him back to bed. I could see that he was getting tired again and I thought some rest would do us both some good.

"Hatter, please, sleep now. I will be right here when you wake."

He looked as though he wanted to object, but exhaustion was winning out. "Perhaps you are right, my sweet. But first," he said before yawning. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he muttered.

I was fully prepared to answer this time, considering that I had been thinking on it for weeks. But before I could reply, I noticed that Tarrant had already fallen asleep.

I leaned over and kissed his forehead, noticing a slight cooling already. "A raven is like a writing desk because Poe wrote on both of them," I whispered.

And even though he was sleeping, I could see a smile come to his lips.


	4. A Different Point of View

A/N: Still own none of it. Still mean no harm.

Change of POV, dearies. Hatter wanted to speak this time and who I am to deny him?

Also, completely side note: did you know that there were TWO kisses in the original script between these two lovelies?? Makes me sad…

***

Alice was very tired this evening. Our newest little one, not even born yet, was already exhausting her. I began to think she was right that perhaps this one would have my personality. Poor Alice.

So, it was my duty to tuck our daughter in and tell her a bedtime story. I was sure she would want to hear something from her the story of her mother and I. Lately, the fairy tales of Alice's world and the stories from Underland just didn't interest her. Probably because she had heard them all so many times.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, buttercup?"

"Will you tell me about when you proposed to Mummy?"

"But I thought you recently heard that story."

"Yes, but Daddy, you of course have a completely different way of seeing the day!"

Our daughter may have very much looked like me, but she was Alice through and through.

"All right, Lottie. I will do my best to do the day justice."

**Flashback**  
Life had suddenly been such a whirlwind. I went from lollygagging about, drinking tea, and cursing the Red Queen and then things changed rapidly. First, Alice returned to us. I would have known her anywhere. Of course she was the right Alice. Even in my most mad state I knew the right Alice when I saw her!

We risked our lives for each other several times before spending our time together, preparing for the great battle of Frabjous Day. It was during this time that I knew something was changing. I never knew love before, so it was terribly confusing. I had heard that it was the most complicated emotion to go through. And I went through emotions fairly rapidly. None of my tea companions would be much help, if asked, so I neglected that thought entirely. I decided that I would just follow what my heart told me, considering my head didn't always give me the correct answers.

Once the great battle began, I hoped with everything I had that we would be victorious. Many times I feared that we would not be. Or that at least, I wouldn't be. I didn't have a doubt at all that Alice would be triumphant, but myself? Well, things could have gone poorly. The Knave was an excellent sword fighter and I spent a great deal of the fight trying to steal glances at Alice.

And then it was over. We had won. She had done it. I knew she was the right Alice! Why would they doubt me? It was wonderful and I f_utterwhackened_like I never had futterwhackened before. I knew that this was what I wanted to feel for always. I had to act quickly. Certainly she would be assuming that she needed to return to her world soon. And I was right. She downed the blood right in front of me and my heart sank. Perhaps I wasn't enough for her.

But then, she remained. "Perhaps I didn't wish to go home … just yet."

For as far as my heart sank just moments before, it flew ten times as high at the sight of her saying she would stay. Even for just a while.

I still believe that she didn't _go_ home because she was already _at_ home.

I walked her back to the castle and told her to clean up for tea. I hurried to the queen and asked to purchase a ring, if at all possible. She smiled brightly (obviously aware of what I was doing) and led me to the royal jewels. She assured me that I should pick what I wanted and take it as a gift. I tried to protest, but she would hear none of it.

So, I found a beautiful diamond ring with a few sapphires and emeralds as accents. Sapphires and emeralds. Just as our eyes (well, my eyes most of the time). The windows to our souls. It was perfect. I thanked the White Queen and hurried to get a tea party set up in the courtyard.

She arrived in the most beautiful green gown I had ever seen. You would never have known that just hours before, she had slain the jabberwocky.

We sat and chatted. I was babbling on about something … feathers? … and she kept giving me the most peculiar glances as if she knew I was up to something. Well, of course I was up to something. I was trying to find the nerve to actually ask her to marry me.

Marry. It seemed like such a foreign concept, even a few days prior. And now, here I was, about to propose to Alice, who had captured my heart in just a moment. I took the box out of my pocket and stared at it.

Would she take me seriously? Would she laugh at me? Would she return my feelings? Would she understand my feelings? After all, she had seen some powerful mood swings in the past few days. Ones that I was not proud of, but since the tyranny of the Red Queen, I had forgone all need to control the madness. It was something I was trying to rectify now. I felt bad that I had snapped at her as she was traveling on my hat, but she didn't understand the changes in Underland. She needed to know. Though, my methods were regrettable.

Finally, I got as much nerve as I supposed I ever would and I slid the box to Alice. I wish I would have found out how proposals normally work in her world, but I never had the chance. Hopefully my kneeling would do.

She opened the box and her jaw dropped. I couldn't decide if that was a good reaction or otherwise.

I decided to act. I went to her side and knelt down.

**End flashback**  
"From there, I believe you know the rest, eh buttercup?"

"Yes, Daddy, I believe I do. She said yes and you spun her around and had your first kiss," she replied with a dreamy tone.

"That is what happened, yes. Your silly Mummy agreed to be mine."

"Not silly at all! I can't believe how lovely you and Mummy are. So romantic."

Romantic … The father in me felt the hairs on my neck stand up. What should a five-year-old know of romance?

But then it occurred to me. Once again, she was Alice through and through. Of course she would care about those things.

"Yes, Lottie, I suppose we are. But it's all because of your mother. She brings it out of me. Otherwise, I am just a silly hatter drinking tea."

"No, Daddy! You are a wonderful hatter drinking tea," she corrected.

Her comment went straight to my heart. I couldn't believe that this tiny little lady would care so much for me. Of course, I thought the same thing of her mother.

"Thank you, buttercup. You and your mother make my life worth everything."

"You're welcome, Daddy." She smiled.

"And now I think it's your bed time, little girl. I wouldn't want your mother to get angry for not adhering to the time. And we wouldn't want to be late, would we?" I asked with a wink.

"Definitely not! That would be naughty," she said, trying to wink back.

I laughed. Maybe she wasn't completely Alice through and through.

I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, buttercup."

"I love you, Daddy," she replied, already beginning to nod off.

I snuck out of her room and went straight to my own. Alice was already asleep. She had fallen asleep reading … again.

I tried to gently pry the book from her hands, as to not wake her, but I am not a graceful man, and she woke instantly.

"Hatter, oh, I'm so sorry! Did I fall asleep? Oh, I wanted to tell her good night!"

"Alice, cupcake, it's ok. Lottie is already out."

She pouted. It really was the cutest pout.

"Alice, please. Don't get upset. It just makes the baby upset and then you get sick."

She knew I was right. I didn't know anything of ladies with child in her original world, but here babies (or at least ours it would seem), made the mother terribly ill if they were upset. Perceptive little boogers.

"Yes, yes. So, did you tell her a story?"

"Of course. She requested to hear my side of the proposal story. She said of course my telling would be different."

She smiled and my heart leapt. "That's my girl."

"Oh, she is definitely your girl!"

"You have no room to talk! She's almost an exact copy of you."

"Best of both worlds, cricket," I said, smiling.

I quickly dressed and climbed into bed with her.

"Alice, may I ask you a question?"

"It seems to be a trend in this house lately. So, yes."

"Why did you fall in love with me?"

Her jaw fell. "How can I answer that?"

"Well, hopefully with words like debonair, handsome, quick-witted and wondrous."

She almost fell off the bed laughing.

"Alice, your response does very little for my self-esteem."

"I'm very sorry. I just can't believe you're asking me this. I always thought you knew the answer."

"Apparently not."

"All right. Well, it all boils down to just one word … you."

"You love me because of me?"

"Essentially, yes. You are obviously all those things you listed previously, but it's more than that. It's your sense of humor, strange as it may be at times. It's your mesmerizing eyes. It's your fierce protective nature. It's your passion for life … and for hats. It's because you love me. Does that help?"

"You know, I think it does."

"Oh and you were beyond exciting as you were sword fighting the Knave," she said with a devilish look in her eyes.

"Oh really?"

"It's true. When you dropped your hat to prepare to fight, well, I nearly dropped my knickers."

I choked at the thought. "Alice!"

She laughed. "Well, it wouldn't have really happened! There was the several layers of armor, all the people around and, oh yes, the beast trying to kill me. But nonetheless, husband, you looked magnificent right then."

I couldn't believe my demure little Alice was saying this. She so rarely spoke in this way.

_I liked it._

I took off my hat and gently sat it on the side table. "How's that?"

"Well, it's not the same as tossing it to the ground in battle … but it will do."

As she smirked at me, I leaned in to kiss her. I had the feeling she would be inspiring me to make her another hat soon.


	5. A Royal Wedding

A/N: Still don't own anything. Wish I did.

Ok, I hope this works, but since a few of you requested the script I found, here's the link: .com/?dzm21eynyyg You'll have to download the PDF. But here's the warning: it's much different than what you saw in the theater. Personally, I like the theater version better, but some of the things in the original really should have stayed in. You know, things like "At the end of his dance, the Hatter grabs Alice and kisses her passionately." *sigh*

Anyway, on with the sappy fluffiness…

* * *

It had been a few nights since Charlotte had asked us for a story from our past. I felt as though she was just thinking of which tale would be the perfect for the next story.

As I was tucking her in, she asked, "Mummy?"

"Yes, Lottie?"

"Will you tell me about your wedding day?"

"Oh yes. That one is one of my favorites."

She snuggled into her pillows and got comfy for this story.

Hatter snuck in behind me and put his arm around me for this one.

**Flashback**

Our wedding day was, not surprisingly, an event.

The Queen was so appreciative of what we did that she wanted to throw us a huge party. Who were we to tell her no?

The courtyard was full of flowers and hearts and there was a wonderful string quartet playing. I didn't recognize any of the instruments, but they sounded lovely still.

I had actually designed my gown myself. I intended to look like the dress Hatter had made me in the teapot. A very similar wrapped bodice with a flowery corsage with white and pink ribbons hanging from it. The skirt from there hung loosely, but was very full. I had never in my life felt more like a princess.

On my head was a very simple white hat with veils hanging off the front and the back. It was my wedding gift from my groom-to-be. It was gorgeous.

Just as I was finishing getting ready, the Queen knocked and entered.

"Alice, are you ready?" she asked.

"More than ever," I replied, taking one last glance in the mirror. I had a fleeting moment of sadness, knowing that my mother and my sister wouldn't be here to see this, but my family was here now. This is where my life was. I was ready to run into my Tarrant's arms and start our life together.

"You look breath-taking," she said, holding out her hand, asking me to take it.

"Thank you, your majesty. I can't believe you did all of this for us."

"My dear, you saved my kingdom! I owe you far more than this. But for now, let's just focus on getting you wed to your hatter, hmm?"

"That sounds like an excellent start."

We made our way down to the courtyard. I began to get more and more nervous. Not about my impending nuptials, but just the day itself. I've never been one for crowds.

As we reached the doorway, the queen turned to me. "Dear Alice, I know you have no family to give you away today. Would you give me the honor of walking you down the aisle?"

"Why, yes, your majesty. The honor would be mine!"

She nodded and looked far out into the crowd. The minister at the end of the aisle nodded to her and the music began.

"Alice, you are a lucky woman," the Queen said to me as we began to walk down the terribly long aisle. "You have found a man that cares more for you than himself. He is a good man, Alice, no matter what others think of him."

"Oh I know that. He's a gentleman and a man with a great heart."

"Exactly. You two will make a wonderful couple. It is a blessing to Underland to have the two of you here."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"When will either of you call me Mirana. I think we all deserve a first name basis now, don't you?"

I paused. I never imagined a Queen asking me to call her by her first name only. But it sounded lovely. "Well, then, Mirana, I thank you for everything."

"You are more than welcome, Alice. And look, there is someone waiting for you," she laughed.

"Yes, and I've been waiting for him," I said, beaming.

We had just about reached the front when I finally got to catch a glimpse of Tarrant. He looked dashing. His hair was slightly more tame than usual. Slightly. He was still wearing his normal hat (not that I ever would expect him to change that), but he had on a handsome black suit jacket and a kilt. My husband-to-be was wearing a kilt like he did on the Frabjous Day. It made me so happy to see that he was continuing to embrace his heritage. It was as if he was trying to have his family at the wedding with us. And I'll admit, it was exciting to see him wear it. I was a lucky woman.

Finally, we reached the altar.

Mirana kissed my cheek and then raised my hand for Tarrant to accept. He took it in both hands and smiled.

"Be good to her Tarrant. She's a champion," Mirana said as she kissed his cheek as well.

"This I know, highness. This I know."

The Queen walked away from us as we walked up the three steps to the minister.

"You look beautiful, my dear," he whispered in my ear as we ascended. "And the design of that dress … it looks familiar."

I smiled. "Yes, well, I had a specific dress in mind when I had them make it. And by the way, you look very handsome."

He tipped his hat to me slightly as we reached the minister.

"Fellow Underlandians! We gather here today to witness the matrimony of Alice Kingsley and Tarrant Hightopp. It is a special day, for certain. These two have not only saved our fair land, but also each other. We are thankful for their efforts and for themselves.

"Marriage itself is certainly nothing to be taken lightly, and once you have found the person you are meant to spend eternity with, it is nothing to be taken for granted.

"Alice, I believe you and Tarrant have written your vows?"

"Yes, um, yes we have." I was terrified. I had to focus solely on my Hatter to get through this. "Tarrant … Hatter. When I first arrived here, I was just a girl. A silly girl with a wild imagination. When I returned, nothing had changed. Nothing except the biggest thing of all, I fell in love. It was nothing that I was expecting. It was nothing that I was looking for. But it was everything I was expecting and everything I was looking for. I just didn't know it. Everyone was saying that I had to be "the Alice." I didn't even know who I was, let alone who the right Alice was. But you helped me find her. You found my muchness and you gave me the strength to move forward. But it wasn't just the sword-wielding Alice you helped me to find. You helped me find my heart. Something I thought I wouldn't need. Something I never thought I wanted to give to anyone. And yet, there you were. And I handed that heart over before I even knew it. You've changed my life, Tarrant. I'm the right Alice now in so many ways, and it's all because of you. I love you and I vow to always do so."

I heard sniffles from all those in attendance behind me. I tried to ignore them, because this was for Hatter and me. Not them.

"Tarrant?" the minister urged.

"Alice. My only Alice. I knew you were the right Alice from the moment I laid eyes on you. Perhaps not that first time, but when you returned, oh, you were her. I just knew it. But something felt different. I felt different around you. At first, I tried to blame it on the madness. And then I thought it was just the adventure. But then I finally figured out that it was just you. You brought out of me, feelings I never had. You made my head feel less crowded. When I was captured and making hats for …" he trailed off and I worried that he was going to lose it. He shook his head slightly and smiled at me. "See? See what you do? You are my anchor. You calm me. I've never felt so sensible than when I am with you. When I was making hats as a prisoner, I understood. You had risked yourself to save me. But you were still the wrong size! I wanted desperately for things to be different so perhaps we could talk. But there was never any time for that. I began to realize in that room that my heart was yelling louder than any of the voices in my head could. I knew what it was saying. And when I thought you were going to leave… I didn't know what I was going to do without you here. But you stayed. You fantastic girl, you stayed. And now, just look at us. You are the champion of my heart, Alice. I will protect you with everything I have. I will let you ride on my hat and I will hide you in teapots, if necessary. And I vow to love you for forever."

Even the minister was sniffling a bit now. "Um, could we have the rings please?"

Mallymkun hurried forward and gave me Hatter's ring while Thackery came rushing to Tarrant with mine. We then handed them to the minister.

"Alice, place the ring on Tarrant's finger and repeat after me. I, Alice Kingsley, take you Tarrant Hightopp to be my husband. I promise to love, honor, cherish and keep you forever."

I repeated those words with such a hitch to my voice from the crying I was trying to hold back.

"Tarrant, will you please place the ring on Alice's finger and repeat after me. "I, Tarrant Hightopp, take you Alice Kingsley, to be my wife. I promise to love, honor, cherish and keep you forever."

I had never seen Hatter smile as wide as he was as he repeated those words to me.

"And so, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Gladly!" Hatter cried as he pulled me forward and kissed me more soundly than he ever had before. He even dipped me in front of all those people. And yet … I just couldn't bring myself to mind.

Even the minister was beaming as he told the assembly, "And now, I present to you for the first time, Alice and Tarrant Hightopp."

The crowd just went wild. I couldn't figure it out. It was just Hatter and I.

Everyone was then ushered over to the other side of the courtyard for our reception. It was a huge tent full of musicians, food and flowers. Never in my life would I have expected my wedding day to look like this. Of course, I barely even thoughts of having a wedding day. Who would marry mad Alice?

After dinner, Mirana announced that we would now share our first dance. I hoped that this dance would not be a futterwhacken and I barely knew any other Underlandian dances. In my thoughts, I hadn't realized that Hatter was already standing and waiting for me to join him.

"Alice, dear. Do you not wish to dance with me?"

"Oh! No, Hatter, it's not that. I'm still not confident in Underland dances," I said as I took his outstretched hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"Then I shall guide you," he said as he gently placed my left hand on his shoulder and then rested his right upon my waist. He raised our other hands up and began to sway with me and guide my feet. "Just follow me as you did for our engagement ball," he whispered. "Unless you would like to futterwhacken, of course. But I don't know how appropriate that would be here."

"Indeed," I said with a giggle.

He pulled me closer and we just swayed and turned together. Occasionally, and without warning, he would spin me under his arm. It was so much fun, I hadn't realized that three songs had played already.

"Oops. It appears the bride and groom got lost in each other," I said to him.

He just smirked at me and I wondered what that devilish look meant. "Indeed."

Before I could ask what he meant, he leaned in and whispered, "I suppose we need a big finish, so hold on." And before I could ask what _that_ meant, he quickly spun me around, pulled me close and dipped me as far as my dress would allow.

My eyes must have been wider than ever when he brought me back up.

"Don't look so surprised, love. You did marry a madman," he said with that silly laugh that was infectious.

I smiled at him and laughed as well. "Perhaps I need to prepare myself."

"Perhaps," he agreed and he pulled me close for another dance. "Maybe this time we'll listen for the end of the song?"

"Maybe." I knew full well we wouldn't.

Finally the time for the end of the reception had come. I couldn't believe it was almost over. Mirana came over to us and asked if we had enjoyed it.

"Majesty—Mirana, sorry," Tarrant corrected at her stern look. "It was an absolutely perfect day."

"Yes, it was amazing! Everything was beautiful and wonderful and … well, perfect," I agreed.

"Splendid. I am so happy you enjoyed yourselves. Now, when you are ready to … retire, there is a chamber all ready for you. It's in the far north wing of the castle, at the very end of the hall."

And with that she hugged each of us and walked off to begin ordering the clean up.

"Well, my love, I believe this is where forever begins," Hatter said to me, bending down to scoop me up.

"I believe you are right, husband."

"'Husband.' I think I like the thought of that, wife."

"I couldn't agree more."

And with that, Hatter took off running with me in his arms, eager to begin our forever.

**End flashback**

Charlotte sighed. "It was magical."

I couldn't help but laugh at her and how she was getting into this.

"Lottie, you have no idea just how magical it was," Hatter said.

She smiled. "I have the loveliest parents in all of Underland or anywhere else," she murmured, already falling asleep.

"Good night, buttercup," Hatter said, kissing her head. "Love you."

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you, Lottie."

"Love you, Mummy."

We went to our room and I was filled with memories.

And apparently, I wasn't the only one. "You know, love. I remember Mirana offering us that chamber too. Do you remember what you said to her?

"Something like, 'Far north wing? Not that I'm not appreciative, Mirana, but why so far away?'"

"That's it almost word for word, love." He had snuck behind me and was suddenly kissing my shoulder. "And I believe she answered, 'Alice, please just trust me when I say it's better for all of us. We wish to give you _privacy'_. Yes?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Would you like to know what else she told me?"

He almost growled against my neck. "Absolutely."

"'Just go and enjoy, Alice. And don't be afraid to be a _madwoman_.'"

"Oh did she? Well, maybe you should be a bit of a madwoman right now?" he whispered.

I knew if I spun around right now, I would see his eyes at his darkest. And I knew that in the morning, I would be getting a new hat.


	6. No Regrets?

A/N: I still own none of this. Obviously, the movie would have ended differently if I did own it.

Again, I thank all of you who are reading this story. You warm my little author heart with your kind words and putting it on your favorite lists. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Another non-story time chapter here.

***

Hatter had been very quiet all day, and this was terribly unlike him. I closed my book and stared at him. He had probably moved the flower on the hat he was working on at least a dozen times. I knew he was looking for perfection – the hat was for the Queen after all – but I had never seen him work like this.

"Tarrant," I finally asked. "Is something on your mind?"

"Hmmm?" he mumbled.

"I asked if there is something on your mind."

"Oh, no, my mind is empty. You know that."

"I don't think that's the truth. What are you thinking about?"

"Well … I suppose it comes to this. I have been wondering something and was hoping you could answer it. Well, of course _you_ could answer it, I mean, I am asking you afterall. Who better to ask than the person you have the question for? And –"

"Hatter!"

"Thank you. What I mean to say is …Do you regret my proposal?"

"I think it's a bit late for that, Tarrant. We've been married for over three years now."

"No, no. I certainly don't mean to change anything!"

"What do you mean? That we should have lived in sin?" I waggled my eyebrows at him and he gave a little chuckle.

"No, of course not. I might be bonkers, but I am still a proper gentleman and would never ask you that. And I can't imagine you saying yes, being as how you are a proper lady as well. Yet you are one to go against the standards, but at the same time, you do have your morals and –"

"Hatter!"

"Thank you. But what I suppose I mean is, do you wish I wouldn't have done it so soon? So quickly?"

I gave him a questioning glance. This must be weighing heavily on his mind if he was rambling this much.

"Well, what I think I'm trying to say is that you had _just_ slayed the jabberwocky, and you had _just_ made the somewhat unconscious decision to stay in Underland and here I come, proposing marriage that same day."

"I could have said no, you understand."

"Yes, you could have, but—"

"But nothing. Hatter, I had just turned down a marriage proposal just a few days prior!"

"Yes, don't remind me."

"Which reminds me. I never did technically tell Hamish no. I just never returned to the party. Hmmm. Well, surely by now he must know I was rejecting his proposal. Regardless, my point is that I would have said no if I didn't want to become your wife. I've never been the type to do things because they are expected of me or assumed of me. Tarrant, I think I probably wanted to marry you even before you asked. Perhaps as early as in that dreadful workshop in the Red Queen's castle." Then I saw it. "Breathe!" I instructed as I saw his eyes begin to change just the slightest. Even now, the mention of the Red Queen would set him off.

"I'm fine. But why then, dearheart? That's a dreadful place to begin falling in love. Especially with a madman."

"Or perhaps the perfect place and the perfect madman. It was one moment in particular. When I was standing there, a few feet taller and you asked me, 'Why is it you're either too small or too tall?' The look in your eyes and just the way you asked. Why, I didn't know it then, but I know now how that made me feel."

He smiled. I knew he remembered that moment too. "So, I didn't make a mistake that day?"

"You tell me. Do you regret asking me to marry you?"

"Goodness no! Best decision I ever made! Not that I've made a lot of great ones in my day. But that's not to diminish the importance of asking for your hand. It's just that—"

I rolled my eyes. "Hatter!"

"Thank you. My point is just to make sure you were happy with how things turned out."

"Of course I'm happy. Why do you ask now, after all these years?"

"It had occurred to me that I barely put an ounce of thought into it. I just saw that you were staying and I rushed off to get a ring. I didn't bother to see what customs may have come from your world. I didn't bother to think that you might say no. I didn't bother to think of much of anything."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"Eh?"

"Hatter, I love you, but you tend to act on impulse. If you had gone to great lengths to think about what I would say, or what the proper proposal style was (_I_ liked it, by the way), then you may have never gotten around to doing it. Over-thinking the situation could have made a mess of things. We might not even be together now. We might still be dancing around our feelings like we did for the whole adventure. I might have gone back to the Otherland by now. Do you see my point?"

"Yes, kitten. I do. How is it that you always know how to set me right?"

"Because we were made for each other. You are mad enough for my taste of insanity, and I am sound enough to keep you grounded."

"My sweet Alice. No matter what you say, I still insist I don't deserve you."

"Tarrant, I've asked you to stop saying that. It's certainly never been a matter of deserving. I've never liked that terminology. Neither one of us is a prize to be won. Just a person to be loved. And as long as we love each other, then that is certainly all that matters. Agreed?"

He smiled. "Agreed." He started to return to the hat, but then turned back to me. "Alice, someday, would you like to go back to the Otherworld?"

"Go back? Is that even possible?"

"Sweetness, this is Underland. A myriad of things could be, would be and should be possible here. Not to mention, I might have gotten more jabberwocky blood before the horrid creature was destroyed."

"Might have?"

"All right, I snuck back late in the night and got all I could get. I thought it might be a good addition to Mirana's potion stocks. Not to mention, I wanted to keep an option for you to see your family again."

"Hatter, you are a wonder."

"Not the first time I've been told that, but I think you mean it in a much nicer way. But to the point, someday, I thought perhaps you would like to go back."

"Not permanently, right?" I asked.

"Dear me, no! I mean, if you wanted to stay, then I certainly couldn't stop you. I really don't imagine that staying there is something you would enjoy, at least considering all you've told me, what with the dreadful rules and those clothes that sound so uncomfortable and the –"

"Hatter…"

He paused. "I'm fine. You wouldn't want to stay there, would you?"

"Tarrant, never in a million years would I want to leave your side. You would be coming with me for this visit, wouldn't you? I would _adore_ showing you off to my mother."

"She doesn't strike me as the type to approve of me, cricket."

"And your point?"

Hatter smiled. "I like the way you think, love. Almost always have."

"Almost?"

"Well, you did consider leaving at one point. I did disagree with you there."

"Point taken. You know, Hatter. You really are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Even though I shrunk you, tossed you on a hat and talked you into fighting a jabberwocky?"

"Because of those things and more."

His eyes sparkled. I cherished the fact that he no longer felt like such an outsider. He finally had love in his life.

"I won't even get into the list of how you are the best thing in my life," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Well, good. Because it's almost tea time and you have nothing prepared."

He glanced at the clock behind me.

"Dear me! If the guests arrive before I'm ready, would you please entertain them for me?"

"Of course, darling," I replied, giggling. I knew if tea wasn't ready, then Charlotte would entertain our visitors. Our two month old daughter was always the life of the party these days. In fact, Thackery and Mallymkun really preferred to see her. For years, Tarrant and I were famous through Underland, but now? Miss Lottie was the only Hightopp anyone wanted to see.

So, someday we would take a trip to meet my family. I would finally get to prove to everyone that someone was mad enough to marry me. And oh, when they see who I married! Maybe we'll even take Charlotte with us. I'm sure they'll love to see my daughter, with her bright orange hair and already lively personality. My mother will probably faint!


	7. Charlotte's Beginnings

A/N: Ok, here's Alice's pregnancy with Charlotte. Longest chapter yet. But they definitely won't all be this long. I had a ton to cram into this chapter. Also, the point of view switches back and forth, but I think it's pretty obvious who is speaking and when.

Please enjoy!

***

The day I found out I was with child was a strange one. For over a year, Queen Mirana had been trying to get Tarrant and I to move into the castle. He had been given back his title of Royal Hatter and Mirana desperately wanted him back in the castle with the rest of her staff.

It took quite some coaxing, but finally he agreed to it. But only after she assured him that he would still be able to have his tea parties with his friends. (Proof that the madness would always remain somewhat)

We didn't have many belongings. Mostly the books that I had been collecting in the time I had been in Underland, the mismatched pieces of his tea sets, his hatting materials, our clothes and some random furniture. So, moving day should have been easy. But I was terribly ill, and had been for about a week. Tarrant said that if it lasted another day, he was taking me to the doctor. I was sneaking myself today. I didn't want to worry him.

So, while he finished packing our things, I left with the excuse that I was going to make our new chambers ready.

He gave me an odd look, knowing that they were almost completely ready and that we would have to do nothing, but he kissed me goodbye and said we would meet up at the castle.

I hurried to the doctor and was examined at once. He had me drink a strange potion, and then put a drop of my blood into another potion. The originally clear liquid turned a bright pink.

"Alice, my dear, I know what is wrong with you. Or should I say, very right with you."

"Right with me? Doctor I'm constantly getting sick. What could be right about this?"

"You, my dear, are going to be a mother."

"A … what? A mother?"

"Yes. You and the hatter are going to be parents."

I lost focus on the world then and everything went black.

"Alice? Alice, my sweet. Wake up, darling."

I heard his voice, and it was a lovely voice. But I didn't really want to wake. Yet, his was such a soothing tone that I was drawn to it and I allowed him to pull me into consciousness.

"Hatter?"

"Yes, my love. It's me. The doctor called for me as soon as you fainted. Why didn't you tell me you were heading here?"

I squinted against the light coming through the window and he jumped up to close the shade.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"She didn't want to worry me. Says the wife who passed out," he said, shaking his head. "So, did the doctor tell you what was wrong?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, he said you would want to do it."

I sat up then, with some help from Tarrant. "Well, it's terribly unexpected. But it's a good thing too. Hatter, sweet Hatter. You're going to be a father."

The expected happened then. His lovely green eyes turned yellow and the confusion set in. "I'm sorry, love. I think I misheard you. It sounded like you said I'm to be a father. But you probably said something like feather. Which of course, makes even less sense, how could I be a feather? Except that I just packed away all the feathers and I do use feathers often …"

"Hatter!" I said, taking hold of his face. "You were right the first time. You are going to be a father. Darling, I'm having a baby!"

His green eyes returned more rapidly than I had ever seen and he grabbed my face and pulled it to his. His kissed me quite fiercely. "A baby?" I nodded. "Us?" I nodded again. "Parents." He sighed. "I can't believe it."

"Are you happy, Tarrant?"

"Happy? Alice, I'm delirious! And not even in the same way that I usually am. Just when I think I can't get any happier, you come along and prove me wrong!"

"Oh good. Because I couldn't be happier either. I wonder how long until she gets here."

"She?"

"Oh dear. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoiled the surprise. But the doctor says we're having a girl."

"A daughter," he murmured. "We're having a daughter."

I could tell I was losing him again, but it wasn't to the madness. It was to the thoughts of impending parenthood. It was actually quite sweet.

He took me home, to our new home, and sent me straight to bed.

"Hatter, I'm with child, not an invalid," I protested.

"Alice, you need your rest."

"Well, I suppose I am feeling a bit tired."

"Yes, good. Now, I will go fetch us some dinner and some tea." He ran for the door and then came back to me. "I love you, Alice." He kissed me gently. "And I love you, buttercup," he said as he kissed my belly. And then he was off again.

It was going to get even more interesting in the Hightopp household … and soon.

_Month two:_

The second month was a strange one for Alice. The sickness was starting to subside, but it flared up terribly when Alice was upset. And her mood swings were … severe. They rivaled even mine at my worst into the madness.

It reminded me of a fight we had very early in our marriage. She would completely flip her lid at the smallest things. It was strange to see her behaving like I did. Suddenly I was the rational one.

"Alice, my love?" I asked as I crept slowly into the bedroom. "I've brought some tea."

"Tea," she sighed. "Don't you ever get sick of tea?"

"Um, no, actually. I've always found it delightful."

"Well, maybe I'm tired of it," she muttered.

"All right. Well, shall I fetch you something else?" I asked timidly.

"No. I don't know what I want." She took a few deep breaths and then started to cry. "Hatter, I'm just so … so …"

"Mad?" I offered.

"Yes!"

"Lovely, it's all right. I know that this isn't you. And you need to calm down. The baby will just make you sick again."

"I know. It's just so frustrating. I'm so happy one second and then so angry the next. I don't know how you handle it."

"Years of practice," I said with a chuckle. "You needn't worry. This will be over soon enough."

"Thank you for putting up with me."

"Alice, really. For all that you deal with living with me? I owe you so much more than this."

"Well, perhaps we should just concede that we make a great, mad, wonderful pair?"

"My love, I think that's a wonderful idea."

"So, where's that tea?" she asked hopefully.

I decided to keep my mouth shut.

_Month four:_

My sickness was finally gone and life was getting back to some sense of normalcy. The mood swings had calmed, but not disappeared.

It was lovely living in the castle. But I had started to get bored during the day and my walks around the castle grounds just weren't capturing me the way they used to. I would visit my friends, of course. Dodging food in the kitchen from Thackery, talking with McTwisp, chatting with Absolem, even visiting Tarrant in his workshop. But I felt I needed a purpose.

I decided to talk with the Queen.

"Mirana, are there any jobs around the castle that need attending? I find myself bored these days."

"Alice, shouldn't you be resting? I hardly think a duty here in the palace is good for you."

"Well, nothing strenuous, of course." I tried to hold my temper. Friend or not, I didn't want to snap at the Queen. "Just something to fill a few hours of my day.

"To be honest, Alice, there is a post in my court that I have been thinking of creating and I think you could be perfect for it. It would start off small to see where it leads and perhaps, if the idea takes off and after you have had your baby, it would be more."

"Well, that sounds intriguing. What would it involve?"

"I have heard your stories of the Otherworld and of the art there. Paintings, literature, music. Underland has all of these things, but so few know of it or are interested in it. Alice, I want you to perhaps find a way to raise awareness. Perhaps someday collect it."

"You mean like a museum?"

"A what?"

"A museum. In the Otherworld it was a building that contained hundreds of paintings and other pieces of art as well."

"Then that is exactly what I am speaking of. Perhaps while you are resting, you can think of ideas to promote this art and then someday, work to creating this … museum."

"Oh Mirana! That's wonderful! Thank you so much!"

She stood and embraced me. "Now, how are you feeling today?"

"Much better these days. The worst of the symptoms seem to be passing and now I worry about being so large."

"Ah, but you will be beautiful even then."

"I hope Tarrant sees it the same way."

"Alice, you have nothing to fear. I have seen the way our hatter looks at you. His eyes have a particular sparkle when you are in his view. Being with his child will only strengthen his love for you."

"Mirana, you have a way with words. Do you know this?"

"As long as it helped to allay your fears. Now, go back to your chambers. Rest a while and we will continue speaking of this new post."

"I will. And thank you, Mirana!"

I left the room feeling the best I had since becoming expectant.

_Month seven:_

My sweet Alice was finally my sweet Alice again. The mood swings were much, much less severe. And now that she had something to occupy her time, she was as cheerful as ever.

I was so proud of her, taking on the position like she had. Everyday between my tea visits and her naps, she would plan out the promoting of Underlandian art. There was more than even I was aware of and she was doing a smashing job getting the word out there.

But this early morning, Alice just couldn't sleep. Our little girl couldn't get comfortable either, apparently.

"Tarrant, talk to your daughter. Make her let me sleep!"

For whatever reason, the baby really liked my voice and usually listened to me.

Half asleep myself, I rolled over and bent slightly to speak to her belly. "Excuse me, sweet child. I'll need you to get comfortable in there already and let your Mummy sleep. She gets dreadfully cranky when she's tired and I don't wish to be on the receiving end of that."

"You are lucky that worked, or you would have been in trouble for that line," she muttered.

"Sleep now, love. We'll need our rest for today. We need to attend the Queen's birthday celebration."

"I don't want to go," she whispered.

"Don't want to go? Alice, why not?"

"Tarrant, have you not looked at me recently?

"Alice, I'm looking upon you right now. Silly, girl."

"That's not what I mean and you know it, Hatter."

"You are and always will be the most glorious creature that inhabits Underland or any other world for that matter. I don't care if you are large with child or it you just ate so many cakes that you barely fit on this bed. Or if you drank a potion that allowed you to ride on my hat. I love you."

A tear came to my eye. "Thank you, Tarrant. You always know what to say."

"No, not always. In fact, quite rarely actually. Now, get some sleep. I want to show you off later."

She rolled over and I went with her, placing a hand on her swollen belly. I felt a slight nudge from the baby and then calm.

_Later that day…_

I was huge! I was beyond huge! I looked like I could have belonged in the Red Queen's court I had such a belly in front of me.

I could hardly stand myself.

"Alice, you look beautiful," Hatter said, coming to stand behind me in the mirror.

"I look like the bandersnatch."

He chuckled. "Oh your teeth aren't nearly that pointy." I glared at him through the glass. "Though you do share the same fierceness. Come now, lovely. We can't be late. Wouldn't want to be naughty and miss the Queen's celebration."

"Maybe you wouldn't," I muttered as I slipped on my most comfortable shoes.

For the most part, I did want to go. I wanted to celebrate my friend's birthday. But I hated the fuss everyone made over me. I hated everyone trying to touch me and tell me how big I had gotten. Like I needed a reminder!

But since I made Tarrant promise to not leave my side all evening, I felt a little comfort at that.

We made our way (slowly) down to the ballroom. Once we entered, the attack began. Every lady in the room darted over to us to compliment me and to give me unwanted advice.

I looked to Tarrant with pleading eyes.

"All right, ladies, I think that's enough pestering of my wife. She's probably quite tired of all of you poking and prodding her. Thank you, I'd like some time with her."

And he gently dragged me away. Wonderful man!

As we passed the band, our baby began to kick like mad.

"Ooh, calm down, little one," I muttered as the motions made me wince.

"Cricket?"

"Nothing. It seems as if your daughter is already a champion futterwhackener."

Tarrant said nothing, but I didn't miss the smile that crossed his lips.

We spent the rest of the evening hidden at our table in the corner (wonderful Queen!) and taking the occasional spin across the dance floor.

Finally, I decided it was time to retire and we went to say good night to the Queen.

As we were walking back to our room, I suddenly felt a great pain and a gush of water.

"Good grief! Alice, you're leaking!" Hatter shouted.

"Don't be an idiot," I cried. "My water broke!"

"Broke? Can we get you a new one?"

I glared at him. I knew he wasn't thinking clearly, but I needed him to focus.

"Hatter, just get me to our room!"

"Oh!" Mirana shrieked as she found us in the hallway. "I wondered what all the fuss was about. We need to get you to the doctor."

"I want to go to our room. Please, someone get me to our room," I pleaded.

"Tarrant, carry her to the room. McTwisp, fetch the doctor! Alice, I think you might have this child on my birthday!" she said, clapping excitedly.

"Delightful," I muttered as Tarrant swept me up. "I just want her out!"

I made awful, scary noises all the way up to our room. If the doctor didn't know what room we resided in, he wouldn't have to search much.

"Dearheart, I know that you are in a bit of a bad way, but do you think you could stop screaming in my ear?" Tarrant asked as he carried me through the halls.

"Tarrant Hightopp! You did this to me and you have the nerve to ask me to stop screaming? I will yell until I am good and finished. You have no idea how much this child is tearing me apart!"

"I know, love, I know. I'm so sorry. The doctor will hopefully help."

He ran even faster.

Once the doctor found us, he checked me (much to the distain of Hatter) and said that I was very close to having this baby.

I knew nothing of giving birth. No one ever explained it to me when I lived at home. And things were obviously different here in Underland. I was sure I wouldn't be giving birth for a few more months. But the doctor assured me at quite a few visits that 7 months was the norm.

"Is there anything you can do for the pain?" Hatter asked cautiously.

"There is a potion, yes. I have it right here," the doctor said, pulling it from his bag. "Alice, drink."

"Why am I always drinking something here?" I asked, exasperated. And within a minute, the pain was almost completely gone. "Why, that was wonderful!"

"Good, because you need to focus now. Your daughter is almost here!"

Tarrant was an angel. He stayed right by my side the entire time, whispering encouragement to me. And within the hour, our daughter had arrived.

"Congratulations," the doctor said with a smile, handing the baby to me. "It's a girl."

I beamed as I looked at our little one. Already she had a shock of flame orange hair and her father's pale complexion. But I could see that she had my blue eyes. In a word, she was beautiful.

"Does she have a name?" the doctor asked.

"Charlotte Mirana," Hatter replied.

"Charlotte, for my father Charles. And Mirana for our friend and Queen. Who essentially brought us together," I said.

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'll leave you three alone now, but I'll check back later."

"Would you like to hold her, Hatter?" I asked.

"I, um, well, I suppose … that I should…"

"Don't be afraid. You'll be fine." I gently placed her into his arms and almost cried. The scene was perfection.

"Hello, buttercup. I'm your father, as crazy as that sounds. I will be protecting you and playing with you and loving you for the rest of eternity."

Suddenly, I began to feel so tired. And I gave a great yawn.

"Sleep now, my love. Charlotte and I have everything under control," he said softly.

"I can see that. I love you, Hatter. And I love you, Lottie."

"Tell Mummy, I love you too," he said, waving her tiny hand at me. "Have a good rest, love," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I love you and I thank you for this precious gift."

As I began to fall asleep, I saw him chatting away with our daughter.

Our daughter. How wonderful.


	8. First Fight

A/N: A little different side of our Hatter here. Little more of the orange-eyed Tarrant. I can't completely over-idealize him, you know? It's very early in their marriage and he's still working things out in his head. But never fear. Our happy couple will remain happy.

***

Our first fight was a doozy. We had only been married for two weeks when it happened, though from what I understand, that's a record for married couples.

It was silly really. He didn't clean all the cups up after tea and this time it just infuriated me. I didn't know why it bothered me. He always left a mess. Maybe I was becoming more of an Underlandian. Maybe Hatter's madness was rubbing off. Maybe I was just tired … since we weren't doing much sleeping lately. But I could not stand to see this mess any longer.

"Tarrant!" I yelled.

"Yes, love?"

"Why must you always insist on leaving such a mess?"

"Mess? It's not really a mess, it's just a leftover."

"Fine, it's a messy leftover. And it's just dreadful to look at."

His tone got much lower. "It's no different than it has always been … love."

I could see that I was starting to get to him. But I didn't care. I felt a little of my own madness creeping in.

"Well, things need to change. This is a disaster area."

"Change? Alice, nothing changes here."

"Nothing? Then why did I slay a beast? For nothing to change? For the White Queen not to take power? For a messy tea party?"

I was started to really yell now. I knew it was a mistake, and yet I couldn't help it.

"Alice, please. Please don't say things we'll both regret."

I knew I was going to be sorry for this one, but it flew out of my mouth anyway.

"Then clean … up." I popped the "p" in utter defiance. He knew he married a firecracker and now he was just lighting the fuse.

"Fine," he muttered and went to the table. I could have sworn his eyes turned orange, which meant this wasn't going to be good.

With his arm, he swung out and swept off the first table. He pulled the tablecloth clean off the second. Then he climbed onto the third and kicked everything off.

"Better?!" he yelled as he jumped off the table.

Oh that incorrigible man!

"No, it is not better," I screamed. I knew I was playing with fire. It wasn't wise to argue with a madman. But it wasn't wise to argue with me either. "Now the place looks like a complete wreck."

"Then so be it!"

"Tarrant Hightopp, you listen to me. I will not have this. You pick this mess up. We'll have to purchase all new tea sets now since you have essentially broken every piece of these!"

He looked around, shook his head a bit and then looked at me. I was ready for the confrontation. I was ready for the orange eyes to become red and to take on the full blown madness. But it didn't come.

Instead, the orange became a yellow and then almost green again. He kept looking around and then suddenly looked terribly frightened.

"Hatter? Hatter, what's wrong?"

"Gone. It's all gone," he whispered.

I wanted to scold him and say, "Of course it's all gone. You broke it all!" But then I realized it wasn't what he was speaking of.

"What's gone, Hatter?"

"The village. The stores. All of it." I wasn't sure if he was actually speaking to me or not.

Suddenly he fell to his knees, put his face in his hands and began rocking.

"Why? What did she do it?"

"Oh no, Hatter." I ran to him and knelt beside him. "Hatter, it's all right. She's gone as well. We've defeated her. Do you remember that day? Do you remember the day we both defeated her?"

He stopped rocking, but he didn't lift his face. "_You_ defeated her."

"Hatter, I couldn't have done it without you. She's gone because of you just as much as me. Queen Mirana will begin making things right again. It will take some time, but it will be right again. I promise."

He looked up at me. His eyes were now their normal green, but they were shiny with tears. "Tarrant. Are you all right?"

"Yes, my love. I'm fine now. I'm so sorry that happened."

"No, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fussed. It wasn't a big deal."

He looked around at the new mess of broken cups, teapots and saucers. "I suppose now it is."

"Oh dear. Well, we'll just have to get some new china."

"I hate when they match," he pouted.

I smiled. "We just saved Underland. Surely a store will sell us mismatched pieces if that is what we wish."

"Thank you. For everything," he said.

"Sweet Tarrant, I don't need thanks. I just need you." I paused. "And perhaps a broom."

He laughed. "I suppose it was time for new cups and saucers anyway."

I helped him stand. "Yes, I suppose it was. I've always wondered how you and the others have had proper tea parties with such broken tea sets."

"Anything is possible in Underland, my sweet. And especially when you're mad!"

I laughed, knowing he was right. "Come on. There's still some pieces in the house. I'll make your favorite tea and we can have a rest."

We walked back to the house, hand in hand. I was happy we finally had that first fight. It let me know that even at his angriest, I didn't need to fear the madness (not that I ever did). It was just a part of my husband and I loved all of him. For now, we had some making up to do…

(Author's mid point note: Since this chapter was so short, Hatter wanted to put his POV in. I hate telling him no, so here it is:)

Our first fight was strange to say the least. I don't know still to this day what made Alice lash out at me, but I blame it on little sleep (well, to be fair, we were newlyweds) and living with a madman.

All I knew was that I was working on a brilliant new hat for one of the ladies of the court, when I heard Alice, positively shrieking at me.

"Tarrant!"

"Yes, love?"

"Why must you always insist on leaving such a mess?"

"Mess? It's not really a mess, it's just a leftover," I said. I didn't see the problem, it was just the same as we always left it.

"Fine, it's a messy leftover. And it's just dreadful to look at."

I didn't want to get upset. I knew it was just my bride's way, to keep things as tidy as possible. But I couldn't help it. I felt the Scottish accent of my anger rising. "It's no different than it has always been … love."

She looked absolutely livid.

"Well, things need to change. This is a disaster area."

"Change?" What did she mean? This was just how things were. "Alice, nothing changes here."

Her eyes flashed. "Nothing? Then why did I slay a beast? For nothing to change? For the White Queen not to take power? For a messy tea party?"

How I wished she wasn't saying these things. I didn't want to get angry with her. I didn't want to fight with her. I loved this woman with everything I had and I lived in constant fear of losing my mind and harming her. I knew my love was stronger than the madness. I knew it positively. But there was always that one inkling in my head that made me more terrified than I had ever been.

"Alice, please. Please don't say things we'll both regret."

She got the most defiant look on her face and I knew things were about to get ugly. She was a spitfire, but even this was surprising me.

"Then clean … up."

Just the way she said it. It stirred something inside of me. I felt the rage rise within me and I knew that I was about to burst. I had to avoid hurting Alice at all costs, so I turned it all towards the table.

"Fine," I muttered marched right to the row of tables. I could almost feel my eye color changing. I had to hold it together as much as I could.

I took my arm and swept it clean across that first table. I grabbed the tablecloth and yanked it, tossing everything on it down to the ground. I climbed up onto the last table and kicked every single piece off.

"Better?!" I screamed as I leapt off.

"No, it is not better," she screamed. Oh that incorrigible woman! Didn't she know that this was driving me to the brink? "Now the place looks like a complete wreck."

"Then so be it!"

"Tarrant Hightopp, you listen to me. I will not have this. You pick this mess up. We'll have to purchase all new tea sets now since you have essentially broken every piece of these!"

I couldn't take it. The voices were starting to yell and I was having a very difficult time focusing. I saw Alice and then it all went hazy. The anger seemed to melt away, but instead I felt great fear. All I could see was the past. The past.

"Hatter?" I heard my sweet call. "Hatter, what's wrong?"

I heard her, but I did not see her. I saw the dreadful day when the Red Queen began to ruin everything. I saw the buildings burning.

"Gone. It's all gone," I whispered.

Her tone was now tense, but not with irritation. Concern. I must have looked a sight. "What's gone, Hatter?"

"The village. The stores. All of it." What a wonderful place is was. What a terrible day it was. The screaming… the running … the terror. I fell to my knees, covered my face and began rocking.

"Why? What did she do it?" I moaned.

"Oh no, Hatter." Suddenly, she was at my side. I felt stronger already. "Hatter, it's all right. She's gone as well. We've defeated her. Do you remember that day? Do you remember the day we both defeated her?"

I stopped rocking, but I couldn't look at her. "_You_ defeated her."

"Hatter, I couldn't have done it without you. She's gone because of you just as much as me. Queen Mirana will begin making things right again. It will take some time, but it will be right again. I promise."

I finally looked up. I felt much better, though terribly embarrassed about what just happened.

"Tarrant. Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, my love. I'm fine now. I'm so sorry that happened."

"No, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fussed. It wasn't a big deal."

I glanced around us and saw the carnage of what just transpired. "I suppose now it is."

"Oh dear. Well, we'll just have to get some new china."

New china. New china always matched. How terribly boring. "I hate when they match," I whined.

My Alice smiled. "We just saved Underland. Surely a store will sell us mismatched pieces if that is what we wish."

She always knew how to make me feel better. Even at my worst. "Thank you. For everything."

"Sweet Tarrant, I don't need thanks. I just need you." She paused. "And perhaps a broom."

I chuckled. "I suppose it was time for new cups and saucers anyway."

She helped me to my feet. "Yes, I suppose it was. I've always wondered how you and the others have had proper tea parties with such broken tea sets."

I thought to all those times that Thackery, Mallymkun and myself would have crazy parties with broken cups and such. "Anything is possible in Underland, my sweet. And especially when you're mad!"

She laughed and made my heart. "Come on. There are still some pieces in the house. I'll make your favorite and we can have a rest."

I let my wife lead me back to the house. She really was my anchor. She kept me stable even at my most mad. And I looked forward to a lifetime with her. But in the meantime, I was hoping to make up with her and really _apologize_ for my outburst. Hopefully there would be some inspiration for a new hat…

***

I hope you enjoyed that. It was a little difficult to write, but at the same time, the chapter wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know your thoughts. Don't worry, the fluff will be return next time!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, seems like not as many people liked the last chapter. Sorry about that, but I definitely needed to write it. It's back to the fluff now, I promise!!

***

"Alice, I need you to stay. You don't have to go back. What is there but stuffy rules and even stuffier people?"

"Well, my family. And Hamish, of course. It's rude of me to keep him hanging on like this. I need to get back to him and tell him I'll marry him."

"Marry him? Alice, why would you do that?"

"Oh Hatter, I don't belong here and I don't belong with you. But I will miss your funny antics." And with that, she downed the jabberwocky blood and disappeared.

It didn't matter that I was surrounded by so many, I crumpled to the ground and sobbed.

She was gone.

"Alice! Come back! Why would you go back? Alice!"

"Hatter! Wake up! What on earth is the matter? Tarrant!"

Alice?

"Hatter, it's just a nightmare. Please wake up!"

Oh my sweet Alice.

"Alice!" I cried as my eyes snapped open and I sat straight up.

"I'm right here, Tarrant. I never left. I stayed … with you."

I've had this nightmare before. Countless times. But never with Alice telling me that she didn't belong with me. That she belonged with … him.

I turned to her to make sure she was with me. My eyes must have changed a bit, because Alice gasped and clutched my arm. "Hatter, what's wrong? Please calm down!"

"It was terrible. You left."

"Darling, you know I didn't go. I'm right here."

"Yes, but this time you went back … to him. And I didn't know what to do. I knew that I was crushed and would never be the same, but I couldn't even stand and everyone was looking and I just wanted to follow you and ask you why but you were –"

"Hatter!"

"Thank you. It was dreadful."

"It must have been. I feel so bad that there is nothing I can do to stop these terrible dreams."

"Well, cricket, it's no different than when I can't stop yours."

"Technically yes. But let's focus on you. You're the one who just woke up screaming."

"Embarrassingly un-masculine."

Alice rolled her eyes at me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You do know that I could never leave, right?"

"Of course. You've told me many times."

"But yet you still worry about it apparently. And in the worst possible way. Hamish? Really? Tarrant, if there is one scenario you should _never_ concern yourself with, it is that one."

I stared intently at the comforter on the bed. "I am jealous you know."

"Jealous? Good grief, of what?"

"He got to propose to you first."

"Hatter, that is the stupidest thing I've heard in a long time."

I glanced up at her, not sure if I should be offended or not.

"Seriously? You do realize that I married _you_? I actually ran away from him. Perhaps just one step away from running away screaming. I couldn't bear to think of marrying him, so I physically removed myself from the situation. Does that mean nothing?"

"I'm sorry, love. I know it sounds absurd …"

"Mad, even," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, it sounds _mad_, but I'm still jealous of that."

"Tarrant, I hope this is the last time we'll discuss this. But you, my love, were the first person I _agreed_ to marry. You were the first (and only) person to: marry me, make love to me, live a happy life with me. Is that not enough?"

She had me there. I sighed. "Alice, you are absolutely right. It's just the dream. It's not easy to watch you disappear like that, especially knowing you were going to him. I don't think I could have continued if you would have gone back to the Otherworld. I would have just given into the madness. Probably wouldn't have left the battlefield. Would have just curled up with the jabberwocky because we both would have been just as—"

"Hatter."

"Thank you," I whispered.

It was her turn to sigh now. She put her hands on either side of my face, forcing me to keep eye contact with her. "Tarrant Hightopp, you are my husband. I love you with every fiber of my being. No other man will ever be to me what you are. I will never leave you. You are stuck with me. Do you understand?"

I smiled. It felt good to smile after all of that. "I understand. But I'm certainly not stuck with you. It is an honor and a joy to have you at my side." I paused. "Alice, how do you fare so well with your nightmares?"

"Not as well as you give me credit for. How long do you normally have to hold me before I calm down? I wake up screaming and you most often have to comfort me for some time. I've just come to accept them. I was always scolded for my dreams. After my father was gone, I had no one to console me after my strange dreams. I just learned to deal with them."

"Yes, but nightmares about the jabberwocky, or the … bloody … Red …" I needed to stay focused for her. "the Red Queen, or any of the awfulness you've seen, well, those are much different than having strange dreams as a girl."

She thought for a moment and I knew she would have an answer that would win. She usually did. "I didn't have you then."

Checkmate.

"When I wake from a nightmare about slaying the jabberwocky, or hearing the Red Queen delight in speaking of torture, you are there. You hold me, and stroke my hair, and whisper soothing words in my ear. I know all is right and that it was just a terrible memory. It's over and my life is wonderful now."

I love when she says things like that.

"Why do you fear that I'll leave so much?" she asked.

I almost couldn't answer. "Why do I fear that? Alice, sweetness, poppet, love of my life, because I wouldn't know where to go without you. You are the only person, ever, to be able to bring me out of my ramblings. You are the only person that I have felt truly safe with. You are the only person that I can remember telling me that I am loved. You are my life. I think I would cease to exist without you."

Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Oh! Oh no. Lovely, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry! Please don't be angry with me. But you asked and I certainly didn't want to make you upset, but I answered with the truth, because you've always said that if you aren't going to say the truth then don't even bother to—"

"Hatter," she interrupted through her sobs. But she didn't give me time to thank her. "I'm not angry with you. I'm just so grateful that I can finally give you the love you deserve. You're not alone anymore and if I have anything to say about it, then you never will be again."

My Alice, ever the protector – even without the Vorpal Sword.

"Now, I think you need to get back to sleep. I promise you, I swear it, I will be here when you wake. I am never leaving. Got it?"

I yawned, knowing she was right. "Yes, my love, I do."

She gently nudged me toward the bed and laid her head on my chest. I absentmindedly stroked her hair until I knew she was back asleep. I pondered at how life had changed since she returned. She wondered why I still worried about losing all this. If only she could see the importance she held. I kissed the top of her head as I felt the exhaustion finally winning out. I held her close, hoping that would chase away the dreams.

***

"Will you not tell where she is?" the Red Queen screeched.

"Why should I tell you? More information will just make your head even bigger," he said with his thick brogue.

"Hatter, I know you know where she is. Why not save us both the trouble."

"I'll never tell you anything. Her secret shall die with me."

He gave me a meaningful glance before the first blow connected.

I screamed as he silently took the punishment.

"Hatter!"

"Cricket, what is wrong?" he asked, strong arms instantly around me.

"She … that woman … and you … they were …oh Hatter ... I can't believe they ..."

"Alice!"

"Thank you."

"I'm right here, my sweet, and I'm fine. It's all over now."

"No, no, it's not. They were killing you right in front of me."

Tarrant was quiet for a moment.

"But they didn't. Love, you saved me. You and your muchness came out of nowhere and got me out of there. It's quite over now."

I pulled back to look at him. I stared very intently at him, as if after all these years those bruises would reappear. He gave me a bright smile.

"Lovely, you know I'm perfectly fine now, right? Well, not perfectly fine. I mean, there's what's always wrong with me and then we are awake in the middle of the night and for certainly no fun purposes. Not to mention, I'm saddened that you are saddened. So, I suppose to say that is –"

"Hatter."

"I'm fine. Sorry, I shouldn't be losing it with you in this state. Are you feeling better?"

"I will be. I wish there was something to stop these dreams."

"Alice, unfortunately, even in Underland, the mind will keep what it needs to keep."

"Why would I want to keep that?"

"I am often one to never ask why the mind does what it does, poppet," he said with a chuckle. "But the fact remains, there must be a reason. Maybe it just makes you appreciate me more." His smile appeared again and he knew he would win with it.

Just knowing that he was here in front of me, safe, sound and happy, made things good again. Maybe he was right.

"All right, Hightopp, you win this round."

"Good. I so rarely get to, so I shall cherish this one. Now, lay back. I shall hold you until morning."

We laid back together and I rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and recited poetry to me in his Outlandish accent. Even though it usually meant anger, sometimes it was actually quite soothing.

"Sleep well, my bonnie lass. I love you."

"I love you, too, Tarrant," I murmured as I finally drifted off to happy dreams.

***

A/N: Next chapter … the trip to the Kingsley house… Just sayin'


	10. MotherInLaw

A/N: I own nothing you see here, except maybe Charlotte, but since she's the product of two things I don't own … I don't know. Oh well.

Here is the highly anticipated trip to the Kingsley home. I think it came out ok. Please let me know what you think!

***

I could not believe we were doing this. We were going to my mother's home. We were going to take Charlotte with us and introduce her to her grandmother. I must be as mad as a hatter.

"Do you have everything you need, goldilocks?" Hatter called.

"I believe so," I called back. "I cannot believe we're doing this," I muttered to myself.

"This from the lady who believes as many as 6 impossible things before breakfast," he teased as he walked into the room.

"Is this the right decision? She will more than likely completely disapprove of you."

"Alice, honestly. In all the time you've known me, have you known me to care about the opinions of others? Besides yourself, of course."

"Well, no. But this is my mother and possibly my sister."

"And I will give them the benefit of the doubt since they are related to you."

"Do you think Charlotte is ready for this?"

"Yes, yes, I do. And you, my love," he said as he tapped my nose on the word 'love.' "are trying to avoid things."

"What if I am? What if things don't work out?"

"They will. In all ways. Now, I think as long as you and I drink and we both hold Lottie, then we won't need to have her drink."

I nodded. Barely thinking about what was happening. My nerves were getting to me.

"Go fetch Charlotte and we'll be on our way," I said, steadying myself for what was to come.

He was off and back in a flash. Our 6 year old looked positively wound up at the thought of traveling to another world to meet family. Poor thing didn't know what she was in for.

"Mummy! We're going on a trip!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Yes, sweetheart. We are."

"All right. Bottoms up!" Hatter said, handing me my vial. We both drank and held tightly to Charlotte. I thought very hard about where we needed to end up and we disappeared, reappearing in the yard of my childhood home.

"That was so fun!" Charlotte screeched.

"Charlotte, remember what I told you. While we are here, you must do your best to be quiet. Here is very different from our home. The people are very strict."

"Even Grandmother?" she asked.

"_Especially_ Grandmother," I sighed.

"Well, let's get on with it!" Tarrant said with a smile as he dragged me toward the house.

I finally got a good look at him since arriving. His appearance did not change much. His complexion wasn't as pale (and slightly colorful) as usual, but his eyes were still that fascinating green and his hair was still flame orange. My mother was going to freeze up. I just knew it.

We made our way to the door and went inside.

"Mother!" I called, secretly hoping they weren't home. What seemed like such a good idea a few years ago, even a few days ago, suddenly seemed like nothing of the sort.

"Alice? Is that you bellowing?" my mother said, appearing from the sitting room.

"Yes, Mother, it's me." Even after years of not seeing me, I still disappointed her.

As she came closer, I could see her expression changing.

"Alice! Where have you been all this time? We've been so worried! And who are these people?"

"Mother, I believe you'll need to sit down," I said, leading her back to the sitting room.

Once she was seated, I knew I had to act quickly, or I would lose my nerve. "Mother, I need you to know that I have missed you, but have no plans on staying here. My life is elsewhere with Tarrant, but we wanted to finally see you."

"Your life? Elsewhere?"

I sighed. "Mother, this is Tarrant Hightopp … my husband."

Her eyes widened. Just as I thought, she froze.

Hatter leaped to his feet and walked over to her. He picked up her hand and kissed the back. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kingsley. I can see where Alice got her beauty."

"Th-thank you, Mr. Hightopp, is it?"

"Right you are. I must say that it really is lovely to see where Alice grew up. It's a beautiful home you have."

"Thank you." Then Mother glanced to Charlotte, who was standing cautiously behind me. "And this little one?"

"This is our daughter, Charlotte."

"Charlotte?"

"Yes, we named her for Father."

"I know he would have loved it. Come here, child. Let me get a better look at you."

Charlotte stepped forward and my mother's eyes again got wide. There was never a question as to who her father was. Mother was trying to process it all, but a family like this was completely out of her realm. Finally, she spoke again, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Alice, why have you never sent word of a husband, or a daughter? For years we didn't know where you were. You just disappeared after Hamish proposed."

Hatter got a look on his face and I knew he was desperately trying to keep calm. Now would not be the time for a mood swing.

"Mother, you'll find this hard to believe, but I really went back to Wonderland that day. I fell down a rabbit hole and found that land again."

"Alice, really. All this time and you still go on about that fantasy place."

"It's no fantasy place! It's real and I live there!"

"Mr. Hightopp, you allow her to act this way?"

"Mrs. Kingsley, first off, I do not control my wife one way or the other. She behaves how she wishes and I love it that way. Second of all, even if I was the controlling sort, I would have to let her say these things. They're the truth. I know because I live there. Beautiful place it is, too. At least these days. Of course, for a while there it was quite dreadful and then Alice came back to us and we got to the Frabjous Day and things have been right as rain since then and it's really just all because –"

"Hatter!" I hissed under my breath.

"Thank you. Sorry."

My mother was once again frozen in place.

"Mother it is time you knew the truth. Here are six impossible things for you to finally believe. One, Wonderland is a real place. Two, I have gone there twice. Three, the Mad Hatter from my stories is absolutely real. Four, I married him. Five, we have a beautiful daughter together. Six, we are going back there very soon."

"Six impossible things," she muttered. "You are Charles through and through." She sighed. "Mr. Hightopp…"

"Please, call me Tarrant."

"Fine. Tarrant, would you mind leaving me for a moment with my daughter?"

"Of course, ma'am. Charlotte, perhaps you and I should take a walk?"

"All right, Daddy," she said, taking his hand. I don't know why I worried about her behavior. My mother had her scared stiff.

Once they were gone, I knew it was coming. "Alice! What on earth is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?"

"Is that man your actual husband?"

"Are there such things as fake ones?"

"Don't start with me. That hair and his clothes! That hat. He looks so … so …"

"Mad?" I suggested.

"Yes!"

"There's a reason for that. He's probably certifiable, at least by your standards."

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"A loving marriage, Mother. I was hoping you could be happy for me."

"Why did you have to inherit so much from your father? Wonderland … and this man lets you believe it."

"Mother, you listen to me and you listen well. Wonderland is real. Where else would I meet a man such as Tarrant? But he is a good man. A wonderful man who is excellent at his craft. He makes the finest hats in all of Wonderland. He is the royal hatter, but I'm sure that means nothing to you. Outward appearances meaning so much to you."

She raised her hand as if to slap me, but a strong Scottish brogue from the doorway stopped her.

"You'll not lay a hand on the lass!"

I knew this was going to be trouble.

"Mr. Hightopp, this is none of your business."

"I dunno about that, Mrs. Kingsley. Seems to me that you were about to hit my wife and that makes it very much my business."

Tarrant's eyes were a strange mix of green with orange flecks. I could tell he was desperately trying not to let all the anger out, but apparently, the accent could not be stopped.

"Why are you speaking like that?"

"It's how he deals with his anger," I told her, knowing full well any explanation wouldn't help.

"You're all round the bend!" she yelled, not realizing that Charlotte was in the doorway.

"We are not!" she screamed. "And it's very mean of you to say so!"

My mother stopped instantly and spun around to see the child. "Charlotte, run along, dear."

"I'll not. My Mummy and Daddy are not bonkers and you should say you're sorry for saying so."

"Alice, did you teach your child this complete lack of respect?"

"No, Mother. I think I taught her quite well, if I may say so myself. I don't know what I expected coming back. This was probably close. If Father were here, he would appreciate our company."

"Your Father …" her voice trailed off. I could tell she was completely flabbergasted at the whole ordeal.

"Now, I promised I would show Lottie my room and then we'll be off."

"Come now, buttercup," Hatter said gently, his normal voice almost completely returned. "And we'll see Mummy's old room."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my mother take one step forward, as if to follow us, but then thought better of it.

Once we got to my room, I slammed the door behind us. "Ugh! That woman! I cannot believe she said those things. This was even worse than I imagined. I knew she wouldn't believe me, but to insult you like that!"

"To be fair, cricket, we saw this coming. I was prepared for it and it hasn't made a bit of difference to me. I've lived a lifetime of folks not being accepting."

"And that's the point. You have spent so much time being on the outside. I wanted so badly for you to have an accepting family."

"Alice, be honest. Was this for an accepting family for me or for you?"

"For …" I trailed off. He was right. This was just as much for myself as it was for him. "For both. But it doesn't matter now. That was the end. We will be going home very, very soon."

"I hope that you won't," a voice said from the doorway. In my rage, I didn't even hear it open.

"I have nothing to say to you," I snapped.

"I can see why you wouldn't. I behaved so poorly downstairs. Alice, I'm a woman set in my ways. I never had my head in the clouds like you and your father. I never had a fantastic world to dream of. I am, admittedly, having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that all this time, you've been right. There is a Wonderland and there obviously is a Mad Hatter. No offense, Mr. Hightopp."

"None taken," Tarrant said with a tip of his hat.

"Mother, you said terrible things down there."

"I know, Alice. But this isn't what I expected at all. And yet, for you, it just seems right. A fantasy world with a crazy haired hatter. No offense again, Mr. Hightopp."

"Still none taken, ma'am."

"Can you accept my family?" I asked tentatively.

"I will try my best. Alice, I lost six years because I tried to make you what you aren't. Can you forgive me? Forgive me for being that person that chased you away once and almost did it again just now."

I paused. She said such hurtful things. But she had her reasoning and was truly sorry now. And she was my mother.

"Yes, I think I can. Perhaps we can return to the sitting room and chat?"

"Oh that would be splendid. Charlotte, will you walk down with me?"

Lottie looked to me, as if for permission.

"Go ahead, Lottie. You may walk with your grandmother."

Hatter started to follow them but I stopped him.

"Shouldn't we go with them?" he asked.

"I just needed a moment. That was … strange, to say the least. I didn't expect her to come around after all of that."

"Let's just be grateful that she did."

I nodded. And I let him lead me downstairs.

For the hours until supper, we sat around and chatted. It was wonderful. Hatter regaled my mother with the tales of Wonderland (I never bothered to explain the difference to her), and I told her about my adventure with the jabberwocky. We told her of our wedding and of Charlotte's life so far.

Soon, the butler announced dinner and the arrival of my sister and Lowell.

Oh dear.

***

End note: Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. But I knew this chapter would just go on and on if I brought in Margaret and Lowell for this one.

They'll be the next chapter, I promise.


	11. The Manchesters

A/N: Can I just once again thank my AMAZING readers? You guys are flat out awesome. You've each got a truckload of muchness! Thank you for your kind reviews!

***

"Stay here," my mother instructed. "I'll go … greet your sister."

"I knew "greet" meant "prepare," so I let her go.

"Well, I think this is going simply smashingly, don't you agree, cricket?" Tarrant asked with a smile to rival Chess.

"It's about to get worse. My sister will not be nearly as easy to convince as my mother was, sad to say."

"Well, I'm having a wonderful time!" Hatter said happily.

"I was," I whined.

"Come now, poppet. Your mother is doing wonderfully with this."

"My sister is a completely different story. She will not take well to our situation."

I went to the door and heard them discussing us.

"I'm telling you that it was all true!" my mother said.

"Mother, you are as bad as Alice and Father. Come now, there is no way this man is from her Wonderland," Margaret replied.

"Margaret, come and see with your own eyes. But please do _not_ make a fuss. He may look a little odd, but he's a very nice man."

I heard their footsteps getting closer and hurried back to Tarrant and Charlotte.

"Here we go," I mumbled.

As soon as she walked in the door and made eye contact with Tarrant, my sister gasped.

"Margaret!" my mother chided. "I already told you that Mr. Hightopp was … tall."

"Yes, but I didn't realize just how _tall_ you meant."

Hatter got a twinkle in his eye and I knew he was up to no good. "Ladies, please. My size, while impressive, ask my dear Alice, is nothing to converse about." He strode over to Lowell with his hand outstretched. "Tarrant Hightopp, glad to make your acquaintance."

"Lowell Manchester," he replied, still in shock himself. "This is my wife Margaret, of course, and our son, Lowell Jr."

"I see. Well, you know my wife Alice. And this is our daughter, Charlotte."

I could tell that Charlotte was nervous once again. She wasn't used to such scrutiny. At home, everyone loved her, but here, she was odd … like her parents.

"Lowell, I have to say that you and I are lucky men," Tarrant said, taking the spotlight from our daughter. "These Kingsley girls are just angels on earth, are they not?"

"Yes, wonderful ladies they are."

"Perfection right here," he added, putting an arm around me. "Couldn't even imagine straying, eh?"

Lowell's face was priceless. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to at least smile. And yet, I was stuck, forced to remain still knowing that Tarrant was giving it to Lowell.

"Indeed," was all Lowell could muster.

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, perhaps we can eat supper now?" my mother asked, desperate to break the tension.

"Excellent idea! Mrs. Kingsley, may I be your escort to the dining room?" Hatter asked, presenting his elbow.

"Why, yes, Tarrant, I would enjoy that very much."

I almost collapsed hearing my mother say that. It meant so much to me.

"Well, Lottie, looks like you'll be my escort," I said, bending down to pick up my daughter.

"I would enjoy that very much, Mummy," she said proudly copying her grandmother.

I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help but smile at how much happier my family seemed than Margaret's. For years, she was always so holier-than-thou with me concerning her life. I loved my sister dearly, but it was amusing to see her face now.

Once we sat down and began dinner, Lowell decided to turn the screws back.

"So, Tarrant, tell me. What exactly do you do?"

"Why sir, I am a hatter."

"Really? Just a hatter?"

Before I could jump out of my seat and scream at my brother-in-law, Tarrant very calmly placed a hand on my arm and replied, "Oh no, not _just_ a hatter. I am the Queen's _royal_ hatter. I hat her majesty and everyone on her court. And of course, the two most beautiful women in the land, my wife and daughter."

Silence.

"And, our Alice here is the curator to the Museum of Art and History. Built it from the ground up. Well, not herself, of course, amazing woman that she is, she's not really the type to actually construct a building and yet, I wouldn't put it past—"

"Hatter," I whispered.

He blinked. "I'm fine."

Silence.

"Alice, that sounds fascinating. And certainly right up your alley," Mother finally said.

"Oh yes, we're all so terribly proud of her. When the Queen presented her with this opportunity, especially while she was with child, well, it just made me bust at the buttons."

I must have been beaming.

"And Lowell, what do you do?" Tarrant asked casually as he sipped his tea.

"I manage my family's estate."

"Just a manager, eh? Well, that's certainly fine as well. And my dear boy, little Lowell, how old are you?"

Lowell, Jr. looked as though he wanted to run and hide.

"Now, Junior, don't be shy. Answer the gentleman," Lowell prodded. (My sister had yet to say anything.)

"I'm 5, sir."

"Five! A delightful age. Full of mischief and dirt," Hatter said. The entire Manchester family looked disgusted.

The rest of dinner went on about as I expected: the occasional jab from Lowell and a wonderful retort from Tarrant, snide looks from my sister, terrified looks from Lowell, Jr., and a mother trying to take it all in.

After dinner, you would have thought the place was on fire the way my sister's family bolted out of there.

"Mother, dinner was delicious. We really must be off now. Thank you," my sister said as soon as we were back in the sitting room.

"It's always wonderful to see you, Margaret. Lowell," she added coldly. "And always wonderful to see you as well, little Lowell."

Lowell and Tarrant shook hands and I could tell that Lowell tried to put extra grip on Tarrant, but he barely noticed. I also noticed that Tarrant pulled Lowell close and whispered something to him. I would certainly have to ask about that.

As they were whispering, my sister came over to me. "Alice, really. I cannot believe you convinced Mother that this man is from your Wonderland."

"You may believe what you want to believe, Margaret. I'll no longer try to convince you of the truth."

"I worry for you."

"Worry? Why on earth would you?"

"Do you not think that he is a bit too … odd?"

"For me? Heavens no. I believe him to be just the right amount of mad for me."

My sister gave me a hug and told me, "Congratulations, Alice. You finally found your madman."

"Margaret, you have no idea. It was so nice to see you again."

"Yes, you too."

Once they were gone, my mother sighed and flopped into her chair.

"Well, that was certainly interesting."

"Mrs. Kingsley, I'm very sorry if anything I said caused you any grief," Hatter said sincerely.

"Oh, Tarrant, please. I thoroughly enjoyed watching someone put Lowell in his place. I never liked that man."

"Grandmother?" Charlotte said meekly, approaching my mother.

"Yes, Lottie?"

"Thank you for being so nice to me."

My mother had no idea what to say.

"Well, it's just that those people didn't seem to like me much and you've been very kind."

"Lottie, if there is one thing I learned today, it is that you should never judge a book by its cover. I should have learned that years ago, but today I learned it well. Your father is a gentleman and it is a delight to be in his company. And you, little one, are a joy as well. I can clearly see already that you got the best of both of your parents."

I couldn't have been more elated that we came today. All the fear and doubt just melted away and I was thrilled to be here. In my mother's company … curious.

"Alice, can you forgive me for always doubting you? For thinking you were mad?"

"Mother, you were right. I'm completely bonkers," I said with a smile.

"But all the best people are," she added. "Do you think there is any way you'll be able to visit again?"

I glanced to Tarrant. I never thought we would need to, but suddenly it sounded lovely.

"Mrs. Kingsley, there are many ways in and out of Wonderland. I'm sure we can find another one since we'll now be needing one," he said confidently.

And if anyone would find a way, it would be my Hatter.

"Splendid. I believe I would like to see more of the Hightopps. And I would love to see Charlotte become a beautiful young lady," Mother said, giving a loving look to her granddaughter.

"I would like that too, Grandmother," Charlotte said, giving her father's charming smile.

"For now, we really should be going," I said sadly. I really did enjoy myself.

"Yes, I understand. Do you think you could write?" Mother asked.

"It's something else we will look into," Tarrant said as he walked over to my mother. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kingsley," he said, giving her a hug.

"Yes, Tarrant. It was a pleasure to finally meet you as well."

She gave Charlotte a hug and a kiss as well, telling her to always listen to her Mummy and Daddy.

Then she got to me.

"Alice. You have turned out to be a wonderful lady, in spite of the things I taught you. I have never been more proud." She pulled me into a tight embrace. "I love you."

I could barely reply, but I did squeak out, "I love you too, Mother."

"Well, I believe I should let you get on your way. Do you need anything?"

"No, we have what we need. Hopefully we'll see you soon," I said as we walked out.

"Yes, my dear. Hopefully!"

Once we got to the back yard, I turned to Tarrant.

"Thank you so much for convincing me to come here for this. It was amazing."

"It really was, wasn't it? Worked out even better than I had imagined."

"So, what did you say to Lowell?"

"Lowell?"

"Yes Lowell. I saw you say something to him when you shook his hand."

He chuckled and then leaned in to whisper in my ear, the same way he whispered to Lowell. I recognized the Outlandish brogue at once. "Mr. Manchester, my wife has mentioned to me that you are a dog. And that you had once tried to intimidate her. I will tell you that if you ever make her feel like that again, you will have me to deal with. And stop being a bastard, cheating on your wife."

He pulled back and smiled at me, his eyes orange as ever.

"You must have terrified him!"

He gave me the crooked grin that I love as his eyes quickly returned to green. "I should hope so!"

"Thank you again for suggesting this!"

"Yes, well, here is one more suggestion."

I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"I would very much like to meet your father."

"Tarrant, my father has passed away. Even before I came back to Underland."

"Yes, well, in your hand you hold a vial of jabberwocky blood. Now, we can certainly find other means to come back and forth to the Otherworld, but I have come to learn that with enough of a wish, that blood will take us to the past as well."

I was flabbergasted. I couldn't believe this might work.

"Well, then, yes! Yes, let's definitely go!"

"We'll unfortunately have to go somewhere near the end of his life, dearheart. Somewhere where he won't be able to tell of our visit."

"I know exactly when we're going then. Are you sure about this?"

"Absoultely, love. Charlotte, would you like to meet your Grandfather?"

"Oh yes!" she said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Well, then we're on our way," I said, handing a bottle of jabberwocky blood to Hatter. "Wait, how will we get home if we're using these?"

He opened his coat to reveal 4 more vials of blood. "I thought maybe, just in case…"

"Hatter! You are wonderful! All right then, here we go again!"

Tarrant and I each downed the bottle and I wished with everything I had that I would see my father, just a day before he passed away.

***

Ok, one more chapter in the Otherworld and then it's back to Underland.


	12. Charles

A/N: This will be the final chapter in the return to London. Back to Wonderland after this.

***

We reappeared in the dark hallway. I knew my father was in his own room during his last days, so it would be easy enough to sneak in and out.

"Love, are you alright to do this?" Hatter asked gently.

"Yes," I said, trying to convince myself. "It will be wonderful to see my father one more time. Even if it is the last time. I'll get to show off my wonderful family to him."

I tapped on the door. A faint, "Come in?" came from the other side.

"Father, I'm very sorry to wake you, but I needed to talk to you," I whispered.

"Another dream, Alice?" he asked.

"Well, perhaps a dream come true. Are you able to sit?"

"Yes, I think I can." I helped him sit up against his pillows.

"Alice, I must say, you haven't been gone for very long, but you seem older. A few years, forgive me for saying."

"No, Father, you are closer than you think. What I'm about to tell you will sound like nothing new." Hatter cleared his throat. "Well, all right, some of it will be new. But this is my proof, finally, that I was not dreaming."

My father looked very confused.

"Well, I shall start at the beginning, which is a very good place to start. Over 9 years ago, I was proposed to. Or, I suppose, a few months from now, I will be proposed to. Hmmm. Regardless, I ran away from the party and fell down a rabbit hole. I returned to the land I used to speak of when I was a girl."

"Wonderland?" my father asked.

"Yes! Wonderland. And I had an adventure like you wouldn't believe! Danger, betrayal, magic and … love. I was reunited with all my friends from Wonderland. Including the Hatter."

"Oh, the Mad Hatter. I do recall him sounding like so much fun," my father said with a smile.

"Yes, well, once my adventure was over, I realized I was in love with the Hatter. And he asked me to be his wife and I accepted and, well, Father, this is my husband."

"Tarrant Hightopp," Hatter cried as stepped forward. "Pleasure to meet you!" he said, sticking his hand out to shake my father's.

Father shook it, but still gave me a confused look. "How is it that you are here with a husband?"

"Father, I told you. Wonderland is real. It is full of magic! I'm an Alice that is 9 years older than the one you know from today. A married Alice."

"It was all true then?"

"I know it sounds impossible, but yes."

"Nothing wrong with the impossible, my dear. I shall add it to my list and have it believed before breakfast tomorrow."

I smiled. How I had missed this man. "That sounds wonderful."

"Now, Mr. Hightopp … or shall I call you Tarrant? Or Hatter?" Father began.

"Any of those is a name I go by, so which ever suits you the most will be the most fine with me."

"Fine, as my daughter often referred to you as the Hatter, I shall call you accordingly. Now, am I to understand that you take good care of my Alice?"

"Sir, I do my best on a daily basis to see that Alice is as well as ever."

"Good, good. And who is this lovely little one hiding behind … her mother?"

"Father, this is your granddaughter, Charlotte."

"Why, Charlotte! What a pretty name. It's very much like my name, Charles, that is," he said to Lottie.

"That's no coincidence," I explained.

He only smiled at me. "Charlotte, will you please come closer? I would very much like to see you better."

I nodded to her and she approached the bed.

"Are you my grandfather?" she asked.

"Yes, my little love, I am." He pulled her up to sit beside him. "And may I say what I beautiful little girl you are? Certainly no questioning who your parents are, is there?"

"Oh, she's quite the Hightopp," I said, chuckling.

"But your eyes, Alice. Your eyes are the first thing I noticed on her. Tell me, Charlotte. Do you enjoy where you live?"

"Oh yes, sir! I get to live in the palace and I am friends with rabbits and dogs and so many people!"

"Yes, it does sound lovely. Alice, I'm willing to bet that you have many stories now. A visit to Wonderland was one thing, but now you live there permanently."

"Father, you have no idea."

"Well, then, let us give him one!" Tarrant said. "We are here to give him a glimpse of us! Mr. Kingsley—"

"Charles, please," my father interrupted.

"Thank you, sir. If I may, I would like to tell you about your daughter and what she has done to Wonderland. First, she came to visit us, charmed us completely and then went home. But then, she returned and she became our champion. Charles, your Alice here actually fought a jabberwocky."

"A jabber-who now?"

"A jabberwocky. Consider it like a dragon," I explained.

"Brilliant! And how did she do this?"

"Why with her majesty's Vorpal sword, of course. There she was, decked out in the finest armor, carrying the Vorpal sword and marched right into battle. After a lengthy battle, she actually cut the bloody thing's head off!" Hatter said jovially.

"Alice! You of all people!" my father said with a laugh.

I blushed. "Well, I had to save Wonderland, didn't I?"

"And save us, she did. Now, Mirana the White Queen is back in power, peace runs through the land and Alice has now taken it upon herself to build our museum."

"A museum? Alice, how fascinating!"

"Yes, it's a fine place. Full of art and music and everything you could want. I'm very proud of it," I said.

"And it has a children's wing!" Charlotte said, bouncing on the bed. I made to stop her, but my father put his hand up.

"She shall bounce if she wishes."

"Fair enough," I said, smiling. He always let me bounce on the bed as well.

"So Hatter, how do you fare in your trade?"

"Well, sir. Quite well. I have always enjoyed being a hatter. Come from a long line of them. Well, I suppose that I couldn't say I always enjoyed it, there was that time when the bloody big head was in –"

"Hatter," I said calmly, not wanting to alarm my father.

"Thank you. In fact, I am the royal hatter at the palace."

"Ah, so you and Alice both are employed by the Queen?"

"Happily, yes."

"I like that. Knowing my girl is well taken care of makes an old ill man smile."

"I am happier than I ever thought possible," I said.

"I can see that. Leave it to my Alice to find her special someone in another world."

For the next few hours, we talked with my father. We told him everything we could, knowing that this would be the last chance. Charlotte loved telling him the little adventures she would have around the palace with her friend the Queen. Not many 6 year olds can say that!

As we were thinking of leaving, I had to ask my father one last question.

"Father, I know it's obviously too late now, and a bit of a moot point, but if I were to come home with Tarrant and he was to ask you for –"

"In a heartbeat, Alice. Even my ill eyes can see how you adore one another and how you were just made for each other. I would, and do, give you my blessing."

"Thank you! Thank you, so much!" I said, hugging him as tightly as I dared.

"No need to thank me. It's my duty as a father to see that you are happy. Eh, Hatter?"

"Right you are, Charles. My only hope is that I can be as good as a father as you. You raised a wonderful Alice."

"Thank you. She was a challenge at times, but always made us proud."

"Oh, she's still a challenge," Hatter said, smiling.

"Gets that from her father, she does," Father replied, smiling as well. It warmed my heart to see the two most important men in my life getting along so well.

My father sighed and I knew it was time to go. We had kept him up far too late.

"Father, we need to let you rest," I said, standing.

"I can rest when I'm dead, dear one. Which I think … Well, we shan't focus on that. I do think you need to get little Lottie home, though."

Charlotte was leaning on her grandfather, yawning.

"I think you're right. Charlotte, would you like to tell Grandfather good night?"

"Yes!"

"Lottie, it was an honor to meet you," Father said gently. "Be a good girl now, all right?"

"I will, Grandfather."

"I love you, sweet girl."

"I love you, too," she said before kissing his cheek. I felt the tears welling up.

"And Hatter, it was a pleasure to finally meet you. I feel like I've known you for years with all the stories Alice told me."

Hatter shook my father's hand and shocked us both as he kissed the top of Father's head. "Charles, the pleasure was all mine. Alice has told me much of you as well."

"Take good care of our girls, here."

"Yes, sir."

"And Alice… My dear Alice. I cannot thank you enough for this gift. I shall go on to the ever after knowing that you are fine. No need to worry, eh?"

"No worries at all," I sniffled.

"Good girl." He pulled me into another embrace. "Fairfarren, Alice."

I almost lost it.

"Fairfarren, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, Alice. Always."

And with that, we stood to leave. A quick wave and a very quick check to sneak out. Once we were safe to leave, we quickly downed the blood and found ourselves back home.

Our home.

"That was amazing!" Lottie said as we put her down. "We had a great day! I can't wait to tell Mirana and Thackery, and Mally, and Bayard and –"

"Lottie!" Hatter and I said together.

She blushed. "Thank you."

I looked at Tarrant, once again wordlessly telling him, "she's all you."

"You can tell all your friends about your adventure tomorrow. For now, it's time for bed."

She put up very little protest. I knew she was exhausted after the long day we had.

Once she was in bed, Hatter and I returned to our room.

"Are you alright, cricket?" he asked.

"I think so. Today was a very up and down affair."

"Yes, but I think it was well worth the trip."

"Absolutely! My parents approve of you, my sister got to see that I am not bonkers, Lowell got his comeuppance, and Lottie had a fantastic time. It was wonderful." I gave a huge yawn then.

"All right, lass," he said softly with his Outlandish accent, knowing it would lull me to sleep. "Rest now and we'll talk more of it in the morning."

I smiled and got comfortable as he snuggled behind me. "I love you so much, Tarrant."

He kissed me gently. "And I love you too, my bonnie Alice. Good night."

"Good night."

I couldn't believe what a wonderful day this had turned out to be. And I got the satisfaction of knowing that it happened. All because of my Hatter. Brilliant.


	13. A New Addition

A/N: My friends, you are the most awesome readers ever. This story has gotten over 200 reviews and I am just floored. You are amazing and I love ya!

However, with this happiness comes a bit of sadness. I think I've been plagiarized and I'm upset about it. I'm unsure what to do about it as well.

Not to mention, that chapters will be coming slower now. I was sick for a few days and was able to work ahead. Now, however, I've caught up with myself and need some extra time. I don't know how many chapters are left. Not many I would think. But they will need some of your patience. Thanks!

Ok, enough babbling. Someone needs to interrupt _me_ now!

* * *

Finding out I was carrying my second child was much different than with Charlotte. I was getting sick again, but managed to hide it from Tarrant. I knew it was time to head to the doctor. We weren't actively trying, but I was secretly hoping.

I left Tarrant and Charlotte for their daddy/daughter walk around the lake and went to the doctor's office. I went through the same funny potion routine, but this time the potion turned a beautiful sapphire color.

"Looks like Charlotte will have a brother," the doctor said warmly.

"Looks like it," I sighed. "Thank you doctor!"

(A/N: For those of you keeping track, this will be the same day that Charlotte asked to hear their story. Chapter 2)

Of course, this time around was very much like the first. If I got upset, the baby got upset and made me terribly ill. Many a time found me bent over the toilet with Tarrant dutifully holding my hair back.

But this time, there were some differences, too. This time, I had Charlotte as well. Sometimes, this was a wonderful thing. She would sing to my barely swollen stomach and tell her baby brother stories. And sometimes, she would be a five-year-old and completely drive me bonkers … and consequently send me to the toilet.

Hatter, of course, was his normal sweet self. Very patient with my mood swings. This baby made my moods swing even faster. Enough that I could have challenged Thackery at his tea cup throwing skills. I was very grateful to get past that part.

Once I was at my third month, I was reminded that there were only a few months until the 9th anniversary of the Frabjous Day. And asked if the museum would like to do something for it. I was torn. Of course, it was history and belonged in the Underlandian Museum of Art and _History_. But at the same time, Frabjous Day really centered around me and I hated that.

But, it needed to be done, and it was something to keep me busy, which made me happy, and it was something that I could do while resting in bed, which made Tarrant happy.

It was very perfect now that we lived in the palace. If Charlotte wanted to play and I was too tired, there were plenty of friends that would watch her for a while, including Mirana herself. How wonderful for a little girl to be such good friends with the Queen!

Our time in the castle led to such wonderful things. Obviously, Tarrant and I were surrounded by our friends. But it led to a wonderful friendship between Mirana and I. Both of us missed the good times with our respective sisters and eventually formed a sisterly bond. Charlotte even called her Auntie Mirana. It was adorable.

It made me happy to know that this was our family. And that we would be adding another in just a few months!

* * *

Alice's fifth month was tiring. This baby was much more active than even Charlotte was. It made her even more cranky. I received her trademark glare so much that I affectionately named it "The Bandersnatch." She affectionately elbowed me in the stomach … a few times.

One evening, I could see her tablet move as she made notes for the Frabjous Day celebration and the baby kicked and danced around her belly.

"Another futterwhackener?" I asked.

"Another champion," she sighed. "He must have something against my paper here and he desperately wants it to move."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. I wish there was. I should have asked you to carry this baby."

I pondered for a second. Me?

"Alice, sweetness, I don't see how that would be remotely possible. I mean, of course, this is Underland and magic does abound, but at the same time there is biology to consider and I don't think I am very well equipped –"

"Hatter," she said, obviously stuck between irritated and amused. "I was joking. I know you can't carry the babies."

"Ah, right. Sorry."

She thought for a moment. "Have you given any thought to names?"

"I have actually. I would like to name him something that reminds me of his mother."

She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Hear me out. What did your mother feel you have too much of?"

"You want to name the baby 'overactive imagination'?" she asked.

"No, no. Will."

"William? Hmmm, I think I like that. But don't you want a junior?"

"Cricket, for the longest time, I never thought I would even marry, let alone have children. And then you came along and just proved me wrong. When we had Charlotte and she obviously was a girl, I didn't give any thought to that. However, when we went to see your mother and we met your sister and brother-in-law and his little junior, I knew if I ever had a boy then that idea would go completely out the window."

"You didn't like little Lowell?"

"Well, it wasn't little Lowell that was the problem. But big Lowell sure was. I have no need to have my name continue on like that. Especially like him."

"Fair enough," she said. "Perhaps a middle name?"

"A middle name? William Tarrant. You know, I think I like that."

She nodded … and yawned.

"Time for bed, love?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so."

I took all her papers and put them on the nightstand. We curled up together and said our good nights and I love yous and fell fast asleep, knowing that we would have a family soon.

* * *

Here I was, 7 months along (full term in Underland), and just waiting.

"Mummy, am I ever going to get a little brother?" Charlotte impatiently asked me as we were sitting after breakfast.

"I sure hope so, sweetheart," I replied, rubbing my huge swell of a belly.

"Any day now, buttercup," Hatter said, bringing my feet to his lap and rubbing them, like a saint.

"You've been saying that for days now," Lottie pouted.

"Trust me, Charlotte," Mummy wants to get on with this as much as you do," I said with a sigh.

I tried to return to the paperwork on my lap. The 9th anniversary of the Frabjous Day was approaching in just two days and I was putting the finishing touches on the celebration at the museum. But my focus was gone.

"Shall we take a walk?" I asked.

"Are you up for it," Tarrant asked.

"Well, I didn't say let's walk back to the Otherworld, did I?"

He smiled, once again ignoring my snappish retort. "No, but if you wanted to, I would carry you."

I wanted to swoon at that. He really was the sweetest man ever. But I looked like a Tweedle and had no patience left.

"No need for carrying … yet. Shall we walk?"

So dutifully, my family got up and decided to stroll to the lake. Well, they strolled to the lake, I waddled behind them.

Late that evening, after Charlotte was asleep, I moaned to Tarrant.

"That walk was supposed to make the baby come."

He chuckled. "Yes, I figured as much. You looked like you were marching with a purpose."

"I'm over due."

"By the doctor's timing, yes. But by our son's? Not so much."

"He's your son, you know."

"I'm very glad to hear it."

"No, not like that. Of course he's yours, but he's definitely going to have your personality. I can tell."

"Well, to be fair here, love, I've never kicked your insides and I certainly never made you wait this long. Remember? The man who proposed to you only minutes after you stayed?" he joked as he pointed to himself.

I laughed. I knew what he was doing … and it was working.

"Yes, but you are the man who changed my size considerably as well."

"But I shrunk you!"

"A size change is a size change, darling."

He pretended to pout. And I yawned.

"Ah, game is over, cricket. Time for sleep."

"Fine. But if this baby doesn't come tomorrow, I'm holding you responsible."

His eyes widened.

"I don't know why, I just am!" I said, kissing him softly.

"It's not fair when you use kisses as distractions, you know."

"Yes, I do know that," I giggled as I rolled over.

"Good night, my sweet. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Tarrant."

The next day _… no baby_.

And so, the anniversary of the Frabjous Day was here. Which meant I had to go to the celebration looking like this. Huge.

"Lovely," Tarrant murmured as I came out of our room.

"Enormous," I replied.

"Mummy! You look beautiful!" Charlotte said as she ran to me.

"Thank you, Lottie. And you do as well!"

Hatter had actually designed us matching gowns for today. They were an iridescent white with a silver over-skirt. The silver, he said, was to represent my armor from the battle.

Tarrant was dressed in the same black suit from our wedding day, classic hat upon his head.

Lottie was wearing her matching hat as well. We must have looked a sight, all matching as we were.

But, off we went, the matching Hightopps, to the Fabulous Frabjous Day Celebration in the courtyard.

Once we were there, the usual questions, "Haven't you had that baby?" and "Are you ever going to deliver?" came pouring.

I wanted desperately to say something like "No, I plan to keep him in there forever." But I thought it might look bad to do that.

Finally, Mirana came over. "Alice! I love your dress! And Lottie's too!"

"Daddy planned them!" Charlotte said proudly.

Hatter blushed.

"Tarrant, don't be so modest! They're beautiful!" Mirana praised. Then she turned to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Colossal. But ok."

"Perhaps you'll have this baby on another occasion, eh?" she said.

It wasn't until she said that, that it came to me. Underland's little joke on me. I had Charlotte on the Queen's birthday and now, I would have this baby on the anniversary of the Frabjous Day. I just knew it.

"Probably," I sighed.

"You should sit down now," Mirana instructed. "Take it easy. You've done so much for today."

I suddenly knew that I wasn't going to make it to the museum. I would probably barely make it through the celebration at the castle. But, I was determined to have fun while I was here.

We ate and danced a little (very little) and sat and chatted with some people. And then I got very tired and started to feel the pangs.

"Tarrant, I think it's time to go."

"Are you sure, dearheart?"

"I really want to get to our room soon. I just know the baby is thinking of making his appearance."

"All right, love. I'll go tell Mirana. Buttercup, stay with Mummy."

"Yes, Daddy! Mummy, are you having the baby?"

"Not yet, Lottie. But I think soon."

"Yay! My brother will be here soon!"

Soon, Hatter came running back with Mirana with him.

"I had to wish you luck, my sister," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

I felt the tears coming. She had never called me that before.

"Thank you … sister," I replied.

"I'll send for the doctor. And you may leave Lottie with us," she said.

"That would be perfect. I'd hate for her to miss the day." I knew she would be fine. She would most likely stay with Mirana the whole time.

She hugged Tarrant and we hurried (to the best of my ability) back to our chambers.

As we were walking in the door, I felt quite a commotion inside of me and then the gush.

"Oh, Alice! You're leak…" he trailed off and I feared the confusion was coming. "Wait, I remember this. Your water broke. It's time!"

I smiled as best I could. "Yes, Tarrant. I would love to be more excited for you, but I have other things to tend to!" I said as a great pain buckled my knees. Hatter scooped me up and carried me to the bed.

Just then, the doctor appeared. He stepped over my puddle just as Hatter was laying me on the bed.

"I see I'm right on time," the doctor joked. "Let's see how you're doing."

I could see Hatter's eyes changing again as the doctor checked me. I slapped his gut and they changed back. Silly man.

"Alice, this won't take long at all," the doctor said, rummaging through his bag.

"Really?" I screeched through another pain.

"Not at all. Let me give you something for the pain and then we'll work on getting your son here."

I didn't know much about giving birth. All I knew was what I learned delivering Charlotte. But I always thought that it took longer in the Otherworld. I was suddenly grateful for having my children in Underland.

I took the blessed potion and waited.

"Alice? Are you ready?" I heard the doctor ask.

I nodded and braced myself.

"Then push, my dear."

Tarrant, once again, was my rock. He held my hand and whispered encouraging words in my ear in his Outlandish accent.

Finally, our son was born. William Tarrant Hightopp was placed on my chest.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," the doctor said, beginning the clean up.

"Hello, Will," I whispered as the baby looked up at me. Sparkling green eyes gazed back at me. I was right, this baby would be my Hatter baby.

"He's got your hair, love," Tarrant said softly. He obviously hadn't seen Will's eyes.

"Why don't you hold him and get a better look," I said, lifting the baby slightly.

As soon as he looked upon our son, I knew. He gasped and smiled brightly. "He's got my eyes."

"He does."

I gave a great yawn and a familiar scene was spread before me. The doctor was collecting his things, promising to return later. Tarrant was off to my side, holding our precious child and I was falling asleep.

"Rest, my sweet Alice. We shall be right here when you wake," he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you, Tarrant. And I love you, sweet little Will."

"We love you, too, Mummy."

And as I fell into sleep, I pictured our mad little family. And I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Ah, my dear readers. I saw "Alice in Wonderland" again today. Played hooky from work for my birthday and went again! Even better the second time! Definitely fueled my fire for these two!


	14. First Anniversary

A/N: Sorry for the delay, friends. Life has been crazy lately and then the internet was out all day yesterday. Eep! Hopefully this cavity-inducing fluffy chapter will make up for it!

* * *

Our first anniversary was a magical day. Tarrant promised to take the day off from his beloved hats and even from having tea with his crazy cohorts.

True to his word, when we woke that morning, he made no movement to get out of bed.

"Good morning, my precious Alice," he whispered in that brogue that he knew I was beginning to love.

"Good morning, sweet Tarrant."

"Happy anniversary, love. Or at least, as best as we can figure anniversary," he said with a giggle.

"Happy anniversary. What do you have planned for today?"

"Ah, ah, ah. As I've told you for the past few days, this is all a surprise. First and foremost, you stay here and I will bring you breakfast."

He got out of bed and went downstairs. "And don't you follow me!" he called from the steps.

I already had one foot on the floor. How did he know?

I crawled back under the covers and pondered my life. In just over a year, I had run away from a proposal, fallen down a rabbit hole, been reunited with friends, fought an evil queen, tamed a bandersnatch, beheaded a jabberwocky, fallen in love, and gotten married.

It was a wonderful year.

In the middle of my thoughts, Tarrant returned with breakfast on a tray. There were two roses on the tray: one yellow and one red.

He put the tray on the bed and handed me the flowers. I brought them to my nose and smelled them. "They're beautiful," I murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you. But they do represent us. The red, of course is for love. The yellow is for friendship, because dearheart, you are my best friend as well as my lover. You are everything I could ever want."

"Tarrant …you are …" I trailed off. I could barely speak with the tears welling up. I couldn't believe this amazing man was actually my husband.

He placed a gentle hand on my cheek. "Alice, please don't cry. I certainly didn't mean to make you cry. I just love you so much."

"I love you, too, Tarrant. I just have a hard time accepting that this is my life now."

He got a sad look on his face. He was always so scared of losing me. As if that would ever happen.

"No, no! Not in a bad way! My life is impossibly wonderful now!"

"It's only impossible if you believe it is," he said with a smile.

"You know, someone told me that before."

"Probably a madman."

"You know, now that you mention it, he was half mad!"

"Well, all the best people are. Now, eat breakfast before it gets too cold."

He put a fork into the eggs and brought it to my mouth.

"Hatter, I can feed myself."

"Let me pamper you today. You deserve it."

I wanted to argue. I wanted to insist that he deserved pampering just as much as I did, but I knew he must have put so much work into this day, so I let him do it.

Once we had breakfast, Tarrant told me to get dressed because we were going for a walk. He then handed me a beautiful hat with blue flowers that matched the sundress he liked best on me.

We walked all through the woods along a path that I didn't recognize and seemed as though it was recently made. Tarrant chatted all about how he had plans to make a beautiful new hat for Mirana and then how he really thought hats these days had far too many feathers on them.

It was the same kind of idle chit-chat that he tried to distract me with when he was mustering up the courage to propose, so I knew he had something up his sleeve.

Finally, we came to a meadow full of flowers.

"Tarrant … it's wonderful!"

He beamed and I knew he was proud of himself with this one.

A few feet away was a little picnic set up.

"Now, you've been with me all morning, how did you manage that?" I asked.

"Well, I might have had some help," he admitted.

"I see." Nothing was broken, so I assumed Thackery was probably not one of the co-conspirators. Probably the Tweedles or Nivens. Maybe even someone from the court. No matter who helped, it was a very sweet doing.

"Would you like some lunch now?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. Of course!"

We sat down and opened the basket. Cheese and crackers, some sandwiches and even a bottle of wine.

"No tea?" I questioned.

"Some occasions are even more special than tea," he said softly.

I blushed. Never in my life did I expect to find someone who understood me so well, someone who treated me so well, or someone who loved me so much. And Tarrant did all three of those things perfectly.

* * *

**Quick POV change**

As we sat in the meadow eating, a breeze blew through and knocked her hat off her head. I cursed myself for not putting a ribbon on the hat to secure it to her head, but then I saw the sunlight bouncing off of Alice's hair. It made her look like a goddess. A halo of light surrounded her as she chased after the hat. I knew I really should have been the one to fetch it, but I was captivated by her. Even after a year, my love for her had not diminished a bit. On the contrary, it had grown exponentially. I was amazed at her grace as she bounced through the meadow, giggling like a girl as she finally caught the hat. She placed it back on her head, and though the sunbeams could no longer reach her hair, she still looked like a goddess to me.

"Tarrant, are you all right?" I heard her ask.

"What? Oh! Oh yes, I'm fine. I suppose I was just caught up in your beauty."

She blushed again. What a wonderful shade of pink. It was a color that I would have to use for her next hat.

"Beauty," she scoffed.

"Alice Hightopp!" (I loved saying that.) "Never deny your beauty again! Especially in front of me. There is no being in any world that is more beautiful than you. Of course, I have only seen the one world, but I can tell you that you are certainly the most stunning here. And I have heard you describe the Otherworld and it seems to me as if you are certainly the loveliest lady from there as well. Now, to be fair, I know nothing of other worlds, but I do know you and I know your beauty must have to be superior to—"

"Hatter," she said softly.

I smiled. "I'm fine. My point is that you are beyond exquisite and I wish you would see yourself as thus."

"Perhaps one day," she said.

"Perhaps," I said. If I had to tell her everyday for the rest of eternity, then I would certainly do that. "So, are you enjoying lunch?"

"It's delicious. And such a nice day for it."

And suddenly I was taken by the need to kiss her. My love for Alice was very nearly like the madness. At times it was almost tangible for me. I knew at that moment my eyes must be darkening and she must have noticed it. She always got the same look on her face when she saw that. A look of power.

* * *

I'll admit, I loved knowing I had that power over Tarrant. That it was me that put him in such an amorous mood.

He leaned in and kissed me so gently. It was very sweet, but I knew it wouldn't last. And I was right. Soon, the kisses became more passionate and he pushed me down onto the blanket.

Once we stopped for air, I breathlessly asked, "Tarrant, should we be doing this here?"

"I took many precautions…" _kiss_ "to make sure…" _kiss_ "we are completely…" _kiss_ "alone here." _kiss_ "Shall I continue?"

I couldn't believe I was about to say this. But I did. "By all means, continue."

His smile said everything and he made love to me right there.

Afterwards, we strolled back to the house. I thought surely that was the end of the surprises, but Tarrant insisted that the day was not over yet.

He sat in his arm chair at the head of the tea table and pulled me onto his lap. He reached for a book of poetry and read to me in his Outlandish accent.

Soon it was time for supper. He stood up so suddenly that I almost fell to the ground.

"Cricket, go put on something nice. Not that you don't always look nice. I mean to say, look at you now, you look fantastic right –"

"Hatter…"

"I'm fine. And you're fine. Just, put on a fancier dress, all right?"

I smiled. "All right."

We went inside and changed. Then there was a knock at the door. Nivens was there.

"Good evening, sir, m'lady," he said. "I am here to take you to the palace."

I turned to Tarrant. "You really did go all out, didn't you?"

He tipped his hat to me.

We got into the carriage and rode to the castle. Once we were there, Tarrant escorted me to the chambers we spent our honeymoon in.

"This looks familiar," I said with a smirk.

"Yes, I was hoping it would."

He put a hand on my back and guided me into the room. Inside was a wonderful candlelit dinner.

"Tarrant, this is … amazing."

"An amazing day for an amazing Alice."

He led me to the table and pulled out my chair.

The dinner was mouthwatering.

"I just can't believe that you went to this much trouble for me," I told him as we finished up.

"Dear one, I don't think you fully understand. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You make my life so much better. Before you, my life was empty. All I had was Thackery and Mallymkun. Now, those two are fine friends, but they're no Alice. You brought love to me. No one has told me that they love me since my family has been gone. And even then, it wasn't the same kind of love. My life means something now and can never repay you for that. But I plan on spending every day trying to."

"Tarrant, you deserve love. I'm honored that I get to be the one to give it to you."

He smiled. "I'm honored that it's you as well. So, did you enjoy your day?"

"It was fabulous. Probably the best day I've ever had. After our wedding day, of course."

He stood and came over to me, took my hand and kissed it. "I get the feeling that both days will end similarly."

I gave him a grin as I stood. "You know, I was just thinking the same thing." I put my hand on his neck and pulled him down to kiss me.

I began to wonder, would I get two hats for today, or just one large one?

* * *

A/N: Oh, those two and their _**hats**_. *eg*

And speaking of those hats, here's a question for you, dear readers. I recently started a story for Alice and Hatter's wedding night. Of course, this is a M-rated story. I'm unsure of it since I've never written something like that before. Would anyone be interested in reading it?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I still own nothing here and mean no harm.

For those keeping track, this takes place the day after Alice tells Tarrant that she's pregnant with Charlotte. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Alice, will you come with me?"

"Of course, Tarrant. Where are we going?"

"My workshop."

I had seen his workshop loads of times. I wondered why we were going there now and questioned him about it.

"There is a hat that I'm working on and I need your opinion on it."

I let him guide me into the room that I have always been fascinated by. Materials, feathers, beads, threads, and various tools were everywhere. If not for knowing that this was how he worked best, I would be appalled at the mess.

"I was inspired to make this hat last night. I think you'll remember the inspiration." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I knew exactly what he was talking about. "I wanted to make this hat blue, to match your favorite color, but just knowing that our baby is a girl, I had to make it like this instead."

I absentmindedly rubbed my not yet swelled belly as he showed me the beautiful pink hat he was working on. It actually seemed as though it was finished though.

"It's lovely, Hatter! Is it finished?"

"Oh yes. I never need measurements from you, poppet. I have your head memorized entirely."

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think it's beautiful. As always."

"Oh, no, no, no. This is not the hat I need your opinion on. But this hat does go with it."

I gave him a questioning look.

"This …" he began, reaching for something different. "This is what I want to know your thoughts on."

He was all smiles as he handed me a tiny, delicate baby bonnet. It was the same soft pink as the hat he made me.

"Hatter … it's … it's …"

His face fell. "You don't like it."

"No! Oh, goodness no! I think it's just perfect. I love it! And I know our baby will love it as well."

"I hope so. I just pictured you holding our daughter wearing this little hat and it made me so happy. You make me so happy."

I stood on my toes a bit to kiss him.

"You are a wonderful man, Tarrant Hightopp."

"You are more wonderful, Alice Hightopp."

I would never tire of hearing that name.

"Would you show me some of the other hats you are working on?" I asked.

"Oh yes!" He pulled me over to the table in the middle of the room. "This one is for Mirana." It was a beautiful white hat with white peacock feathers.

"And this one is for Mally. She's been trying to pretty up for a certain mouse she met on one of her most recent adventures." The small hat was a pale purple and had a black netting on it.

"She'll look lovely in it! And I can't wait to meet her suitor," I said, giggling at the thought of tough little Mallymkun having a beau.

"Yes, I told her that we really must meet him soon." He moved on to a few other hats. These ones a bit more masculine. "I was thinking of this cap for Thackery. And perhaps this one for Nivens."

"Very handsome indeed."

It seemed that these days, I was running out of words to describe the talent of my husband. Every thing he made was made out of love and each creation was a thing of wonder.

I found myself wandering back to the baby bonnet, though.

"You do like it, then?" he asked, following me over.

"I adore it. It makes me so happy to be here."

"The hat does?" He was obviously confused, his eyes threatening to turn yellow.

"Yes. In a way. It makes me wonder how life would have been if I had never come back to Underland. I would have probably ended up married to Hamish or some other stuffy man who didn't understand me. Oh, calm down, Tarrant, I'm here with you!"

I could see by his face that even the mention of Hamish made him jealous. Silly man.

"Anyway, what would my life have looked like? I'd be forced to have tea with Lady Ascot and those other horrid women. I'd be dealing daily with his digestive problems and worrying about having ugly children. But here, ah, wonderful here, I'm free to be who I want. I can ask off the wall questions about what it's like to fly. I can visit my just as bonkers husband as he makes hats for royalty. I can have a family with my husband and not worry about a disapproving family."

"Yes, life is good here. And a simple hat made you think that?"

"A simple hat and a not-so simple husband."

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad I could make you feel so good about being in Underland."

And then I yawned.

"That little one is wearing you out already," he commented.

"I wonder who her father is," I said with a laugh. "All right, I'm heading back for a nap. Wake me when you get home."

"We'll see. Maybe you need the sleep."

"Or maybe I want to spend time with my husband."

He knew better than to argue already.

"All right, cricket. I shall see you when I am finished here."

We kissed goodbye and I went to our chambers. I laid down and was asleep within minutes. But then the dreams began.

_I was dressed in a white gown and had tears running down my face. We were standing at the back of a church._

"_Mother, no! I don't want to marry him!"_

"_Alice, you will marry him. You need this marriage. If you want to have any place in society, you will walk down that aisle and marry Hamish Ascot!"_

"_No, you don't understand. I don't love him!"_

"_You'll learn to love him. Get going."_

"_Please, Mother!"_

"_It will be fine. You'll get married, have children and live happily."_

"_I love someone else. I can't marry Hamish!"_

_She shook her head at me. "Alice. You will. Let's go." And with some sort of super strength, she began to drag me down the aisle._

"_Hatter!" I screamed._

"Hatter!"

"Alice, wake up! It's just a dream! What's wrong?" Tarrant said, shaking my shoulders gently.

"Tarrant!" I said as I sat straight up.

"Dearheart, it's all right. It was only a dream and I'm right here. What happened?"

"It was horrible. Oh, it was so horrible. I was at the church and my mother was forcing me to marry Hamish. I kept telling her that I couldn't do it and she started dragging me down the aisle."

"Marry that man! Marry that dim-witted dog." The Outlandish accent was becoming very strong and his eyes were rapidly passing yellow and heading to orange. "That man didn't deserve the right to even lay eyes on you, let alone even think of marrying you. I would certainly like to have a minute with him. That dull, rude, oddly-digesting, idiotic, oppressive, moronic, daft piece of –"

"Hatter!" I shouted, taking his face in my hands.

"Thank you … I'm fine."

"Tarrant, I'm here with you. Nothing will change that. Marrying you is a dream come true. The thought of marrying that man literally makes me scream. It's a nightmare!"

I had the feeling that this problem would take forever to fix. Tarrant would always be jealous of Hamish (even if there was nothing to be jealous of) and always angry that he often very rude to me. Even Tarrant's madness loved me and it wasn't easy to reason with.

He nodded slowly as his eyes returned to green.

"I'm sorry, lovely. The thought just makes me so angry."

"I know. And I think I'll probably spend a lifetime trying to convince you that you have nothing to worry about. But if that's what it takes, so be it."

His gap-toothed grin made me feel that things were better for now.

"You are a jewel, cupcake."

"I know! And you are going to have to take a break from the mood swings, dear. For the next few months, those are my job!"

He chuckled. "I suppose you're right. As usual."

"Never forget that!" I said, poking his chest.

Just then, my stomach gave an embarrassing gurgle.

"Shall I escort you to dinner?" he asked, presenting his elbow.

"I don't think I'll be turning down food for a while now," I joked, placing my hand on his elbow.

"And I can never deny you anything."

"I love you, Tarrant."

"As I love you, sweet wife.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know your thoughts.

Also, I found my muchness and got the courage to post my wedding night fic. It's called "Wedded Bliss." Please let me know what you think of that too! (But please be kind. I was terrified to post it.)


	16. FatherDaughter Dance

A/N: Have you guys seen this poster?:

http:// www. comicbookmovie. com/ images/ users /uploads/ 9186/ aliceinwonderland_ img1_720 .jpg (Don't forget to remove the spaces)

I feel like I could cut everyone else out and make a lovely portrait of those two.

* * *

I had to laugh. Charlotte had never been so excited.

"Mummy! Tonight is the ball, right?!"

"Yes, Lottie, it is. Tonight is the father-daughter ball."

"Daddy and I are going to dance and have so much fun!"

Her orange curls were bouncing as she jumped up and down.

"And no mommies or brothers either!" she added.

I smiled. "That's true. Will and I will just have to find something to do up here."

Mirana had announced the ball two weeks ago. I really had to figure she did it just for Charlotte, but there were enough fathers with daughters in the kingdom to justify it.

"So, how do you want your hair tonight?"

"It won't matter. I'm wearing Daddy's hat!"

Ever since Tarrant made her a copy of his signature hat, it was the one she wore the most. And since tonight wouldn't have to be about proper attire necessarily, we told her she could wear her top hat. After all, who would expect the hatter's daughter to come without a hat?

"Well, that's true," I agreed. "Perhaps we'll just leave it down then."

Tarrant was just as excited about this night. He had been talking about it just as much, constantly asking what he should wear.

I told him he could wear a burlap sack and Charlotte wouldn't mind. Tarrant and Charlotte reminded me so much of my father and me. They understood each other and were best friends. It was a connection that only fathers and daughters know.

"Mummy?" Charlotte said, breaking me from my thoughts. "When can I start getting ready?"

"Sweetheart, it's only just after lunch. You must wait a bit longer."

She pouted. It was the exact pout her father would give me. I had to fight the smile. I didn't want her to get offended.

"I know you want to go to the ball with Daddy, but let's go for a walk to pass the time. All right?"

"I guess," she said.

Once I had Will all settled in his carriage, we went down to the lake for a walk.

"You really love your Daddy, don't you, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Mummy. He's such a great Daddy. He reads me stories and tells me funny jokes and dances the futterwhacken just to make me laugh."

"Yes, he is good at all those things."

"And he's got the same hair as me!"

I chuckled. "Indeed, Lottie. You did get Daddy's hair."

"I think Daddy is the best Daddy in all of Underland!"

I recognized that thought. I certainly thought my father was the best in all the world, too.

"I'm very glad you think that, sweetheart. I know he loves you too."

I glanced up at the castle and saw the window to Tarrant's workshop. He looked so intense at what he was working on. But then, as if he knew I was staring, he glanced up and saw us. He waved excitedly.

"Charlotte, wave to Daddy!" I said, calling her attention to Tarrant.

She turned and waved with the same enthusiasm as her father.

He blew her a kiss and she blew one back.

"Ok, Lottie, I think it's about time for Will's nap. So, let's head back."

"Can we stop at Daddy's workshop?"

"Yes, but just for a minute. I think Daddy is working hard on something."

We walked back to the palace and headed to Tarrant's workshop. I knocked on the door, but I was sure he knew we were there.

"There's my date for this evening!" Tarrant called as we entered the room.

"That's me!" Charlotte cried, running to him.

He picked her up and spun her around. "Are you excited for the dance?"

"Oh yes! I can't wait to go!"

"Good. Me too. Are you being a good girl for Mummy?"

"Of course, Daddy."

"Would you like to see what I'm working on?" he asked.

Charlotte nodded enthusiastically.

"This is for one of the ladies of the court." He showed us the lovely creation he was making.

"Oooh," Lottie cooed.

"It's beautiful, Tarrant," I said, admiring the workmanship. Not that I needed a reminder of his talent. I had an entire room of hats.

"All right, Lottie. It's time for us to go back. We'll read some stories and then it will be time to get ready," I told her.

She looked reluctant to leave, but still excited at the thought of getting ready.

"We'll see you later, Daddy. I love you!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"Don't be late," I warned, kissing him.

"Never! That would be naughty," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Charlotte and I pushed Will back to our chambers. I put him down for a nap and told her to pick some books to read. She definitely inherited my passion for reading.

We sat on the small couch and she cuddled up with me. Though, after the first book, she was asleep, leaning against me.

I had a feeling she would wear herself out with all the excitement. I moved slowly and laid her on the couch, covering her with a soft blanket.

I went over to the other couch and got my own book. Perhaps I would nap as well.

While we were all sleeping, Hatter returned home. I was awakened by a pair of soft lips kissing my own.

"Time to wake, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered softly in Outlandish in my ear.

I shivered at the sound and opened my eyes.

"Well, hello, lass."

I smiled. "Are you ready for your date?"

"Aye. I just need to change." His voice returned to normal. "And perhaps wake the other princess."

I sat up and stretched. "You wake her, I'll go get her clothes ready."

As I walked to Charlotte's room, I heard her excited squeal. "Daddy!"

I smiled as I laid out the gown we had made for tonight. It was a beautiful salmon color to match the sash on the hat she loved so much.

"Mummy!" she cried as she rushed into her room. "It's time to get ready!"

"Yes, sweetheart, it is. Let's get you changed."

I helped her change into her gown and decided to pull part of her hair back. Then I placed her hat delicately on her head. She looked so much like her father.

Just then, Tarrant walked in. "How are my girls doing in here?"

"Just finished," I said. "Lottie, show Daddy how pretty you look."

She stepped out from in front of me and I heard Hatter gasp.

"Buttercup! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Daddy. You look very handsome, too," she said with a giggle.

"Shall we go, then?" He stooped a bit to offer his elbow to her and she beamed as she put her hand on his arm. But just as they were about to leave, she ran back to me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Mummy. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Have fun!" I stepped over to Tarrant. "You have fun too."

"I'll have a wonderful time with my buttercup. Right, buttercup?"

"Yep!"

"I love you," I said, giving him a small kiss.

"I love you too. You and Will behave yourselves."

"Yes, well, we'll do our best," I said with a smile. "See you two later!"

And with that, the Royal Hatter and Underland's Sweetheart went to the ball.

I went to check on Will and found him laying peacefully in his bassinette.

"Hello Will, how long have you been up?" I asked as I picked him up. My son smiled at me. Both of our children seemed to have inherited Tarrant's smile. At least I would always know when they were up to something.

"Well, what do you say to something to eat?"

He, of course, didn't answer, but sometimes with the looks he gave me, I expected the answer to come straight from his mouth.

I sat down in the rocking chair and began to feed him, wondering just how the ball would be.

*** Tarrant's POV

I am always a proud father. After living so long with nothing, gaining Alice and our children was even more than a dream come true.

Not terribly long ago, it would have seemed impossible for me to be walking my daughter to a ball.

"It's only impossible if you believe it is."

"What was that, Daddy?" Charlotte asked. I hadn't even realized I had actually said that.

"Sorry, buttercup. I hadn't realized I was speaking out loud. It was just something that I said to Mummy once." I smiled at her and she returned it. How strange to look at someone and see so many of your own features staring back at you.

We entered the ballroom and I was tugged instantly to the dance floor.

"Mummy has been teaching me to waltz. Will you waltz with me, Daddy?"

Years before, Alice had taught me to waltz as well. She said since she couldn't futterwhacken, then we needed a dance we could have together.

"I would be honored to dance with you, Charlotte."

After the waltz, I offered her my feet to dance on as we danced a few that she didn't know.

"Daddy, you are a fine dancer," Charlotte said, beaming up at me.

"And you as well, my dear. I might say that you are the best dancer here."

She blushed and despite the fact that she looked so very like me, I saw her mother perfectly in her face at that moment.

We danced quite a bit before supper was announced.

We ate and laughed the entire time. I'm sure we probably annoyed a few others, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Everyone knew the Hightopps were an odd brood, so they tended to let us have our fun.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lottie?" I asked as we were finishing our supper.

"This has been the best evening ever!" she said, smiling from ear to ear.

We danced a little more before I noticed that she was getting very tired.

"Shall we go home now, buttercup?"

"One more dance, Daddy. Please?"

How could I deny her anything? "Of course. But this time, I shall hold you."

I picked her up and swayed and turned to the music. Before I knew it, she was asleep against my shoulder.

I carried her back to our chambers and quickly changed her into her pajamas. She was so tired she barely woke during all of that. I placed her in her bed and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes just a bit and smiled. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Daddy."

"You are very welcome, Lottie. I had a wonderful time."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her forehead once more and went to check on Will. I found him sleeping peacefully in his bassinette. "Good night, Will. I love you," I whispered. And I finally headed to our room to see how Alice fared this evening.

She was, not surprisingly, asleep with a book on her lap.

As if she knew I was there, she stirred and stretched and woke.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"We had a magnificent time. She was a perfect little lady and a very good dancer already."

"I'm so glad to hear it. You both were so looking forward to it."

I nodded as I began to undress. "I'll have to thank Mirana for having that. It was so much fun."

I crawled into bed with Alice and she curled up to me.

"Indeed. You will have to thank her." I could hear the sleep reclaiming her already

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you, sweet Alice."

"I love you too, my Tarrant."

As I began to fall asleep, I thought about what a lucky man I happened to be. The most beautiful wife anywhere, and two beautiful children with that wife. I didn't know what I did to deserve them, but I was so very glad I did it.

* * *

A/N: I adore daddy-daughter moments! I can imagine that Tarrant and Charlotte have lots of them!


	17. Baby's Firsts

A/N: Again, I love you guys!

Also, after watching a clip from the movie online, I began to wonder just how the heck I missed the fact that Tarrant goes into battle wearing a kilt?!? My God, I might have fainted in the theater had I noticed that sooner! *thud* Might have to go back and put him in that for the wedding. Guh.

* * *

"Mummy?" Lottie asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I replied.

"Will you tell me about when I was a baby?"

I had a feeling she would be asking about this eventually, what with her new baby brother getting so much attention these days.

"Of course, Lottie."

_*Flashback*_

After Charlotte was born, I felt as though everything was right in my life. I had never been so tired, but it was all worth it.

Tarrant was, of course, the most doting father. He would hop out of bed and bring our daughter to me for those late night feedings, insisting that he be awake as well.

No other child, in Underland or elsewhere, had as many bonnets as this one. Charlotte had a baby bonnet in every color imaginable. They were beautiful, delicate, and some even ornate creations that would have everyone commenting.

Two days after her birth, Mirana came to visit us.

"Alice, may I come in to see you?" she asked after softly knocking.

"Of course, Mirana."

She gasped as she came closer. "Alice! She's gorgeous!"

"Well, I think so. But I might be biased," I said with a giggle.

"May I hold her?" she asked.

"Of course." I handed Charlotte over to Mirana. "Hello, little one. You are a very special child and your parents are amazing people. I am your Auntie Mirana and we share a birthday. I think that I shall be spoiling you for a long, long time!"

I smiled. How many babies could say the Queen wanted to spoil them?

"When will we have her first party?" Mirana asked, her eyes alight at the prospect.

"Um, I didn't know we were having one for her."

"Of course we are! Two of the most influential people in the liberation of Underland just had a baby! We are definitely having a ball in her honor."

"I don't know, Mirana. She'll meet everyone eventually. Maybe we could skip that."

"Oh pfft!" It was the most un-queenly I had ever heard her and it made me sure I was going to lose this fight.

Just then, I heard Hatter come in the main door to our chambers.

"Alice! I just had the inspiration for the most beautiful hat for you and we didn't even make l–"

"Hatter!" I interrupted before he could say something embarrassing. "We have company!"

As he entered the sitting area, I could see how grateful he was not to have finished that sentence.

"Mirana! To what do we owe this visit?"

"I wanted to meet the newest Hightopp. Tarrant, she's just delightful."

"Yes, she's definitely her mother's daughter."

I blushed.

"I can see your eyes already, Alice. But I think she favors her father more," Mirana said, closely studying our daughter's face.

"See?" I said to Tarrant. We had debated since her birth as to who Charlotte looked more like.

He waved his hand to me and said, "Yes, yes."

Then he turned to Mirana. "Are you pleased with her name?"

She got a confused look on her face. "Yes, I think Charlotte is a lovely name."

"No, he means her middle name," I explained.

"Oh. I'm afraid I don't know it," Mirana replied.

"I thought by now you would have heard. Her full name is Charlotte Mirana Hightopp."

Tears instantly came to the White Queen's eyes. "You named her for me?"

"Yes. You were, after all, quite instrumental to getting her parents together. Not to mention you are a fabulous monarch and an even better friend," I told her.

"I … I don't know what to say."

"You need not say anything," Tarrant said.

"Well, Charlotte, it seems as though you and I share a birthday _and_ a name. It is a lovely name and I hope you like it. I know that you and I will be even greater friends now."

Just then, Lottie reached up and seemed to touch Mirana's cheek.

"I think she likes you," Tarrant said with a smile.

"Yes, I think I like her, too," Mirana sniffled. "Well, I should let you get some rest. Please, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Tarrant came over and sat by me. "We will."

"Thank you for visiting, Mirana," I said.

"Of course, of course." She kissed Charlotte on the head. "Bye-bye, Charlotte. I shall see you soon."

She handed the baby back over to me. "Alice, your daughter is a treasure."

"I know, Mirana. I truly do."

She said goodbye to Tarrant and swept out of the room.

When Charlotte was a week old, she had her first tea party. We headed back to the tables outside and were greeted by a very smiley Mallymkun and a twittering Thackery. I could tell that Thackery was using all his restraint to not throw a cup at us. I was proud of him that he was holding back so well.

Until that is once Lottie and I were out of the way and a cup went sailing towards Tarrant's head. The week away from tea did not diminish his instincts for dodging the flying tea accessories.

I sat down in my usual seat and Mally ran over.

"May I see her?" she asked.

"Of course!" I lowered her a bit and Mallymkun gasped.

"Alice! She's gorgeous! I see a lot of you, Tarrant."

I made a face at Hatter, one that said, "told you so."

"Thank you, Mally. She certainly is a beauty," he said.

The dormouse stroked her tiny paw down Charlotte's cheek. "She smells like baby. One of the sweetest scents in the world!"

"I know," I told her. "Sometimes I actually find myself just smelling her. It's precious!"

Thackery wandered over then.

"Baby…" he muttered.

"Aye, Ears. It's a baby," Hatter said calmly. Thackery was doing so well that we didn't want to spook him.

"Wonderful thing! Congratulations!" he exclaimed, tossing a scone at Tarrant.

"And her bonnet is beautiful, Hatter," Mally said softly. "How many does she have already?"

I had to laugh. I had already teased poor Tarrant about making her so many. Charlotte had 6 bonnets before she was born. And now she had 10.

"A few," he answered, slightly embarrassed at his over-zealous hat making for such a tiny girl.

"A few … right," she chuckled.

To change the subject, Tarrant began pouring the tea.

I was proud of Charlotte as we sat through tea. She either slept or sat quietly through the entire time. Even with the occasional something flying past us. Best that she learned now.

Once tea was over and we went back to the house, Tarrant put his arm around me.

"She's a natural," he said, his voice laced with pride.

"At having tea with lunatics? Well, it is in her heritage," I laughed.

"I suppose that's true. She did very well though. Better than I expected!"

"Indeed. If this keeps up, I'm going to call her your little clone!"

"With your eyes, love. I adore that about her. Every time I look at her, I can look into her eyes and see you. Well, not you exactly. Of course, you are usually very close, but if I were looking at you then –"

I sighed. "Hatter."

He sighed as well. "Thank you. My point is that I love that about her. In fact, I love everything about her."

"And she loves you as well. In just a week, I've been able to figure that out. Daddy's little girl."

He smiled. "I know it."

And then I yawned.

"Sweetness, go in for a nap. Charlotte and I will play out here for a bit and then I'll put her down for her nap."

"Are you certain?"

"Abso-tively. We'll be fine."

I had to admit, a nap sounded heavenly.

"All right. I'll see you later, Lottie," I said as I kissed the top of her head. "And I love you, Hatter."

"We love you, too!" he called as I went into the house.

It felt wonderful to know that I was such a lucky woman. I hate no worries when it came to leaving Tarrant with the baby. He would be as attentive to her as he was to me. (Actually, probably more.) I let that thought lull me to sleep.

Charlotte's first word was not a surprise, at least not to me.

We were finishing our dinner in our chambers and Tarrant was giving his usual list to Lottie.

"Come on, buttercup! Silk, satin, beads, ribbons, hat. Can you say any of those?"

I smiled at his persistence. She seemed so close to saying something and he was doing his best to make sure it was something hat-related.

But she shocked us both when she looked up at him and said, "Dada!"

"Did … did she just say what I think she said? Because it sounded like she said "dada" and that of course is not one of the words I was working on, but in fact it's actually a better one and yet I just don't know where—" he rambled so softly.

Now I was beaming. "Tarrant!"

"I'm fine. Thank you. Did she say that?"

"Yes, Hatter, she did."

"Come here, Charlotte!" he said, picking her up and doing a little dance with her. "You are such a smart little girl!"

"She's daddy's little girl," I added.

"Aye, that she is. She's got me wrapped around her tiny little finger."

As if he needed to tell me that. The rest of the evening was spent with Tarrant trying to convince Charlotte to say some of those hat-making words. It was utter perfection to me.

_*End Flashback*_

"I was a cute baby," Charlotte said proudly.

"You still are a cute little girl!" I told her.

"Thank you, Mummy."

"Are you ready for sleep now?"

"Yep." She curled up under covers and smiled. "I love you, Mummy."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

I heard the unmistakable sound of Hatter running down the hall.

"Did I miss bedtime?" he said as he burst into the room.

"Almost, Daddy," Lottie said with a giggle.

He hurried to Charlotte and kissed her good night.

"I love you, buttercup."

"Love you too, Daddy."

As we left her room, Tarrant told me that he would check on Will and that I should just get to bed.

I did just that and as I waited for him, I thanked my lucky stars. Blessed. We were a blessed family.

* * *

A/N: Seriously, people. A kilt! Guh.


	18. Stormy Night

A/N: This chapter is thanks to LittlePlagueSpirit. They suggested this storyline and honestly, when I read that, the chapter just wrote itself. So, thank them if it's good. And if you don't like it, then blame me. :-)

Also, can I please recommend a video? It's "Start Again" by xAngelicInsanityx.

http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=xHixFUDPbzU It's so flipping amazing that I don't even have the words for it. I found the recommendation for it in DariaSilver's story "Alice in Underland." (Which is also amazing)

It has been so great to find this section of stories and I know that I wasn't the only crazy person to wish that Alice had stayed with Hatter and had babies and a happy life. And also, thanks to all those who share in my love for the kilt. Awesomeness.

Ok, super ramblings over before someone has to yell, "Starlight!" and get me out of my trance.

* * *

"You know what will happen tonight, right?" I asked as we climbed into bed.

Tarrant nodded sadly as he looked out the window and saw the storm beginning to rage. "I also know what I wanted to happen tonight."

I fought the urge to laugh at him. He was pouting like a child who was denied his dessert. (Well, I suppose in once sense he was.) "Hatter, honestly. You say that as if we never do anything. I have an entire room of hats that says otherwise."

He smirked at that, obviously proud of just how many hats I had, and thinking of just how many more I would have in the future. "Yes, cricket, I know this. But it doesn't change the plans I had for tonight. If anything, it urges me on. The need to make _another hat_."

"Poor deprived Tarrant," I teased. "Just go to sleep. Once the storm really gets going, you know they'll be in here."

I kissed him sweetly, not wanting to make him any worse. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetness."

I curled up to him and put my head on his chest. The rain began to beat against the castle, making a soothing rhythm, for now.

"Bloody weather," Tarrant muttered as he absent-mindedly stroked my hair.

I smiled at his frustration, knowing that it only mirrored my own. But the fast approaching storm would take precedence over love making tonight. We needed to rest now because the rest of the evening would undoubtedly bring guests to our room. Guests that required us to be coherent and clothed. Knowing that, I allowed the sleep to claim me.

Only a short time later, I awoke to a loud thunderclap. This type of weather was rare in Underland, but when it came it was always harsh.

Tarrant began talking in his sleep. "No, I don't want a scone. Barely even like scones. Now cakes, cakes are the way to go. That is of course, unless you are someone who enjoys scones, rather then you should –"

"Hatter!" I said softly to break him out of his ramblings.

"Thank you," Hatter whispered and began to snore softly.

I could see that the storm wasn't affecting him much.

"Mummy!" Will called. I had a feeling he would be first. I got out of bed and stumbled to his room.

"What's wrong, Will?" I asked as I opened the door.

"It's so very loud! And I'm scared, Mummy! Can I sleep with you and Daddy?" Our four-year old son looked at me with Tarrant's eyes and I knew I wouldn't be able to tell him no.

"Yes, come with me. And get your hat." The only thing that would help Will sleep was a stuffed top hat that Tarrant made him. It really was cute.

Just then, a flash of lightning lit up the room.

"Mummy! Daddy!" cried Charlotte.

I picked up Will and started to carry him to Lottie's room. "Let's get your sister, too."

She bolted at me the second I opened her door. She was always scared of the lightning more than the thunder.

"Mummy! Can I please sleep with you and Daddy?" Charlotte pleaded.

"Of course, Lottie, let's go."

As we were entering the bedroom, I could still hear Tarrant talking in his sleep. He so rarely did this that I found it terribly amusing. I began to wonder just what was going on inside that head of his and where his dream had taken him since I left to fetch our children.

"No, no scones! Please go. Having Alice here!" he mumbled.

Oh!

"Hatter!" I said sharply, hoping to get him out of _that_ dream quickly.

Tarrant sat up, startled, and looked at the three of us. He blinked rapidly and finally focused. "Oh dear. Right then. Did the storm frighten everyone?"

"Yes!" Charlotte cried as she rushed to her father. "Daddy, it's so bright and so loud!"

He picked her up and sat her on the bed. "Ah, but there is nothing to fear here. The thunder may be loud and the lightning may be bright, but you are safe with us."

Will and I joined them, just as another clap of thunder boomed, almost trying to prove Hatter wrong. Lottie jumped and clutched Tarrant's arm. She whimpered and he held her close. The thunderclap made Will shudder in my arms and the following lightning bolt made Lottie hold even tighter to Tarrant.

"Buttercup, dinnae fret now. We're here and nothing will harm yeh. Did I not tell you that we would be safe?" he asked her.

"I know, Daddy. It's just so bright."

"And loud!" Will added.

"Yes, it is. But your mother and I are right here and nothing will harm you."

Will relaxed at this, but Lottie seemed uncertain, still holding onto Tarrant's arm for dear life.

"I'm still scared."

"Buttercup, I made you a vow when you were born. Now, of course you wouldn't remember this since you were only just minutes old and probably dreadfully confused about your newest location what with the brightness and the chilliness and the much more space–"

Charlotte giggled. "Daddy!"

He shook his head slightly and looked at her. "Thank you … I'm fine."

I was torn between wondering if Tarrant did slip into a ramble or if he was just faking one to make Charlotte laugh. I was fairly certain that it was, in fact, the latter. Anything to calm her down.

"At any rate, I promised you that I would always protect you. And I will. I will always protect you and your Mummy and your little brother too. This is what Hightopps do. We protect each … other."

I could see the pain in his rapidly changing eyes as he said that. There were no other Hightopps to verify that promise for her, aside from the ones sitting in the bed with her. On the contrary, none of the previous Hightopps were able to protect each other on that horrific day. I knew Tarrant still blamed himself for that being true. He insisted he could have done something to prevent the destruction of his clan, despite numerous contradictions from numerous people that it wasn't his fault at all and that he had actually done the right thing.

"Yes, Lottie. Our family will always keep you safe," I said, hoping to break him from what I feared could become a trance.

"Yes, yes. Always. I will not let anyone or anything harm you," Tarrant reiterated, his eyes returning to green.

Charlotte loosened her death grip on Tarrant's sleeve just the slightest. I persuaded Will to put his head upon the pillows, as I put my elbow on one, propping up my head. I noticed Tarrant doing the same.

As we laid there, with our two children between us, I flashed back to my own childhood. My mother found it terrible when Margaret and I would want to climb into bed with our parents. Father, not surprisingly, was all right with it. So, my mother would deal with us  
being there. Now, I wondered just what her problem was. Surely there was no decorum for this kind of thing. If a child is frightened, why would a parent not want to comfort them? I glanced down at Will who was finally asleep, grasping tightly to his hat. Tarrant had finally convinced Charlotte to lie down and was softly singing something in Outlandish to her.

Finally, I saw her eyes begin to droop and she succumbed to sleep.

Tarrant glanced over to me. "Well, that was interesting," he whispered.

I nodded. "You were wonderful with her," I replied quietly.

He looked down at her and smiled. "She really is Daddy's little girl, is she not?"

"Without a doubt in my mind."

He laid his head down and suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Hatter…" His head popped up again. "The tea tables? Really?"

He grinned at me. "Best of both worlds, love."

I sighed. Only my Hatter.

"I love you, Alice."

I rolled my eyes but returned his smile. "I love you, too, Tarrant."

We laid down again. I knew the storm would last all night, and was likely to wake the children again, but with all of us together, nothing could happen.


	19. Just Like You

A/N: I still own nothing from this. I just love playing with these amazing characters.

You readers are the best I could ask for! Just as an FYI, I added the kilt to the wedding. It's just a very small change because I just don't have the energy to rewrite it all.

* * *

To anyone in Underland, it was easy to spot our family. Just by knowing of our family, you could see Tarrant in Charlotte's flame orange curls or William's dazzling green eyes. And of course, Will's blond waves and Lottie's sparkling blue eyes were from me. But those who actually knew us would know that both children had my insatiable curiosity. Lottie had her father's temper, while Will and I preferred to pick our battles. Both of them inherited Tarrant's mischievous smile and his love of riddles. And the both loved to read as much as much as I.

But when they acted up … they were all Tarrant.

When Charlotte was about 4, we found out just how much like her Daddy she was.

It was bed time and a certain little girl did not want to go.

"Charlotte Mirana Hightopp, you need to get into your bed right now or else you will be in serious trouble!" I reprimanded.

"No Mummy, I'm not ready," she said, coolly.

"I don't recall asking you if you were ready. I recall telling you to march over to your bed and get in it."

"No."

I would have really begun to yell after that little remark, except that at that moment, her eyes went from blue, to green, to a mix of green and yellow.

"Tarrant!" I called, the worry definitely in my voice. I knew how to deal with this with him … but Charlotte?

"What's wrong, cricket?" he said as he hurried into the room, obviously hearing the concern in my tone. He turned to see our daughter and gasped. "Oh."

"Daddy, I don't want to go to bed," she said, eyes sparkling, despite the tantrum they were giving away.

"Charlotte, listen to me. You must try to control your emotions now. It's a little scary, but you need to calm down."

"It's strange, Daddy. My eyes feel warm."

He gave her a questioning look. This was something different. Tarrant told me that he never "felt" his eyes changing; he just would know that they were.

"It's just because you're angry, buttercup. And tired, I'm sure. You just need to calm yourself. Take a few deep breaths. Think some happy thoughts. There's nothing to be upset about. It's just bed time. You've done bed time hundreds of times before, so what's wrong with this one?"

"I just don't want to go. I have toys to play with and I wanted to read a little bit more of that book and my pillow is flat right now and I –"

"Lottie," he interrupted with a very soft voice.

She shook her head a bit (just like her father) and looked very embarrassed. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as her eyes changed back to the familiar blue.

"It's not your fault, Lottie. Truly, it's not." Now it was his turn to look embarrassed. "However, it is not me you need to apologize to."

"Mummy, I'm very sorry I snapped at you," she said, tears in her eyes.

"It's all right, sweetheart. I know you didn't mean it. Can you get into bed now?"

She nodded and hugged and kissed each of us. We tucked her in and went back to our room.

"Don't say it," I told him, holding a hand up to interrupt him before he even got started.

"I don't have to. Look at what I did to her. She could be a normal little girl if I wasn't her father. She wouldn't be lashing out and having her beautiful eyes change into the colors of –"

I groaned in frustration. "Hatter! First of all, I told you not to say it. Second, you did nothing to her. If someone else was Charlotte's father, she wouldn't be the wonderful little girl that she is. But the ifs don't matter. _You_ are her father and I wouldn't change that for anything. She's a Hightopp. It's just something that comes with the territory. Besides, we all have our temperamental moments. Hers may just come with an eye color change every now and then. I highly doubt that this is something as severe as your changes. If it were, then we probably would have seen them sooner. Please stop worrying about this."

"Stop worrying?" Suddenly the Outlandish came out. "Alice, dinnae yeh see wha' just happened?"

I shook my head. This was not getting through to him. "Tarrant, of course I saw. She had a tantrum. She was tired."

"And her eyes—"

"Her eyes changed color. It's nothing to fret about."

"I should'na fret?" Speaking of eye color changes, right on cue, here came the yellow in Tarrant's. "Tha' poor child … She's gonna be like me."

"I hope so! You're a sweet, kind, funny, romantic, protective, amazing person. What's not to like?"

"The madness!" he cried.

I placed my hands on either side of his face, just like I had done countless times in the past to calm him down. "Tarrant, we're all a little mad. Yours just happens to come with a decoder. You didn't make our daughter mad. She's perfectly healthy. And if her eyes change when she gets into a mood, then we calm her down and everything will be fine. It's no different than any other child."

His eyes came back to my favorite green and his voice returned to his soft lisp. "I just feel so guilty."

I smiled a little and brought my hands down. "You feel guilty about everything. Let it go. Everything is fine now and Charlotte and I love you very much."

He placed a hand on my cheek. "My sweet Alice, always willing to see the good. Even if someone doesn't deserve it."

"Oh, you deserve it. Just, please stop letting this bother you. Charlotte is fine. And now we know what to look for when she gets a little moody."

Tarrant smiled slightly. "I suppose so. I just know what it's like and I hate to think that my little girl is going through it."

"Hatter, she isn't going through what you are. She's got mood swings. She's a girl! But Charlotte is a smart girl. She'll know how to handle herself and how to calm down before things get out of hand. I have complete faith in her. Besides, she's got a great teacher."

"Not exactly a class I expected to instruct."

"Parenthood isn't about the expected, Tarrant. You know this by now."

He nodded. "True. Would you mind terribly, sweetness, if I went to the workshop and finished a few things? I think I just need to think."

"That's fine, darling. Just don't wallow, all right? Make your hats, make your head right and then come back to me."

"I always will, dearheart. I always will."

Alice is a beautiful woman. And she's the perfect mother, at least in my eyes. She has given me two wonderful children. They are tiny versions of Alice and myself what with our hair and eyes, our personality traits, even our favorite hat styles. They are an amazing family and I love all of them dearly.

But when they act up, they're all Alice.

One afternoon when he was around 4, Will and I were taking a walk around the lake. Alice and Charlotte were having tea with some of the ladies of the court, so Alice encouraged us to have some man time.

When I inquired as to what that meant, she told me that I should teach him manly things. Did my wife not know me? Masculinity wasn't one of my most prominent traits. I could teach him how to sword fight, but probably not without a strict cuff to the head from his mother. (Even if she did say manly things.)

So, at this point, I settled for a leisurely stroll and some snacks.

"Daddy?" Will asked, breaking me from my mind-wanderings.

"Yes, son?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

I was stunned. I had no idea how to answer that question. So, I did what I could. I decided to wing it.

"Well, if it were green, then how would we know where the ground began?"

He pondered that for a minute. "So, why is the grass green?"

Oh dear.

"I suppose the reverse is true here," I began. "If the grass were blue, then you wouldn't know where the sky began."

He thought again. "You know, I guess you're right."

Whew. Got out of that one.

"So, Daddy, why are these roses white?" he asked, gesturing to the flowers growing by the path.

"That's an easy one. That's because no one painted them otherwise."

"Ohhhhh." Pause. "Why do Mummy and Lottie wear dresses, but you and I wear trousers?"

This was all Alice's fault. The children had her stubborn streak. And couple that with an inquisitive nature and you had Charlotte and William Hightopp.

"That's because the boys wear pants and the girls were the skirts," I answered.

"But sometimes you wear a skirt," Will countered.

Oh for the love of…

"That's not a skirt, bean. That's called a kilt. It's a traditional garb of our ancestors. We wear them for special occasions."

"A kilt …" More thinking. "Will I wear one?"

"If you would like to. As a Hightopp, it is certainly in your heritage to wear one if you wish."

"All right."

We walked on a little further, as I wondered if this was what Alice was like as a child. I could imagine her asking all of these questions as well.

"What do you think Mummy and Lottie are doing right now?" Will asked.

"Just drinking tea and chatting, I suspect."

"Sounds boring. Your tea parties are much more fun."

I laughed. "Thank you very much, Will! I would happen to agree with you."

"You're welcome, Daddy."

Suddenly, he stopped walking and his eyes drifted around. Assuming that he was probably following a dragonfly or something else dancing in the air, I allowed myself a moment to consider things. I was the most blessed man in any world. My beautiful wife and amazing daughter were having tea with royalty while I walked through the serene woods of Mamoreal with my handsome son.

However, as I drifted back to the scene before me, I noticed something missing. – that handsome son.

"Will! Where are you?" I cried out. "William!" No answer came from the woods. "William Tarrant Hightopp, if you are hiding, you are in terrible trouble!"

Not a peep. I knew he couldn't have been far, seeing as how he was just a four-year-old with just a few seconds of a head start.

I began to panic and then I remembered something Alice taught me. Many times, parents have a connection to their children. They can find them. Surely this would be something easy for our bond. I thought of my son and felt a pull to my left. I ran in that direction and then I heard it … the whimpering of a lost child.

"Will!" I called.

"Daddy!"

I rushed to him and picked him up. "_Mo mhac_," I murmured as I cradled him against me. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but I saw a flying bear!"

I smiled. So much like his mother, rushing off to see something. No wonder she exhausted her parents.

"Will, my little explorer. I have no doubt that you saw a flying bear. But you know you can't go wandering off by yourself. Especially into the woods!"

"Yes, I know." He hung his head. "I didn't realize how far I was. I was so scared when I couldn't see you anymore!"

"It's all right, _ma bairn_. I'm just so happy you're safe."

He held tight to my jacket, almost afraid to let go.

"Shall we go back to the castle? I'm sure Mummy and Lottie will be done with tea soon," I said.

He nodded. "I think I want to go away from here anyway."

"Yes, that sounds good." I put him down and held tightly to his hand.

As we walked back, Will turned to me. "I'm sorry I worried you, Daddy."

He sounded so sincere and so much older than his years. So much like Alice.

"It's all right, bean. You must promise me, though, to never do it again."

Will nodded and I knew everything would be ok.

That night, once the children were sound asleep, I admitted what happened to Alice.

"Is he all right?" she asked, almost ready to hop out of bed to check on him.

"Sweetness, he's fine. Just a minute of fright and I think it taught him a lesson."

"I recall that lesson," she said, sadly.

"I somehow imagined that you ran off as well," I said with a smile.

"Yes, I wandered off thrice in my life."

"Three?" I questioned.

"Yes. Once when I was a girl, not much older than Will. I went into the maze by myself and got terribly lost. Then again when I was a bit older. I thought I saw a white rabbit in a waistcoat." She winked at me. "One would have thought I would have learned my lesson those first two times. But then when I was nineteen, I wandered off from a party. Seemed I hadn't learned anything and I followed that rabbit again. Fell down a hole and I haven't been the same since." She smiled. "I'm sorry to say that Lottie and Will both seem to have that inquisitiveness."

"I'm not," I replied. "I'm glad they got that. It's one of the things I love most about you."

"Even if it means an adventure with those two?"

I chuckled. "Especially because of that. Life would be boring without you curious three."

She placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you, Tarrant."

"I love you, too, sweet Alice."

We lay down and I pulled her against me. Snuggled together, we peacefully fell asleep. I got the feeling we'd be needing our rest with these children!


	20. And Baby Makes Four

A/N: I love my readers. You all are seriously the best. And those of you who leave me reviews are even bester. You've got muchness coming out of your ears! I adore reading each and every one of them, so please everyone, leave me a note and tell me what you're thinking. It really makes my day!

I wanted this chapter to be a flipside of the last one (Charlotte being like Alice this time, etc.), but a baby Will just kept popping up in my head. So, here is a part of Will's first day.

* * *

As I lay in the bed after giving birth to Will, I felt like our family was complete. I was lost in thought until I heard a mumbling from next to me.

Tarrant was holding our son and he was whispering to him in Outlandish. I didn't know much of what he was saying, but I did pick out words like father, son, love, family and mother. I assumed he was giving Will the same talk he gave to Charlotte when she was born. It was peaceful just to hear the one-sided conversation.

As I let my thoughts wander again, I realized that Charlotte now had a sibling. (Not that this was news to me.) I wondered what she would think of Will.

Being the youngest of the family, I didn't remember meeting my sister for the first time. The first memory I have of Margaret is of her telling me to get off the chair because I "absolutely could not fly."

I knew that news spread like wildfire in Underland and especially so in the palace. So, I knew that most of the castle's inhabitants would know that baby Hightopp was finally here. I eagerly awaited when Charlotte would be brought in to meet her baby brother. I was very intrigued to see where this would go.

I didn't have to wait very long before the door opened a crack. Her orange curls the first thing I saw.

"Come in, Lottie. There is someone we would like you to meet," I said softly. Behind her was Mirana, who obviously wanted to meet the newest Hightopp as well.

Tarrant eagerly beckoned our daughter to see him.

"Is that my baby brother?" she asked quietly.

"Aye, it is. This is William Tarrant Hightopp," he answered. "Come closer and see him. He's been anxious to meet you."

She hurried over to see what was in the bundle of blankets in Tarrant's lap. He bent down a bit to make it easier for him.

The second she saw him, it was love.

"Daddy! He's so cute!"

"Yes, he is, buttercup."

At that moment, Will woke up and looked directly at his big sister. And if we didn't know better, we would have sworn he smiled at her.

"He likes me!" she squealed happily.

"Of course he does, sweetheart," I said. "You're his big sister. He loves you."

"And I love him. May I hold him?" she asked so timidly.

"Yes, yes. Come here and sit down," Tarrant told her, rising from the rocking chair.

Mirana helped her into it and Tarrant put Will into her waiting arms.

"Hello, baby Will," she said. "I'm Charlotte, your big sister. I will watch over you and always be there for you."

Tears filled the eyes of all the adults in the room.

As she wiped her eyes, Mirana turned to me. "So, Alice, how are you feeling?"

"About the same. Sore, but wonderful."

"And Tarrant?" she said with a smirk.

"I'm better this time around. Less of a shock, you know. Knowing what to expect really helped."

"Auntie Mirana, do you want to hold my brother?" Charlotte asked, with a maturity beyond her few years.

"Why yes, Lottie, I would love to hold your brother." Mirana bent and lifted the baby from Charlotte. "Oh my. William, you are so handsome. Tarrant, those are definitely your eyes."

"Aren't they beautiful?" I asked.

"Oh yes. I do see some of Mummy, though." She smiled at me. "Will, I think you will be a very handsome young man. And I'm sure you will be a perfect gentleman, just like your father," Mirana said softly to the baby.

Tarrant blushed slightly.

"It really is amazing to see things changing in Underland now," Mirana mused as she bounced slightly with the newborn. "Now that my sister has lost her choke-hold on the land, and time has passed, things are blooming again, happiness is spreading … lives are beginning," she added with a kiss to the crown of Will's head.

"It is a change for the better. And with you on the throne, things will only continue to recover," Tarrant told her.

She merely smiled at his compliment. And again, Will seemed to grin as well. Perhaps this child was just as much like Tarrant as I predicted.

I smiled at all of this. I didn't know all the horrors that Iracebeth created during her time with the crown, but even I could see improvements. Hatter and Mirana must have seen even more that I did.

"Charlotte, would you like to have a slumber party tonight?" Mirana asked, obviously trying to give us as peaceful of a first night as she could.

"Ooh, yes! Mummy, can I?" Lottie asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, you can. And thank you, Mirana," I said, smiling at her.

"You are very welcome. Come, Lottie. Let us pack you a bag."

And with that, Mirana gave Will back to Hatter and they went to Lottie's room.

"She's a good friend," Tarrant said.

"She really is," I agreed. "We're lucky to have her. Just as all of Underland is."

He nodded as he stared at little Will.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"It's amazing. I saw it in Charlotte, but it's more pronounced in Will. He looks so much like my family. I mean, obviously he _is_ my family. Of course, he is my son. And your son, that was obvious a few hours ago what with the screaming and him actually coming out and –"

"Hatter…"

"Thank you." He paused, trying to get a hold of his thoughts once more. "But it's so much more than that. I can see my father's chin. And my mother's eyebrows. It's so strange to see them again."

I loved watching Tarrant with Charlotte and now with William … his children. There was a fascination there. After that terrible day, and all that loss, I think he began to forget what family was like. He had his friends, and they were wonderful, loyal friends, but they weren't a blood relation. They weren't kin. And for as much as he loved me, and as much as I am family, I am not a Hightopp by birth. These two children are his. They have that biological connection. There's a relationship there that cannot be severed. It was a relief, I'm sure, to know that there were others now. That he was not the end of the line.

**POV Change***

Staring into Will's green eyes, I was lost. But not like the ways I would normally get lost. This was love in its purest form. This was my child.

Just then, he began to cry. He was hungry and that was not my department. I (somewhat reluctantly) passed him to his mother.

As I watched our baby son nurse, I was mesmerized by my life now.

For quite some time after the Horunvendush Day, I felt that I was alone. There wasn't another Hightopp left … just me. I would be the last of my clan. I knew perfectly well that no one would want to love the crazy man who made hats, let alone actually have children with him. So, I resigned myself to being the last link.

But then one day, a beautiful blond Alice walked towards our tea party. I would have known her anywhere (and told her as such). And before I knew it, I was in love with that Alice. It was like nothing else I had ever experienced. I doubted it for a while, but as I spoke with her on the balcony of the castle, I began to realize it was the truth. And then I somehow came up with the muchness to ask her to be my wife. And for some strange reason, she said yes (she yells at me when I say this. "It's because I love you, you idiot," she'll tell me).

And then we had two wonderful children. A continuation of my family line. I'm no longer alone. Someday, they'll have their own families and there will be even more Hightopps. The clan lives through me and now through them. I'm not the last and hopefully they won't be either. What a wonderful feeling to finally have family back in my life, with my children.

My children. What a strange concept. Even after having Charlotte with us for seven years, it's still foreign for me to say that I'm a father. Not that I'm not adoring every minute, but I was so caught up in believing it would never happen. And here I am, watching my wife and our _second_ child. It's amazing. It's more than I ever could have hoped for. And it's all because of my Alice. My love. My strength. The keeper of my heart. The mother of my children. The one who makes me whole and calms the storms in my head. What would I do without her?

"You'd get more sleep, probably," she said with a laugh.

I looked down. "How much of that was out loud?"

"Just 'what would I do without her?' But I get the feeling there were a lot more thoughts before that."

"Well, yes."

"Your family?" she asked, as if she could see into my mind.

I looked back at her. "Aye. I wish they could see us."

"They can, Tarrant. I'm a firm believer that our loved ones are never far. I wish I could see him, but I know my father has seen Charlotte and Will. He was with me when I walked down the aisle to marry you. It's the same with your family."

***Back to Alice's POV***

He nodded sadly at me.

There was no easy way to console Tarrant. I was quite serious when I said that our loved ones were always near us and that I knew Daddy was with me all those times. But it was probably more difficult to believe in Hatter's case.

"I do hope you're right, cricket. I would love to believe that my family, especially my mother and my father, could see us. Could see their grandchildren."

"Then they can. As long as you believe it."

Will finished nursing then.

"Shall I burp him for you?" Hatter asked.

He was such a doting father, even willing to take on the messy tasks such as burping and diapers.

"If you wish," I replied, passing the baby back.

Just then, Mirana and Charlotte returned. "Mummy! This will be so much fun!" Charlotte said, almost dancing as she came towards us. "Auntie Mirana is going to invite Mally to stay with us too!"

"That sounds wonderful, Lottie," I said, beckoning her closer. "Now, you be on your best behavior, all right?" I instructed quietly. She nodded. "And mind whatever Auntie Mirana says. And be sure to thank her as well."

"Yes Mummy."

"Good girl," I said, leaning over to give her a hug. "Have fun, sweetheart. We shall see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too, Mummy!" We kissed each other's cheeks and then she ran over to Tarrant. "I love you, Daddy. And I love you, baby Will."

She kissed each of their cheeks as well before running to the door with Mirana.

"We both love you too, buttercup. Have a wonderful time," Tarrant said.

"Good night, all," Mirana said with a wink as she closed the door behind them.

"Well, it seems as though bean is ready for another nap. Shall we take one as well?" Tarrant asked me.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. But … Bean?" I questioned.

He chuckled softly. "I was trying to figure out what nickname I could give Will, since Charlotte is buttercup and you are … well, you're a myriad of names. I can't decide on just one. And since you craved those jelly beans so much while you were carrying him, I decided on 'bean'."

I smiled. Only my Hatter.

"So, because I planted the buttercups in the garden …"

"The day we … um, _made her_ … yes. That's where I got her nickname," he said, somewhat embarrassed and yet somewhat smug.

"Tarrant, you are a wonder."

"So you tell me."

He got up and put Will into his cradle, then returned to me on the bed.

"Sleep now, my love. You deserve all the rest you can get."

"Thank you so much, Hatter."

"You're welcome. Wait … for what?"

"For giving me this amazing life. For being the husband I always dreamed of. For helping me find my muchness. For all of this."

"Sweetness, you never have to thank me. It is I who should be thanking you. You being the wonderful Alice that you are and –"

I didn't think this was turning into a ramble, but I interrupted anyway. "Hatter. Hush. Let's just sleep now."

He smiled. "Fair enough, poppet. _Tha gradh agam orti, _Alice_._"

"_Tha gradh agam orti_, Tarrant," I replied, as best I could.

He pulled me close and I fell asleep quickly, feeling safe and loved, and knowing that our family was finally whole.

* * *

End note:

_Tha gradh agam orti =_ I love you always (at least I hope so. The internet told me that one. If only my Scottish relatives were alive to help me with those translations!)


	21. Sisters

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter! I hate not having time to update. Grrr.

Another thanks to EbonyRayne for an idea in this story.

Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews! I am flattered and so grateful that this story has over 400 reviews! I love knowing that I'm not the only one to love these two. I have the best readers anywhere!!

* * *

A few months after Will was born, I really wanted to return to London to see my mother. I knew she was over the moon with another grandchild (thanks to the letters delivered by Absolem, our less-than-excited post-butterfly) and I desperately wanted them to meet.

So, it was then that Tarrant gave me the surprise that he and Mirana were working on, a mirror that would serve as a doorway between the worlds. All we had to do was walk through it and we would be back in my old room. Letters could be delivered through here as well. (Much to the relief of a certain blue butterfly.)

I wrote my mother our last letter via Absolem, letting her know that the mirror was set up and to check for letters in my room periodically. And that we would be coming to visit soon.

When the day came, I was bouncing with anticipation.

"You know, cricket, the last time we went to see your mother, you were much less excited," Tarrant teased.

"Well, that was before I knew how wonderful it could be. Now, I'm very happy to return. So hush!"

We packed up the children and walked through.

"Amazing!" I exclaimed as we walked out into my room. "So much easier and much less disgusting than jabberwocky blood."

Hatter smiled. "Indeed."

We hurried downstairs to find my mother and sister.

"Margaret! I didn't know you would be here as well," I said, rushing to her to hug her.

"Mother wanted to surprise you," she replied.

"And where are—"

"They both stayed home," Margaret interrupted.

I decided against asking why. I was fairly certain I knew the answer already: Tarrant.

So we sat and chatted for some time. Charlotte loved the attention from her grandmother and her aunt. And Margaret enjoyed braiding Lottie's long orange curls.

As we were sitting and talking, suddenly an odor struck my nose. I glanced to Tarrant, who was obviously smelling the same thing.

"Oh dear," he sighed.

"Can I assume that … smell is from William?" my mother asked, sniffing at the baby on her lap.

"I'm afraid so," I answered as I began to stand.

"Alice, stay with your family," Tarrant said as he stood. "I'll change Will."

He took the baby from my mother and left with the bag of supplies.

My sister's jaw almost hit the ground. "He changes diapers?"

"Yes. He has always been wonderful with the baby chores," I said, trying to hold back my smile. I'm sure Lowell barely held his child at all, let alone take the dirty jobs.

"Daddy is such a good daddy!" Charlotte chimed in. "He does everything!"

"Yes, he seems like it," Margaret said absently.

"He changes the diapers and burps baby Will and he still tucks me in every night. And he makes so many hats for Mummy!"

In that instant, I choked on my tea and blushed redder than I probably ever have, giving myself away.

My sister, observant pest that she was, caught on immediately.

"Hats … I see. And how many hats does your mummy have?"

"More than I can count!" Lottie answered proudly, not understanding what she was giving away. "There's a room that is just wall to wall, top to bottom hats! Daddy is always making a new hat for Mummy."

My mother was trying so hard not to laugh, but Margaret didn't have the same decency.

"Little sister! You …" she trailed off, not wanting to say something wrong in front of Charlotte. "Well, you must be a busy woman!"

I knew she was trying to make me uncomfortable, and to a point, she was succeeding. But two could play this game.

"Yes, well, we are very _busy_ people. But something has certainly confused me in the past 10 years. After you were married, you told me that I should lay back and think about tea time. I don't know how you could focus on tea time or anything else for that matter."

By this time, my usually very composed mother was practically bursting keeping her laughter in.

"Mother!" Margaret whined to her.

"Margaret, heavens. Alice is just giving you a dose of your own medicine. And if she and Tarrant are busy people, then that is certainly their business. And if she has a hat for every time …" she glanced at me for confirmation. I nodded, covering my eyes. "Well, then she must have an extensive collection."

"Tea time, indeed," Margaret grumbled.

I decided if we were going to play this game, then I was going to win. "I mean, of course, there was that one occurrence actually at his old tea tables. I'll admit to thinking of tea time then," I said, casually taking a sip.

Mother stood at this, shaking her head. "All right then, Alice. Lottie, dear, perhaps we should see what is taking your father and brother so long, yes?"

"Yes, grandmother," Lottie replied, oblivious to the conversation around her. And so she took my mother's hand and they left.

"And now you chased off Mother. You and your hats," Margaret snipped.

"You, sister, were the one who asked about the hats and pushed the conversation. I merely answered your questions. If you want, I'm more than happy to continue answering your questions. I have a very happy life with Tarrant both in and out of our bedroom. He's got a lot of muchness."

"You and those nonsense words."

"It's not nonsense. It makes perfect sense if you think about it. There's just so much about him. He's brimming with muchness."

"Oh, Alice, are you actually referring to…" she trailed off.

"Not specifically, no. Would you like to know about that as well?"

"Heavens no!" she replied, aghast.

I paused and really looked at my sister. She had aged so poorly in such a short amount of time.

"What is wrong with you, Margaret? You used to be so full of life. I think you've lost _your_ muchness."

"Do you honestly not know?"

"Apparently not."

"Alice, I'm … jealous. I'm jealous of the wonderful life you have. You live in a fantastic land of dreams, you have tea with the queen, you are married to a man who worships the ground you walk on, you have two beautiful children. Your life is perfect. Mine … mine is a disaster."

"It's not a disaster," I said, knowing that it probably was.

She scoffed. "My husband is a cheat. I live in a loveless marriage. I fear that my son will grow to be just like his father. My life, Alice, _is_ a disaster. I don't mean to be so cold with you, but I just wish I had half of what you have."

"I wish there were something I could do to help you."

"Yes, so do I. But there's nothing. Life is what it is."

"How long have you known he's been cheating?"

"For some time now. Probably a few months before you went away."

"And is he still up to it?"

"I do not know. It seems to have stopped, or he has gotten better at hiding it."

I smiled a bit. Hopefully, Tarrant's little "talk" helped.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, knowing the gears in my head were turning.

"Margaret, I'm sorry to tell you that I knew Lowell is a dog. Right before I left, I caught him with a woman in the gardens. I wish now I would have told you, but ultimately you knew anyway. At the end of our last visit, Tarrant told him to stop and … threatened him in a way."

"Lowell wouldn't be scared so easily, especially from …" she trailed off again. I knew she was holding back from saying something rude about my husband.

"I don't know about that. Tarrant can be quite persuasive."

She gave me a questioning look.

I tried to figure out how to say this delicately, without making her terrified of Hatter. "Tarrant has been through a lot in Underland. There was a war there and he fought valiantly. It brought out a side of him that he doesn't like to use, but does when he has to. He spoke with Lowell and hopefully it did something."

"I think there's something you're leaving out, Alice. But I'll let it go. If it helped, then I'm grateful for it."

"I'm so sorry, Margaret."

She shrugged. "Like I said, it is what it is. Perhaps things will start to get better."

"I'm hoping so, sister."

"I miss this, you know," she said. "I miss being sisters."

"You'll always be my sister!"

"Yes, but since you've been gone, I've missed you."

For a moment, I felt terrible for leaving. But then Hatter returned with our children and my mother. I saw him holding Will and with a hand on Lottie's shoulder. And then I suddenly regretted nothing.

"But I cannot deny you what you have," Margaret whispered. "How could I ever deny you this happiness?"

I nodded slightly. I hated knowing what my sister was going through, but I still couldn't help but love my own life.

"So, what were you ladies discussing?" Hatter asked as he sat with us again.

"Mummy's hats!" Charlotte announced.

"And your tea tables," Margaret teased.

"Alice!" Tarrant said, instantly blushing.

"Well, it wasn't my idea!" I defended. "Don't worry, though. I defended your muchness."

My mother rolled her eyes. "Alice, some modesty now, please!"

I knew she was referring to Charlotte, so I dropped the subject. Though, I still couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

It was nice to be like this. Sitting with the most important people in my life. Laughing and teasing. We had supper and then it was time to leave.

"Margaret, if you need anything, please let me know," I said, hugging my sister.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I was so cold toward you early," she said, hugging back tightly.

"I understand now."

"You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you," I whispered, unsure of what to say to her about that.

"Alice, thank you for visiting," my mother said, hugging me as well. "Maybe now with your new mirror, you can visit more often?"

"I would love that," I said.

After all the hugs and kisses and goodbyes, we travelled back through the mirror into our chambers. It was already bedtime for the children.

As we got into bed, I thanked Tarrant for our new door to London.

"Sweetness, it was nothing. I love knowing that you can visit your family whenever you wish now."

"It was wonderful to talk with Mother and Margaret again."

"Yes, and just what exactly were you and Margaret discussing?"

I blushed. "Well, Charlotte actually dug me into that hole. She told them about my room full of hats and Margaret figured out what they … represented."

"I see."

"And once she started to tease me about it, well, I just retaliated."

"It's all right, cricket. I had siblings, I know how it happens. At least you defended my muchness!"

"Not that it needs defending," I said, running my fingers down his chest.

"Feeling the need for another hat, love?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh definitely. If I'm going to get teased for it, I'm going to reap the benefits!"

Tarrant leaned over to kiss me and began the inspiration for my newest hat.


	22. Miracle Worker

A/N: Again, apologies for the wait. At least there's no real storyline that you have to wait for updates for! *hopes that counts for something*

But many, many, MANY thanks for the reviews! You folks are the absolute best!

Note to Kat: (You didn't sign in for your reviews, so I couldn't reply to them) Yes, I did hear Johnny Depp say that about the hair. I had thought about giving Charlotte a different hair color, but I just really wanted her to have Daddy's crazy hair, so I decided that perhaps in Underland, things could work like that. The beauty of Underland! And I made the correction to what Helen said. You were absolutely right, that wasn't something that would have been said back then. Thanks for catching that!

This chapter is in Tarrant's POV and most of it is a companion to the end of chapter 5 of my other story "Wedded Bliss." You don't have to read it, but it compliments this, I think. And the idea came from futrCSI1490. You guys really are amazing when it comes to ideas! I hope I'm doing them all justice.

Anyway, enough babbling… again.

* * *

My Alice was nothing short of a miracle worker. She was the savior of Underland as well as my own savior. Without her, I shudder to think of what my life would be. I would probably still be sitting at those bloody tea tables. Or worse.

Back then, we spent all day carelessly having tea, but we weren't living. And I was merely existing, waiting. Waiting for my Alice.

And when she appeared, my life changed. I didn't know it then, but nothing was ever the same. I fell in love at that exact second. And it grew during our moments together and perhaps even more during our time apart before the Frabjous Day.

And now we were a married couple, for over 10 years. And we had two beautiful children. Giving up the constant tea time was no decision at all.

I pondered this a bit as I stood, waiting for the photographer to take another picture. I really thought the dozen he had snapped were good enough, but apparently we were looking for nothing short of perfection. Charlotte's eyes were closed, or Alice's hair wasn't right. Will was yawning, or _I_ was yawning.

Finally, once we had the final shot, it was time to go home. As we walked through the door, we noticed how late it had gotten.

"Hatter, could you change Will into his pajamas please?" my wife asked. "I'm going to try to get this one into the tub."

"Yes, of course."

I smiled as I picked up my son and carried him to his nursery. Alice told me after Charlotte was born, how odd it was to her that I was so hands-on with the baby. She said that where she came from, the men had very little to do with those kinds of things.

As I laid Will on the changing table, I couldn't imagine doing anything else. This was my child. Why would anyone want to be so distant from that? Certain jobs weren't exactly pleasant jobs, but what could you do? Now, I knew that mine was an unusual case. I wanted to be as close to family as I could and if that meant changing diapers and burping babies, then that was fine with me.

Will smiled up at me as I tickled his toes. But even if someone hadn't lost their entire family in a tragic scene, I still couldn't figure out why any man would miss out on this.

Just then, I heard the distinct laughing and splashing that meant Alice had finally corralled Charlotte into the tub.

A giggle from my son broke me from my listening to my girls. "I'm terribly sorry, bean! I didn't mean to ignore you." I put his pajamas on and took him to Alice.

"We win!" I announced as we stepped into the room.

"You cheated and skipped the bath!" she protested.

"Yeah, Daddy! You guys cheated!" Lottie agreed.

I laughed. "All right. You got me. Tell Will goodnight, buttercup."

"Good night, baby brother!" she said before blowing him a kiss.

I passed him to Alice so she could kiss and snuggle him before bed. I knew she hated these evenings where she didn't put him down herself.

Once she finished, I took the very sleepy baby to his cradle.

"Good night, William Hightopp. May you have pleasant dreams. Daddy loves you." I placed a soft kiss to his forehead as he nodded off.

I went back to Alice and Charlotte to find Lottie drying off.

"Ready for bed, buttercup?" I asked.

"Yep!"

Alice helped her into her nightgown and she took off for her room.

"If I could bottle her energy…" Alice said with a sigh.

We tucked her in and then made our way back to our room. We changed for bed and laid down. Alice then put her head on my chest. I knew this meant she wanted to talk.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked, absent-mindedly playing with her hair.

"Today."

"Our portrait?"

"Yes. I just loved doing that."

"Even though Charlotte got bored and Will spit up?" I joked.

"Even through that. I just loved sitting there with my family. Tarrant, Alice, Charlotte and William Hightopp. Our family."

"I understand. It meant the world to me to stand behind the three of you, beautiful hats on each of you, posing proudly to tell the world that this was my family."

She smiled.

I returned the smile. "And of course, it makes me so happy to show the world that I have a beautiful wife and she'll actually pose for a picture with a crazy man such as myself. Of course, it also shows that she was willing to do other naughty things with me considering there are two little ones in the picture and they do look so much like us that they obviously came from such—"

"Hatter!" she said, laying a hand on my cheek.

I took a breath. "I'm fine."

She gave me a very small smile.

"What else is on your mind, cricket?" I asked.

"I want to do something for you. But you need to let me do it, all right?"

I nodded, somewhat suspicious.

"Don't look at me like that. It's nothing bad, I swear."

She sat up on her knees and looked deep into my eyes. "The other night, you explained to me how you loved the quirks of my body. I want to return the favor."

I froze. She knew I hated a great deal about my body.

Alice must have sensed my fear. She tapped my nose and said, "Ah, ah, ah. Turnabout is fair play, love."

She had me there, so I let her have her fun.

"Now, starting at the top, there is your firey colored hair. It may be an effect from your trade, but I cannot imagine you with a different shade. ... Have I made a rhyme?" Her smile lit up the room as she quoted me. All I could do was grin back.

"Anyway... Your hair reflects your wonderfully vibrant personality. You managed to pass the color along to our little girl and I smile when I see my two redheads playing in the gardens. And then there are your eyes, the lovely green windows to your soul, but we'll return to them in a second. A bit further down is a birthmark similar to mine, just a bit more difficult to get to." She shifted so that she was sitting on my legs and gently moved my head to the side to kiss the mark towards the back of my neck. I squeaked at the surprise.

Alice raised just slightly to my ear and whispered, "Now, usually when I do that, those green eyes of yours …" She pulled back to look at me. "… Yep, they turn a dark emerald color that gives me shivers. Your eyes tell so much about you. And not just that they change colors. They shine when you are happy and they get so muted when you're sad. And God help me when you're either. Because your moods are contagious."

My wife gave me a gentle kiss and then moved her fingers down to my chest. The least favorite part of mine.

"Slightly lower, are the scars that make me want to weep each time I see them, but at the same time, make me so proud to be yours. The scars of the war. The scars received in the dungeons."

I know she is avoiding saying "torture" or anything to do with the Red Queen.

"These tell me of your bravery and your loyalty. But most of all, of your love for me. You withstood unspeakable things, things I'm sure I'll never know about, to keep me safe. I can't tell you what that means to me."

"I would do it all again in a heartbeat," I told her.

"I know," she whispered as her finger traced each line left behind from Stayne's whip. It was as if she was trying to erase the memory. And it was almost working.

My Alice was nothing short of a miracle worker. She was right, I did go through unspeakable things in that dungeon. The beatings and the whipping were things I would never tell her about – she was right about that as well. The bruises had long since faded, but these few scars would remain, always reminding me about the bloody big head.

She placed a soft kiss on each of the marks on my chest. Leave it to my wife to make me feel so good about these scars left from such an ordeal.

"And then there are your hands. You are such a master of your trade and you make the most beautiful creations with these hands, but at what cost?"

Alice delicately unwrapped the bandages on each of my hands, revealing the calluses and cuts from my day to day work.

"Your hands suffer daily, so that you can make the most unbelievable hats for everyone."

"I don't mind it, sweetness. I love my work. It's just a sacrifice that I make. It's worth it to see a work of art on someone's head. Especially yours." I winked at her.

"Yes, well. I want you to know that I appreciate it." And with that, she kissed each of my fingertips and each of my palms. She leaned over to a bowl of water on the bedside table and dampened a cloth in it. How did I miss that was there? Apparently, Alice was planning this.

She gently cleaned my hands and replaced the bandages. It was one of the simplest and yet greatest acts anyone had ever done for me. She put the cloth down and looked me in the eyes, wordlessly telling me that we were moving on now.

"Now, a little bit lower is another birthmark, shaped like a little heart, and it's right here on your hip," Alice said, pulling my shorts down a bit to show the mark.

"I never noticed that it looked like a heart," I admitted.

"It was the first thing I noticed. It's pointing right towards …" She giggled innocently. I certainly knew better.

"And finally," she said, conveniently changing the subject. "Is the scar you received helping Mirana to safety that day."

She moved off my legs and delicately stroked the burn mark I have on my left shin.

"You've been through so much," she whispered, holding back the tears.

"Sweet Alice, please don't cry," I said as I sat up and wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek. "The past is past and there is nothing to be done about it. All I need is right now. You are my present and my future. These scars are reminders that the past happened, but because they are just scars and no longer wounds just means that they are in the past as well."

"You are a remarkable person, Hatter."

"You're not so bad yourself." I paused. "Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"Everything, I suppose. But more specifically, helping me to not hate my body … or my past."

"It was my pleasure. Though, I'll admit to getting the idea from a very wise man."

"Assuming you mean me, I can't think of a time where anyone has ever called me wise. This is definitely a first."

"First, yes, it was you. Second, Tarrant, you are very wise. But others, and you yourself, tend to not look beyond your mad tendencies. There is a sensible man behind the madness."

"That sounds crazy enough for me to have said it," I said with a giggle.

She gave me a mock glare. "Hush, you. I wanted to show you that nothing else matters to me but you. You made me sad when you said that you were happy that I would actually pose for a picture with you. Why wouldn't I? Do you really think your pale complexion and those colors under your eyes would matter?"

"To most people, yes. And, beloved, I know it doesn't matter to you. But it doesn't stop me from being happy that you are willing to be with me. I feel so special that you actually chose me to be the man you spend your life with."

"And I feel the same way that you want to be with me. Just because you don't look exactly like the people from my world, that means nothing to me. If anything, you are a breath of fresh air for me. Your look almost represents the madness that I needed. Does that make sense?"

"It does. Thank you, poppet," I said as I gently tugged on her to lay back with me.

"You are very welcome," she sighed.

"Perhaps we should get some sleep."

"Perhaps … or perhaps not," she said with that tone that made me sure that I would be working on another hat in the morning.

My Alice was nothing short of a miracle worker.


	23. Sisters, Part 2

A/N: Ok, so this is like a companion piece to chapter 21. Alice and Mirana's sisterly relationship and how it compares to Alice and Margaret. I hope you enjoy it!

Also, I've been listening to "Almost Alice." Anyone else? I might be in love with this CD. So many of the songs are Alice/Hatter-ish. I wonder if the bands wrote the songs based off the original script. Ah well.

* * *

As I sat reading to the children, there was a knock upon the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Mirana!" a voice answered.

"Auntie Mirana!" Charlotte cried happily.

"Go let her in," I instructed and Lottie flew to the door.

"Hi, Auntie Mirana!" Lottie said as she opened it.

"Hello there, Lottie! How are you today?"

"I'm well."

"Is your Daddy home?" Mirana asked.

"No, he's working in his shop."

"Yes, perhaps I should have gone there first."

"Mirana, what do you need Tarrant for?" I asked, laying Will in his bassinette.

"Babysitting."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Well, is it babysitting if it is for your own children?"

Underlandians could be so strange. "I don't understand."

"Alice, I desperately need to talk with you, but not with the little ones present."

"Oh! Charlotte, will you check on your brother for me, please?"

"Yes, Mummy!"

I turned back to Mirana. "You need to talk. All right. Well, it's almost lunch time. Perhaps Tarrant will be home soon and he can stay with the children while we go somewhere more private."

"Yes, that sounds lovely," she said as she twisted a piece of her hair, an uncharacteristic thing for a queen like herself.

"Is everything all right?" I asked, suddenly concerned that she was somewhat worked up about this, or at least as worked up as Mirana got.

"Well, yes. I mean, things are actually quite nice. But I just don't know what to do about it. And I was hoping that you would be able to help me."

I was afraid she was going to break into a ramble of Tarrant-proportions. "I'd be happy to help you, Mirana. Just as soon as I know what the problem, or I suppose the non-problem, is."

"Oh, it's definitely not a problem. I can tell you this much: I'm in love!"

"Love? Mirana! I didn't even know!"

"We kept it a secret. Oh, Alice, I wanted to tell you, but we agreed to keep it between ourselves. But I just can't keep it to myself anymore! And I need to talk to a friend, a sister, about it."

Sister. I recalled just a few days ago talking to my actual sister. I felt that this conversation would be much different and it made me feel wonderful.

"Well, I'm sure Tarrant will stay with the children while we talk. I'm so excited to hear about this!"

"Excited about what?" Charlotte said as she walked back to us.

"I am getting a new hat from your father," Mirana fibbed. I'm sure it wasn't a total lie. Tarrant made hats for her all the time.

"Oh." Her disappointment at missing something good showed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Daddy will be home soon and he's going to play with you and Will for a bit," I consoled.

She perked up at that. "All right then." And she wandered back over to Will.

"Do you think he'll be long?" Mirana asked. "Perhaps he's working on an important hat. Perhaps one for you?" she said, knowingly.

I had confessed the hat secret to her when she noticed that there was an over-abundance of hats even in the sitting room.

"Have the two of you inspired any hats lately?" she asked with a wink.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Liar. I can see it in your eyes. Probably inspired him last night."

My eyes widened and Mirana had her answer. "See?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and it occurred to me just how much like sisters we had become.

"Yes, well, this isn't about me, or Tarrant or my hats right now. It's about you. What's his name?"

"His name is Landrew. And he is the sweetest man. He has the most amazing blue eyes! I met him two months ago—"

"Two months!?" I interrupted. "You've been hiding this for two months?"

"Well, yes."

"I feel like such a terrible friend for not knowing."

"Alice, I have remarkable acting skills, if I do say so myself. Don't fault yourself."

"Well, I still feel bad. So, you met him where?"

"I will tell you all of it once Tarrant arrives."

I pouted. The story was just getting good!

Finally, as if on cue, Tarrant returned from his workshop. The hat he made must have been a good one, because he seemed to be in a wonderful mood.

"My sweet Alice. Try this one on for size!" he said as he danced over to me and placed the hat on my head.

"It's beautiful, Tarrant," Mirana said, trying not to giggle.

"Thank you, Mirana … Mirana!" he stuttered with a double take.

"Didn't even notice me here, did you?"

"Um … no, I'm afraid I didn't. I was just so excited to show Alice this new hat that I made and I just waltzed in here with just the hat and Alice in mind and I somehow managed to walk right past and—"

"Hatter!" I called.

"I'm fine. And anyway, what brings you by, Mirana?"

"She wants you to watch the children so we may have some girl time," I explained.

"Of course. I can certainly do that."

"Splendid! I shall see you later then, Tarrant."

He bowed slightly to Mirana and I kissed the children, then she dragged me off.

Once we were in her chambers, I sat down on the fluffy white armchair.

"So, the hat was for you," she teased.

"Ah, ah, ah. This is about you. All right, let's hear it. Let's start with, where did you meet?"

She smirked, knowing that she had to talk now. "Actually, in the new town book shop."

"What were you doing in Witzend?" I asked.

"Sometimes I just need to get out of the castle. I disguised myself and went to the shops. I can't thank you enough now, for orchestrating the rebuilding of that area. Regardless, we began chatting about a book I was looking at and he asked me for a walk. He was such a gentleman and asked me to see him again. After a few meetings, he finally figured out who I was."

"How romantic! So, he seemed to like you even before he knew you were the queen?"

She nodded happily.

"Mirana, this is wonderful! So, what is the problem?"

"He's asked me to marry him."

"And you said?"

"Yes! Of course I said yes. But, I'm … concerned for …"

"Oh, the wedding night?"

She blushed. "Yes," she whispered.

"What are you concerned about?"

"Well, I've never…"

"Oh … Oh! Really?"

She shook her head.

I didn't know why I was surprised. She was the picture of propriety. Of course she never had done that. I wasn't sure she had ever had suitors before this. And I wasn't even sure how old she was. While we seemed to be roughly the same age, I knew she must be much older than I. This conversation was going to be strange.

"Well, what can I tell you?"

"I don't know, to be honest. One would think after all this time, I would have learned something. But there were geography lessons and horseback riding lessons and decorum lessons … there was nothing about this. And my mother passed away before she could tell me about anything. And I certainly couldn't go to Iracebeth. So, I figured I would learn what I needed to know, when I needed to know it."

"Do you know the … fundamentals?"

"Yes, I do know that."

"Then don't worry about it. I certainly knew nothing about it and we did just fine. All Margaret would tell me was that I was just to lay back and think of tea time."

Mirana scrunched up her nose at this.

"Don't worry. You won't be able to think of tea time or anything else for that matter. It's a wonderful experience to share with the one you love. Everything will be fine."

"Yes, I suppose it will. I don't even know why I'm asking. I really don't want any specific details." She giggled.

"Well, I guess you got one today," I said, blushing.

"Alice, we're sisters now. No need for blushing! I have seen your hat room, after all. Your _large_ hat room. And I certainly don't want to know everything, but you can tell me some things."

I smiled, remembering the last time my hats came up in conversation.

"Why are you smiling so?" she asked.

"When Tarrant and I went to visit my mother this last time, Margaret was there as well. Charlotte told of how many hats I have and of course, Margaret figured it out. She teased me about it and I teased right back. And while none of it was mean-spirited, this is a much more pleasant conversation."

"Yes, I certainly cannot imagine a conversation like this with Iracebeth," Mirana said sadly. I know she would have wanted this relationship, before things got so bad.

I shuddered. "I can't even think of what she would tell you."

She sat up a bit and shook her shoulders as if to shake off the conversation. "But none of that matters now. What matters now is that I am engaged to be married! The rest will come."

I smirked.

"Alice! That is certainly not what I meant!" she said, blushing terribly.

"I know! Look at what you've turned me into!"

"Me?! No, no. This is all Tarrant's doing. He's turned you into a wanton woman!"

I couldn't help the wicked grin on my face. "Indeed."

Mirana gave a very un-queenly chuckle. "I think it is best that we are each other's sisters now. I can't imagine either of our actual sisters being able to handle this conversation with us."

"Oh Margaret would have rebuked me long ago. Or fainted!"

"Iracebeth would have called us prudes despite the conversations."

We laughed again. It was so good to have this.

"Thank you so much, Alice. This is wonderful," Mirana said, almost reading my mind.

"It is. So, I wasn't much help, but do you feel better?"

"Yes. I know that everything will be fine, as long as I am with Landrew."

"Exactly. So… when do we get to meet the future Mr. Mirana?"

"I do not know. Soon I hope. I want to introduce him to the people here slowly and I think starting with the Hightopps could work."

"I thought you said slowly!" I joked.

"But you are my favorite people! He must meet you first."

"Well, in that case, we will try to be on our best behaviors." I paused. "Well, I shall try to be on my best behavior. I can't always speak for Tarrant and the children."

"I hope we will be as happy as you and Tarrant. You have the model relationship."

"Yes, I would agree. But don't let it fool you. It's a lot of work to maintain that. We have the added hurdle of the occasional outburst from Hatter, but we work past that."

"He has been so calmed since he fell in love with you. It's a remarkable change."

"I'm glad to be a help to him. It makes me happy to know."

Mirana nodded. "Oh dear! Tarrant! I've kept you longer than I thought I would! You should get back to him and the children!"

"He can manage. This was very important. I'm so happy you've found love, Mirana. You deserve it!"

She blushed. "Well, I'm certainly enjoying it. And it will be nice once we tell people. It has been an ordeal to keep sneaking out!"

I couldn't believe my prim and proper friend was actually sneaking out. It wasn't like her in the least, but I supposed it was true that love makes us do strange things.

"Keep me posted on when we can meet him!" I said as I stood to leave.

"Absolutely. It should be soon."

"Wonderful!" I hugged her close, grateful for the friendship we had. "Have fun, Mirana."

"Thank you. I shall see you soon."

"Yes, of course."

And with that, I left. I couldn't wait to tell Tarrant all of this!


	24. Engagement Ball

A/N: Heading into the way back machine for now and the day of a ball held in honor of the defeat of the jabberwocky, Alice staying in Underland and the engagement of Alice and Tarrant.

* * *

I knew the White Queen would be doing something like this. She seemed like the type to be all for pomp and circumstance, with a dash of party. So, tonight I was told we would be suffering through … sorry, _attending_ a ball. What made me nervous about this occasion was that it centered around me. My defeating the jabberwocky, me staying in this world, my engagement with Tarrant. I hated being the center of attention.

"You know, if you stare at that tea long enough, it might turn into something different."

I turned from my thoughts to Tarrant – my fiancé.

"I'm sorry. I got lost in my own thoughts," I told him.

"Yes, I do that frequently. Not always easy to find your way back."

"Indeed."

"What thoughts were you lost in just now?"

"Ugh, Hatter, I don't want to go to this ball."

"Why not? It's all in honor of you!" He smiled, but the smile quickly faded. "Oh. That's precisely why you don't want to go, eh cricket?"

"Exactly. Why doesn't the White Queen understand that I don't like things like this? I don't want people to celebrate me."

"Well, love, normally I would agree with you. I know you hate that and I can completely respect that. But you don't know what you saved Underland from. You saw a lot in your short time here, but nothing compared to what we've been dealing with. The Queen and the entire land just want to thank you."

"A note would be fine," I muttered.

"How about a hat?"

"Yes, a hat would do as well."

"Then I shall make you a fantastic one for tonight! Come, let's see what we can do!"

We abandoned the tea and went inside.

"Now, what are you thinking of wearing tonight?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know."

"Ok, blank slate. I can work with that. I saw that the royal dressmaker sent over some lovely creations. Let me see them."

We wandered to my closet and he pulled out the 3 ball gowns I now had. (Not bad for only deciding to stay in Underland just 2 days ago.)

"Well, I would choose this one, personally," he said, laying out a periwinkle gown.

"And why that one?"

"Because blue is your favorite color." He looked at me as if to say _why else_?

It had occurred to me in the past 2 days just how impulsively I had acted, saying yes to Tarrant's marriage proposal. I felt as though I had known him my entire life, when in reality, I barely knew anything about him. Not that it mattered, I was confident in my decision.

What made me feel even better about it was that Tarrant was picking up everything as we went along. He already knew that blue was my favorite color, when I was sure that I never told him that.

"How do you know that?" I decided to ask.

"You always chose blue." Another matter of fact statement. "And you look fantastic in it."

Fair enough.

"So, is this the gown you wish to wear?" he asked. "The green one is nice too."

"No, you were absolutely right that this one would be my favorite."

"Wonderful! Now, let me see … What would be the best hat for this dress? No … ooh yes … but maybe … no! Definitely not … perhaps …"

"Hatter?" I whispered, wondering if he was talking to me or to himself. "Hatter!" I said a bit louder as he continued to ramble. "Hatter!" I yelled, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Feather!" He looked at me and shook his head slightly. "Thank you. I'm fine," he squeaked. Tarrant blushed and continued. "Now then, I know exactly what I am making. I'll be in my work room if you need me, poppet."

He gave me a quick kiss and ran off. I already knew better than to interrupt genius, so I let him go. For now, I decided to start working on my hair. With no one else with hands in the house, I knew I would be doing this myself.

After a few hours, and a few failed hair styles, Tarrant finally returned with a very simple, but very elegant hat for me. It matched the dress perfectly! He led me to the mirror and turned me to face it.

"Tarrant! It's amazing!" I exclaimed as he gently placed it on my head.

"I'm so glad you wore your hair braided back like that. Anything up and the hat wouldn't have sat right." He beamed at me as we looked at each other in the glass.

"You're beautiful," he said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I lowered my face, not used to compliments such as that.

He turned me around and put his fingers under my chin, lifting my head to look him in the eyes.

"Alice, believe me. You are gorgeous. I am the luckiest man in Underland … or anywhere for that matter."

I smiled. "And I am the luckiest woman."

"Good, we are in agreement that we are lucky people. For now, I will leave you to get dressed. It looks like that dress fastens in the front, so you shouldn't need much help. Unless of course, you need help, in which case, I will be happy to oblige, but at the same time, you should try to be as decent as possible. Not to say that I wouldn't like to see you undecent, but that would be most unproprietous seeing as how we are not married, though, we will be within the month, but we haven't taken our vows yet and being a gentleman, I will not ignore that and I know you would want to be a lady about the situation and –"

"Hatter!"

"Gown. Thank you."

I'll admit, I let Tarrant ramble on longer than usual because I wanted to see just how far he would go. Apparently, longer than I thought. I wouldn't let it get that far again.

"So, I shall leave you to get dressed then."

He spun on his heel and left. I laughed a little at how strange my life had become and how happy it made me.

I got into the dress and buttoned it up. Tarrant was right, I didn't need help with it. I went to his room and knocked softly.

"Hatter? Are you dressed?"

"Yes, sweetness, come in."

I slowly opened the door to see Tarrant dressed in a handsome black suit and his usual hat. It made me smile.

"You look magnificent!" he said happily as he saw me.

"And you look wonderful," I replied. The black of the suit set off his pale skin tone all the more, but he still looked as dashing as ever to me.

"I had considered wearing a different hat, one that might match a little better. But then I thought that I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible, so I wore the one you are used to me in. Is that all right?"

I beamed at him. "It's perfect."

He walked over to me and gently placed his hand behind my head and pulled me to him for a sweet kiss. "I love you, Alice."

"And I love you, Tarrant."

He leaned in for another kiss, but we were interrupted by a knock at the door. Tarrant muttered something in Outlandish and I was sure it wasn't something nice. I lightly smacked his shoulder.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder as if I punched him.

"I don't know what you just said, but I'm sure it wasn't something I would approve of."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you learned the language."

"I get the feeling I'll be picking up some words. Come now, we'd better get going. There will be time for kisses later."

"Promise?"

"Hatter, we have a lifetime. I promise."

He smiled and offered his arm. I put my hand through it and we headed to the carriage to go to the ball.

Once we arrived, I immediately regretted coming. There were so many people! And I knew that I would have to meet most of them. And they would want to talk. And I really wanted to just spend the evening curled up with Tarrant and a good book.

Sensing my fear, Tarrant leaned down and whispered to me, "Don't worry. I won't leave your side."

I looked up and gave him the best smile I could muster.

"I'll hold you to that."

We entered the ball room and instantly all eyes were on us. Tarrant put his hand on top of the hand I had resting on his arm.

"You'll be fine," he said.

We made our way to Queen Mirana, who smiled brilliantly at us.

"Ah, you're here! It is wonderful to see you again. Alice, you look beautiful and Tarrant, very handsome. I'm going to announce you and then you may have the first dance."

She turned away before I could say anything.

"Tarrant, I know nothing of dancing here. What am I going to do?"

"Follow me, of course. Have I ever let you down?"

"No, but to be fair, I've only been here for 3 days."

"But my record is still clean. No worries, love."

"Ladies and gentlemen of Underland!" the Queen announced. "I am so happy to have all of you here tonight. Especially two people who were instrumental in the defeat of the Red Queen and her jabberwocky. Miss Alice Kingsley and Mr. Tarrant Hightopp. Not only is this ball in honor of that defeat, but also because our champion Alice has decided to stay with us in Underland and because she is now engaged to be married to our very own Tarrant Hightopp."

A light was suddenly shown on us and I wanted to run and hide.

"You're fine," Tarrant muttered to me.

"I would like to ask Alice and Tarrant to come forward for a very special honor."

"Did you know about this?" I asked as we walked to the queen.

"No, I have no idea what's going on. Well, I rarely do," he answered. I couldn't tell if he was being honest or trying to calm me.

"Alice Kingsley and Tarrant Hightopp, would you please kneel before me?" the queen requested as she turned to someone behind her.

My eyes must have been huge and Tarrant's jaw dropped. She was going to knight us?

Someone handed the queen a sword and she returned to us. She tapped the sword to our shoulders and said, "Rise, Lady Kingsley and Lord Hightopp."

We did so, still as surprised as ever.

"Now, will you grace us with a dance?" she inquired.

Dumbfounded, I did as she asked, dragging an equally shocked Hatter behind me.

"Did that just happen?" I asked as we reached the middle of the dance floor.

"Yes, I believe it did. Now, shall we dance?"

"I don't know how."

"Just follow me. I'll gladly lead you."

He put our hands into the proper positions and then started us off. I was glad to see that this dance was very similar to a waltz, so following wasn't too hard. I could tell that I was going to like dancing with Tarrant over the years. He was so light on his feet.

Once the dance was over, we sat to eat a bit. Many people came over to congratulate us and to welcome me. I knew I wouldn't remember two-thirds of them by the end of the evening.

We danced some more and I attempted to teach Tarrant some dances from the Otherworld. I was pleasantly surprised to see what a quick study he was on these kinds of things. He was a man of many talents.

It felt so wonderful to dance with my fiancé. I thought of dancing with Hamish. If all had gone to plan that day, I would have been dancing the quadrille with the man who would be my husband. How frighteningly absurd. Me with Hamish.

But this, this was different. Tarrant held on to me so proudly and tightly, and at the same time, so gently, as if he was afraid of breaking me. He led the dance, but never forced me into any steps. And I had never felt so loved as I did when looked into my eyes. This man who had saved my life numerous times, the man I loved without a doubt in my mind, the man that respected my opinion, was actually in love with me. I was a lucky woman indeed.

Finally, the evening was drawing to a close. I was actually sorry to see it end, once I became comfortable enough with the situation.

But, as all good things must come to an end, we got into the carriage and began our journey home.

"Did you have a good time, love?" Tarrant asked as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I actually did. I loved dancing with you. You are an excellent partner!"

"Thank you. I actually love to do it. I'll be glad to teach you more dances," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I would like that."

Once we arrived at Tarrant's … er, _our_ house, we walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

"I believe this is where I shall bid you good night, m'lady." Tarrant whispered, pulling me close.

I smiled up at him. "I had a lovely time."

"As did I. I shall see you in the morning. Until then, I love you, my Alice."

He bent to give me a sweet, but powerful kiss.

"And I love you, my Tarrant."

He turned and went into his room and once he closed the door, I went into mine. I changed out of my dress into my nightgown and climbed under the covers. My thoughts drifted to our wonderful evening.

I pressed my fingers to my lips where he had kissed me. It felt so right to be kissed by him. It would have been like kissing a donkey with Hamish. A donkey with digestive problems. Ugh. Thank goodness for rabbit holes.

I thought about how Tarrant whirled me all over the dance floor. Hamish – and his mother!—would have died to see us dancing and carrying on like we were. I couldn't help it. Tarrant and I were amazingly similar. He was the perfect yin to my yang. And could he kiss!

We only had 2 weeks until the wedding. But, I could see that it was going to be a long 2 weeks.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know you guys want to meet Landrew, and you will. Next chapter. *shrug* But I can't thank everyone enough for following along with this! You all seriously rock!


	25. Meet Landrew

A/N: Here is Landrew. Don't expect him to make tooooo many appearances. I don't normally make up new characters (except kids), but I felt so bad that Mirana was hanging out with the super happy Hightopps and she had no one. So, I fixed it. No worries, he's not a bad guy. I can't write like that.

* * *

I couldn't believe how nervous I was. Why would I be nervous to meet someone? But this was the man who wanted to marry my best friend. I wanted him to be perfect. And I wanted us to be perfect as well.

"Cricket, your hair looks lovely. Stop fussing. Besides, this hat…" Hatter said as he placed the wonderful creation on my head. "…Covers most of it anyway."

"Thank you," I said, taking one last critical look at myself. I looked good enough, I supposed.

"You look beautiful. Stop making such a big deal out of this."

I turned and smoothed out Tarrant's suit. He grabbed my shoulders to get my attention.

"Alice, please. We'll all look fine. And we'll charm Landrew and he'll charm us and soon we'll attend a royal wedding. One even bigger than our own."

"I almost can't imagine that. Mirana went all out that day," I said absently.

"Well, it will be an event to remember. Now, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I think I am. We'll be fine, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. We will be fine. The children will be fine. Landrew will be fine. Mirana will be fine. We shall all be fine."

I nodded determinedly and we left to get the children.

I placed Will into his carriage and Charlotte fussed with her dress.

"Is this man going to marry Auntie Mirana?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Tarrant answered.

"I want to make sure he's nice enough for her."

I held back a laugh. Lottie for sure wouldn't let someone with less than honorable intentions get past her.

We started to make our way to the dining hall. Food always makes things better, according to Mirana and Tarrant was inclined to agree.

As we walked into the room, Mirana ran to us.

"Alice! I'm so glad you're here. What if you don't like him?" she asked, the worry clearly on her face.

"Mirana, take a breath. Let me at least see the man before I make that decision. And what if he doesn't like us?"

"Pfft! What's not to like? Now, he'll be here any moment. How does my hair look?"

It looked no different than any other time to me. "It looks lovely."

"He's never seen me as the queen. I've always been dressed down to sneak out. Do you think he'll be put off by this? Maybe I shouldn't wear the crown. Tarrant? How quickly could you make me a hat?"

"Mirana!" I interrupted. Why did all my Underlandian friends ramble? "First off, Tarrant is good, but I doubt he could make a hat in seconds."

"Hey! I might," he said indignantly.

I waved him off. "And secondly, Landrew will have to get used to you being the queen. No more hiding things."

"No, you're right. No more hiding. He does need to get used to this. I mean, he is a duke after all."

"A duke?" I asked.

"Yes, I didn't learn that until recently. His family didn't like the pomp and circumstance and stopped living that life."

"A very down to earth duke. It sounds like your perfect match," Tarrant assured her.

"Auntie Mirana, are we going to meet your fancy?" Charlotte asked.

"Fiancé," I corrected her.

"Yeah, him."

"Yes, Lottie. And I do hope you'll like him," Mirana said, kneeling down to be on her level.

"Well, we shall see about that." Charlotte spun on her heel and wandered away.

"Is she alright?" Mirana asked, instantly worried.

I smiled. "Yes, she's very concerned that Landrew isn't good enough for you. She may be his toughest critic tonight."

"Well, it is good to know she is watching out for her Auntie," a voice from behind me said.

Mirana beamed as she met his eyes and hurried over to him. "Landrew! There are some people I would like you to meet."

"As I would like to meet them," he said, giving her a chaste kiss.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. He must have complimented her because she instantly blushed and giggled.

I looked at him as best I could without making it obvious. They seemed to be the exact physical opposite of each other. Where Mirana's hair was so blond it was white, Landrew's hair was black as night. And instead of her dark eyes, he had beautifully pale blue eyes. They made a very attractive couple.

"Landrew, this is Lord Tarrant Hightopp, royal hatter," she introduced.

"Lord Hightopp, a pleasure," Landrew replied.

"Please, just Tarrant," my husband replied, shaking Landrew's hand.

"And this is Lady Alice Hightopp, royal educational advisor."

"Lady Hightopp," he said, kissing the back of my hand. I squeezed the other hand that Tarrant was holding to calm him down without looking at him.

"Alice, please," I told him.

He nodded to me as I saw Tarrant picking up Will.

"And these are their children, Charlotte and little William."

Charlotte marched right up to him and stared at him. He crouched down to meet her eyes.

"I'm told you intend to marry my Auntie Mirana," she said to him.

"Yes, miss, that is my intention."

"Well, we shall see about that." And with that, she walked away.

"Charlotte Mirana! You do not to speak to people that way!" I said as I chased after her.

"No, it's fine. I understand that she is protective of Mirana and I respect that. So am I," I heard Landrew assure Tarrant.

Once I had Charlotte convinced to apologize, I marched her straight over.

"Mr. Landrew, I'm sorry for the way I said that earlier," she stated just as I told her. Then she paused and shook her head a bit like Tarrant, as if she was trying to get her thoughts together. "But you see, Auntie Mirana is one of my favorite people and it would make me so sad to see her hurt."

He knelt down to her again. "Charlotte, I can promise you with everything I have that I have no intentions of hurting your aunt. I love her very much. And I can only hope that you can share her with me, because I would never try to come between you two. She was your auntie first, after all."

Lottie looked up at him with sincere eyes. "We'll talk. But I'm keeping my eyes on you."

"I will do my very best to show you that my intentions are entirely honorable, my lady."

Lottie nodded and then walked over to me. I smiled nervously at Mirana and she just winked in reply. Apparently, she didn't find it as embarrassing as I did.

"Landrew, I'm very sorry for that. She's just very close to Mirana and –"

"Alice, please, let me stop you there. Anyone who is that protective of Mirana is fine with me. I love that she loves her Auntie so. No worries."

"Thank you. Once she warms up to you, I'm afraid you won't be able to get rid of her," I said, smiling, hoping to break the tension that it seemed only I felt.

"I shall do my best to win her over."

"Well, perhaps we should sit down to supper yes?" Mirana asked. She walked away with Landrew, looking in her own little world now that he was there.

I put my face in my palm as Tarrant put a reassuring arm around me.

"He doesn't seem to care that she was a bit harsh," he said, rubbing my arm.

"Yes, but I do. I can't believe she said that to him!"

"This coming from the woman who—"

I spun around to face him, finger pointing threatenly. "Stop right there, Hightopp. If you want to avoid sleeping elsewhere tonight, you will not finish that thought."

"Yes, dear," he said sheepishly.

I smiled a little, letting him know he wasn't in much trouble. He offered his arm and we walked to the table.

Dinner went about as well as I expected. There were a lot of interesting stories from when Mirana was sneaking out to meet Landrew. He told us a bit more about his family and how they lived now. I hadn't realized that they were some of the most influential people in the rebuilding of Witzend.

"It was a lovely area, I'm sorry you never got to see it, Lady Alice. The most populous clan there threw the most fantastic parties. I think they were the …" Landrew began and then he caught himself. His discomfort was visible.

Tarrant smiled sadly. "Landrew, it's quite all right. I am happy to know that others thought our clan threw wonderful parties. They _were_ wonderful parties. There was much singing and dancing and the music was the best in all of Underland, not to mention the food. The food rivaled even here at the palace, not that the food here isn't delicious, Mirana, but this was the stuff of –"

"Hatter," I said to break him out of the ramble.

"Thank you, love. Regardless, the past is the past, my friend. Alice is teaching me this." He reached over a bit and laid his hand over mine.

I was impressed that Landrew seemed unaffected by Hatter's rant.

"Thank you for forgiving my faux pas. And might I say that you and Lady Alice are a charming couple with such amazing children. I haven't heard a peep out of this little gentleman all evening," he said, gesturing towards Will.

"Yes, they are a blessing," I said.

"So, Lady Charlotte, may I tell you a secret?" Landrew said, softly.

"Perhaps, but everyone will hear it if you tell me now," she said, matter-of-factly.

Tarrant looked to me and raised an eyebrow as if to say, "she's your daughter." I scrunched my nose at him.

"So, I will come to you," she said. And then thought better of it. "Mummy, may I be excused to hear the secret?"

"Yes, Lottie, you may."

She jumped from her seat and went over to Landrew. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled at him. He held out his hand and she shook it happily.

What on earth just happened?

Charlotte returned to her seat and continued to eat happily.

I decided to let it go for now, but I was still very confused.

We finished our meal and continued to chat. Finally, it was time to get the children to bed.

"Well, this has been lovely," I began, "but it's time for bed for some little ones."

"Aw, Mummy, do we have to?" Charlotte whined.

"The very fact that you are griping like that means that it is," I said. "Landrew, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was all mine. You have a beautiful family." He walked over to Tarrant. "Tarrant, you are a lucky man."

"As are you," Hatter said, shaking Landrew's hand. "Mirana is a wonderful woman."

"That she is. And Lady Charlotte, I was most happy to make your acquaintance."

She actually ran to him and gave him a hug.

"It was lovely to meet you as well."

I was flabbergasted. I wandered to Mirana and she leaned in to whisper to me.

"He asked her to be our flower girl," she revealed.

"Oh! Well, that makes sense then. I had a feeling he would find a way to win her over."

After we gave our hugs and kisses and good nights, we made our way back to our chambers. We didn't even bother to give baths to the terribly tired children and just put them to bed.

As we collapsed into our own bed, I let Tarrant in on the big secret.

"Ah, so that was why she turned so suddenly," he said.

"Yes. Landrew is a smart man."

"Indeed. I think he'll be a good husband for Mirana. She deserves someone after all the time she's been alone."

I nodded. I couldn't even imagine spending that much time with no one. Like … like Tarrant.

"I'm sorry you waited so long for me," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said that I'm sorry you had to wait so long for me."

"Beloved, I would wait an eternity for you. It would probably get a bit boring though, what with the whole forever thing, but as I said, you would be completely worth it. But if I'm waiting an eternity, does that mean you would ever show up? Because that's not terribly fair and –"

"Hatter," I giggled.

"Sorry. I'm fine. My point is that there is no need to apologize. You showed up. You made life better. I love you."

"I suppose when you put it that way…"

"See? Take it as I'm right and let's get to sleep," he said, smiling and knowing he had successfully won this round.

"Sounds nice. Good night. I love you, Tarrant."

He kissed me gently. "And I love you, Alice. Good night."

I fell asleep blissfully happy knowing that I had a beautiful, loving family and some day, my best friend would as well.


	26. Another Royal Wedding

A/N: Not going to get into great detail here, but since I paired Mirana and Landrew up, I figured I might as well get them to the church on time.

* * *

The big day had finally arrived. And if there was ever a wedding day to rival mine, it was Mirana's. (Which of course made sense.)

Over the past month, our family had really been getting to know Landrew and we all just loved him. He knew how to win Lottie over, he was a man (human) friend for Tarrant and he made me happy, just knowing how he made Mirana happy. We couldn't wait for him to be part of the "family." There were times he was a little arrogant (one of those who knew how handsome he was), but I didn't worry about it. The rest of his personality made up for it. Charlotte had already taken to calling him "Uncle Landrew."

That morning, Tarrant went off to help Landrew get ready, while the children and I went to Mirana.

"Auntie Mirana! You're getting married today!" Charlotte announced as she burst through the door.

"Yes, Lottie! I am!"

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Nervous, but fine."

"Everything will work out perfectly. Let's just relax for a bit."

We soaked our feet and giggled as servants came in to paint our nails. It was actually a nice afternoon.

"All right," I said, once our relaxation time was over. "Let's get to work on your hair. Tarrant instructed me on the best way to fix it so this crown and veil will sit properly."

I was honored that Mirana asked me to help her so much. She had maids at her service, but she wanted me, her sister. The maids, however, were helping Charlotte and me.

Once I had her hair done as it should be, I sat down to have my own hair done. I helped Mirana with her makeup and then my own. I smiled as I watched Charlotte try to seem as old as she could while getting her hair fixed up.

"Are you ready to get into your gown?" I asked the bride, beaming with happiness for her.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

The dress wasn't much different from any other white gown she would wear, but one could tell that it was in fact a wedding gown. The elaborate bead work and the lace made it a wedding dress fit for a queen.

"Aunt Mirana! You look beautiful!" Charlotte cried as Mirana twirled in her dress.

"Thank you, Lottie! And thank you, Alice, for everything!"

"Please, it's an honor to help my sister and my queen get ready for her wedding. Now, Lottie, are you ready to get your dress on?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes, Mummy!"

I helped her into her gown, which was very similar to Mirana's. And then I got into my own pale pink gown. We all stood in front of the mirror and smiled.

"Well, don't we all look like royalty?" Mirana kidded.

"Auntie! You are royalty!" Charlotte said.

"Well, yes, that is true, Lottie dear. But I think you and your mummy look just like it as well."

Lottie beamed. And just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Everyone decent?" Tarrant called from the other side.

"Go away, Daddy! No boys allowed!" Charlotte yelled.

"Charlotte, it's all right. Daddy can come in. Besides, Will is in here with us and he's a boy," I said as I opened the door.

"Will isn't a boy. He's a baby. It doesn't count," she countered.

I rolled my eyes as Hatter entered.

"My word! I've never seen three more beautiful ladies in all my life!" he said, a bit over-dramatically.

"Thank you, Tarrant. But you may say what you are really thinking. Your wife is the most beautiful in the room," Mirana teased.

"Well, that is to say … I mean, of course she is beautiful, and you are as well, Mirana. And certainly Charlotte looks so grown up, but Alice, she is the loveliest creature I know, but you –"

"Tarrant," I sighed.

"Pretty. Thank you."

All three of us shook our heads.

"So, what I came here for in the first place was to see if you were ready, Mirana. Everyone has gathered and await your arrival."

"This is it!" she squealed.

"May I escort the bride to the courtyard?" Tarrant asked.

"I would be honored," she replied.

"Alice, do you mind if I escort Mirana?" he asked, as if suddenly he thought it would bother me.

It occurred to me then that there was no one to walk her down the aisle.

"No, not in the least." I pulled him closer to whisper, "Perhaps you should offer to walk her down the aisle. Is that proper?"

"Have we ever cared?" he said with a smile. "Mirana, may I also have the honor of walking you down the aisle?"

"Tarrant, that would be lovely. Thank you so much. How strange that I walked Alice to you and now you are walking me to Landrew."

"I rarely find things strange anymore," I said as we left the room.

We made our way down to the courtyard. It was decorated like a fairyland. It was amazing!

I knelt down to give Charlotte her instructions.

"All right, I'm going to take Will down to the front and then you'll follow when I'm almost there. Don't forget to toss your petals," I said with a smile.

"I won't, Mummy. I'm ready!"

"Good girl." I stood and smiled at the bride. "Mirana, you look perfect. Good luck. I love you!"

She hugged me and whispered, "I love you too."

"I'll see you at the front," I told Tarrant with a wink and began to push Will's carriage. My matron-of-honor bouquet was tied to the handle and the ring bearer's pillow sat on his lap. He giggled the whole way down the aisle.

When we stopped, I turned to see my adorable daughter tossing the petals like confetti. It wasn't the way I would have chosen, but to see her orange curls bouncing with delight, it seemed like the ideal way to do it.

As I moved Will's carriage beside Mallymkun's chair, I glanced to the back and heard the musicians begin to play even louder. There was my best friend, being escorted by my husband, on her way to be married. I was grinning so much my face almost hurt.

Once they reached the front, Tarrant kissed Mirana on the cheek and gave her hand to Landrew. He turned and winked at me and then took his place beside the groom.

The ceremony was a bit more standardized than mine and Tarrant's, but I was sure that with royalty involved that it was to be that way. It didn't matter in the least. Mirana's voice cracked with emotion as she said her vows and it was so sweet when Landrew reached over to wipe the stray tear on her cheek.

The minister announced the pair and the courtyard erupted with cheers. Apparently, the kingdom was waiting for this day just as much as Mirana.

Once the reception was set up, we all waited to be announced. Charlotte proudly pushed her brother's carriage in when "Flower girl and ring bearer Lady Charlotte and Lord William Hightopp" were called. I smiled when we heard, "Matron of honor and best man Lady Alice and Lord Tarrant Hightopp."

And I never heard such cheers as when we heard, "our bride and groom, her royal highness Mirana of Mamoreal and Sir Landrew Hollingdale!"

I cried such tears as I watched Mirana and Landrew share their first dance. Her face was alight with happiness and he gazed at her with such love in his eyes. It was remarkable to see. It made me wonder if Tarrant and I looked that happy when we danced.

"I can't wait to take a turn with you, love," he whispered to me.

"How did you know I was thinking of you and dancing?"

He tilted his head a bit and gave me one of those "I know you" glances.

"Well, fine. You are quite right. I very much want to dance with you as well," I said.

As the music ended, I noticed the pair not stopping. I giggled as I remembered Hatter and I doing the same thing.

"Seems like Mirana and Landrew are even more like us than we thought," I told him.

"Yes. But I won't let their absent-mindedness keep us from dancing. Come, darling."

He stood and offered his hand. I graciously accepted and then leaned down to Charlotte.

"Sweetie, why don't you take your brother and go over and sit with Bayard and his family for a while?"

"Ok, Mummy!"

The second our feet hit the dance floor, we fell into a rhythm. Tarrant and I loved to dance together and it was like a second nature to us. We could read each other so well, we would occasionally improvise some steps and it always worked.

I thought back to our engagement ball and how nervous I was at first to dance in Underland. I laughed at how far we had come.

As we danced past the newlyweds, I called to Mirana, "Having fun?"

Her head turned to me as if I had broken her from some trance. "Alice! Are we on a different song now?"

I smiled. "Why yes. This is the second song already and it's almost half finished. Did you get lost?"

She looked at her husband. "You could say that."

"I never want to hear you tease me and Tarrant about how "lovey dovey" we are. You two are giving us a run for our money!"

She dropped her queenly-demeanor and stuck her tongue out at me. I returned the face and we smiled at each other.

"We shall see you later, love birds," Tarrant said as he spun me away.

"This is so wonderful," I sighed. "Though, I still think ours was better."

"It was quite delightful," Tarrant agreed. Then he gave me a wicked grin and waggled his eyebrows. "And the ending wasn't too bad either."

"Tarrant Hightopp! You letch!" I said with mock offense.

"You've no room to talk, my minx."

"Yes, well. Perhaps we are just right for each other then."

"I would have to agree," he said, his voice changing a bit to his deep brogue. And his eyes began to darken.

I wanted to melt into his arms right there, but that would have lead to completely inappropriate things. "Hatter, calm down. Now is not the time or the place. Later, however, will be."

"Yehr right as usual, lass. But it dinnae mean I cannae lust after mah wife a little."

Oh, that bloody burr of his.

"No, it definitely means you _cannae_ do that!" I said, trying to casually talk him out of this. Much more and we would be sneaking away to a coat closet.

"Fine, fine," he whined. "But later, later will be a different story."

I smiled. "Of course."

The song began to finish and Tarrant squeezed my hip. This was our signal for "hold on, I'm going to dip you now." And he did.

Dinner, of course, was amazing. And the night flew by. The nannies had taken the children to our chambers a few hours ago, and all but a few guests were gone, so it was definitely time for us to leave as well.

"Mirana, my dear sister, you made a gorgeous bride!" I said as we embraced.

"Thank you, Alice. Thank you so much for everything. I couldn't have imagined this day without you!"

"Are you ready for tonight," I teased.

"More than ever!" she replied with a blush.

"That's my girl!"

Tarrant and Landrew walked over then.

"Landrew, you be good to her. If not, I'll send Charlotte after you!" I told him, only half-kidding.

"I wouldn't want that! And I will be good to her. She's my life," he said as he hugged me.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Mirana and Landrew both hugged Tarrant and we made our way up to our chambers.

"That was quite a day!" I said as I began to change out of my clothes.

"Indeed. One that Underland has been waiting for."

I nodded.

"Now, Lady Hightopp, I believe you promised me something as we were dancing."

"Did I, Lord Hightopp?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"And what would that be?"

He ran over to me, scooped me up and laid me on the bed.

"Guess."

I love weddings.


	27. What If?

A/N: Dear readers, I'm so sorry it's been so long between updates. I've written a few chapters for "Wedded Bliss" and just haven't had much inspiration for this story. But after watching the DVD yesterday (yay!), this little bunny hopped into my head. It's not as long as I normally like them to be, but I think it still has some fluffy sweetness.

But that makes me wonder, would you guys rather have shorter chapters and more frequent updates, or longer chapters with longer waits? Let me know.

Please enjoy! And please leave a review!

* * *

It was the last day of our honeymoon. A honeymoon gratefully spent away from others, given how loud we (I) got on our wedding night. A beautifully rustic cabin on the White Sea. It was a magical time.

As the sun's rays began to stream in through the window, I realized just how pinned I was under my husband's arm. He was holding me so tightly as if he were afraid I would disappear in the night. It made me curious…

"Tarrant," I whispered. "Are you awake?"

"A bit. I can be more awake if you need me to be," he replied suggestively.

"No, not that. Well, maybe later. But for now, I just want to ask you a question."

He shifted a bit and rubbed his eyes. "What's on your mind, cricket?"

"What would you have done if I had left?"

His eyes widened in what appeared to be fear. "Are you leaving?"

"Darling, of course not. But I had just wondered if you would have been all right if the jabberwocky blood would have taken me back to London."

"Not in the least."

My jaw dropped.

"Well, you asked," he said. "Alice, I am very serious when I say that I would not have functioned. I'm not sure I would have left the battlefield."

"I'm sure Mirana would have gotten you to the castle."

"Not without a fight, I would think. Watching you drink that potion alone almost broke me."

"Did I ever tell you why I did it?"

"Drank it?"

I nodded.

"No, I don't think you ever have."

"It was because I didn't think I could have rational thoughts with you standing there, giving me that puppy face. After seeing you being your gallant self in battle, and knowing your sweet personality and just looking into your sparkling green eyes … well, I couldn't think straight. I figured I would go home, realize my mistake and then hop right back down the rabbit hole. I drank it and wished to go home. But then, well, I didn't go."

"Alice, sweetness. You didn't go home because you were already home."

I smiled. "You know, I think you're right with that one." And then my smile faded. "But now that I hear this, what if I would have gone back to London and returned too late? Who knows how much time would have passed between when I left and when I returned? What if the madness would have claimed you? I wouldn't have forgiven myself! I wouldn't know—"

"Alice," he interrupted.

"Thank you. I'm fine." I laughed at that. "Seems your ramblings might be contagious!"

"Ramblings? Love, I do not ramble!"

He couldn't even hold a straight face to that. We both began laughing uncontrollably. Once we had calmed down, Tarrant's face turned serious.

"Alice, I don't want you to worry about what would have happened to me. Nothing happened because you didn't leave. You stayed at home. The madness didn't take over … at least no more than usual. I didn't sink to my knees in depression. Mirana didn't have to drag me kicking and screaming to the castle. Does that help?"

"I suppose so. I'm just so glad things worked out."

"Aye. As am I. Because since you stayed, and for some reason agreed to marry me, I now get to do such wicked things to you."

I shivered. "What kinds of wicked things?"

"Something like this…"

He growled a bit and I watched his eyes darken. No more time to worry about the past now!

After we had made love again, and taken another nap, I awoke to Tarrant playing with a strand of my hair.

"Good afternoon," I muttered.

"Good evening, actually," he said, gesturing to the window. The sun was setting.

"You must have ravaged me a little too well, Lord Hightopp, for us to sleep this long," I teased.

"My new favorite pastime."

"Even more than tea?" I asked.

"Even more than tea."

"Even more than hats?"

He pretended to think for a moment. "Yes, even more than hats."

"Good to know," I giggled.

"However, I was thinking about what you asked earlier."

"Yes?"

"What would _you _have done if you had returned to the Otherland?"

"I told you, I would have realized what I had done and came right back."

"And if you hadn't?"

"Hadn't what?"

"Realized what you had done. What would you have done up there?"

I didn't know how to answer. It wasn't anything I had thought of before. "Well, I suppose first and foremost, I would have told Hamish no. And then I … well, I probably would have done something with my father's company."

"And then what?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I guess sailed somewhere to do trading."

"Do you regret not going to work with your father's company?"

"No. Not really. It was just something to get me out of my boring life. I think I more or less wanted to go on adventures with the company, not necessarily do anything else. It might have been interesting, but it's nothing I regret. The company is in excellent hands with Lord Ascot. And I have all the adventures I could ever ask for right here in Underland. My very own Wonderland."

"And would you … have married?"

"Oh heavens no! I'm certain I would have gotten back up there and realized that no man would ever be what Tarrant Hightopp was to me. My first and only love. I would always be wondering just what was missing from my life."

"What if you didn't remember me?"

"Hatter, why are you asking all this?"

"To be fair, you started it, poppet."

I sighed. Fair enough.

"Even if I didn't remember you outright, I'm sure somewhere in the back of my head, I would have been thinking of you. Wondering why no one else would do for me. You essentially broke me for any other man."

"As awful as it is to say, I like that idea. I love knowing there's no one else for you. I adore being your only love."

"And what of you? Who was your first love?"

"Why you, of course. Silly girl."

"Me? But, Tarrant, you've been around much longer than I have." I tried not to dwell on that fact too often. Thank goodness Time stopped after I left and Tarrant and I were at least close in age now.

"Alice. My champion Alice. I again don't think you fully understand my life. I grew up being the outcast. It wasn't that my family didn't love me or accept me, but I was always the strange one. Always a bit on the outside. And then … well, then they were gone. All I had left was the resistance. Even if a woman would have wanted me, I wouldn't have had time for her. But it wasn't a problem since no one wanted to be near the Mad Hatter. To be honest, love, I still don't know why you want to be near me."

"How many times do I have to tell you. I love you! You are the only person in two worlds who truly understands me."

"How are you not frightened of me?"

"What? Frightened of you? Why on earth should I be? You are the gentlest creature I've ever met. You'd never hurt me, even at your most mad."

"You can't know that."

"I can and I do. So there. Now then, since we have established that we both would have been miserable without the other, let's retire this conversation. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Thank you, Alice."

"For what, Hatter?"

"Everything. All of it. Being the best thing in my life. Agreeing to marry me and spend your life with me. For making love with me. For making me realize that I'm not the Madness, but the Hatter."

"You are more than welcome, Tarrant. Anything for you, darling." I paused before making my next request, for fear that I would seem too wanton. But considering how we behaved on our honeymoon, I was sure my husband wouldn't mind. "Tarrant, would you care to show me any other wicked things we could do?"

He raised his eyebrows and grinned at me.

"Well, if the lady requests, then I shall be glad to show her the wicked, naughty, unspeakable things that I should like to do to her."

"Or perhaps what you should like her to do to you," I suggested, not wanting to be a bystander in our love making.

"Oh dearheart, I shall show you many things like that. But we won't have time for all of them here. We leave in the morning."

"I know, but we have an entire lifetime to explore those now."

"Aye, lass. A lifetime to be in love and to be naughty."

That brogue. Even if it was actually Outlandish and not Scottish, it didn't matter to me. I found it to be very exciting and loved being the one to send him into it.

A lifetime with this loving, sweet, naughty Hatter. I was a lucky lady indeed.


	28. Just Like You Part 2

A/N: I have missed this story and the fluffy family goodness. Thanks to futrCSI1490 for one of the ideas. This chapter is a bit of a companion chapter (in a way) to chapter 19, "Just Like You." But instead of Will being like Alice and Charlotte being like Tarrant, it's vice versa. It's been started for a while now and I've been meaning to finish it, but … well, you see how that's worked out. It's a bit longer than the others, but it's also been in the works for quite some time.

* * *

Daddy-daughter day had been a tradition for years and years. Since before Charlotte could walk, Tarrant had been taking her for walks or to play or whatever struck their fancy that day. That's why it made me so happy to have a boy. Mommy-son day became our tradition.

Today we were playing in the gardens. Will had a wooden sword from Landrew that was probably over half as tall as he was. It reminded me of Hatter and his over-sized sword that he used on the Frabjous Day. He had just finished circling me with rocks. I asked him what it was all about.

"Mummy, you be the princess in the tower and I'll rescue you from the dragon!" my five year old told me.

"So, I'm in a tower?" I asked, gesturing to the rock circle.

"Yep."

"What if I don't need rescued?"

"Muuuummy…" he whined. If not for his blond hair, I would swear that I was looking at a miniature Tarrant. With those sparkling green eyes that just seemed to say, "for once, please just let me rescue you." The big sword helped with that appearance.

"All right. I shall play the part of the Lady in the tower. Please, Lord Hightopp! Rescue me!"

"I'm coming, Lady Mummy!"

An epic battle ensued. He ducked and dodged. He swung the sword and ran. And finally he jumped into the air and cut the dragon's head off. It made me realize that Tarrant had obviously described what I did to the Jabberwocky in much greater detail than I had. From how he jumped and sliced, I was sure that was what I looked liked.

"The beast is no more! And now I shall rescue the fair lady in the tower," he announced as he began running circles around me.

"There really are a lot of stairs to get to the top," he explained.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. It was adorable the way he kept running "up the stairs" to get to me. Finally he stopped and elaborately opened the door.

"Fair Lady Mummy! I have saved you from the dragon!"

"Oh, thank you, Lord William! I have been locked in this tower for ages. I am unendingly grateful for you slaying the dragon."

"Come then! Let me return you to Lord Daddy," he said, reaching for my hand.

We exited the room and then ran back down the stairs. After our last lap, we fell to the ground laughing. Playing with my children was the highlight of every day.

"Mummy, this is so much fun. Do you think Daddy and Lottie have this much fun?"

"I don't know, Will. I would imagine they have plenty of fun themselves. But I will tell you that I certainly have fun during our time as well. Tons of fun, in fact!"

He smiled at me and I instantly saw Tarrant. Will even had a bit of a gap in his teeth. He favored his father more and more these days.

"So, now what shall we do?" I asked, pulling my knees up to my chest. I could just see my mother rolling her eyes at my un-ladylike position.

"Would you mind telling me a story?"

"Of course not! What story would you like to hear?"

"Will you tell me about how you fell in love with Daddy?"

I was taken aback slightly. I never expected my adventurous five year old son to ask about such things. But, he was his father's son, so I'm sure there was a romantic side there as well.

"I would love to tell you about that. Now, you remember how Mummy came to Underland a second time, right?"

He nodded. "You were tiny and you rode on Daddy's hat!"

"That's right. And we walked toward Mamoreal until we were found by the Red Queen's cards."

"And Daddy tossed you to safety on his hat!"

"Exactly. Well, right then I knew there was something special about him. He risked everything for me. But I knew I had a big job ahead of me. There was some adventure along the way, but once we were reunited at the palace, we talked on the balcony. I still thought he was a dream and all of this was as well. Such a fantasy land couldn't be the truth!"

Will beamed. "But it was!"

"Very much so. And as we talked, I began to wonder just how I was falling in love with a dream. Finally, the Frabjous Day came. I realized what I had to do. This place was real and I had to save Underland, if only for the Hatter. He meant so much to me. As the battle continued, I saw him fighting and knew that I loved this brave but kind soul."

"And then you won and Daddy proposed and you got married!"

"I thought you wanted me to tell the story," I teased.

"Lottie's already told me. I just wanted to hear it from you," he said, blushing a bit.

'_Definitely his father's son,'_ I thought to myself.

"Well, it's a story that I love to tell, so I certainly don't mind."

He smiled at me and my heart melted. I was so blessed that he was mine.

Just then, two heads of curly orange hair caught my eye.

"Hi Daddy! Hi, Lottie!" Will called, waving enthusiastically.

"Hi, Will!" Lottie replied.

And then Will stood quickly. "Lord Daddy! I have saved your Lady from the dragon's tower!"

He reached for my hand and tugged, silently asking me to stand. I did and winked at Tarrant as they approached.

"Yes, Lord Hightopp, this brave knight rescued me from the beast," I said dramatically.

"Well, good Sir Bean, it appears that I am in your debt. Perhaps I should make you a hat worthy of such a brave knight."

"Ooh, I would like that very much!" he said excitedly. And then remembered the game and returned to his serious demeanor. "I mean … yes, that sounds very nice. Thank you."

"So, did you and Daddy have fun, Lottie?" I asked.

"Oh yes! Daddy and I went on a nature walk and collected leaves and looked for animals and we put all the leaves in this book and I talked to some of the animals and –"

"Lottie…" I interrupted.

"Hmm, thank you, Mummy."

Charlotte was like me in many ways, but she definitely inherited Tarrant's temper and his ramblings.

"Let's get back to the castle and get some supper," I suggested.

"Race ya!" Will cried as he took off. I knew Lottie would keep an eye on him as she was even faster than him.

Tarrant and I walked briskly behind them.

"So, he rescued _you_ from a dragon, eh?" he said with a laugh.

"I know. But I decided that sometimes, other people can do the slaying."

"I've been trying to get you to say that for years! Suddenly our five-year-old son says it and you believe it?"

"Something about those green eyes…"

He stopped suddenly and pointed to his own eyes. "Alice, same eyes here."

"Yes they are," I admitted and kept walking.

As I turned back, I saw my poor husband just shaking his head in defeat. He learned long ago that it's just better to let me go on things like this.

* * *

(POV switch to Tarrant)

Another daddy-daughter day arrived. These were wonderful days. Not that I didn't enjoy time with Will, of course. Bean was my boy and we had wonderful times together as well. But these were days that had been spent for years before Bean was born. There's something very special about the relationship between a father and his little girl.

Today, Lottie decided she wanted to go on a nature walk. I was fine with that, so we started in the gardens and wandered into the woods. The flowers greeted us as we went down the paths.

"So, which leaves would you like to put into your book?" I asked her.

"They're all so beautiful, I don't care which ones we get," she said.

The problem with the beautiful Mamoreal was that there wasn't much variety when it came to the trees. They were mostly all white and pink. The leaves were mostly petal-like as well. It didn't seem to bother Charlotte much, though, as she scooped up some pretty pink petals and spread them evenly onto the paper of the book.

"There. Those are lovely, aren't they, Daddy?"

"Indeed, Buttercup, they are."

She beamed at me with her mother's smile and I just couldn't help but melt. Charlotte was really looking like Alice these days. She may have still had my crazy hair and my pale complexion, but with those blue eyes and that gorgeous smile, she was my little Alice.

"Daddy, I love our little adventures," she said sincerely.

"I do as well, Buttercup."

"How long have we been having our days?"

"My … well, you're 11 now, so 11 years. We've been doing this since you were just a few months old."

She smiled and then her face turned serious.

"Daddy, now that you mention my age, I was wondering something."

Oh dear. I knew I was in for it with this.

"When will I be able to ride Bandy?"

I was right.

"Bandy? Didn't Mummy say you wouldn't be allowed to ride him until you were 12? I distinctively remember that conversation."

"Well, yes, she did say that. But I'm over 11 now which means I'm closer to 12 than ever. In fact, since we've begun this conversation, I'm already closer to 12 than when we started. Doesn't that count for something?"

I wanted to smile, but had to keep a straight face. I had always known that she was my little Alice. And after that argument, I had never been more sure.

"No, Buttercup, I don't think that counts. Mummy said 12 and I'm sure she meant 12. There's no rounding up here."

"That's not fair."

"Now, wait a second, Lottie. I don't think you're being very fair asking something like that. You know the rules."

"I know, Daddy. And I'm sorry. But it just looks like such fun."

"Yes, I'm sure it does to you. But I'll let you in on a secret. The bandersnatch is smelly. Your mother does her best to keep him clean, but there are some smells that you just cannot get rid of. Bandersnatch is one of them."

Charlotte giggled. "That's why Mummy needs a bath after she gets back with him!"

"Oh yes, that is certainly why."

She laughed some more. It was like music to hear my little girl laugh.

"You're very silly, Daddy."

"Yes, your Mummy tells me that all the time."

"She's right."

I mused on that for a bit before Charlotte snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Perhaps I'll talk to Mummy about it," she said.

"About what? My silliness?" She confused me so quickly that I was certain my eyes changed a bit. She replied before I could ramble out my further questions.

"No, Bandy."

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. Alice's stubborn nature was another trait our daughter received from her.

"Well, Buttercup. You can do that if you wish. But I really don't think you'll get anywhere with her on this. I think she said what she meant and certainly meant what she said. That's not to say that Mummy isn't a wonderful person, because she very much is. Especially seeing as how Underland probably wouldn't even—"

"Daddy…"

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine." I would never admit it to her, but that was a fake rambling in hopes of distracting her from the topic.

"Maybe she'll see my side."

"Yes … _maybe_ … but don't get your hopes up."

She nodded, but I was sure the issue wasn't being dropped at all.

"Perhaps we should head back now. I think it's getting to be supper time," I said, hoping again to change the subject.

"I am getting a bit hungry," she admitted.

We packed up her book of leaves and petals and began down the path. When we came to the fork, I went to the left and she began down the right.

"Buttercup, this way," I said.

"No, Daddy, it's this path."

"Charlotte, I think I know which way is the way back to the castle."

She put her hands on her hips and gave me the "Alice glare." "Daddy, that will take us to the stables. _This_ way will take us to the gardens and the castle."

I looked back and forth and realized she was right. I didn't want to admit it, but my 11 year old daughter knew the way before I did. My argument was that she had me in such a tizzy that I wasn't thinking straight. But the fact remained…

"Fine. We'll try it your way."

I could hear her grumbling, "Try it my way … what's to try? It's the right way!"

Soon enough, we had made our way back to the gardens. Will saw us and waved. Charlotte waved back and turned to me. She said nothing, but even the few seconds she looked at me said, "See? Told ya so!" My little Alice indeed.

* * *

(POV back to Alice)

After dinner and once the children were in bed, Tarrant and I discussed our day with the children.

"It was a lovely day with my little knight. He reminded me so much of you with that sword and his bravery. Little adventurer that he is. And he's got your romantic streak as well. Wanted to hear all about how we fell in love."

"A little romance is a good thing," he said sweetly.

"Indeed. Part of the reason I fell in love with you. Didn't matter what I said though since Lottie had already told him the story."

"Lottie! Alice, that girl is you. All you," he said. I gave him a questioning look and he continued. "She has your stubborn nature on things. She actually got into an argument with me on which path was the right path."

"And who was right?" I nonchalantly asked.

"Well, after careful consideration, she was. But that isn't my point. What I'm saying is that I might as well been staring into your eyes as she explained which path was which."

"That's my girl!"

"Also, she says she's ready to ride the bandersnatch."

"I told her that she has to be 12 to ride Bandy. No arguments."

"And I reminded her as much, but she wants to appeal the verdict."

"Well, the court of the honorable Alice Mommy Hightopp is not in session. Especially where Bandy is concerned."

"You certainly love that beast."

"And he loves me!"

"He really does. I still cannot believe you tamed him. I don't think you realize just how feared that animal was. Still is, to be honest."

"Nothing to fear. Bandy is sweet!"

"Now perhaps. And really only to us and Mirana. I think he only likes me because of you."

I smiled. As fierce as he looked, and as much as I feared him originally, the bandersnatch really just had a bad reputation. One I think he liked.

"Well, for what it's worth, I like you too," I said, as I pulled the covers up.

"Thank you, sweetness. I like you as well." He giggled and kissed me, adding, "Good night, love."

"Good night, Hatter."


	29. After the Proposal

A/N: Dear readers, I'll admit to you that the inspiration has begun to falter. I LOVE this story and each of my readers, but with time being so limited in real life, I just can't keep up with the longer chapters.

Instead, I have been working on a set of drabbles inspired by songs. It's called "Songs of the Heart" and it's a challenge that I stole from futrCSI1490. Would you mind reading/reviewing that story as well? I think it will be easier for me to do that story for now since I can just write 1 page stories for each song as opposed to the 6-7 pages that each of these chapters are.

So, there's my long winded author note. Haven't had one of those in a while. I do hope you actually read it. Please enjoy this chapter. It's going back again to briefly touch on right after Tarrant's proposal and the wedding planning.

* * *

My first day as an engaged woman was strange. And not even for the fact that I was an engaged woman. But certainly no other lady could say that her engagement day went quite the same as mine. I looked back and realized just what a day it had been. I woke up thinking of Hatter and the conversation we had on the balcony. I found myself just wanting to have him hold me and tell me everything would be alright. But reality set in and I wandered down to the front courtyard to hear the Queen's proclamation. When I saw Tarrant try to accept the challenge of slaying the jabberwocky, my heart was gone. He had already risked so much for me and now he was trying to do it again. After finally realizing the truth about Underland with the help of Absolem, I understood that I needed to fight the jabberwocky, even for just Tarrant's sake.

The battle was fierce and I was saved once again by his bravery. When I didn't return to London, I knew that I was meant to be with Tarrant. The rest of the day was a blur of tea, diamonds, and kisses.

The kiss after our first kiss was much more … muchier. Before I knew what was happening, Tarrant was sitting on the ground and I was sitting on his lap, and we were kissing passionately. It made me even more thrilled to be in Underland, since at home, we would have been in such trouble!

Once we finally came up for air, I smiled and rested my head on Tarrant's chest.

"Hatter?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do we need to make some kind of announcement now?" I was hoping he'd say no since I hated drawing attention to myself.

"Not really. The queen already knows. She'll be spreading it around soon enough."

I pulled back to look at him. "The queen knows? Already?"

"Where do you think the ring came from? I asked to buy a ring and she insisted that I take one. I selected this one because of the special stones. The—"

"Sapphires for me and the emeralds for you. Our eyes," I interrupted.

"Got it in one."

"Well, it's beautiful. Though, how did she know I would say yes?"

He shrugged. "She said she just knew."

Of course. That really didn't shock me in the least.

"Well, good then. I get to keep you all to myself for now," I said, putting my head back on his chest.

Suddenly, he tensed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Wrong? Why, nothing's wrong! In fact it's very right, very, very, very, right! Alice, I've just had the inspiration for the most beautiful hat! Oh, it's a lovely hat, if I do say so myself. And of course, I do say it, because I am myself. And who better to be myself, _than_ myself? Unless of course –"

"Tarrant!"

"I'm fine. Thank you. But regardless, I must make you this hat!"

"What, now?"

"Yes, now! Right now!"

He gently moved me off his lap, stood hurriedly, and helped me to my feet.

"Come with me to my workshop! I must start this at once!"

He tugged on my hand and practically dragged me to his workshop. Once we arrived, he sat me in a chair and began working. I had never seen him work like this. The time in the Red Queen's castle, he was just sewing and surrounded by finished products. Now I was watching from start to finish. It was amazing to watch him work. His hands flew like they weren't even connected to his body. It was fascinating.

Before I even knew it, Tarrant was holding a beautiful green creation with the most delicate looking white flowers. It matched my dress perfectly.

"Tarrant! It's gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

He walked over to me and carefully placed it on my head.

"Well, it's not as gorgeous as its intended wearer. But it will do."

Hatter found a mirror and handed it to me. I couldn't help but smile at my very own Tarrant Hightopp design. And then I yawned.

Tarrant smiled. "Yes, I expected the day to catch up with you soon. And since you have no place to stay here in Underland, you shall stay with me in the house.

I paused. That rickety old thing?

He must have sensed how unsure I was and told me, "Not the windmill, I assure you. There is a house directly behind it."

I smiled. "Tarrant, I have trusted you with my life several times today. I can do it again with where I live."

He returned the smile and we left the workshop to borrow a carriage to his home.

"Cricket, I shall let you fix up the guest room to however you would like. I would love to let you stay with me, but that would not be proper as we aren't husband and wife yet. But I do love the sound of that, don't you? We should definitely start planning for our wedding, because to be honest, I wish you could stay with me tonight. Not that I would want to do anything naughty – well, if I'm being honest, I suppose I would want to – but I just want to keep you close as I only just got you back and –"

"Hatter…"

"Sorry, love. Thank you."

"Tomorrow we shall plan our wedding. But for now, I would like to rest. And as much as I would like to have you hold me tonight … well, I'm afraid that I'm very full of emotions right now. I'm not sure I would be able to stop anything we start."

My honesty caught him off guard and I saw his eyes go to yellow very quickly. Wanting to stop anything from getting worse, I put my hands on his face like I did at Salazen Grum.

"Darling…"

His eyes returned to his adorable green and he smiled.

"I believe tha' is th' first time yeh've called me tha', _mo gradh_."

"Well, it won't be the last, I'm sure." Then I paused. "Mo … gradh?"

"Aye, lass. Tis Outlandish, th' old language of meh clan. Means 'my love.'"

"I think it's beautiful. You'll have to teach me more of it. …Wait, is that the language you used when you were yelling at Chessur?"

He blushed. "Aye. Tis no' always a beautiful language."

I giggled a bit. "Well, perhaps not those words. But the rest of it I'm sure is lovely."

Tarrant grinned at me with that gap-toothed smile that made my heart melt. I think it pleased him to want to learn the language of his clan. He bent and kissed my forehead.

"I shall see yeh in th' morning, _mo bhilis_, my sweet."

"Sleep well, Tarrant. I love you, _mo gradh_."

He beamed even more now. "I love you, too, Alice. Good night."

I went into my new room, threw myself onto the bed and smiled brightly. I, Alice Kingsleigh, was an engaged woman. Engaged to a man from my Wonderland. Engaged to a mad hatter. And I couldn't have been happier.

The next day, after sleeping in well past lunch, Tarrant and I began thinking about our wedding. I personally didn't care what we did. We could get married at the castle, at the tea tables or standing on the body of the jabberwocky, I just wanted to get married. Well, maybe not that last one.

Tarrant agreed that he didn't care either. I began to wonder what we would do if no real decision would be made. Then there was a knock at the door.

I opened it to find Nivens there. "Hello, Nivens!" I said warmly. "Come in."

"Th-thank you, Alice," he replied, hopping in. "Good afternoon, Tarrant."

"McTwisp, a pleasure to see you! What brings you here?"

"Her majesty would like to speak to you both. She would like to discuss your upcoming nuptials. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you," Hatter and I said together.

Nivens smiled at us. "Would now be alright?"

"Yes, I believe so. Perhaps she can help us make some decisions," I answered.

"Oh, I know she has suggestions!" the white rabbit said.

I glanced to Tarrant, trying to gauge if he knew just how many suggestions we would be entertaining. He shrugged, answering my silent question.

We got into the carriage we borrowed the night before and rode to Mamoreal. When we arrived, the White Queen was waiting for us just outside the palace.

"Tarrant! Alice! I'm so glad you could come. I want to discuss your wedding day with you, if that's alright."

"Yes, your majesty, that sounds wonderful."

"Now, now, no need for so much formality. Come inside and we shall talk."

We followed her into what appeared to be her study.

"Please sit," she told us, gesturing to two chairs. "Would you like some tea?"

Tarrant and I both said yes and the queen nodded to a monkey behind us. He returned quickly and served the tea. The White Queen then sat behind her desk and became all business. Fun business, but business nonetheless.

"Now, I firstly want to offer you the castle for your venue. I was thinking out in the courtyard for the ceremony and then perhaps the reception out there as well. Or in the ballroom, which ever you prefer. Of course, the kitchen staff, musicians, etcetera would all be at your disposal as well. Thoughts?"

"It sounds lovely," I replied. "What do you think Tarrant?"

"Well, we have had some wonderful moments here. Our chat on the balcony, having my pride soar at seeing you ride the bandersnatch out the front gate, my proposal in the courtyard."

"Exactly! The courtyard! Oh, Alice, do say yes, please?" I couldn't believe the queen was begging me to have my wedding at the palace. How surreal.

"Yes, of course! It will be wonderful. I would love to have the ceremony in the same spot that Tarrant proposed."

I thought the queen was going to swoon. "How romantic! Now, Alice, do you have a dress in mind?"

"No, but I do have a style that I want."

Tarrant gave me a questioning look, but I just winked in reply. He would just have to wait to see it.

"Perfect. Tarrant, is there anything you'll be needing?" she asked.

"Not that I can think of, your majesty. Could I let you know if I think of something?"

"Absolutely. Do you have a date picked out?"

We shook our heads.

"Well, I do want this to be a grand affair and while I could whip something up in a jiffy, I would like some time. Say three weeks? No, no! Not even I can wait that long. Two. Will two weeks be fine?"

"Yes, of course!" I replied. It was sooner than I expected, but I was very pleased as well.

"Splendid! Now, obviously we'll be throwing a ball in your honor."

I almost spit my tea out. "A ball?"

Her laugh was like bells – bells that were mocking my dislike of formal dances. "Alice, Underland must rejoice. Our champion is engaged to be married to our royal hatter and hero. And you're staying in Underland. And you slayed the jabberwocky. Three excellent reasons to celebrate!"

"Well, yes. But you see, I've never been comfortable at such affairs. My mother—"

"Will not be throwing this ball. I assure you, Alice, this will be wonderful! I have so many ideas for that as well. But leave that to me. I want that to be a surprise. I shall have the royal dressmaker whip you up some ball gowns and you may choose what to wear. And as things come together for the wedding, we shall keep you posted and get your approval. If you think of anything you want, do not hesitate to ask."

She rose from her desk, obviously indicating that we were finished. We stood as well and she walked us out.

"Congratulations again. I am so happy for you!" She kissed each of us on the cheek and bid us farewell.

Nivens found us and informed us that we would be receiving our own carriage to take to and from Mamoreal. "Champions and heroes do not walk such distances," he informed us.

As we rode back home, I put my head on Tarrant's shoulder.

"This is fine with you, right? I don't want to do anything you don't want to, queen or not."

"Yes, cricket, everything is fine. It doesn't matter what the White Queen tosses in, as long as at the end of the day you are my wife. That's all that I'm concerned with. The rest is just details."

I leaned up and kissed him. "You really are my hero."

"And you really are my champion."

We snuggled the rest of the way home, anxiously awaiting the rest of our lives.

* * *

End note: Don't forget to check out my newest Alice/Hatter story "Songs of the Heart." Thanks!


	30. The Week Before the Wedding

A/N: This chapter is probably a **strong **T-rating. Nothing that really puts it to M, but I just feel the need to warn you. Most of you have read "Wedded Bliss" anyway, so I doubt you'll mind. ;-)

Otherwise, you know the drill, please read and review!

* * *

I couldn't believe that in a week, I would be getting married. Me! Crazy Alice who would certainly not accept any proposal from any man in my first world. I couldn't have been more happy.

The details were almost all worked out. Time, date, location, they were all set. The royal dress maker was working as hard as possible to get my dress perfect. Tarrant and I were writing our own vows, and I was working hard to find my something old, new, borrowed and blue.

My dress would be my new. And after discussing this with the White Queen, she insisted that I borrow a beautiful pearl necklace from her own collection. I tried to protest, but she would hear none of it.

So I needed to find the other two. As I sat beneath a cherry tree in the courtyard of Mamoreal, Tarrant found me and sat with me.

"All the details working out, love?" he asked.

"I think so. But there is a tradition for my world that I'm still trying to work out."

"I shall try to help you … if I'm allowed."

"Tarrant, it's just the dress. You're allowed to know the rest. What I need is something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"Alice! You've made a rhyme!"

I smiled. "Indeed. Now, I have the something new. That will be my dress. And the White Queen is letting me borrow a necklace. But I need the others."

"Well, I think I can help you with one of them. Let's go home."

I wanted to question his thought, but the look he gave me said he wanted to surprise me. We got into the carriage and rode home. I was practically bouncing with excitement.

Once we got to the house, Tarrant led me upstairs to his room. He pulled out a jewelry box from the top of his closet and sighed. Then he sat on the bed and beckoned me to sit with him.

"I want you to have these," he said, digging something out of the box. He handed me an exquisite set of pearl earrings. They were a perfect size and seemed to change colors in the light.

"Tarrant! They're beautiful!"

"They were my mother's," he said softly.

"Oh, I couldn't…"

"Alice, I know she would want you to have them. She would love you, you know. I can just picture the both of you laughing and carrying on. No doubt conspiring against me for something." He smiled sadly.

"Are you certain?"

"Please. I want you to be wearing them as you walk down the aisle to me."

I beamed at him. "Then of course I will be."

I placed them gently on his nightstand and then took the jewelry box from him as well. I wanted to peek inside of it, but knew I should wait until Tarrant was ready to show me what was inside.

He turned me back towards him and placed a hand on my cheek, then bent down slightly to kiss me. It was so gentle and loving. I knew I had found the other half of my soul.

Tarrant pulled back and smiled at me. "And I think I have the solution to your something blue problem. I want to make you a hat for the wedding. Something white with veils and pearls and perhaps some blue flowers. Would that count?"

"My sweet Hatter, yes, it would definitely count! Thank you so much!"

I pulled him down to kiss him, but this time, the kiss took a different tone. I'm not sure which of us started it, or if it was simultaneous, but the kiss grew quite passionate.

Once we pulled back for air, Tarrant smiled at me. "Well … that was … new."

"Yes, it definitely was." I paused. "And I liked it!"

His eyes widened. "Alice, naughty!"

There was always something about the way he said "naughty" that gave me the shivers. Another connotation, at least when he said it to me. Even the first time we saw each other at the tea tables, and he called me naughty, something about that made me blush.

I tried to waggle my eyebrows at him the way he had done to me, but mine just weren't bushy enough for that.

"Sweet Alice, perhaps we should get supper ready now."

"Yes, I am feeling a bit hungry."

We went downstairs to work on something to eat. I knew the next week was going to be a long one.

* * *

Two days later, and our relationship had taken a new turn.

Mallymkun and Thackery had decided to take a walk in the forest to find the china pieces that were tossed that way lately. The rescue missions, according to Tarrant, could take hours. He told them he would stay behind get tea ready with the remaining pieces. It was the truth … at first.

Hatter was sitting on the couch, with his feet on the coffee table, waiting for the water to boil, when I tried to walk past him.

"Hatter, put your feet down."

He smirked at me. "No."

"Tarrant Hightopp! Put your feet down!"

"Alice Kingsleigh! … No."

Now, I certainly could have just gone around the table, or even behind the couch, but it was the principle at that point. Then, all of a sudden, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. Before I could say anything, he was kissing me. Kissing me the way we did the other evening. It was amazing. He was running his hand up and down my back and I threaded my fingers into his hair, knocking off his hat. He didn't seem to mind.

When the tea kettle began to whistle, neither of us seemed to notice, until it began to scream. We pulled apart quickly and then heard Mally and Thackery approaching. I jumped up and tried to smooth out my dress. Tarrant scrambled behind the couch to retrieve his hat while I went to get the kettle.

"Did you not hear that whistling?" Mally asked as they entered the house. "We could hear it from the tea tables!"

We didn't answer.

* * *

Two nights later, things got even more heated.

Everyone else had gone to bed but Tarrant had snuck into my room.

"Tarrant! What are you doing in here?" I asked, putting my book down.

"Lass, I wanted teh see yeh. I've been thinkin' of yeh and some of th' things we've been up teh. I just needed teh kiss yeh."

"Need to, eh? Well, how can I deny such a needful person?" I curled my finger to summon him to me. He flew over to me and smiled.

But then I thought about it. "Tarrant, I thought you spoke with your accent when you're angry."

"Aye, lass. Then too. But tis usually when I'm feelin' stong emotions. Sometimes tis anger. Sometimes tis love. Like now."

His lips covered mine in seconds. Before I knew it, his hands were once again roaming my back and playing with my hair. It didn't occur to me that I was just wearing my nightgown … until Tarrant did.

"Alice! I'm sorry! I didn't think tha' yeh would be dressed like tha'. I should've paid more attention. I would think yeh want me teh leave now. I understand. I would ne'er do this teh yeh if I was thinkin' properly. Agin' Alice, I'm sorry! And I—"

"Tarrant! It's fine. We'll be married in a few days. We can't go much further, but this is fine."

"But it's proper –"

"I'm so tired of proper. Proper dancing, proper dressing, proper, proper, proper! I'll keep us in line. Stop thinking." I leaned over and began to kiss him again, effectively shutting him up.

His hands began wandering again and so did his lips. They kissed down my throat and made me squeak in such delicious ways.

"Is this alrigh' my love?"

"Oh yes, Tarrant. It's very alright."

Feeling bolder, he kissed across my shoulder and then back across.

"Alice, yeh're so beautiful. I dannae know what I did teh deserve yeh."

I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "Tarrant, you are a wonderful person. It's not a matter of deserving. It's a matter of loving. I love you and you love me and that's all there is to it."

"Aye, lass. Yeh're right … as usual."

"Get used to it," I teased. "Now, get back to your room. I don't want to get caught by an outraged dormouse."

"Thackery and Mally stay in the windmill."

"Yes, I know, but she'd be the type to come check on us." I kissed him gently. "Now, I shall see you in the morning."

"Yes, you will. I love yeh, Alice."

"I love you too, Tarrant. Sleep well."

He got up to leave and I heard him mutter something about doubting he would sleep now. Oops.

* * *

Suddenly it was the evening before the wedding. Mally and Thackery had gone to the castle to help decorate and I was packing the things I would need to spend the night there. I told Tarrant I wanted to observe the tradition of not seeing the bride until the wedding, so I wasn't sleeping at his, er, our house that night.

"I'll miss you tonight," he whispered as he watched me pack.

"It's just a night," I replied.

"Yes, but it'll be lonely not having you across the hall."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. Besides, just think of how wonderful it will be to see each other at the ceremony."

He nodded, but kept quiet.

"Come to think about it, I should have separated us all week! Just think of the anticipation!" I teased.

I could see his eyes turning just a bit yellow at that remark.

"Lass, if yeh would've done tha', then we woul'nae have done th' things we did this week."

I blushed. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"And I'll miss that tonight as well."

"But tomorrow you'll get something even better!"

"Aye, but perhaps I'll need somethin' afore yeh leave."

"And what might that be?" I asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Yeh know…" he murmured and then bent to kiss me. It started off slowly, and then began to heat quickly. "Maybe we shou' stop."

"I'll stop us. Keep going."

My comment must have made him bold because before I knew it, he had pulled me onto his lap, straddling him. It felt so wonderful that it would have been shameful in the Otherworld. Here, it was perfection.

His hands began to roam again and I moaned into the kiss. This time they moved with more nerve as he brushed against my chest.

"Tarrant!"

"I'm sorry, love, I dannae know wha' happened. I won' let it happen agin'."

"Nonsense! … I want you to do it again."

His jaw fell and his eyes darkened to a beautiful deep emerald. It was suddenly my new favorite color.

His hands moved again and he definitely got braver with his ministrations as he gently caressed me. I whispered his name and tossed my head back.

"Mercy, Alice. Yeh keep makin' those noises and I won' be able teh continue!"

"Sorry, but that felt really good…"

He smirked at me and began to kiss me again. I decided to be bold as well, letting my hands wander as well. We never got below the waist, as I knew that would just be something we wouldn't be able to come back from. So, we continued to kiss and touch and was it warm in here? and it made me want it to be the next day already!

"Tarrant …" I panted. "Tarrant, we should stop."

"Aye, I know," he said just as breathlessly. "I don' really want teh tho'."

"Oh trust me, I know. But at least we have a preview of how wonderful tomorrow night will be."

He smiled. "Th' whole day will be wonderful. It'll be th' day I become yehr husband."

"And I'll become your wife."

"And then I'll ravish yeh until yeh're too tired teh walk."

I shivered again. "How do you know it'll be me too tired to walk?"

Now he shivered. "My minx! My naughty minx."

There was that word again. How could I be this warm and yet shivering so much?

"Perhaps I should go now," he said, pulling me close.

I sighed. "Yes, I do need to finish packing. I will let you know before I leave."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. I finished my packing and looked around my room. In a few short hours, this would go back to being a guest room. I would become Lady Hightopp and move into my husband's room. I couldn't help but smile at each of those thoughts and many others.

Finally, I decided I was ready. I found Hatter sitting outside at the tea tables.

"I'm going now. Please don't sit out here too long."

"I'll be fine. I'm just reminiscing."

"Good reminiscing?"

He grinned at me. "Very."

"Then that's alright. Now then, I shall see you tomorrow. Do not be late!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said wistfully.

"Good. I'll see you there then. I'll be the lady in white who isn't the queen."

Tarrant giggled and stood to embrace me.

"I'll be sure to find you. I'll be the one in the top hat."

"I'll recognize it."

He kissed me and hugged me once more. "I shall see you tomorrow, soon-to-be-Lady Hightopp. I love you."

"I love you too, _mo gradh_."

"That's my girl." He kissed my forehead and then sent me on my way, telling me that if I didn't leave soon, he wouldn't let me leave at all.

As I sat in the carriage on the way to Mamoreal, I couldn't have stopped smiling if I had to.

* * *

End note:

Holy moly that turned out longer than I expected. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know!


	31. Lost and Found and Awkward Conversations

A/N: I'm trying to get back into the groove for this story since there isn't much feedback for the song drabble story. I dunno, I was pretty proud of a few of those. *shrug* I got the idea for this story after writing one of the drabbles in the last chapter posted (ch. 4, "My Give a Damn's Busted).

Please enjoy and please let me know what you think!

* * *

It was a week after our amazing wedding day. I couldn't believe that the day had come and gone and now we were returning to our day to day lives.

Hatter was working in the castle today and since no one would give Underland's Champion an actual task or job, I found myself wandering the beautiful corridors of Mamoreal. The tapestries were amazing and the statues were made of the most sparkling white marble I had ever seen.

Soon enough, I found myself quite lost. I had always had a pretty keen sense of direction, but I had paid very little attention to how I had gotten to where I was. I was embarrassed to admit that I didn't know how to get back and wondered which way I should go now.

I decided to take the hallway to the right (one cannot go wrong by choosing the right way, I figured) and began my journey. I glanced down at the floor and noticed some beige speckle to the patterns. I laughed to myself as I thought how much it reminded me of bread crumbs and how I should have used those.

Still looking down and following the "crumbs" on the floor, I didn't notice the figure directly in front of me and ran headlong into them.

"Oof! I'm terribly sorry!" I said, hurriedly. Then I looked up into the green eyes that gazed directly into my soul.

"It's not a problem, love. I was hoping to run into you. Though, not quite so literally," Tarrant said with a laugh.

"Oh, Tarrant, thank heavens! Where am I?"

"Why, Mamoreal, of course! Do you not remember our ride here this morning? Unless of course you mean in a bigger sense, in which case you are in Underland, but I would certainly assume that you know that as well, considering that you've lived here for over a month now and you did slay the jabberwocky for us and –"

"Tarrant…"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

I shook my head with a giggle. "What I meant, Hatter, was where am I in the castle?"

"Oh! Well, you're in a primarily unused area. There is a great deal of stuff back here. The artsy things that no one seems to use."

"Well, that's a shame! It's beautiful."

"Aye, it is. Now, I suppose my question is just what are you doing here in this underused area?"

"I don't really know," I replied. "I was admiring the beauty of the palace and I just got lost. I hate being lost."

"Yes, that is a terrible feeling. But, rest assured that all is not lost, for this mishap has brought you to me. Something told me I needed to find you and lo and behold, there you are!"

"Did I wish that hard for someone to rescue me?"

"It would appear so. Something seemed to pull me right out of the workshop and directed me to you."

"Where is your workshop?" I asked.

"Not far. Down this hallway and then a left and a right. Perhaps we should go there now. I shall make tea for us and you can tell me of your findings."

"That sounds lovely."

He offered me his arm and we began to stroll to his work room.

"And, Tarrant?"

"Yes, poppet?"

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"It was my honor. I have the feeling that you won't let me do it often. My love, you are far from the damsel in distress type."

"And proudly so. But it doesn't mean I won't always need you."

"I am glad to hear it. Ah! Here we are."

It was wonderful to see something familiar again after being so turned around beforehand. Tarrant's workshop was a place to behold and I loved watching him deftly perform at his trade there.

He began to set up the tea set as I looked around at the completed and the almost completed creations.

"These are so beautiful, darling. I especially like this blue one," I said, reaching out to touch it.

"No!" He ran over and put himself between me and the hat. "Oh dear. That one … what I mean to say is … well, I didn't want you to see … and of course that would be the one you would go to … and it's not finished and … oh bloody hell."

I couldn't help but wonder just what happened. "Tarrant?"

"I'm so sorry if I startled you, cricket. But that hat, that one in particular, was, well, still _is_, a very special hat."

Still confused, I'm sure my face fell a little. "Oh, I see. Probably for Mirana or someone on court."

"No, not Mirana. But yes, one of the Ladies on court."

My face probably fell even further, jealous of … I didn't even know what. "I see."

Tarrant took notice of my mood change and smiled. "Alice, silly girl, I believe you forget that you yourself are a Lady."

"Yes … and what of … it … Oh! Is it my hat?" I asked excitedly.

His smile grew as wide as it could. "Well, of course. Who else would I make such a design for?"

"What is the occasion?"

Now his face fell, but he looked embarrassed.

"Tarrant? What's wrong?"

"Well, it's a little … awkward to explain."

"Darling, there's no need to feel awkward around me."

"Yes, I suppose that is true. Well, the fact of the matter is that each time we've made love, well, I've had this _urge_ to make you a hat. And since we were in that cabin, while lovely and beautiful and far away from prying ears, there was no where to make a hat. I knew I should have brought materials, but well, I just didn't. I wasn't thinking of hats, or tea for that matter, and that might have been the first time in a long time that neither hats nor tea had crossed my mind, so I completely blame myself for the lack of hat-making materials and I sincerely apologize –"

"Hatter!" I said, gently placing my hands on his face.

"Sorry. Thank you."

"So … I … inspired this hat?" I asked softly.

"Yes! Yes and what I figure to be others. The urge grew more than I can tell you each time we've made love. I fear that you're going to have a great deal of hats soon enough, beloved."

"Oh, I don't."

"You don't think you'll be getting many hats?"

"I don't think I fear it. I think I'm looking forward to it," I purred.

Tarrant blushed and his eyes darkened. "Aye, I am as well, poppet."

Did that man not know what his brogue did to me? I saw him take a quick glance to his work table and barely shake his head as if to scold himself. Did he have the same thoughts about that table that I did? That was something to be thought of later.

"Later, Lord Hightopp, you are all mine."

"Lady Hightopp, I have been yours since you first returned to Underland," he replied, accent fading.

"Well, that's good to know. For now, let's calm ourselves with some tea, agreed?"

"Most definitely."

He served the tea and we sat in comfortable silence until Tarrant asked the question that I knew would come up sooner than later.

"Alice, you said earlier that you left an awkward situation in London. I know you didn't want to talk about it on our honeymoon, but now that we are back, would you care to talk about it now? if you don't I understand but I'll admit that I'm still concerned."

"No, there's nothing to be concerned about. I'm sure things have worked themselves out to some end up there now. However, I do feel that the conversation might be a bit … uncomfortable for you."

"Uncomfortable? Oh dear."

"No, it certainly has a happy ending! It brings me to you."

He looked unconvinced.

"All right. Here goes. The day that I returned to Underland, I did it quite accidentally. I was at a party and Nivens found me and I inadvertently fell down the hole."

"Yes, love, all of this I already know."

"Well, what you don't know is what kind of party it was."

His eyebrow quirked.

"It was … myengagementparty," I hurriedly said.

"Love, it sounded like you said engagement party, which of course is silly since you had one of those here, after I asked you to marry me."

His tone started to sound a bit angry, so I continued quickly.

"Yes, and I must say that that engagement party was much nicer and I had a wonderful time. But this one, well, it was certainly a surprise to me. What happened was, my mother dragged me to the home of the Ascots. I knew I didn't want to go, no one really likes me. I'm too much like my father. But she forced me anyway. I couldn't figure out why I needed to be there. Well, it wasn't until the Chattaway sisters spilled the beans that the party was in honor of my engagement to Hamish that I knew what was happening. It was all very secretly done, because they knew otherwise that I would never have gone along with it," I babbled as quickly as Tarrant normally did.

"So … this other man … 'e proposed teh yeh?"

I knew the accent certainly wasn't from passion this time, so I had to handle this delicately.

"He did. But Tarrant, here's what you must know. I would never have said yes. I knew everyone wanted me to, but rather than say no in front of all of them, I ran away. I saw McTwisp and took off after him. I could never be married to anyone besides you."

"But, lass, why dinnae you tell meh sooner? Why were yeh hidin' it?"

"I wasn't! Tarrant, I completely forgot about him. It was so strange the night I remembered. I hadn't thought of him once until I thought about how lucky I was to have you instead of him." I paused and looked into his rapidly changing eyes. They were more yellow than orange, but I still proceeded with caution. "You're angry."

"Nae. Not angry. I cannae tell yeh that I'm happy tha' another man proposed teh yeh. But I'm just takin' it all in. I sometimes forget that yeh had another life afore me."

"I wouldn't call it a life, Hatter. I'd call it an existence. I just existed before you. Now, _now _I live. It would have been even less than existing with Hamish and that's why I ran away. I could never be in that situation, no matter what my family wanted."

Tarrant shook his head, trying to clear some of the cross voices, I'm sure. His eyes began to turn back to green, but I much more dull version. He looked at me and gave me the smallest of grins.

"Hamish, eh?"

"Yes…"

"What a stupid name."

I smiled just a bit. "Yes, it really is."

"So yeh dinnae love 'im?"

"Not in the least. I could barely stand to be in his presence."

This seemed to placate my silly husband.

"I s'pose I owe 'im then."

I arched an eyebrow. "Hamish? What on earth would you owe him for?"

"Fer makin' yeh run away. If not, yeh'd 'ave ne'er fallen down th' rabbit hole, would yeh?"

"I suppose that's very true."

"Aye. Oh well, too bad 'e'll ne'er hear my thanks."

"He doesn't deserve them anyway. … So, are you feeling better about it now?"

"Aye, I think so. It came as quite a shock, though, it's good to know. Thank yeh for tellin' me."

"You're more than welcome. Now, shall we have our tea?"

His eyes brightened and his adorable lisp returned. "Anything for my Alice."

I giggled and shook my head as he began to prepare the teas. I was glad to have cleared that part of my past and make way for the future. My crazy, mad, wonderful future.


	32. Another Trip to London

A/N: Another trip back to London in this one. Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

I was very excited one morning to find a letter from my mother, inviting us to come and stay with her for a few days. She was missing her grandchildren and wanted to tell us some news going on in the family. I quickly talked it over with Tarrant and wrote back that we would see her soon.

"I wonder what the news is?" I wondered aloud as I wrote back.

"Maybe your sister finally got rid of that pig," Tarrant suggested.

"I couldn't hope for the news to be that good. I hate to say it, but I certainly hope she isn't expecting another child with him."

He made a face indicating that he definitely agreed with that.

The next day, we had everyone packed. Poor Tarrant looked like a pack mule trying to get all the stuff for a 6 year old, a 1 year old and two adults through the mirror. Finally, we were in London and Tarrant collapsed onto my bed.

"Alice, I don't think you realize just how much you pack!"

"Better safe than sorry," I replied.

"Better breathing than dead," he muttered.

I sighed. "Come on, Charlotte, let's go find your grandmother while Daddy takes a rest."

He waved his hand at us letting us know that we should definitely go without him for now.

We made our way downstairs and found mother in the sitting room with Margaret.

"Auntie Margaret! Grandma!" Charlotte cried, running to them.

"Hello, Lottie dear," my mother said, embracing her.

"How's my little curly girl?" Margaret asked.

"I'm well, Auntie. And you?"

Margaret's face fell and I instantly knew that the news wasn't a new baby. "I'm well, too, Charlotte," she replied softly.

"Margaret?" I asked, tentatively. It was then that I finally noticed Lowell, Jr. hiding behind her chair. I raised an eyebrow to her.

"We shall talk on it later. For now, let me see my nephew!" She reached out and Will reached back for her. "He really favors Tarrant now, doesn't he?"

"Indeed."

"What did I do now?" Tarrant asked as he entered the room.

"You're safe for now," I replied. "Margaret was just saying how much Will is starting to look like you."

"Yes, I suppose he does. Poor child."

I slapped his shoulder lightly. "I think you're both quite handsome."

He shrugged and stared off a bit, indicating that the conversation was over. Margaret finally coaxed little Lowell from behind the chair and to at least acknowledge his cousins. Without the oppressive glare of his father, he actually had some fun playing with Charlotte.

Soon enough it was time for supper. I was glad the timing was right for Charlotte to eat. I always worried that leaving at one time in Underland wouldn't necessarily mean that we would end up in the Otherworld at that same time. We never seemed to have that problem, though.

Before I knew it, it was time to put the children down for bed. I was grateful that they were very worn out and fell asleep easily. I wanted to get back downstairs and talk to my sister as soon as possible.

"All right then. Something is amiss here. Fill me in."

Margaret instantly burst into tears. "Alice!"

I rushed over and knelt in front of her. "Maggie," I began, using the nickname I only used for certain occasions. "What on earth is wrong?"

"It's Lowell. He's … he's dead!"

I gasped. "Dead?"

"He got into some sort of bar fight and he was shot."

I had no words.

"He was such a terrible person, though. He was caught blackmailing people in London and threatening others. Three different charges of assault! Not to mention doctoring the books with his family's finances."

Tarrant scooted to the other side of the loveseat to be next to Margaret's chair. "Margaret, first, let me say how sorry I am that this has happened to you. No one deserves the pain you've been through. Second, I want you to know how happy we are that you've finally gotten away from it," he told her.

She smiled, just a little. "Thank you, Tarrant. That's very sweet of you to say."

"Well, it's the truth. I've never met a nicer family than this one, well, perhaps my own, but I would be a bit biased in saying that, but either way, I loved all of you dearly and hate to see such bad things happen to all of you. Of course, it really doesn't get much worse than it did on –"

"Tarrant," I said softly, grabbing his hand.

"Yes, sorry." By now, my mother and sister were getting used to Hatter's rants. Mostly. "But my point is that it's better this way. Now, perhaps you can find someone who loves you."

My mother cleared her throat pointedly.

I cast a questioning glance to both of them.

"Well, tell her," Mother prodded.

Margaret blushed a bit. "I think I may have found someone."

My mouth dropped open, literally. Tarrant was gentlemanly enough to close it for me.

"I have finally rendered Alice Kingsleigh Hightopp, speechless!" she said proudly. "I don't think I've ever done that before!"

"I believe you finally have!" I finally replied. "So, tell me all about him!"

Margaret blushed even more. I could tell this was hard for her in once sense, but she also was dying to talk about it.

"Well, he's … an attorney at the firm that handled all of Father's affairs."

I remembered the lawyers at the firm our family used. There were two of them. I thought for a moment. That would have had to have been … "Mr. Hunnicut or Mr. Kingsford?"

"Mr. Kingsford."

My face dropped. He was so old! "Mr. Kingsford?"

"Yes! Wait, no … I can tell by your face that you're thinking of the father. His son has taken over the office. Brandon, not Richard."

"Oh! Well, that certainly makes a difference! Brandon, Brandon," I pondered, trying to picture Brandon Kingsford instead of his father Richard. "Oh! Brandon! I remember him now. It's been years since I've seen him, but he was quite handsome." I glanced to see my husband's eyes take a barely yellow tint to the green. "Oh, Tarrant calm down. Of course I think you are even more handsome."

He blushed a bit and his eyes instantly returned to green. I swear, men could be such babies.

Margaret chose to ignore our little exchange. "Yes, he is quite handsome. And so kind and thoughtful and he gets along well with little Lowell." She paused for a second. "I've spoken with little Lowell, and he's agreed to let me call him Jacob now; his middle name. Am I a terrible person?"

"For what? For not giving him the legacy of his father? Margaret, I see nothing wrong with it. Did he have a problem with it?"

"No. In fact, he seems to prefer it now. I think he didn't like his father very much."

"Then I say do it. To be honest, I'll prefer it as well. I didn't like calling him Lowell," I said with a smile.

Margaret barely returned the smile. "Neither did I."

I rose from kneeling before her and climbed onto her lap, like we used to do when we were small.

"Alice, really, don't you think we're too old for this?" she said with a giggle.

"No, no I don't."

Hatter laughed heartily at the sight and my mother shook her head as she stifled her laugh.

"Oh, Mother, just laugh with us. I think we need it!" I said.

She gave in once I pulled my sister's head to me and gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

"Now, I think we need to meet Brandon. When can he arrive?" I asked.

Margaret looked concerned. "Do you think it's too soon?"

"Too soon? Maggie, time moves so differently for us, it might be another year before I see you! You could be married and with child at that point!"

My sister blushed 7 shades of red. "Alice!"

"Pfft!" I climbed off her lap and went to sit beside Tarrant.

"Perhaps a dinner party?" my mother suggested.

My face fell a bit. She knew I hated these things.

"Oh Alice, hush. I won't be throwing suitors at you this time. You can just sit back and relax. We'll just invite a few people and Brandon of course."

"Which few people?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Hamish is out of town," my mother said, seemingly reading my mind.

"Ok, that's enough for me."

Finally we all retired to our rooms. Once Tarrant crawled into bed with me, and held me close, he whispered, "Are you ok with this?"

"With what? Lowell? Of course! That man was a dog and I hate to say that I'm glad that he's dead, but at the same time, I'm certainly thrilled that he's out of my sister and nephew's lives."

"Yes, I think it's definitely for the best." He was quiet for a bit. "You know I'd never be like that, right?"

I rolled over to face him. "Of course, darling. You are the finest form of a gentleman out there. You'd never do anything to hurt me." I smiled. "And you know I'm good with a sword, so you know better as well."

Tarrant laughed. "Too true, my love. Good night, sweet Alice. I love you."

"I love you as well, Hatter. Good night."

* * *

Two days later it was time for the big party. I was excited to finally be at a party where I wasn't on display. Hatter and Charlotte were nervous, given their appearances, but I told them once I tidied them up, it wouldn't be bad at all.

I braided Lottie's hair back and the hat her father made for her covered most of it anyway. I pulled Tarrant's hair back and covered it with his hat. He looked so handsome! The only thing that made me nervous was the colors around his eyes, but there was nothing to be done for it. They were lighter here in this world, but still noticeable. I told him that no one would worry about it anyway.

Soon enough, we were dressed and ready to go. I had to admit that the Hightopps were a fine-looking family. We made our way down to the party, where the dancing had already begun. My mother could certainly throw together a fine gathering in a short amount of item. I glanced over and saw Margaret dancing with Brandon. He was still quite handsome and they looked very happy together. I smiled as I watched.

"Dearheart, I'm going to get us something to drink," Tarrant said, breaking me from my revelry.

"What? Oh, yes, that would be lovely."

He walked off and I spotted my mother. She waved and Charlotte ran right over to her. I smiled again at just how lovely the evening would be.

"Alice Kingsleigh. What a surprise to see you here," I heard from behind me.

I cringed at the voice and spun around. "Hamish!"

Perhaps not so lovely.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so this chapter was originally supposed to be about Tarrant meeting Hamish, but when I wrote about Margaret being there, I just had to get rid of Lowell. I feel better about that. Don't worry, I've got the next chapter already started, so it shouldn't be too long!


	33. Tarrant vs Hamish

A/N: Sorry to have left everyone on the cliff like that! I hope this makes up for it. I worked as fast as I could to get it out quickly!

* * *

"Alice Kingsleigh. What a surprise to see you here," I heard from behind me.

I cringed at the voice and spun around. "Hamish!"

"I thought you didn't come around anymore," he said with that snobbish tone that always made me want to slap him.

"Oh I do. I just never attempt to see you," I spat at him. I was not in the mood for him. "Besides, I thought Mother said you were out of town."

"I was. I came back early and when my parents said they were coming here for a party, I wanted to join them."

"Yes, well, good for you. Now, if you'll excuse me –"

"What is that in your arms?"

"What is it? Hamish, it's a baby. _My_ baby."

"What an odd color of eyes he has. They're the strangest color I've ever seen."

Just when I thought I could take no more of Hamish Ascot and his idiotic comments, Tarrant returned.

"Here you go, love," he said, holding the drinks. He turned and saw Hamish. "Good God, you must be Hamish."

"Why, yes, I am," he said, sounding oh-so proud that someone recognized him. "Lord Hamish Ascot." He smiled that ridiculous smirk of his and stuck out his hand. Tarrant ignored him.

"How did you know this was Hamish?" I asked.

"He just … _looks_ like a Hamish," Hatter replied disgustedly. He turned from Hamish entirely and handed me my drink.

"Excuse me, sir. I've offered my hand to shake," Hamish said, obviously outraged at Tarrant's behavior.

"Yes, I noticed the offer. Perhaps you noticed that I didn't take it."

"How dare you!"

Just then, Tarrant's demeanor changed. He held the eye color change and accent at bay as best he could, but I knew trouble was brewing.

"Listen, _Hamish_. Where I come from, ladies are respected. And from what I hear, you never treated my wife with much respect."

"Your wife? Good gracious, Alice, you married this man?" Hamish sneered. "I don't know whether to be insulted or relieved."

"Tarrant, ignore him. Let's go find Charlotte and Mother."

"Those eyes! I understand now. He got them from his _father_."

I was afraid this was going to turn ugly and fast, when Tarrant spoke.

"I can see that you're upsetting my wife, Ass-cot, so I'm going to leave it at this. I might not look the same as you, but at least I have a wife. A beautiful wife and two amazing children with her. I used to be jealous that you got to propose to her first, but I'm not anymore. I can see why she ran away from you. And because she ran from you, she ran right to me. So, I guess I owe you a word of thanks. But you won't be getting that from me. Yeh don' deserve it."

The accent began to sneak out and we both knew it was time to go. Hamish would make such a scene if he saw Tarrant's eyes change color or heard his accent.

"Tarrant, I see Mother waving to us. Let's go," I said, forcefully dragging him away and completely ignoring Hamish.

"Alice, that man is absolutely horrible. How could anyone think he was a good match for you?"

"Shhh. My mother did at one point," I whispered before we reached her.

"Oh Alice!" she said with a look of worry on her face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would be here. He was supposed to be out of town. He looked so…"

"So very Hamish. Don't concern yourself about it, Mother. I'm determined to have a wonderful time despite him. I see Margaret is having a splendid time."

Mother smiled. "Yes, she is. It's been ages since I've seen her smile like that. I feel so terrible that I thought of such terrible husbands for the both of you. At least you got away from yours."

"Don't think on it now," I replied. "Margaret has found someone right for her as have I. Life is good."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Perhaps once the children are in bed, you and Tarrant can take a walk in the gardens. I think you could both use some fresh air."

"That sounds lovely," Tarrant said. "For now, though, I would like to dance with my wife."

He took off his hat and bowed to me. I couldn't help but giggle at him. Mother held her arms out for Will and Tarrant escorted me to the dance floor.

"You know, I don't think I've told you how beautiful you look tonight," Hatter whispered in my ear as we began to step and spin.

"Thank you. You look positively dashing," I replied.

"I'm sorry I got a bit snappish at _Hamish_," he said, putting a goofy tone to Hamish's name.

"Don't be. He deserved that and more. What a pig he is."

"Makes sense since ham is in his name."

I laughed so hard a few other couples shot me strange looks. I ignored them as usual. We continued to dance and I felt as though I was in heaven. Finally at one of my mother's parties and dancing the way I wanted to, with someone who loved me. It was perfect.

Right before bedtime, Tarrant danced two dances with Charlotte while I swayed with a very sleepy Will in my arms. I caught a glare or two from Hamish and couldn't bring myself to care. Life was good and he would certainly not ruin it.

Once the children were in bed, we went out into the gardens, like Mother suggested.

"These really are lovely gardens," Tarrant said as we strolled hand-in-hand. "Probably the closest I've seen to Underland."

"They are beautiful, but nothing can compare to the flowers in Mamoreal. It probably bothers you to be here because of it."

"Nothing could bother me here, Dearheart, as long as you are with me."

He stopped and placed a hand on my cheek. "The moonlight does you wonders, my sweetness." He put his other hand behind my head and pulled me in for a tender kiss. Eventually, as most of our kisses in private do, it turned a bit more passionate. I didn't mind as I thought we were alone.

"Good Lord! Are you going to defile your mother's gardens?" Hamish's snide voice said from behind Tarrant.

My husband spun around and held me protectively behind him. "'Amish, yeh'll want to get goin' now. I won' 'ave yeh speaking like that teh mah wife."

"Why are you speaking like that? I think you're even crazier than I originally figured! Alice, really. I cannot believe you chose this over me. This … this … I have no word for this."

I stepped out from behind Tarrant. "Are you really that blind or stupid or full of yourself? Perhaps all of them. Tarrant Hightopp is a wonderful man who treats me with love and respect. Is it my fault that someone has to be forced to even consider marriage with you? Really, Hamish, you should be pitied. What woman would want you?"

I heard Tarrant snicker next to me. I had a feeling this was going to be fun.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Hamish said, turning a strange shade of red in his anger. "I am a Lord!"

"Aye, aye. So am I. I'll assume yeh have a point with tha'?"

"_You_? You're a Lord?"

"Aye. Only diff'rence is that I don' show it off to e'ryone I meet."

"So that makes you a Lady then, Alice?"

"Indeed. See, I didn't need your title."

"But let me tell yeh that she had the title afore she married me. She dinnae marry me for tha'"

"I'm sure she doesn't behave like a Lady, nonetheless," Hamish said coldly. "Not that it surprises me that this man lets you behave however you please. You need to be reigned in."

That's when Tarrant began to snap. I placed a hand on his arm to keep him from completely losing it.

"Hamish Ascot! Can I assume there's a reason you are troubling my daughter and son-in-law?" I heard my mother call.

"Mrs. Kingsleigh, these two were doing deplorable things in your gardens!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"Then would you believe that he allows her to speak however she wants?"

"You know Hamish, I'm starting to realize that it's a good thing."

"A good thing?" Hamish asked incredulously.

Tarrant's eyes began to change to yellow at that point and I knew we were reaching the point of no return. Mother noticed it to and while I'm sure she was slightly unnerved by it, she realized it was time for this too.

"Go for it," she whispered to Tarrant. He gave her a questioning glance and she nodded.

He smiled.

"'Amish, let me tell yeh what I thin' of yeh and yehr unbelievable ways Yeh don' respect women, so they don' respect yoo. Yeh treat 'em like objects and they hate yeh for it. Yeh're a pig o' a man and it's no wonder Alice ran away from yeh. Yeh've been raised teh be a sissy with yehr digestive problems and yehr thin skinned conduct. Mah wife was righ'. Yeh ough' teh be pitied. But yeh won' get any from me. I have no respect fer yehr type. Yeh've got a right silly name and yeh think yehr much more special than yeh actually are."

"I will not be spoken to like that!" Hamish asked.

His eyes began to head into orange. "I think yeh already 'ave been."

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?"

"I think they're beautiful," I answered.

"You know, Alice, if this is what you've become, what you've lowered yourself to, then I certainly am glad you ran off. You're married to some sort of freak. I'm lucky to have avoided marriage with you, you mad woman!"

Tarrant's eyes were just a shade away from red at this point. It was a rarity that I saw him like that.

"Yeh'll not be calling me wife tha'. E'en if all th' best folk are mad."

"I'll call her exactly what she is. Completely mad!"

"I warned yeh…" Tarrant turned around and winked at me. Then spun right back around and punched Hamish right in the eye.

Mother and I both gasped as Hamish went down. And then I couldn't help but laugh.

"Tarrant! I can't believe you did that!" I said through my laughs.

"I'm sorry, cricket. Perhaps I shoulnae 'ave…"

"No, no! I'm tickled that you did it. Thrilled, even! He's been deserving that for some time now."

"Alice is right, Tarrant. And for how he was speaking to the two of you!" my mother said.

"'Course, now 'e'll be tellin' ev'ryone abou' this."

"Oh he will, you're right," Mother began. "But there are the three of us, and one of him. I'll vouch that it was self defense. And really, who will believe that someone's eye color will change or that they speak with a Scottish accent when they're angry? At least from this world," she said with a wink.

"Thank yeh," Tarrant said softly.

"You're very welcome, son."

Tarrant looked at her and his eyes flew from red to orange to yellow to a very bright green. "You're the best second mum I could ask for," he told her, accent gone now.

"Anything for the man who takes such wonderful care of my daughter. Now, let's wake up Hamish and get back to the party."

"Mother, how did you know to come out here?" I asked before trying to wake Hamish. I'll admit that I took particular enjoyment in slapping him back into consciousness.

"I thought I saw him heading this way and I had a feeling he would be trying to make trouble." She glanced to Hatter. "Tarrant, are you calmed down now? It won't do for him to wake and find you in that state again."

"No, I'm fine now. Feeling quite well actually," he said with a smirk that made me smile with pride.

Finally we got Hamish awake. We got him back to the house where he, of course, began raving about my lunatic husband. His father came up to me.

"Alice, I'm terribly sorry about Hamish. I fear he's had too much to drink. It's no excuse however for coming after your husband and making such … strange allegations. Lord Hightopp, I can see perfectly well that your eyes are not red and I doubt highly that you have a Scottish accent."

"No Lord Ascot, as you can hear, I certainly do not," Tarrant replied. I was impressed at the straight face he was keeping.

"Right then. Alice, again, very sorry. We're taking him home now to sleep this off. No hard feelings, I hope?"

"None," I told him. "Just see to it that this nonsense goes no further than here."

"Absolutely. Good night."

As the Ascots left, I felt so relieved. Now I could _truly_ enjoy myself!

We spent some more time talking with Margaret and Brandon and I found that I liked him very much. He was friendly and funny and so right for my sister. He got along very well with the children for the few moments that he was with them and he and Tarrant had some very interesting conversations. I just adored the look on my sister's face when she was staring at him so lovingly. Things were finally right in her life.

Sooner than I had liked, it was time to wrap up the party. It felt as though Underland's Time was working against us here too. I made Margaret promise to tell me all about her evening after breakfast. It was good to be close sisters again.

I was so glad we came for the visit. Hamish got what was coming to him, my sister was away from Lowell and found a wonderful man, we were close again and I had a wonderful time at the party. And after all of that, I had never had such a calm feeling when returning to Underland.

* * *

End note: Man, it felt good to insult Hamish, the punch was just icing on the cake for me. So mean of me! ;-)


	34. Renewing Vows

A/N: I have no idea how I got here with this one. I read "To Honor Thy Lady" by futrCSI1490 and really wanted to do something towards the naughtier side after reading about shirtless Tarrant. (Seriously, go read that story or anything by them! Good stuff.) But in the end, the romantic fluff lover came out and this chapter was the result. Please enjoy!

* * *

It was two days after my sister remarried and we were just getting ready to go back home. I was anxious to get back to all the work we left behind and I could tell that the children were homesick. We were just finishing up with the packing when there was a knock.

"Alice, may I speak with you for a moment?" my mother said from the door.

"Of course, Mother, come in."

"I have a favor to ask you. If you say no, or if you can't, I completely understand."

"Well, you'll have to ask first," I teased.

She smiled. "Yes, true. Well, it's just that I have seen Margaret marry twice now and have never seen you."

A pang of guilt struck me.

"I know, Mother. I'm sorry for that." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sad expression cover Tarrant's face. The guilt must have hit him as well.

"No, no. I don't want you, either of you, to feel bad about it. The situation was what it was. But now, since things are different, I just want to watch my baby walk down the aisle. Do you think that would be possible? You could renew your vows right here at the house or outside or wherever. It has been 8 years now, at least for us here."

"Eight years?" I asked.

"Yes, has it been longer for you?"

Tarrant glanced to me. "No, it's just been eight for us as well," he replied.

"Curious," I mumbled. "Tarrant, perhaps Time has been playing with Underland but finally decided to stop?"

"Perhaps he was just as happy as I was when you stayed," he said with his wide grin.

"It makes sense now! Why Jacob has never seemed any younger than Charlotte. Time has been the same for us as it has been for you! Well that will make things much more convenient now."

Mother smiled in a way that let me know she didn't entirely follow, but it seemed like a good thing, so she was happy enough.

"Oh! Sorry, Mother, I forgot to answer your question. I would love to renew our vows. Tarrant, would that be alright with you?"

"Beloved, I would marry you everyday if presented with the chance."

I blushed and my mother hid her grin. What a romantic, my husband.

"Well, then that settles it. When would you like to do this?" I asked.

"Margaret returns in a week. Perhaps two weeks from now?" Mother replied.

"Two weeks? Won't that be stealing Margaret's thunder?"

"No. She and I actually discussed this. She's very excited at the thought."

"You sneaks! Very well then. There are a few things to prepare. I'll need to have my gown adjusted, I'm sure."

"Cricket, while I'm sure you'll barely need anything done to it, I'll be happy to do any alterations to your gown," Tarrant said sweetly.

"Thank you, darling. Though, I'm sure it's more than you are thinking."

"All right then," my mother interrupted. "Go and get things prepared. We shall write back and forth with the details. Let me know who you would like to invite… or not to invite."

"Anyone is fine. Even Hamish."

"Especially Hamish," Tarrant said.

I cast a questioning glance to him.

"I want him to see you walk down the aisle, to _me_."

"It sounds wonderful!" I said cheerfully as I smiled as big as I could and hugged my mother.

* * *

We finally made our way back to Underland and began the preparations. Since I already had almost everything, I wasn't too concerned. Mother was working on the invitations and the music and the food. All I had to worry about was bringing everything back. And getting some more work done since we would be taking another vacation to London soon.

After expressing my concerns for leaving again, Mirana laughed. "Oh, Alice, of course it's all right. As if I would deny my Champion, my esteemed Education Advisor and my _sister_ the privilege of doing this for her family!" she told me.

"Sister. Oh, Mirana! Do you think you would be able to come with me? I would love for my family to meet you!"

She sat quietly for a moment. "No, I don't think I would be able to leave. Besides, this is for your London family. I was able to walk you down the aisle here. But someday, and very soon I hope, we should bring your family here. Well, at least your mother. I don't know if your new brother-in-law would be ready for this place."

"No, I wouldn't want to introduce him to all of this … just yet," I said with a laugh.

After our talk, I hurried back to our chambers. There was a lot to do. First and foremost, I wanted to get refitted for my gown. I got it out of the closet and headed down to Tarrant's workshop where he was with the children.

"All right," I said. "Let's see how bad this is."

"Oh, poppet, I'm sure it won't be that bad," Hatter replied as he helped me into my gown.

As I thought, the dress wouldn't button up.

"See?"

"Ah, but the problem isn't entirely where you thought it would be. I'll need to do a bit here," he said, indicating my somewhat larger belly. "But a lot of the challenge is here," he added, indicating my chest. "And frankly, Alice," he whispered to avoid the children hearing, "if there is a problem area to be had, I for one am grateful that it's here."

He waggled his eyebrows for effect.

I rolled my eyes, but to be honest, I had to agree with him. At least giving birth to two children had left me with that perk.

"So, you see? This won't be much of a problem at all. I'm grateful that the royal seamstress that made the gown, left me some wiggle room in the seams. I doubt I'll have to do much really."

"Well, that is encouraging. Now, I'll just need my hat. We'll get your mother's earrings and perhaps Mirana would let me borrow that necklace again. I think I'll need something new again."

"I have been working on that this morning." He walked over to the farside of his worktable and produced a small white and lacy garter. "I was hoping you could wear this as well."

"Tarrant! _Naughty_!" Somehow, it never seemed to have the same effect when I said it, but he got my point.

"Yes, my Alice, my thoughts always seem to go that way when you're involved."

I smiled as he continued to measure me, getting a few cheap grabs in along the way. Finally, once he was done, I was confident that my gown would be even more beautiful than before.

* * *

The week flew by. And the following one went even faster. Soon enough, it was two days before the "wedding." We were packing up to head back to London. Tarrant decided two trips were in order for him this time.

Once we were all together, my mother and sister fawned all over me in excitement to finally see me walk down the aisle. I felt bad that, once again, Tarrant would have no family at our wedding. He must have caught my expression.

"Dearheart, it's perfectly fine that you have family here. I do too. I have you and Charlotte and Will," he told me once he got me away from them.

"You're a wonderful man Tarrant Hightopp," I said, caressing his cheek.

"And you are a wonderful woman, Alice High—wait, are you Kingsleigh again?"

"Um, I don't think so. We're not getting married again, just renewing our vows. Besides, I prefer Alice Hightopp anyway."

"Aye, lass," he whispered in his brogue. "I prefer it as well."

I shivered at his tone but had to recover quickly as I heard Margaret call, "Alice! These plans won't finish themselves!"

"And now you know why I didn't mind not marrying here the first time," I sighed.

"Go, cricket. Let them have their fun." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and nudged me towards them.

Sooner than I would have expected (and forcing me to wonder if Time was playing tricks here in London), it was the big day. I was anxious to see Tarrant considering how my mother and sister kept him away the night before.

Tarrant was kept busy with Brandon and Will, while Mother and Margaret took over getting me and Charlotte ready.

"Alice! Your gown is beautiful!" Margaret cried as she uncovered it. "The style is unusual, but so lovely. Who designed it?"

"Tarrant, indirectly. He made me a dress very similar to it once."

"Well, it looks wonderful on you," my mother said. "And I'll assume he made the hat as well?"

"Oh yes, he was proud of that one."

Once we were all dressed, and Mother felt that her daughters and granddaughter couldn't look any more beautiful, it was finally time to start.

"Could you just give me a moment, please?" I asked as they tried to usher me out the door.

"Yes, but just a moment," Mother said. "We should get started soon! We shall see you out in the yard."

As they left, I finally took the breath I was needing. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked similar to my wedding day, but definitely older. Eight years and two children will do that to you. Not to mention the slaying of a jabberwocky. But then I realized what Tarrant had been trying to tell me. I was still _the_ Alice. I was still _his _Alice. And that was perfectly fine.

I turned to leave when the heel of my shoe broke.

"Blast it all!" I cried, looking at the ruined shoe. "Well, there's no wearing you now!"

I looked at the other shoe. I could break the heel off of it, but I'm sure it would still feel strange to walk in them. Finally, I decided to just cast them off entirely. I took off my socks and felt very free in my bare feet. No sense not doing something odd, when everyone always seemed to expect it of me. I took one more look in the mirror.

"You, Alice Hightopp, are a lucky woman," I told the reflection and I left the room.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I realized that I had forgotten my bouquet. Which wouldn't have been a big problem, except that Margaret had worked so hard on it making it out of flowers from the gardens here. I hurried back up the stairs and grabbed the forgotten bunch.

Finally, I got to the doors where I found my mother looking terribly worried.

"Alice! I was afraid you ran off!"

"Ran off? Mother, this is the one man I _wouldn't_ run from. I had a few snags along the way."

"From your room to here?"

I lifted my skirt a bit to show her my feet.

"I'll bet you don't have a corset on either?" she sighed.

I just smiled.

"Alice, what am I going to do with you?"

"Walk me to my husband, please?"

She returned my smile and waved to Margaret and Charlotte to begin walking. And then Mother and I made our way to the altar.

"Continue taking care of my baby," she said, as she placed my hand in Tarrant's.

"Always," he replied.

As we walked up to the minister, Tarrant leaned down and whispered, "You're terribly late, you know. Naughty."

I giggled at the memory. "Terribly sorry, but time can be funny in dreams," I replied.

"Still believe this is a dream, do you?"

"Dream come true," I said.

A sudden cough from the minister brought us back to the present. Oops.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here to witness the renewing of Alice and Tarrant Hightopp's wedding vows. Please face each other and Alice, you may begin."

I handed my bouquet to Margaret and turned to my dashing husband. I knew I wanted to keep as much of my original vows as possible, without them going completely over the assembly's head.

"Tarrant, when I first met you, I was just a silly girl with a wild imagination. But then I fell in love. It was nothing that I was expecting. It was nothing that I was looking for. But it was everything I was expecting and everything I was looking for. I just didn't know it. I barely knew who I was, let alone who the right Alice was. But you helped me find her. You found my muchness and you gave me the strength to move forward. You helped me find my heart. Something I thought I wouldn't need. Something I never thought I wanted to give to anyone. And yet, there you were. And I handed that heart over before I even knew it. You've changed my life, Tarrant. I'm the right Alice now in so many ways, and it's all because of you. I thank you for eight wonderful years, two beautiful children and more hats than I know what to do with. I love you and I always will."

I winked at my husband and smiled as he blushed. Only my sister and mother knew what I meant with those hats, so the minister wasted no time in telling Tarrant to recite his vows.

"Alice. My only Alice. I knew you were the right Alice from the moment I laid eyes on you. I just knew it. But something felt different. I felt different around you. At first, I tried to blame it on my crazy life. But then I finally figured out that it was just you. You brought out of me, feelings I never had. You made my life feel less crowded. You are my anchor. You calm me. I've never felt so sensible than when I am with you. I don't know what I would do without you. And I am beyond grateful that I won't have to know because you stayed. You fantastic girl, you stayed with me. And now, just look at us. You are the champion of my heart, Alice. I will protect you with everything I have. You have given me everything I could ever ask for and more. A lifetime of love, our wonderful children, a reason to make hats. And I vow to love you for forever."

The minister presented us and the people cheered. Well, all except Hamish. I couldn't fathom why he showed up, other than his mother made him come for appearances sake. Didn't matter, though. I was on cloud nine.

The reception was held just a bit further over from the ceremony, reminding me much of our first wedding. As we walked over, Tarrant asked, "Cricket, what did make you so late? I was starting to worry when I saw everyone but you."

I showed him my bare feet.

"Ah, that's why you're shorter than I expected. The dress looks a bit too long and I didn't think I measured incorrectly. Not that I wasn't distracted, of course, I mean you were wearing the dress that I removed from you when we first made love and don't think that memory didn't come rushing back once you put this dress back on but I thought I had myself together enough –"

"Tarrant!"

"Sorry … I'm fine. So, why are you in your bare feet? With no stockings, young lady?" he teased.

"The heel broke off my shoe as I was getting ready to leave. And then I forgot my bouquet and had to go back. It was just a mess."

"Well, at least you made it. You do make it a nasty habit of always being late."

"Not always!" I protested. I stuck my tongue out at him as we sat at our table.

The rest of the night went so fast. I remember Tarrant dancing with Charlotte, my mother and Margaret. I remember thinking how lovely it was to see Margaret dancing with Brandon and looking so happy. And I remember seeing Jacob play with Charlotte so well, his father's influence obviously melting away quickly.

But most of all, I remember dancing with my husband. He was just as good at dancing as he was at making hats. He was nervous about learning dances from my world, but I couldn't see why. Tarrant twirled us around the dance floor like it was second nature. Perhaps it was by now. He guided us around the floor without missing a single step. And his smile at the pride of such talent made my world that much brighter.

It was just a fantastic feeling to be pulled so close to him (scandalously close if I'm being honest). I was safe and secure in his arms. I put my head against his chest as we swayed to a slower song and heard his heart thumping powerfully. I looked up into those dark emerald eyes and knew that he was having the same thoughts as me. Dancing always put us both in a very amorous mood.

I was grateful that my mother was keeping the children with her and leaving Tarrant and I alone. It wasn't as good as the far wing in the castle, but it would do.

* * *

In the words of that cute little girl from "Despicable Me": It's so fluffy! :-)


	35. Meet the Other Parents

A/N: This chapter may have been my most difficult to write. Don't get me wrong, it was a fun idea, but I really wanted to get everyone right. I sure hope I did.

And, man! It ended up being a long one! Please enjoy and please read the A/N at the end.

* * *

After years of visiting my own family, I began to wonder just how Tarrant dealt with my family being around, and so loving these days to boot. Guilt ate at me. It was certainly no fault of my own that his family was gone, but it still bothered me so much that we were so close with my own.

I began to map out a plan and then went to see Mirana.

"Mirana, I need your help and your potion making expertise."

"Of course, Alice, what do you need?"

"Well, first, I'll need just a bit more jabberwocky blood and –"

"Blood? What are you wishing for?" she interrupted in a very un-queenly fashion.

"It's for Tarrant … well, and for the children. We've seen my family so much, and even gone back to see my father, but I feel as though his family has been neglected. I certainly don't think he's thought about it, but I feel so guilty when I really think about what he's lost and what I still have and I would love for the children to meet their grandparents and aunts and –"

"Alice!"

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"You're married to Tarrant, it's understandable," she said with a laugh. "Now, you want the blood to go back in time to meet his family, is that it?"

"Well, yes. But that's not the only thing. I need a forgetful potion as well."

She raised an eyebrow in question and then figured it out. "You can't have them remembering your visit."

"Exactly. As much as I would love to change what happened, we can't risk it. It could change too much of the present."

"That is for certain. Sad, but true."

"So, can you help me?"

"Yes, I believe I can. But you must be very, very careful in your endeavor. You must make sure to not change anything in the past. Meet them and fall in love with them, but then wipe their memories of the visit. Oh, you will adore them! Tarrant's parents were such wonderful people."

"They had to be. Look what they produced," I said sadly, thinking on just what good people they had to have been to have had such a loving son.

"Yes. And his sisters, well, they were little firecrackers," she said with a giggle.

"So I've heard. Briallen and Gweneira gave their brother a hard time."

"All with love, Alice. Everything the Hightopps did was with love."

"I will love meeting Macbean and Moibeal and the children …" I faded off. "Wait. Macbean?"

"Yes …"

"It wasn't just the jelly beans!"

Mirana gave me a confused look.

"Oh, I can't believe I never figured this out until now. Tarrant calls Will "bean" and he said it was because I ate so many jelly beans. But I don't think it's that at all. It's for his father!"

"I would assume that to be true. But don't be too hard on yourself for not noticing it. I never pieced it together myself."

"Well, it's not like we talk about his family much. Probably before Will was born anyway." I paused. Time to get things moving. "So, will you be able to help me?"

"Absolutely. I shall start on the potions this afternoon and you will be able to go as early as tomorrow I would assume."

"Mirana, you are the best!"

"Well," she said, trying to casually flip her hair. "I try."

I ran from her study and straight to Tarrant's workshop.

"Hatter!" I cried as I burst through the door.

"Alice! What on earth is the matter?"

"Nothing! It's wonderful! At least, I think it's wonderful, and I hope you will as well. Of course, I probably should have consulted you first, but I didn't and at least I know it's possible now and I really would like to go to—"

"Alice, love."

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. Oh Tarrant, I hope you'll say yes."

He beamed at me. "Well, anything that has you this excited, I'm certain I'll say yes to."

"Would you go back in time to let the children and I meet your family?"

His smile faded. "My … my family?"

"Yes. It's just that we see my family so much. And we've even seen my father. And you yourself told me that your mother would like me."

Tarrant gave a slight chuckle. "She'd adore you actually."

"Well, then it could be wonderful! We could spend the whole day with them."

"But … it's not as though we could go to them right before they pass away like your father."

"No," I began, unsure of this next part. "But we can give them forgetful potions. Make them not even remember our visit."

"They wouldn't get to remember you or the children?"

"No, I'm afraid that would be the one bad thing. But the children would remember them. Wouldn't it be magnificent if they knew their Hightopp grandparents?"

"Yes, of course it would." His smile slowly began to return. "Well, what do we need?"

"I've already spoken to Mirana. She's getting the jabberwocky blood for us and making a forgetful potion. Though, I wish there was another way." I pulled him into a hug and held tight.

"Aye, me as well, poppet."

The next morning, we picked up our potions and headed back in time.

Suddenly we were in a clearing, but I could see a village not far away.

"I didn't want to bring us right in front and startle someone," Tarrant explained.

"Makes sense," I replied. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We walked to an adorable little cottage. A modest little home that looked just like Tarrant should have lived there.

"_Faither_? _Màthair_? Are you home?" Tarrant asked as we walked through the door.

"Tarrant? Is that you, _mo mhac_?" Macbean called from another room. "I thought you were at the palace today."

When he entered, my jaw almost hit the ground. There stood the spitting image of Tarrant. His hair was a bit darker, and more tame, but the rest of him … And those trademark Hightopp eyes. It was easy to see who Tarrant's looks favored already.

"Tarrant? Why do yeh look so different?"

Hatter was silent. I knew this moment would be tough for him.

"Tarrant? Are you well?" Macbean asked.

"Aye. Very well, _Faither_."

"Good. And then, who are these fine folks?"

"_Faither_, before I explain it all, is _Màthair_ home? Or the girls?"

"Aye, all of them. Moibeal! Briallen! Gweneira!"

"_Grádhán_, what are you yelling for?"

As soon as Moibeal entered the room, a smile split her face. "Tarrant! Yeh've come for lunch with us? And yeh've brought guests! Yeh could have told me sooner, but the more the merrier. Please, sit, all of yeh!"

"Thank you so much," I whispered as we all took a seat.

"Briallen! Gweneira! We 'ave company!" she shouted.

Tarrant continued to sit speechless.

"So," Moibeal began, no doubt to break the silence. "What brings yeh by so early, _mo mhac_?"

"There … there are people I want yeh to meet," Hatter finally stuttered out. "This is Alice, and Charlotte and William."

"Well, tis a pleasure to meet each of yeh," Macbean said, his light laughter filling the air.

"And you, sir," I replied.

"Sir? No sirs in this house! Please, call me Macbean. This is my wife Moibeal and eventually our daughters, Briallen and Gweneira. However, Tarrant, I believe yeh had more to say?"

"Aye … um, yes, yes I do. But it's a complicated story. Not a pretty one at that. What I mean to say is that there is much that goes wrong with the story and so much that goes so beautifully right and I wish there was a way to fix the wrong, but it might mess up the right and I just wish there were other ways but –"

"Tarrant!" three voices called. I'm sure he never expected to be interrupted by his wife and his parents.

"Thank you … what I need to say first is that I am not the same Tarrant that left the house this morning. I'm from a different time. Many years in the future."

His parents gave him a strange look and then both burst into laughter.

"Of course yeh are!" Moibeal said. "Always joking, this one."

"No, I'm afraid he's not," I confirmed.

"_Mathair_, this is Alice, my wife. Charlotte and William are our children. We needed to come back in time to see yeh because in my time, yeh … well yeh see … yeh've all … passed away."

Now it was the elder Hightopps turn to be speechless.

And just then, the sisters finally returned. "_Feasgar math_," Briallen said as she walked through the door. "Tarrant! Yeh're here! Wait, what's different with yeh?"

"Briallen," he whispered.

The 15 year old girl looked thrilled to see her brother, but yet very confused by his appearance.

"Tarrant?" she asked again.

Just then, a 12 year old girl burst in behind her sister. "Oy, Bri. Could yeh move already?"

"Gweneira," Hatter whispered with just as much reverence.

"Tarrant? Yeh look so different," she replied.

"I think yeh need teh explain some more," Macbean said.

"Well, tis been a while since I've seen each of yeh and I wanted so badly to see yeh, so we had Mir—th' White Queen give us a potion to bring us back to yeh. I wanted Alice and my children to meet yeh."

"So, we're …" Moibeal trailed off, obviously not wanting to frighten the girls.

"Aye," Hatter sadly replied.

"Even …?" Macbean asked, slightly gesturing to the girls.

Hatter just nodded his head.

"Wha' happens?" his mother asked, but then quickly added, "No, no. I dannae want teh know. Better tha' we don' know." She smiled. "So! I am going to take this opportunity to get to know my new family, though." She ran over to me and pulled me up, threw her arms around me and laughed. "Welcome to the family, Alice. I'm so happy my Tarrant finds someone as beautiful as you."

I blushed. "Thank you so much, Moibeal."

"Nonsense! Yeh shall call me _mathair_! And these dear ones, these are your _bairns_?"

"Aye," Tarrant confirmed. "Our oldest Charlotte. And the wee one is William."

"So, you're our brother from the future?" Briallen asked.

"Aye. We've come back to see you all," he answered.

"Why from then? Just visit us in your time."

"Well, you see, where's the fun in that?" I answered when I saw that Tarrant had no good answer. "We wanted to see you as girls. And such pretty girls at that."

Gweneira smiled. "I like her. I'm glad you marry her."

"Aye, I'm glad as well," Hatter said with a giggle.

"So, son of the future, you travel back here to meet us and here we sit chatting away about nothing. What we need to do is spend the time getting to know each other, we are family after all and I love seeing these wee _bairns_! My beautiful grandchildren and I adore knowing that Tarrant is so well taken care of, though I do wonder about his appearance now and –"

"Macbean!" Moibeal gently interrupted.

"Sorry … Fine."

"You have to do that as well?" I asked.

"Oh Alice, daily. If not more. It comes with loving a Hightopp," she said, smiling brightly. Tarrant was right, we would get along fabulously.

"Don't I know it! And this one can go on forever unless I get him stopped right away and –"

"Alice, please …"

"Darling, you were the one who told me I would get along so well with your mother. Let me get along with her!"

"Yes, Tarrant. Hush!" his mother added.

We began to idly chit chat when the girls started to look bored.

Gweneira piped up. "May we take Charlotte and Will outside? In here is …"

"Boring," Briallen replied for her.

"Yes, girls. But be careful!" Tarrant warned.

"I'm sorry about them. They really adore their brother, but their no good at sitting around. They need to be roaming," Moibeal explained.

"Alice understands all about that," Tarrant said, laughing.

I couldn't even pretend to be offended since I knew it to be true.

"So, Alice, what is life like for you and our Tarrant?" Macbean asked.

"Oh, it's lovely. Tarrant is, of course, the Royal Hatter. He makes the most gorgeous creations."

Macbean smiled proudly. "That's my boy! He's a Hightopp!"

"And you, Alice?"

I was surprised by the question, though I know I really shouldn't have been. No one in my world would have asked that. But here, it was truly accepted.

"I am educational advisor to the Queen." I loved their impressed faces. That was what I was looking for in London! "I work on creating libraries, museums and other programs."

"It's a place where they showcase art and artsy things," Tarrant explained at their confusion.

"Ohhh!" they both exclaimed.

After that, Tarrant and his father sat chatting. Moibeal and I got along just as famously as Hatter said we would.

"Alice, thank yeh for bringing my Tarrant and the wee ones back. It's a blessing for each of us."

"It's something I've been wanting to do for a while, but I was never sure how to pull it off. I'm so glad now that we did!"

"May I ask yeh somethin' else?"

"Of course."

"His hair, his face, it's still my sweet Tarrant, but he looks so … worn. Is he well?"

"Oh, _mathair_. He's … fine. But I'm afraid there have been events in his life that have not been easy on his soul. He threw himself into his work for far too long and –"

"The mercury," she sighed. "Macbean warned him!"

"It was his outlet for things, for a time his only outlet. Besides tea with Thackery and Mallymkun."

"Ah his friends the hare and the mouse! I'm so glad they were there for him. And yoo, sweet Alice."

"I'm afraid I didn't come along until later. You see, I'm actually from the Otherworld."

"I dinnae think yeh were from around here, but I dinnae want to ask. Doesnae matter. I can tell the both of yeh are a perfect match."

I smiled. "Well, I, of course, agree."

The rest of the afternoon was amazing. I heard stories of Tarrant's childhood, we told them about our wedding day and how the children are growing up so beautifully. I found out where Tarrant got all of his traits and eventually I got to know his sisters as well. They were gifted seamstresses, just like their mother, and they actually whipped up a dress for Lottie, a jacket for Will, a vest for Tarrant and an apron for me, all while we were there.

We had a big family dinner and I watched as Tarrant beamed. Glancing around the table at his parents, his sisters, his wife and his children, well, life was perfect.

It absolutely broke my heart when it was time to leave. We helped clean up and Tarrant offered to make tea for everyone before we left. He slipped the forgetful potion into their drinks and we prepared for a quick exit. We would only have about 5 minutes before the potion began to work.

"Girls, I want to tell you that it was wonderful to see you," Tarrant told his sisters. He pulled them into a hug and told them that he loved them both dearly. And to stop being so mean to him, especially since he's the eldest. They each kissed him on the cheek and stepped back.

He turned to his father next.

"_Dadaidh__."_

"Yeh haven't called me that in ages," Macbean said with a smile.

"I know. But I want to tell yeh what a great father yeh are. How much yeh mean to me and how yeh shape my life."

"I thank yeh. I love yeh, Tarrant."

"And I love yeh, _faither_."

"_M__amaidh_," Tarrant said as he hugged his mother. "It was so wonderful to see you again. I shall hold this day in my heart forever."

"I thank you, _mo mhac_, for giving us this glimpse into the future. I shall smile brightly now when I see the you from this time, knowing what I know."

He smiled sadly at her, knowing that wasn't the case. "I love you, _mathair_."

"I love you, dear Tarrant."

The children and I each hugged and kissed the Hightopps and we exited the house. Peeking in a window, we could see each of them looking confused at each other. The potion was starting to work.

But as I took one last look in the window, Moibeal caught my eye and winked at me. Sly one, she was. She didn't drink it. I knew she could be trusted though. But it made my heart ache terribly that her days were numbered.

Once we returned to our chambers, we put our sleepy babies to bed. We quickly dressed in our night clothes and climbed into our own bed.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"Aye. I'm fine," he replied. "Today was wonderful. Better than I could e'en imagine." His brogue gave away his emotions.

"Tarrant, why didn't your family have a strong accent? I noticed some Outlandish words and a bit of a trace accent, but nothing like yours."

"I think tis th' madness," he sighed. "I believe it brings it ou'. Nothin' teh be done abou' it."

"I see."

"Thank yeh, Alice. Thank yeh for givin' me thos' few moments with my dear family. I love tha' they met yeh, e'en if they don' remember."

"I think you're mother might. I don't think she drank the potion."

"I knew I should've watched her more closely! Ah well. She'll keep the secret."

"I know."

Tarrant got very quiet. "I just wish we could've saved them."

The gears in my head began to turn.

* * *

End note: Ok, so, here is where I need some help, dear readers. After writing this, I began to think … Hmmm, would it be possible to save the Hightopps? Zap them out of their time right as the jabberwocky hit. If they disappear, past Tarrant would still think them dead, so that wouldn't change … My question: too outlandish? (No pun/reference intended)


	36. Meet the Other Parents Tarrant's POV

A/N: Sorry to those who thought this was the great escape chapter, but trust me, it won't come this fast. This is just something that came to me quickly that I wanted to get out first.

The decision to save the Hightopps seems to be almost unanimous, so looks like I'll be trying it. I just hope I can do it justice. I think it'll probably take me a while to do. So, in the meantime, I leave you with the flipside of the last chapter. It's almost the same, but from Tarrant's point of view. It's not plagiarizing if you do it to yourself is it? LOL

* * *

The next morning, we picked up our potions and headed back in time. Suddenly we were in the clearing, not far from the Hightopp village.

Alice gave me a confused look.

"I didn't want to bring us right in front and startle someone," I explained.

"Makes sense," Alice replied. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I almost turned back when I saw my old home. The cottage looked the exact same. Not that it should have changed. Memories came flooding back to me as I saw the same place I grew up. Finally, I walked to the house.

"_Faither_? _Màthair_? Are you home?" I asked as we walked through the door.

"Tarrant? Is that you, _mo mhac_?" my father called from another room. "I thought you were at the palace today."

When he entered the room, I almost ran again. I couldn't believe I was seeing this man again. It was very surreal and so bittersweet.

"Tarrant? Why do yeh look so different?"

I couldn't get the words out. I wanted to run to him, to hug him, but I was frozen.

"Tarrant? Are you well?" Macbean asked.

"Aye. Very well, _Faither_," I finally got out.

"Good. And then, who are these fine folks?"

"_Faither_, before I explain it all, is _Màthair_ home? Or the girls?"

"Aye, all of them. Moibeal! Briallen! Gweneira!"

"_Grádhán_, what are you yelling for?"

As soon as my mother entered with the food, her smile brightened the entire room. "Tarrant! Yeh've come for lunch with us? And yeh've brought guests! Yeh could have told me sooner, but the more the merrier. Please, sit, all of yeh!"

"Thank you so much," Alice whispered as we all took a seat.

"Briallen! Gweneira! We 'ave company!" Mother shouted.

I was still quiet. I couldn't believe I was sitting here again with my parents.

"So," mother began. "What brings yeh by so early, _mo mhac_?"

"There … there are people I want yeh to meet," I finally stuttered out. "This is Alice, and Charlotte and William."

"Well, tis a pleasure to meet each of yeh," Father said, his laughter filling the air and making me want to smile as well.

"And you, sir," Alice replied.

"Sir? No sirs in this house! Please, call me Macbean. This is my wife Moibeal and eventually our daughters, Briallen and Gweneira. However, Tarrant, I believe yeh had more to say?"

"Aye … um, yes, yes I do. But it's a complicated story. Not a pretty one at that. What I mean to say is that there is much that goes wrong with the story and so much that goes so beautifully right and I wish there was a way to fix the wrong, but it might mess up the right and I just wish there were other ways but –"

"Tarrant!" three voices called. It was very strange to be interrupted by my wife _and_ my parents.

"Thank you … what I need to say first is that I am not the same Tarrant that left the house this morning. I'm from a different time. Many years in the future."

My parents gave me a strange look and then both burst into laughter.

"Of course yeh are!" my mother said. "Always joking, this one."

"No, I'm afraid he's not," Alice confirmed.

I had no idea how to explain this delicately, so I decided to just come out with it. "_Mathair_, this is Alice, my wife. Charlotte and William are our children. We needed to come back in time to see yeh because in my time, yeh … well yeh see … yeh've all … passed away."

Now it seemed as though my parents were the speechless ones. Not that I could blame them. Who would expect this? Even in Underland.

And just then, my sisters finally returned. "_Feasgar math_," Briallen said as she walked through the door. "Tarrant! Yeh're here! Wait, what's different with yeh?"

"Briallen," I whispered. Such a pretty girl she was. I had almost forgotten how pretty my sisters were. And now she was very confused as to why I seemed so different.

"Tarrant?" she asked again.

Just then, Gweneira burst in behind her sister. "Oy, Bri. Could yeh move already?"

"Gweneira," I whispered again.

"Tarrant? Yeh look so different," she replied.

"I think yeh need teh explain some more," Father said.

"Well, tis been a while since I've seen each of yeh and I wanted so badly to see yeh, so we had Mir—th' White Queen give us a potion to bring us back to yeh. I wanted Alice and my children to meet yeh."

"So, we're …" Mother trailed off, obviously not wanting to frighten the girls.

"Aye," I sadly replied.

"Even …?" my father asked, slightly gesturing to the girls.

I just nodded my head.

"Wha' happens?" my mother asked, but then quickly added, "No, no. I dannae want to know. Better tha' we don' know." She smiled. And apparently decided to change the subject before the girls got too suspicious. "So! I am going to take this opportunity to get to know my new family, though." She ran over to Alice, pulled her up, threw her arms around her and laughed. "Welcome to the family, Alice. I'm so happy my Tarrant finds someone as beautiful as you."

Alice blushed. She always looks beautiful with that blush. "Thank you so much, Moibeal."

"Nonsense! Yeh shall call me _mathair_! And these dear ones, these are your _bairns_?"

"Aye," I said. "Our oldest Charlotte. And the wee one is William."

Charlotte smiled, still in shock of it all.

"So, you're our brother from the future?" Briallen asked, finally letting it all sink in.

"Aye. We've come back to see you all," I answered, desperately hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions, or that I wouldn't have to lie to her.

"Why from then? Just visit us in your time."

Always the curious one, Bri was. I had no answer for her. How could I possibly explain that we had to come back because in mere weeks she would be … dead.

"Well, you see, where's the fun in that?" Alice answered. She must have noticed my struggling. I prayed that Briallen didn't. "We wanted to see you as girls. And such pretty girls at that."

Gweneira smiled. "I like her. I'm glad you marry her."

"Aye, I'm glad as well," I replied with a laugh.

"So, son of the future, you travel back here to meet us and here we sit chatting away about nothing. What we need to do is spend the time getting to know each other, we are family after all and I love seeing these wee _bairns_! My beautiful grandchildren and I adore knowing that Tarrant is so well taken care of, though I do wonder about his appearance now and –"

"Macbean!" Mother gently interrupted.

"Sorry … Fine."

"You have to do that as well?" Alice asked.

"Oh Alice, daily. If not more. It comes with loving a Hightopp," she said, smiling brightly. I knew they would get along right from the start. And they would start talking about me very soon.

"Don't I know it! And this one can go on forever unless I get him stopped right away and –"

Didn't expect _that_ soon.

"Alice, please …" I interrupted. I don't know why I was embarrassed. I should have been happy to have a trait in common with my father (well, besides our looks), but just having my mother and my wife talk about me, it was … awkward and yet, exactly how I pictured it.

"Darling, you were the one who told me I would get along so well with your mother. Let me get along with her!"

"Yes, Tarrant. Hush!" my mother added.

I sighed, knowing I had lost the battle. I would never win with these two against me. We began to idly chit chat when the girls started to look bored.

Gweneira piped up. "May we take Charlotte and Will outside? In here is …"

"Boring," Briallen replied for her. Never one to worry about tact either.

"Yes, girls. But be careful!" I warned as they left, barely even getting an answer.

"I'm sorry about them. They really adore their brother, but their no good at sitting around. They need to be roaming," Mother explained to Alice.

"Alice understands all about that," I said, laughing.

Alice blushed again, obviously not able to deny that, what with two trips down a rabbit hole because of her curiosity and inability to steer from adventure.

"So, Alice, what is life like for you and our Tarrant?" my father asked.

"Oh, it's lovely. Tarrant is, of course, the Royal Hatter. He makes the most gorgeous creations."

Father smiled proudly. "That's my boy! He's a Hightopp!"

"And you, Alice?"

I was so happy that my father asked that. It was obviously a question that Alice was dying to hear from someone in her own world, but would never be asked. The question there would be, "And how many more children are you planning to have?" or "Are you wearing a new dress?"

"I am educational advisor to the Queen." Alice replied, absolutely beaming. "I work on creating libraries, museums and other programs." The pride in her tone and on her face made me even more happy that she was mine and that my family loved her as much as I.

Just then, I noticed confusion on my parents faces. I knew it was because they didn't know what a museum was. Before Alice could misinterpret it as dislike of her work, I explained, "It's a place where they showcase art and artsy things."

"Ohhh!" they both exclaimed.

After that, Father and I took some time to chat to ourselves.

"Yeh got yehrself a tiger by the tail as well, eh?" he asked me.

"Aye, _faither_. Alice is a spitfire."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, would yeh?"

I smiled. "Not in the least. She keeps me on my toes, but she keeps me balanced, yeh know?"

"Aye, I do." He smiled wistfully at my mother.

"Sometimes, when it feels like the madness is caving in, she's the only one who can bring me back."

"Madness?"

Oh dear. I had said too much.

"_Faither_, it happened by accident. Yeh know as well as I do that the Hightopps aren't the most stable of families. It's from the trade, but yeh always taught me to be careful. Problem was, after you and the family … passed away, I had nae reason to be careful. I dove into work and it's affected me. But don' worry about it. I have Alice now to keep me where I need to be."

"Tarrant. I'm so sorry fer what yeh must go through once we're gone."

"It's not yehr fault. Not in the least. But we do avenge yeh. For what it's worth."

"We're killed?"

I sadly nod.

"It's her isn't it? Bloody big head?" he whispered.

"Aye. But we take her down, _Faither_. Alice comes in and she just saves the day!"

"Then she is _the_ Alice?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

"In every way."

"I had my suspicions, but I dinnae want to embarrass the girl. Doesnae seem the type to really like the spotlight on her. Proud, but not too proud, eh?"

"You've got her number already," I said.

"I'm happy for you _mo mhac_. You deserve this happiness and I can see you have it in abundance. Now, let's go play with your beautiful _bairns_!"

The rest of the afternoon was amazing. My parents embarrassed me with stories of my childhood, we told them about our wedding day and how the children are growing up so wonderfully. Alice got along so well with my sisters and parents. Bri and Gwen actually sewed up a dress for Lottie, a jacket for Will, a vest for me and an apron for Alice. They were just as gifted as our mother.

We had a big family dinner and it was perfect. I never thought I would have the opportunity to eat with my parents, my sisters and my wife and children. It was everything I could have dreamed it to be, so I took in every moment.

My heart ached when it was time to go. We helped clean up and I offered to make tea for everyone before we left. I put the potion in and our plan went into motion.

"Girls, I want to tell you that it was wonderful to see you," I told my sisters. I pulled them into a hug. "I love you both dearly. And by the way, be nicer to me. I am the eldest after all!" They giggled and each kissed my cheek. I knew they wouldn't listen.

I turned to my father then.

"_Dadaidh__."_

"Yeh haven't called me that in ages," Father said with a smile.

"I know. But I want to tell yeh what a great father yeh are. How much yeh mean to me and how yeh shape my life."

"I thank yeh. I love yeh, Tarrant."

"And I love yeh, _faither_."

"_M__amaidh_," I said as I hugged her. "It was so wonderful to see you again. I shall hold this day in my heart forever."

"I thank you, _mo mhac_, for giving us this glimpse into the future. I shall smile brightly now when I see the you from this time, knowing what I know."

I smiled, but I knew that wouldn't happen. The potion's effects would take over soon. "I love you, _mathair_."

"I love you, dear Tarrant."

The children and Alice each hugged and kissed my family and we exited the house. Peeking in a window, we could see each of them looking confused at each other. The potion was starting to work.

Once we returned to our chambers, we put our sleepy babies to bed. We quickly dressed in our night clothes and climbed into our own bed.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked quietly.

"Aye. I'm fine," I replied. "Today was wonderful. Better than I could e'en imagine."

"Tarrant, why didn't your family have a strong accent? I noticed some Outlandish words and a bit of a trace accent, but nothing like yours."

"I think tis th' madness," I sighed. "I believe it brings it ou'. Nothin' teh be done abou' it."

"I see."

"Thank yeh, Alice. Thank yeh for givin' me thos' few moments with my dear family. I love tha' they met yeh, e'en if they don' remember."

"I think you're mother might. I don't think she drank the potion."

"I knew I should've watched her more closely! Ah well. She'll keep the secret."

"I know."

I paused. "I just wish we could've saved them."

And as soon as I said those words, I could almost hear Alice's mind begin to work.

* * *

End note: All right, I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	37. Saving the Hightopps

A/N: Ok, it took a different route than even I had planned, but I think it worked. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

As soon as I saw the look on Alice's face, I knew she was forming a plan.

"Alice? Just what is going through that beautiful head of yours?"

"What if we did save them?"

I paused. What if we … "Wait, what?"

"No, it could work! If we got more blood, popped back in time again, snatched them up and brought them back here!"

"Alice, I love the idea, but as much as I would love my family here again, we couldn't change the past. It could risk the future. I hate to say it, but the loss of them gave me the madness and the motivation to form the revolution. Mirana might not be in power now. I might not have you and the children."

"Ah, but that's if you know they live."

"Come again?"

"Think about it. During the chaos, you left with Mirana, right?" I nodded. "So you wouldn't be around to see us anyway. You would come back and find the village charred and still assume them dead."

"Yes, but –"

"Did you ever find any bodies?"

"No."

"Then you still won't! Tarrant, it could work!"

"Well, I suppose so…"

"Just think on it. It's not like we need a decision tonight."

"That's true. Thank you again for today, beloved. It was amazing." I kissed her gently and smiled. "I love you, _mo gradh_."

"And I love you, _mo bhilis_."

That night, I dreamed of a big family celebration. Not sure what the occasion was, but everyone was there: Helen, Margaret, Brandon, Jacob ... and my family as well. All of them were beckoning me to join them with bright smiles. How could I not?

"How could I not?" I panted as I sat straight up.

Alice quickly sat up with me. "What's wrong, darling?"

"Alice, my love, if you have a plan, let's get it into motion."

She smiled and I knew she had just the plan.

Two mornings later, we went to see Mirana. She was as reluctant as I expected.

But then Alice explained the plan. And it was a good plan. A solid one. Failure was always an option, but this seemed to be able to work. We jump in right after I leave with Mirana. And then we save them.

"And if you get killed in the process?" Mirana asked.

"A fair question," Alice replied. "But I've had a talk with Time. And while, yes, he and Tarrant aren't the greatest of friends, he does hold a certain soft side for me."

"He does still see you as that little girl, yes," Mirana said.

"And he is willing to slow down for all but us if there is something drastic about to happen. But I've watched the Oraculum closely, and while I'm sure it doesn't show everything, I know where to be and when. I've seen each of them. I'm ready."

Alice stopped and waited for the reply. This was going to be a tough one.

"Alice, I worry about this. More than I can tell you. So much can go wrong for it!"

"I know. I have concerns as well, but I know for certain that it can work – that it _will_ work."

"You looked ahead, didn't you?" Mirana said, knowing she didn't need to ask.

"The scroll may have slipped and rolled further and I might have looked … it is a possibility … maybe," Alice mumbled.

"Oh Alice. What did it show?"

"It showed a strange repeat of that day, but of Tarrant – this Tarrant – and I running around grabbing them. And then it showed a great family celebration. Everyone was there, my family and Tarrant's."

"It did?" I asked.

"Yes, it did," Alice happily replied.

"But, I thought it was just a dream…"

"A dream come true!" Alice said, not understanding my meaning.

"No, cricket, the night you began to explain your want for this, I dreamed of such an occasion."

"How curious," Alice replied.

"Did you get these earlier, Tarrant?" Mirana asked.

"Just a few. It was my mother who always did. But I haven't had one since they were gone."

"There has been no one to see, so you haven't needed to."

Alice raised her hand. "What are you two talking about?"

"Poppet, Mirana thinks I had a familial vision," I answered. "They're foresights about your family. They used to be common in Underland until the Red Queen."

"Iracebeth killed a lot of magicks in Underland," Mirana confessed sadly.

"So …" Alice said, knowing her answer already.

"Yes, Alice. You may have the blood to save Tarrant's family. But only if you swear to me that you'll be careful."

"I swear to you! I have too much to come back to!"

The decision was made to make the journey in a week. During that time, I researched flame resistant materials and made garments out of those. Mirana had us fitted for excellent armor to protect our bodies and our identities. We did physical training to be as fit as possible. And we had a meeting with Time to plan out the intricacies of the final plan.

Before I knew it, a week had passed. After a painful farewell with the children, Alice and I collected up the vials of blood and went to the courtyard.

"Remember the plan," I told her. "If one of us falls, the other hurries back to the children."

"I remember. We won't need it. After we save them, I'll see you back in your workshop, right?"

"Right."

She gave me a kiss "for luck." We drank the blood and wished ourselves back to that tragic day.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by flames and screaming people. Alice yelled to me to find my sisters and she would find my parents. I figured my sisters would go with me much easier than with her.

We ran off and I tried to be so careful to avoid myself. I saw past me grab the reins of Mirana's horse and run off. Perfect, one less distraction.

"Briallen!" I screamed. "Gweneira!"

Never was I more glad to wear armor … well, not that I had ever done so in the past, but now was a very good time to start. It was chaos everywhere. I said a quick prayer that Alice was safe and felt somewhat secure that Time was doing his best to keep her safe. I wasn't entirely sure if he was keeping an eye on me, so I stayed on my toes.

The smoke and the flames were more than I expected, and I began to worry that thing's could go badly. But then, finally, I caught sight of Gwen.

"Gweneira! Come here!"

She darted towards me. "Tarrant?"

"Aye, tis me. Where's Bri?"

"I don't know. I've lost everyone!"

"Come with me. I have to hide you until we find them." I took her to a stone storehouse that I knew survived the devastation. "Stay here. Do not come out until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

She nodded rapidly.

"Good girl."

I shut the door and began to search for Briallen.

** Quick POV change to Alice **

I sprinted through the anarchy around me, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of Moibeal or Macbean. The smoke was making it harder to see than I expected. But then I heard her.

"Mac! Gwennie! Bri!"

"Moibeal!" I cried. "Moibeal, come here!"

She hurried over to me. "Alice?"

I knew she didn't drink that tea!

"Yes, it's me. We've come to save you all. No questions, just follow me."

She hurried behind me and we made our way to a designated safe house. I opened the door and was so relieved to find Gwen already there.

The two embraced and I told them to stay put. I needed to find my father-in-law now.

I darted back into the pandemonium and tried to find him. I looked and searched, but couldn't find him in the place I expected to. Then I realized I turned left at the fountain instead of right. I double backed just in time to see a flaming pillar falling right for me. I held up my arms to try to brace for impact but it never came. I looked up and saw it frozen above me. In fact, everything was frozen.

"Thank you, Time!" I shouted as I ran around the pillar and went to find Macbean.

Once I was back on track, I found him yelling desperately for his family.

"Macbean! Macbean Hightopp!" I screamed.

"Aye?"

"I need you to come with me!"

"But my wife, and my daughters, I must find them!"

"I know where your wife is and your daughter Gwen. Someone else is looking for Briallen," I explained.

"Do I know you, good knight?"

"You will. We have no time for questions now. Please follow me!"

"Aye. Take me to them!"

We ran to the storehouse. 'Three down and one to go. Please find her, Tarrant,' I thought as I opened the door. Still just Moibeal and Gwen were inside.

** Back to Tarrant's POV **

After I found Gwen, I rushed off for Bri. She wasn't supposed to be far from where I found our sister, so I ran back into the craziness. In my haste, I stepped off the path Alice planned for me and found myself right in the path of the jabberwocky's tail. Before I could grab my sword, the world stopped. I looked around.

"Thank yeh, Time!" I yelled and quickly got back on track. I found my sister huddled behind a cart full of straw.

"Briallen! Briallen! Come here!"

"Tarrant?" she cried.

"Aye, quickly, we must get out of here!"

"But, where is _Mathier_ and _Faither_? Gwennie?"

"I think I know, but we must get away from this before it catches fire."

I pulled her to her feet and ran with her just as the cart burst into flames. Too close for comfort! We ran as fast as we could to the store house. I prayed that Alice and my parents were already there.

Just as we approached, I saw the door open and Alice walked out. She looked like she was ready to run and probably find us.

"Alice!" I screamed. "Stay there! I have her!"

She spun around and ran to us. "The other three are inside. Let's get out of here!"

The rest of us squeezed into the little room. I removed my helmet, since they would at least somewhat recognize me.

"All right. We are here to rescue you, but we have very little time. I need you each to drink this potion. It comes straight from the White Queen herself. I will explain everything to you once we're all safe."

I got skeptical looks from everyone but my mother.

"Do as 'e says!" she instructed. "I think I can help 'im explain as well, but we definitely need to get out of here first!"

Everyone drank their vial and shuddered. "Aye, sorry. Tis nasty stuff," I admitted. "Now, everyone hold hands tightly. Close your eyes and hold on."

Alice lifted the visor of her helmet and winked at me. We both wished as hard as we could to be home and poof!

Before I knew it, we were back in our chambers. I glanced over and saw my father and Briallen, but no one else.

"Good God, where's Alice? Where are _Mathier_ and Gwen?" I desperately asked no one in particular. They looked at me with such confusion. Of course, they had no idea where they were, let alone where (or who) Alice was.

I raced to the door and threw it open, the empty hallway my only vision.

What had happened? Did they leave? Were they still back there? I was just about to run to Mirana for more blood when I saw Alice and my mother and other sister charging towards us.

"Tarrant! I thought we agreed on the workshop!" Alice said as she clung to me.

I froze. She was right. "Alice, I'm so sorry! You're right of course, we did say the workshop because here in our chambers would be a bit jarring and the workshop would be much more familiar, but as you can see we're all here anyway and now it's a bit late for the original plan but I am so glad to be seeing you and –"

She shook her head and whispered, "Tarrant." She grabbed my face and kissed me right out of my ramble.

Finally, my mother cleared her throat to bring us back to reality.

"Alice, we did it," I said softly.

"Yes. We actually did."

Mother walked over to us. "Alice, Tarrant, I cannae believe what yeh risked to save us. Yeh've given us a new chance at life. A new chance to see our family. Our grandchildren!"

"_Mathier_, you didn't drink your tea that night, did you?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"What, and forget about yehr visit? Goodness no! Couldnae do that!"

"Excuse me, but could someone fill us in?" Briallen asked.

"Well, your brother and his beautiful wife just came back in time to save us. Is that the short version?" my mother said with a bright smile.

"Aye, the very short version," I replied. "My wonderful wife Alice convinced me that it would be possible to save you. And we have."

"So, where are we?" my father asked.

"In the future," Alice explained. "We pulled you from that terrible day to our own time. Now you are free to live here, get to know your son, your daughter-in-law and your grandchildren."

"We have grandchildren?" he asked excitedly.

"Aye, and Mac, they're beautiful!" Mother told him.

"How do you know?"

"I'll explain it all later," she said with a laugh.

I looked at my family. We did it. My sisters and father were still very confused, but alive. Very much alive.

"Well, for now, let us all go to Mirana. I know she wants to see you," I said.

"Tarrant! Manners! This is the queen you're talking about!" Mother chastised.

"_Mathier_, it's fine. A lot has changed. We're very good friends with her now. Alice and Mirana are like sisters."

"Much has changed," she said with awe to her voice.

We took my family to the throne room. I thought Mirana was going to launch out of her chair, in spite of her growing belly.

"Good God, you did it!"

My family instantly bowed to her. She asked them to rise and leaned to me. "I'm going to be formal for now. We shall tone it down later."

I nodded.

It took a while, but after many questions (Nae, yeh're not dreaming. Nae yeh're not dead.), we finally convinced my family to get some rest. Mirana had them set up in a lovely set of chambers and they went off with Nivens to see them.

"Alice, I must apologize," Mirana began. "You did it. You rescued the Hightopps and apparently didn't change anything because here we all are."

"And here's some more," I heard a deep voice from behind us say. I turned to see Bayard and our other friends with the children.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Charlotte cried as she ran towards us.

"There's my buttercup!" I said as she flew into my arms.

Alice ran over to Will's carriage being pushed in by Thackery. It was amazing how he could be so calm around the babies, but once out of his little range, he was back to being the same mad hare.

I looked around again and smiled. It seemed like that was all I was doing lately: smiling at my surroundings.

"Come on, darling. Your family is sleeping, perhaps we should do the same. I could do with getting the rest of this armor off," Alice said.

"I could certainly do with helping you with that," I said, waggling my eyebrows at her.

"Tarrant, you'll never change," she sighed.

"And you'll never want me to," I said with a giggle.

And with that, we went back to our chambers and got the children ready for bed. I did help Alice out of her armor first. But after the children were in bed, Alice wanted to watch them sleep for a bit. I couldn't argue with her there. Though, once we finally did get back to our bedroom, we followed through with my plan as well.

It was a momentous day for our family and one that could have gone terribly wrong, but it didn't. And all because of my Alice.

* * *

End note: Did anyone catch my surprise with Mirana? *wink*

Ok, so it wasn't what I originally planned, but I think it worked. Please let me know your thoughts!

Also, I forget who suggested Time's help. Whoever it was, let me know so I can credit you!


	38. Mirana's Secret

A/N: Ok, I think I explained it to all who asked, but here is the big secret reveal for Mirana. It obviously takes place before the big rescue. Please to enjoy.

* * *

Life was good in the Hightopp household. Our little boy would be a whole year old in less than a month, our daughter was a brilliant little girl, Tarrant was thriving with his hat making and I was very happy with my job with the Queen. It was everything I dreamed of, but always assumed I could never have.

After dropping Charlotte off with Rowena for her studies, Mirana caught me in the hall.

"Alice! I need to speak with you!" she said in a whisper.

I gave her a questioning glance, but allowed her to pull me into her office. She instantly dismissed the staff in the room and asked me to sit.

"Alice, normally I would wait until dinner, or at least until tea time, but if I don't say something, I'm just going to burst!"

"Mirana, goodness, what has you this worked up. Is it at least good news?"

"Good news? Oh dear me, it's the best! Wonderful news in fact!"

"So, are you going to share it?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course. Alice, you're going to be an aunt."

"An aunt?" I'll admit, it confused me for a bit. I just wasn't thinking clearly until all the pieces fell into place. "Mirana! You're having a baby!"

"Yes! Isn't it exciting?"

"It's amazing! When? How? What are you having?"

"Well, I should be due in about 5 months. We're having a girl and as for the how, well, Alice. You and Tarrant have two little ones, so I'm assuming you know the how," she said with such a playful tone to her voice.

"Yes, I know the how. I recall giving you advice on the how, so hush! And a girl! Yay! Have you picked a name yet?"

"Tentatively. So far her name is Lily."

"Lily … I love it! And what does Landrew think?"

"He's over the moon. He's been so attentive to me and always dealing with my mood swings."

"Aren't those the worst?" I sympathized. "I was like a crazy person. I could change faster than Tarrant ever did."

"It has made life more difficult. I find myself running things past Landrew before I make important decisions. I want to make sure a rational mind agrees before I do any governing or anything of the sort."

I smiled. I remembered that all too well.

"Oh, this will be so lovely! Will will have someone to play with and we'll get to have baby talk! And you'll make such a beautiful glowing lady!"

"I'm going to be huge," she sighed.

"No, never! Wasn't it you who told me that Tarrant would find me beautiful either way? Of course, Landrew will feel the same way! And if he doesn't, well, I could always send Charlotte after him."

Mirana smiled. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Now, I must confess that I have put you in a very difficult situation. Landrew and I wanted to tell you and Tarrant together. But, like I said, I would have burst if I hadn't told you now. Can you keep the secret and then act surprised?"

My face fell. I wasn't sure how I could keep the secret. Not that I wanted to tell everyone, but Tarrant was bound to know that something was up with me.

"I'll … well, I'll certainly try. Mirana, I'm so happy for you I could just dance! Surely Tarrant will notice."

"Yes, well, do your best and we shall deal with what happens then. Alice, I just want you to know how happy I am that I have you with which to go through this. I'll need some help."

"I am happy to help. Anything you need, you know where I am."

"Thank you," she said as she hugged me. "Thank you so much, sister."

"Anytime," I replied. "You're so very welcome."

"All right. Get back to whatever it was you were doing. Landrew and I shall see you for tea. I'll need to tell you both before dinner or I'll just … just …"

"Burst?" I teased.

"Yes, yes, burst."

And with that, I left, knowing that I had a few hours to keep the secret. Could I do it?

I went straight to my office, hoping to avoid Tarrant at all costs. But I knew that this was Underland and so Timing could be sneaky.

Just as I got to the door of my office, Tarrant poked his head around the corner.

"Cricket! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! You see, I was hoping you could come into the workshop this morning, now would be perfect. I would love for you to try a new hat on."

I hung my head. This was going to be tricky.

"Well, I'm afraid I got caught up with a few other things and it just took all my attention and concentration and I'm afraid my memory just slipped away and I'm terribly sorry for the mix up, but it was just a simple misunderstanding and –"

"Alice," he interrupted.

"I'm fine. Sorry."

"Love, we never made plans for it. I just wanted to find you and ask you to stop in. What has you so worked up? You never babble like me unless something is on your mind."

"Mind? Nope, nothing on my mind."

He cocked his head and shot me the look that said, "Try again."

"Fine. Here's what it comes down to. Mirana had to tell me something. Something secret. Something that I want to tell you, but I just can't."

"She's having a baby." It was much more of a statement, than a question.

I quickly dragged him into my office and slammed the door.

"What? How do you know?" I said, not realizing that I just confirmed it.

"Nothing else could have you so uncharacteristically off kilter. You're going to be an aunt and you are thrilled. Have I missed anything?"

He really did know me too well.

"No, actually, that's pretty much the whole thing. Am I that transparent?"

"Well, to the rest of the world, probably not. To me … well, I can see right through you. It's something I pride myself on."

"I suppose you should be proud of it. You got Underland's biggest secret out of me without even asking!"

"Well, you didn't tell me. I guessed! And rather well, I might add."

He gave me that trademark grin of his and any anger that I towards him for guessing so quickly was gone.

"So anyway," I began. "What did you need before you so rudely came in here, drawing secrets from me?"

"The hat?"

"Oh that's right! New hat for me. Well, I suppose I'm free now. Where's Will?"

"Nanny Isabelle took him. She's been itching for something to do with him, so she's taking him for a walk outside."

"Fair enough. We really don't use them like we should. They probably get bored. I can sympathize."

"When we need them, we use them. It's fine, I think."

We began to walk back to his workshop and I explained to him that he absolutely must keep the secret and act surprised when they told us."

He opened the door for me and rushed over to get the new hat. "Poppet, I'm an excellent actor. You saw my performance in Salazen Grum. I can handle this. Now, what do you think of this hat?" he asked, placing a beautiful green creation on my head.

"Tarrant! It's beautiful!"

"It's gotten even better now that it's on your head."

I smiled and blushed. How did I ever get to deserve such a wonderful man?

We sat and chatted and he showed me some other hats he was working on. Each of them a masterpiece, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Finally, it was time for tea with Mirana and Landrew. I was a wreck. How were we going to pull this off?

"Alice! Tarrant! How lovely to see you both!" Mirana said, her voice giving away some of her nerves.

"It's lovely to be here," I said.

Tarrant made his way over to Landrew and Mirana pulled me close. "He knows, doesn't he?"

I sighed. "Yes, but I swear to you, I didn't tell! He literally guessed it right out of me."

"You two are amazing. It's like you share a brain some days. Well, he's always been a good actor, I'll do the big reveal as soon as we are all together."

"Good," I said with relief.

We walked over to the table and sat down. Tarrant poured the tea and we began to drink.

Landrew looked at me and smiled. "So, I'm sure by now you know the big news."

Mirana dropped the cup she had just begun to pick up. It fell to the saucer with a clang.

"News? What, what news?" I stuttered.

"Come now, none of you can expect me to believe that my beautiful wife didn't run to her sister with the news. Or, perhaps that said sister didn't tell her husband?"

"To be fair," Tarrant said, smoothly sipping his tea. "I guessed."

"I'm so sorry, Landrew!" Mirana said, tears already in her eyes. Mood swing.

"Sunshine, it's perfectly fine," he said, taking her hand. "I completely expected it. How would you not run to her the second you could. And my apologies, Tarrant. I should have figured you have your wife so well figured out that you would know just by looking at her."

Tarrant smiled, almost embarrassed to admit to his part in all of this.

"So, now that we are all in the know, let us drink to Mirana's newest gown!"

Now my tea cup clattered.

"Gown?" Mirana, Tarrant and I all said at the same time.

Landrew was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach. "Oh! Oh dear, your faces are priceless!"

Mirana smacked his shoulder. "Landrew! I can't believe you!"

Tarrant began laughing as well. "I can't believe we all fell for it! Good one, sir!" he said, reaching across the table to shake Landrew's hand.

"So, you're not angry with me?" Mirana asked.

"No, dearest, I'm certainly not angry. I'm happy that you're so happy. And of course, that Alice and Tarrant are happy as well," he said, smiling at us.

"We're thrilled!" I replied. "I can't wait to meet your little one. She's going to be beautiful! Who do you think she'll look like?"

"Well, it has always been a royal tradition that the girls tend to look like their mothers and boys like their fathers. But seeing how as of late royal traditions have been ignored, broken or blatantly stomped on the floor, who knows?" Mirana explained.

"No matter what, she shall be a beautiful girl. A toast to the new baby!" Tarrant said, happily lifting his cup.

"To the new baby!" we all said, lifting our cups as well.

The rest of tea was spent primarily divided. Tarrant was advising (warning) Landrew on what was to come and I was preparing Mirana as best I could (without scaring her). Once we were finished, Mirana decided she needed a nap. We hugged them both and went off.

"Well, that was exciting," Tarrant said, walking me back to my office.

"Yes, I'm so happy for them both!" I replied, with a wistful look on my face, I'm sure.

Tarrant looked at me and sighed. "Does it make you do any thinking about others?"

I wanted to choose my words carefully, in case he was thinking of more. "No. To be perfectly honest, I love our little family the way it is. In London, it seemed like women were expected to do nothing but have children. I don't want a huge family. I love what we have. Is that all right with you?"

"Poppet, it's perfect. I don't want to be a family so big that we lose track of each other."

I smiled appreciatively. Thank heavens we were (once again) on the same page.

"Well, speaking of our family. Let's go get Will and Charlotte. All this talk makes me want to have some family time," I said.

"I couldn't agree more, beloved," he replied, offering his arm.

I looped my arm through his and we went to get our children. I was absolutely right: Life was good in the Hightopp household.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, everyone. Real life is kicking my butt lately!


	39. The Hightopps' First Day Home

A/N: Ok, back to the Hightopps. Sorry for all the bouncing, but I kinda like the madness that is the order of this story. Seems a bit apropos, yes? Though, I certainly do realize all the inconsistencies that it's made. One day, some day, I'll be able to fix those.

* * *

The morning after we saved Tarrant's family was wonderful and strange. When we got to the kitchen, they were already there and half finished with breakfast.

"Still early risers, I see," Tarrant remarked as he accepted a plate from Thackery.

"Still a late sleeper, I see," Moibeal teased. "It was always impossible to get him up early!"

"And nothing has changed," I said with a smile.

I could tell that poor Tarrant couldn't decide between being embarrassed at having his wife and mother talk about him like that or being completely elated that his wife and mother could talk together at all. But he seemed to choose the latter.

"So, _mhac_, what shall we do today?" Macbean asked.

"Whatever you want, _faither_. We can tour the castle, we can make hats, whatever you're up to."

"I would like teh talk."

There was silence. I don't think anyone expected the talk so soon. But, these were the Hightopps and they certainly never beat around the bush.

"Well, I suppose that would work as well," Tarrant said softly. "But we'll need to eat first."

"Aye, aye. I wouldnae deprived yeh and the _bairns_ of food," Macbean said with a smile.

Breakfast became a bit more quiet than I expected, now that we were staring down the discussion of what happened, and why, and what had happened since.

Once we finished eating, Tarrant smiled nervously. "Well, where shall we go?"

"I've noticed that th' gardens are beautiful," Moibeal suggested. "Would there be all right?"

"Aye, I think it would be. Thackery, sir, always a delicious meal," Tarrant said as we began to leave.

"Yer're righ'! Always 'tis! T'would be e'en better if'n yeh weren' always so late!" Thackery replied as he tossed a ladle at us. Tarrant effortlessly ducked, causing the ladle to hit the wall instead of his precious hat.

"Dear me. What happened to him?" Moibeal asked.

"The madness set in with Ears even more than with me. Still a fantastic cook, though," Tarrant whispered to her.

Finally, we reached the gardens. We sat amongst the flowers and waited for someone to speak.

"Well, I'll ask if no one else will," Briallen began. "What happened to us?"

"Bri, yeh've never been one teh pull any punches, 'ave yeh?" Tarrant asked, brogue coming out quickly. I knew this meant that he was anxious. I could almost see him physically fighting the color change in his eyes. I reached over and grabbed his hand. He took some deep breaths and calmed down.

Briallen smiled her answer.

"All righ'. The Horunvendush Day started out so wonderfully, as you all saw. There was dancing an' frivolity an' 'twas a perfect day for th' Hightopp clan. But then th' Red Queen…" pause, hand squeeze "… she sent the jabberwock teh destroy all o' it. Th' fire burned down th' village an' killed e'ryone in sight."

"But, Tarrant, how did you survive?" Moibeal asked, not knowing her question would set him off.

He frowned, took a breath and then froze, staring out into nothing. I instantly grew worried. It was so very rare that this happened. The madness was, of course, always present, but over the years of peace and family happiness, the bouts were fewer. The occasional spell hit, but the dishware was usually the only victim. But this, this … catatonic state was something I had only seen a few times.

"Tarrant?" Moibeal asked softly.

He didn't reply, only stared. I began to worry and knelt in front of him. It almost seemed that his rapidly-turning-yellow eyes were looking through me. I grabbed his face and ran my thumbs over his cheekbones. "Tarrant … Hatter … come back to me, darling. It's all right now."

His eyes were getting dangerously close to orange. I couldn't imagine what was going on inside his head, but I was certain the voices were yelling and the terrible memories were flooding back.

"Hatter, sweet Hatter," I whispered. I didn't want to startle him. "Where are you, darling? What is happening?"

"Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid!" he muttered.

"She's gone, my love. It's finally over."

"Nae ... it'll never be over..."

"It is! We've won!"

"We cannae win! She's got the jabberwock! She'll figure us out ..."

"The jabberwocky is dead, Tarrant."

"Bluddy Behg Hid ... Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat ... How I wonder where you're at ..."

"Oh Tarrant. Look at me!"

"Up above the world so high, like a tea tray in the sky..."

"Hatter, it's Alice. Please come back to me."

He stopped singing. "Alice?" he squeaked. His eyes finally focused, but only marginally returned to green.

"Yes, love. It's me." I pressed a soft kiss to his lips and asked, "Are you back?"

"I ... I'm fine," he said in a raspy, unsure voice.

"Daddy? Stop looking so silly!" Charlotte said, unaware of what just happened.

"Buttercup?" He shook his head. "Oh dear. What happened?"

"Your mother asked about the Horunvendush Day … and you went away for a bit," I explained as I finally dropped my hands.

"Oh," he replied, looking down. "Terribly sorry, all. Lost my focus it would seem. I'll try to not let it happen again."

His family sat and stared uncomfortably. It would seem as though they got their answer as to what the Horunvendush Day caused.

I could tell that Moibeal was itching to comfort her son, so I moved away from him as soon as I felt he was calmed. She hurried over and took his hands into her own.

"_Mo mhac_? Are yeh all righ' now? 'ave yeh come back teh us?"

"Aye _Mathier_, I'm well… at least, as well as I can be."

"Is this th' madness yeh spoke of?"

He nodded.

"Madness? What is wrong wit' yeh?" Macbean asked, obviously forgetting the conversation from our previous visit.

"_Faither_, tis difficult to explain. After yeh all were killed, I threw meself into mah work. Too much. Th' craft affected meh. But please, don' worry yehrself abou' it. Alice 'ere always kens 'ow teh bring me back."

"_Mhac_, I'm so sorry fer what yeh've been through. Yehr life 'asn't been an easy one, but yeh've pulled through. Though, not without some consequences."

"The consequences gave me Alice and she gave me two beautiful _bairns_. 'Twas worth it," my husband said, giving me the grin that let me know he was fine. I noticed that most of the accent was gone as well, so I felt better.

Gwen shifted a bit and looked at me. "Alice, are yeh sure we ain't dead?"

This was clearly difficult for a 12 year old girl. It was difficult for me as well!

"Gwen, I can swear to you that you aren't dead. I know it's very hard to understand that you've been sent forward in time, to a whole different place really. But you are here, very much alive and safe now."

She smiled and seemed to accept that answer.

"So, I take it that Alice 'ere was the one to slay the jabberwocky? _The_ Alice?" Macbean asked.

I blushed a bit, but Tarrant was happy to answer, shaking off his previous funk immediately. "Aye she was! Took the Vorpal sword and just cut the bloody thing's head off!"

"I thank yeh, Alice," Macbean said to me. "I thank yeh for avenging us and all the rest of the Hightopps. Well, maybe not us, now that we're back, but originally when yeh did it we were gone, so I suppose since we were gone when yeh did that, then yeh did avenge us, only –"

"Macbean!" Moibeal said.

"Aye, I'm fine," he whispered.

"Like father, like son," I teased Tarrant as I nudged him with my elbow. He pouted, but I knew he was just kidding.

"So, then after yeh slayed the jabberwocky, the White Queen was able to take back the crown?" Macbean continued.

"Yes, it's been wonderful ever since," I replied.

"So, how did yeh both get so close with 'er?" Moibeal asked. "I've never heard anyone call her Mirana like that before."

"Well, after the battle, we saw each other so much and began to talk. She gave me away at our wedding. And once Tarrant returned to work, sometimes Mirana and I would just sit and chat if she had a moment. Soon enough, we realized that we were really the sister that the other one needed, hers, of course, being banished and mine being in London."

"I think it's wonderful!" Tarrant's mother said. "And she's with child?"

"Oh yes! A little girl. She and Landrew are quite happy," I explained.

"The White Queen back in the throne. She's married and expecting a baby. My son is married with two little 'uns. 'is wife killed the jabberwocky. I can see tha' we've missed much!" Macbean said, obviously a bit overwhelmed.

"Don't let it worry you, _Faither_. All is right now, so we should just enjoy it!" Tarrant said, his eyes a glowing green.

Macbean smiled and slowly the rest of the family did too. The girls were convinced they were actually alive and Moibeal was just grateful to play with her grandbabies. I glanced over at Tarrant and his smile told me that he was fine and completely content.

"Gwen, Bri, why don' yeh take yehr niece an' nephew and go explore th' gardens," Macbean suggested.

"Perhaps just yehr niece," Moibeal said. "This little 'un will be needing a new diaper."

Briallen quickly grabbed Lottie's hand and they all ran away before anyone could be asked to change Will's dirty pants.

"Give him here, Moibeal," I told her. "I'll change him."

"Nonsense! I've changed many a diaper in my day and I havenae lost my touch," she replied, smiling. "Changed more than I can count on yehr husband 'ere."

"_Mathier_…" Tarrant groaned.

"Oh hush, you! And Alice, I thought I told yeh to call me _Mathier_ as well."

"You did. I'm sorry, _Mathier_" I said as I handed over the baby. I knew what battles I had lost. And with Moibeal, I lost most of them before they even began.

She softly sang an Outlandish lullaby to Will as she changed his diaper and rocked him to sleep. The scene would have been beautiful by itself, but considering our out of the ordinary circumstances, it was a miracle to behold.

"She's in her glory, poppet," Tarrant said as he watched his mother hold his son. "I always thought she'd be amazing at this, but now seeing it …" He sniffled as he stifled a sob.

"Dinnae cry, now _mo gradh,_" I said, using my best Outlandish accent.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Thank yeh, _mo bhilis_."

We both watched as Macbean scooted closer to his wife and watched Will sleep. Then we glanced over and saw Charlotte having so much fun with her aunts.

"This is impossible," he whispered. I don't think he even realized what he was saying.

"Only if you believe it is," I replied.

He gave a soft chuckle and whispered again, "Indeed".

Before we knew it, it was time for lunch. I called the girls back over and we went inside to eat. The rest of the day was just spent chatting and eating – a long-cherished Hightopp tradition, I learned.

After the long, but wonderful day, Tarrant and I lay in bed.

"Beloved, I cannot even begin to thank you for the gift of having my family here," he said before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Our family," I corrected him. "I love those people as much as the Kingsleighs in London. It's nice to have a crazy father again, and a warm and loving mother, and now I have two little sisters!"

"Don't get too excited about the sisters, poppet. They're more trouble than they're worth."

I gently smacked his arm. "You're only saying that because they're safe now."

"Aye. As annoying as they were – and I'm sure still are – I'm thrilled to have them back. I can't believe I'm actually able to say that. My sisters are home. _Mathier_ will be teaching them sewing again. My father will be giving them away at their weddings. I might be an uncle someday! Well, biologically. Jacob is wonderful of course, and I mean no disrespect to you or to Margaret … or Brandon for that matter, but he doesn't count as much in this conversation. My point is only to say that I am happy that my sisters will have the same opportunity as us, and of course Margaret and –"

"Tarrant!"

"I'm fine … thank you."

I shook my head, giggling. It felt so wonderful to feel this way, knowing what I had given to Tarrant. And to the children. And, frankly, to myself. We now had a full family. Family in my old world and family here as well.

I knew there would be times that weren't this wonderful. Like all those times I had to explain to Moibeal that we were finished having children and even though I knew she would like to see me through a childbearing time, it just wasn't going to happen. I considered turning her loose on Mirana, but figured the monarch had enough on her plate.

Nonetheless, our family was complete.


	40. Celebrate!

A/N: Hello readers! I feel it's probably time to once again mention that I own nothing recognizable in this story. Not a penny is being made from it! I'm just doing this because fluffy Alice and Tarrant make me smile. :-)

* * *

As I was walking to my office, I heard the unmistakable sounds of my husband's voice coming from Mirana's office.

"Any excuse, eh?"

"Come now, Tarrant! It would be lovely and you know it! Besides, everyone adores them!"

"Not everyone. Alice isn't one to love them."

I decided to go play referee to whatever was going on. Especially if I was involved.

"What would be lovely that I wouldn't love?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Alice! Yes! You'll help me on this!" Mirana said excitedly, getting an eye roll from Tarrant. "Don't you think a ball is in order to celebrate the return of the Hightopp family?"

Why in Underland's name did she think I would help her with _this_? My dislike of formal dances was practically a running joke with the 3 of us.

"Well, Mirana, I know _you_ think it would be wonderful …"

"See!" Tarrant interrupted. "Alice thinks it's awful too."

"Now, I never said awful!"

"The Hightopps have always been and, thanks to the two of you, still remain one of the most respected families in all of Underland," Mirana explained. "Why should we not celebrate Macbean, Moibeal, Briallen and Gweneira's return?"

"But do you think it's too soon?" I asked.

"Well I'm not having it tonight!" Mirana countered. "I was thinking two nights from now."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as well.

"Has anyone asked them about this?" I asked.

"No, but that is why I am asking Tarrant," Mirana explained. "I wanted to get his opinion first. Though, I assumed that this was the answer I would get."

"Alice, doesn't it sound ridiculous?" my husband asked.

It occurred to me that it was a very good thing that we were in Underland and that it was also a very good thing that we were friends with the queen. Speaking like that to royalty would have been completely scandalous in London.

"No, it doesn't sound ridiculous," I said. Mirana beamed. "But it doesn't sound wonderful either," I added. Her face fell. "I think a celebration would be nice _if_, and I stress _if_, the Hightopps are in favor of it. Come now, Mirana, think of their point of view. They were just zipped forward in time. Saved from terrifying and firey scene. Perhaps they'll just need some time to adjust."

Mirana looked unconvinced.

"Not to mention, should we really make a big deal about how they returned? If everyone knows that we used the jabberwocky blood to go back in time, then others may want to try the same thing to save their relatives, and possibly mess up Time itself."

"Well, I suppose that is a good point. Then we could just have an unbirthday celebration and only we will know why we are really having it. And when people ask why the Hightopps are back, we shall just say that the magic of Underland wanted them back here and that we are not to question it."

"Yes, I think that is the way to go whether we have a ball or not," I said, glad to have an answer when surprised people saw my in-laws unexpectedly back from the dead.

Then suddenly … "There you are!" I heard Moibeal say from the doorway.

Tarrant spun and smiled at his mother.

"_Mhac_, I've been lookin' all over for yeh. Where have I wandered to?" she asked before taking in her surroundings. "Oh! Yehr majesty, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she curtsied low.

"Now, now, Moibeal. I have told you that you and your family are more than welcome here in the palace. My office is no different."

"Yes, but—"

"_Mathier_! Listen to her!" Tarrant interrupted, getting a glare from Moibeal.

"Fine, fine. I just needed to tell yeh that Mallymkun and Thackery are lookin' for yeh."

"Oh! Tea time already! Mirana, we'll finish this later?"

"Nonsense, your mother is here. Why shouldn't we ask her now?" Mirana said, with a mischievous look in her eye. "Moibeal, now that you and your husband and daughters have returned to Underland, I wish to throw a ball in your honor."

"For us?" Moibeal asked incredulously.

"Yes, of course!"

"But why?"

"Why does no one understand this?" Mirana asked no one in particular. "Underland is a family. Four members were lost and now they are back. I want to celebrate that."

"Yehr majesty, if yeh wish to have a ball, then by all means have one. I'd ne'er wish to displease yeh."

Tarrant rolled his eyes again, earning a cuff to the head from his mother. "Tarrant! I taught yeh more respect than that!"

"Och! Ma! I keep tellin' yeh tha' we're friends wit' Mirana!" he said, accent coming out in frustration. "She kens 'ow Alice an' I both have ne'er liked fancy teh-dos."

Mirana tried to hide her smile, but couldn't. "Tarrant is right, Moibeal. I take no offense to what he is saying. Though I do wish he would just see my point of view!" she said, stamping her foot like a child.

Now Tarrant smiled. "All righ', all righ'. If the rest o' th' Hightopps say that it's fine, then it's fine. Happy?"

"Thrilled!" Mirana squeaked, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Alice, come take a walk with me," Tarrant said with his lisp returning. He reached for my hand. "I need some air after that battle."

Mirana stuck her tongue out at us and offered to find the family with Moibeal and work on the details with them.

"Hatter, you knew you would lose that battle, right?" I asked as we reached the gardens.

"Oh yes, of course," Tarrant answered. "But I was certainly not giving in without a fight first. Mirana and her celebrations."

"You know she's just happy to have them back. We all are."

"I know. Trust me, cricket, no one is happier than myself. At first it just felt as if she was using them to have _another_ ball."

"I don't think she would do that. But regardless, it is nice of her to offer and it definitely is a reason to celebrate. We did the impossible, you know."

"Well, when we stopped believing it was such…" he said with his bright green eyes twinkling.

I smiled. Those words that we had spoken on the Frabjous Day had become almost like saying "I love you" to each other. "You make an excellent point, my darling. Have you calmed down now?"

"Aye, bein' in the presence of one's bonnie wife will do tha' for a man."

"Lord Hightopp, are you Outlandishing for a reason?"

"Maybe, Lady Hightopp…"

"Hatter, you know we both have work to do," I protested, barely half-heartedly.

"Aye," he said, leaning over to kiss me gently.

"And you know that we are out in the gardens."

"Aye." He moved to my neck.

"Tarrant!"

"Aye?"

I paused to savor the moment. "Race you to our chambers!" And I took off.

I didn't bother to look back, but I knew if I did, I would have seen my husband standing slack jawed, shaking his head in disbelief and smiling in resignation that he would just never figure me out (but secretly loving it, I'm sure).

* * *

Two nights later, we were waiting to be announced for the latest grand ball.

"Mummy, do we have to stay long?" Lottie whined, tugging at the skirt of her dress. "These are always so boring."

"Buttercup, I know exactly how you feel," Tarrant sighed.

"I know how you both feel. After dinner, sweetheart, you may go back to your room with Nanny Bethalyn."

She brightened at the idea of leaving early. Tarrant just continued to sigh.

"Hatter, it will be fine. We'll just dance the night away and forget everyone else. Well, except your family. They are the reason we're here."

"True. And actually, my parents will give us a run for our money with the dancing, I'm sure."

I smiled as Moibeal walked over. "Tarrant, please cheer up," she said, straightening his already straight bow tie. "We're honored that the queen wants to throw this for us."

"I know, I know. I guess I'm just used to complaining about these."

"He gets it from me, _Mathier_," I said to save him. "He's more used to me complaining about them. It's a habit I picked up in London."

"Well, we are happy to be here, so smile for me!"

Tarrant obliged and as I glanced over at Macbean, I could see that Tarrant wasn't the only one not thrilled to be here. I gave him a smile and he returned it, just not in the Macbean-way that I reminded me so much of his son. I hoped that he would cheer up at some point as well.

Finally, it was our turn. Nivens smiled up at me before blowing the trumpet and calling out, "Lord Tarrant and Lady Alice Hightopp, and their children Lady Charlotte and Lord William Hightopp!"

As we approached our seats, I heard, "Macbean and Moibeal Hightopp and their daughters Briallen and Gweneira Hightopp!"

Tarrant beamed at hearing their names. He might not have wanted to come tonight, but I thought that moment alone might have made up for it. Tarrant and Macbean helped the ladies into their seats and we waited for dinner.

Now that we were all together, I took a moment to really appreciate the gowns that Moibeal made. I hadn't needed one because of all the dresses that Tarrant had made for me over the years (I had never worn this one yet). But the ones my mother-in-law made were beautiful. Each of them was the ideal perfect color for the girls and herself. They fitted them perfectly and were embroidered with such detail. I couldn't believe she made them so quickly.

"She does amazing work, eh, poppet?" Tarrant whispered to me.

"It's unreal!"

"She made the kilts that my father and I are wearing as well."

"But you've had that kilt for years … oh." Now I knew why that specific kilt was so important to him. "Well those are amazing too."

Once all the guests had been announced, Mirana began to speak about unbirthdays and why we should celebrate them, considering how precious life is. I knew that was a nod to us, considering what the real celebration was about.

Finally, it was time to eat. No one was more appreciative of this than Charlotte. You would have thought we never fed this child the way she gobbled up her food. Of course, the real reason was just to leave as soon as dinner was finished. Imagine her disappointment when I told her that everyone needed to finish before she could return to her room.

Moibeal managed to keep her occupied while the rest of us tried to finish in a timely, yet comfortable pace. She was already a fantastic grandmother. I couldn't believe that in just the few days they had been here, each of the Hightopps were quickly integrated into our family. Of course, it was no surprise to me, knowing their son so well. Anyone would adore these people, let alone family.

Once we were finished, Charlotte was thrilled to leave. She was sad to tell us all good night, but at the same time, ever so glad to leave with Bethalyn. Isabelle took Will and we took in the peace of a child-free table.

I originally felt bad for Bri and Gwen, losing their little distractions, but when it came time for the dancing, the two of them ran to the floor and began to dance like nothing I'd ever seen.

Macbean offered his hand to Moibeal and they walked to the dance floor as well. I glanced to Tarrant.

He smiled at me and then looked over at his parents. "My beloved, I fear that our reign as Underland's best dancers might have come to an end. My parents are incredible dancers."

"Well, if I must lose it to someone, I'm glad that it's them."

"Doesn't mean we can't try to keep the title," he said, standing and offering his arm.

I laughed as Tarrant swung me dramatically onto the floor and we instantly fell into the steps. Our connection to each other was almost tangible once we stepped onto the floor. Since his parents were dancing so well, Hatter led me into a series of complicated steps right by them. It wasn't showing off, per se, as much as it was a son showing his parents just what he had turned out to be: someone they could be proud of.

He twirled me around and we ended up by Mirana and Landrew.

"Mirana, I apologize. This was a lovely idea," Tarrant said. I was proud of him for swallowing his pride like that.

"Thank you, Tarrant. For your kind words, I shall refrain from saying 'I told you so'," Mirana giggled.

Landrew rolled his eyes. "That's my wife." She glared up at him. "And isn't she a beauty?" he said stammered nervously.

"Landrew, sir, some day soon, I shall have to talk to you about how you speak around and directly to your wife while she is carrying your child," Tarrant whispered.

"And I think I shall thank you for it," Landrew replied, obviously tense about what he had done.

Tarrant spun me again. "Well, I think we caused enough trouble over there. Let's find somewhere else to spread our mischief."

"Indeed," I sighed, hoping Landrew wouldn't get too much penalty for that last remark.

For now though, I just wanted to concentrate on holding my husband. I laid my head on his chest as the slow song began and just swayed with him. There was no where I felt more secure than in my Hatter's arms.

All in all, it was truly a night to remember. My husband could finally have that feeling of family that I know he lacked, especially on trips back to London. My in-laws were sweet and charming people (complete opposites of Lady Ascot, what a relief). Underland was as it finally should be. We laughed and smiled so much that my face hurt by the end of it.

And, truth be told, Tarrant and I kept our dancing title.


	41. Five Times Tarrant Was Jealous

A/N: Ugh, these two are controlling my brain! I want desperately to work on/finish the Harry and Hermione story that I abandoned 5 freaking years ago, but these two are like, "Um, no. We have things to say. Get to typing!" Bossy!

The first three moments are from the other Alice/Tarrant stories of mine ("Wedded Bliss" and "Songs of the Heart"). I took the jealous Hatter moments and expanded upon them. I like them better this way. I hope you do to!

* * *

I am a jealous man. I won't deny it, in fact I readily admit it. I've always been a bit possessive. My hat, my tea cup, things that are special to me are mine. No touchy touchy! So, obviously, the most special thing in my life, my Alice, makes me quite possessive.

I hate the term in one sense. It makes me sound utterly barbaric. As if I club her over the head and drag her back to our chambers. I don't wish to "own" her, per se. No one could ever own such a muchy angel as my Alice. But I do wish to make sure she remains _my_ Alice. The madness is especially attached to her, so I walk a fine line some days. Keep myself from becoming the barbarian that I fear, but yet let the world know that they are to mind their P's and Q's with her.

It probably started with her first visit. Now, of course, I wasn't in love with her then, but I was attached to her. Her curiosity and her tenacity was endearing even back then. And when she returned to me, er … Underland, that curiosity and tenacity was accompanied by her immense muchness and beauty!

I.

Our engagement ball was an event to behold. The White Queen had spared nothing when it came to the festivities. It was meant to celebrate not only our engagement, but also Alice's defeat of the jabberwocky and her decision to stay in Underland.

I was terribly looking forward to dancing with my fiancée and spending the entire evening staring into her beautiful blue eyes. Our friends were dancing around us and having a wonderful time. My arms were wrapped around sweet Alice and I was teaching her a new dance. For someone who hated to dance, she certainly picked up the steps quickly.

And then it happened. Lord Rodderick came over and was slurvish enough to cut in! What fool cuts in a dance with a newly engaged couple! Apparently that one.

Alice apologized silently with her eyes and agreed to dance with him. I knew we had to behave seeing as how we were just moments ago made a Lord and Lady ourselves. Wouldn't want to tarnish our reputations right away. But at the same time, I wanted to flip a table in anger.

"Tarrant, it's not as though he's going to marry her. Calm down!" Chessur purred in my ear as I sulked at our table.

"Not helping, cat," I replied tensely.

"Hatta', Chess is righ'." Mally added. "Alice is fine! And yeh shouldn' be doin' anythin' teh make yehrself look bad!"

"Aye, aye," I began, slipping into the accent that I knew was inevitable. "But just look at 'im! He kens she cannae do th' steps yet and she's gettin' frustrated!"

"She's a strong girl, Tarrant. Let her take care of this herself," Chess said, wisely being out of arm's length. Not that it would have mattered. Bloody evaporating cat.

I watched with irritation pouring off of me. I caught Alice's eye and nodded in encouragement to her. I was certain she would have noticed the red in my eyes, but she obviously couldn't act on it yet. She got a fierce look of determination on her face and began to dance much better with him.

The music began to fade and I was never so glad for a song to end. Alice politely curtseyed and hurried over to me.

"Lord Hightopp, I believe you need to dance with me now." She smiled and whispered, "If I can dance with him, I can dance with anyone."

I beamed at her. "Lady Kingsleigh, I would love to dance with you again." I took her back onto the dance floor and pulled her close.

"You know, that'll be Lady Hightopp soon," she said softly into my ear.

"I love the sound of that," I replied.

"Me too." That radiant smile melted my heart.

"Would you like to try something a bit harder?" I asked.

"I'm up for the challenge."

'Aren't you always?' I thought as I began the steps.

II.

Alice Pleasance Kingsleigh Hightopp was the savior of Underland. There is no convincing her of this, but the fact remains. And because of this fact, Underland needs her … more than I'm comfortable with.

Not even a year after we were married, Mirana insisted that Alice take tour of Underland. It turned into a 3 day tour of the further places of Underland with the Queen. I was offered this as well, but I had a list a mile long for hat orders for the upcoming Frabjous Day anniversary and desperately needed to finish. I had a feeling that the ladies didn't want me with them anyway since I was certain they were going to Witzend and plan for the clean up. I wasn't keen on going there, but for my Alice, I would have.

She insisted that I needed to finish my hats and that she would be fine. She would be with the Queen and all the guards. And perhaps absence would make our hearts grow fonder.

I wasn't sure I could get any fonder of her, but I liked the idea.

As they left, I felt part of my heart leaving. It was a ridiculous notion, but I knew I wouldn't be happy until they returned. I threw myself into my work, wanting to be as close to done as possible when they got back. I wanted to welcome my wife home … properly.

On day 2, I began to resent Underland. It was ridiculous that Alice – _my_ Alice – should be carted away for 3 days just to get a better look at the place. She had forever to see it. And let's face it, not all of Underland is as lovely as Marmoreal. Why would she want to go to those places? Why was Mirana taking her to those places? Why was she taking her away from me? Didn't she understand how desperately I needed her around? What if something happened to them while they were gone? What if –

"Hatta!"

I spun around to find Mally on my work table.

"Thank you … I'm fine."

"No yeh ain't. I though' I 'eard yellin' and I find yeh here, talkin' to yehrself and frettin' o'er a bunch o' stuff tha' ain't gonna 'appen."

"Oh dear … was that out loud?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Aye. But doncha worry about it none. Hatta, she's comin' 'ome tomorrah. Quit worryin' since yeh know she'll be upset fer causin' yeh such a pain."

"I know, Mally … I've just grown so accustomed to having her here. She makes me so calm. I had forgotten how quickly I could slip into things."

"I remember," she sighed. "It's been nice 'avin' Alice aroun'. Keeps yeh in check. But this is somethin' she needed to do. Something she wanted to do. Yeh can't deny 'er that. An' yeh know she'll come runnin' back to yeh … all googily eyed."

I smiled. "Yes, I suppose she will."

"Hatta, would yeh like some tea?"

"Mally, that would be lovely."

She ran to my shoulder and we went down to the tables for tea. I still resented Underland for taking my bride, even temporarily, but at least now I could tolerate the separation. After tea, I went back to my hats. I needed to be done by tomorrow!

The next day, I waited for their carriage like a dog waiting for its master. As soon as my sweet wife stepped out of the carriage, I had her in my arms.

"Welcome home, Alice. I've missed you more than I can say," I murmured into her hair.

She clutched me just as tightly. "I thought we'd never get here!"

A slight scratch on my scalp and I knew we had been apart far too long. I scooped her up and headed for our carriage.

"Welcome home, your majesty!" I called over my shoulder and I heard her giggling as she told us to have fun.

Like I needed to be told.

It was like heaven to have her with me again. I knew I would have to continue to share her with Underland and others, but I had my hope that she would always come back to my waiting arms.

III.

It was our second wedding anniversary and Alice spent most of the morning planting a garden of flowers outside. I was especially captivated by her beauty as she planted a row of buttercups.

I knew what she was doing. She was avoiding getting ready for another ball that Mirana just had to throw. We weren't at all surprised that she held the dance on _that_ evening. But we were always determined to make the most of these events, even if we weren't all that impressed by them.

As we twirled around to some lively music, Alice noticed a man in the corner, staring at us.

"Tarrant, do you recognize that man?"

I turned my head. "No, love. Can't say that I do."

We spun again and fell back into the steps of the dance. In the 2 years that we had been married, Alice had become quite the dancer. We moved beautifully together.

The man kept staring and it began to annoy me.

"What do you think he wants?" I asked.

"How would I know? I haven't a clue who he is."

My grip on her waist tightened. How dare that man stare at my wife? Did he not see that she obviously had a dance partner?

"I don't like how he's looking at you," I muttered.

"Maybe he isn't even looking at _us_," Alice said. "Maybe he's just staring into space. Or at a couple behind us."

"Alice, you are the most beautiful woman in this room. Of course he is looking at you."

And then, it happened. The strange man walked over. I tried so hard to keep from losing it. It was a formal ball and it certainly wouldn't do to start ripping tablecloths off the tables and beating strange men to a pulp.

"Hello," he said with a tone that just dripped of smug. "This is my first ball at the palace and I was wondering if I might cut in and dance with the lady."

I spun us around and instantly had her behind me, hiding her from his lecherous gaze. "Um, no, sorry. The lady is dancing with her husband and no cutting in is permitted."

"Ah, I see. Well, if the lady changes her mind later…"

"She won't," Alice added, obviously annoyed at how he referred to her.

"I suggest yeh listen an' find some other lady to stare at, yeh dog," I growled, quite accidentally letting the Outlandish accent slip out.

The man walked away, but I was still fuming. Instances like this always made me terrified that one of these days, Alice would find one of these bastards handsome enough or charming enough to walk away from me. She got quite cross with me whenever I explained this to her, so I stopped doing so. No sense giving her another excuse to run away.

I looked around and saw that the party's atmosphere had changed a bit. It wasn't that everyone had stopped and stared, but I could feel the uncomfortable nature floating around the room. I, of course, hadn't meant to do that, but … well …

"Hatter, the party is almost over. Why don't we return home?" Alice said softly, breaking me from my pity party.

"Yes, home. Perhaps that is a good idea," I sighed.

We got into our carriage and went home. Lucky for me, my Alice knows exactly how to take care of me and we made love in a very powerful way. Not only did Alice calm me and once again make me feel like the only man for her, but we also made our precious daughter that night. Take that, smug new guy!

IV.

It's strange to say (though, not perhaps for me), but I am jealous of Alice's dreams. There is an entire side to her that I'll never know. Yes, of course, she shares her dreams with me and she insists that I am in most of them. However, when Alice is asleep, there is that time where I cannot be with her. That makes me sound terribly needy and I suppose that I am. But I want to know everything there is to know about my Dearheart.

As she lays here now, she is blissfully unaware of the world around her. She is exhausted after a day with our newborn daughter, and the sleep was welcomed to her tired body. My Alice looks peaceful and beautiful. Her eyes flutter just a bit and a sweet smile comes to her mouth.

I can't help but wonder what goes on in that head of hers when she dreams.

Well, not just then. I find myself wondering what's going through my cricket's head almost 24 hours a day!

But for now I am trapped here in the world of the waking. I know I should get to sleep myself. Alice isn't the only one who is tired here. Our little Charlotte is known around the castle for her vocal skills already. I blame it on Alice … she blames it on me.

And her smile gets bigger. Alice, just what is running through your mind? Is it me? Is it London? I doubt it is a nightmare from the serene smile that graces your face.

Oh, bother! Why can I not have the powers to read people's minds? Or just Alice's.

Chessur would be laughing at me right now. Mallymkun would be chastising me for wanting to invade Alice's privacy. Thackery … well, he would probably throw a scone at me. But for no other reason than the mood struck him.

Suddenly, Alice stretches a bit and I begin to think she's waking, but no. Instead, her face adopts a somewhat victorious look. I know that look. It's the look where Alice has me right where she wants me. Why, Alice! Are you dreaming of what I think you're dreaming?

"Mmm, Tarrant," she whispers.

Now I have a new jealousy. I'm jealous of the dream self that is obviously having much more fun with Alice than I am!

V.

It's not just Alice I am jealous for. My precious daughter is very high on the list as well. Years had gone by and I was the only man in her life. The way I liked it. The moment she was born, I knew that no boy would be good enough for her.

But then _he_ came along. That no good, _slurvish_ … ugh, I shouldn't say such things. That slurvish boy is to be my son-in-law in just a few minutes.

I stare at her as she smooths her skirt one last time. She looks beautiful. Her red hair looks so pretty under the hat I made for her. And she looks so much like her mother that it's staggering. I'm having a hard time holding back the tears.

"Lottie … are you sure about this?" I ask quietly.

"Daddy!" she says with a giggle. I think perhaps she thinks I'm joking. I'm far from joking. "I love him!"

"But aren't you a little young?"

Realization hits her and I think I've offended her.

"Daddy!" (said with no giggle) "I'm the exact same age as Mum was when she married you! And you said you liked him!"

"Buttercup, I do like him. But you have to understand a father's point of view. I've always been your knight in shining armor … and now, well, now it's him."

"You're still Mummy's knight," she reasons.

"I know, but … oh all right."

"You know you'll always be my Daddy, right? I loved you first and I'll always love you dearly for everything you've taught me and given me. And you'll always be a knight in shining armor to me. Or a Mad Hatter in a fantastic hat!"

I have to smile. She's always known how to make me smile.

"Fine. But if he ever hurts you or makes you sad or makes you feel less than what you're worth, because Buttercup you are worth more than –"

"Daddy!" she interrupts, tossing her arms around my waist to hug me. I readily return the embrace.

"Thank you," I croak. "I'm fine."

"Then shall we?" she asks, pulling back, but not letting go just yet.

I pause. Even if I say no, she'll be heading to the aisle without me. She gets that stubborn streak from her mother.

"Yes." I offer her my arm and we begin to leave. And I mentally prepare myself to give my cherished daughter away to the new only man for her.


	42. Lily

A/N: Well, you've all been chomping at the bit for this one. I sure hope it was worth the wait.

Also, I haven't said it in a while, but once again, I own nothing here. I wish I did … but I don't. That sucks. I'm making no money from it at all. Which also sucks.

* * *

What seemed like an ordinary day in Underland turned into anything but. Not that any day is truly an ordinary day when one is in Underland, but they do seem to resemble each other after some time and …

Dear me, I _am_ starting to ramble on like Tarrant …

Regardless, the day started off the same as usual. We ate breakfast while dodging various things tossed our way by Thackery. (Charlotte was becoming very good at this.) We met up with Tarrant's family and the children played with them in the gardens. I felt bad because it seemed as though their presence had all but taken Isabelle and Bethalyn's jobs. Luckily, with the reign of the Red Queen being quite over, the people of Underland were much less concerned about having children, so I had the feeling that they would be fine.

Tarrant went off to his workshop and I reluctantly headed to my office. I had to prepare for a meeting with the education board and it was not a session I particularly wanted to attend.

Luckily for me, McTwisp burst through the door just as I was sitting down at my desk.

"Alice! It's the queen!"

"Nivens, good God! What's wrong with her?" I asked, immediately standing back up.

Wringing his little paws, he stammered out, "I-I think it's t-time! The b-baby! She asked me to retrieve y-you right away! Please h-hurry!"

"Of course, let's go!"

I followed the twitchy rabbit out the door, but he made a strategic turn away from the direction of Mirana's office. Not surprising. So, I ran alone to the royal office, where I found my sweet sister standing with a horrified look on her face.

"Mirana, what's wrong?" I asked, rushing to her side.

"Oh, Alice! My … my … my water … it … it broke!"

I looked down to see that, indeed, she was wet and standing in a puddle. The normally pristine and dainty monarch was sopping and appalled.

"All right, this is a good thing!" I tried to convince her. "This means that Lily is on her way!"

"But I'm wet!" she countered.

"Yes, but we can get this cleaned up. We shall get you out of this wet dress and into something a little more labor worthy."

I had two pages rush to get something simple for Mirana to wear and to alert the doctor that we were on our way.

"Have you sent for Landrew yet?" I asked.

She nodded quickly as I began to unfasten her gown. "Yes, I did. I don't know where he is!"

"He'll be here, do not worry about that. We'll have someone find him. How are you feeling? Besides wet."

"Nervous … no, terrified. Alice, I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"Of course you don't. But that's fine. No one does for their first baby. I was emotional and irrational and scared to death. But look what I got! A beautiful little girl! And I liked her so much that I went ahead and did it all again."

She smiled at me, but it wasn't the full smile to which I was accustomed.

I continued, "And you are going to have a gorgeous little girl at the end of this. So, can you keep it together for me? Focus on something, and keep your eyes on the prize."

Just then, the page arrived with a simple dress. I thanked her and asked her to fetch Tarrant for me. Perhaps he could find Landrew.

I helped Mirana out of the wet gown and into the new dry dress.

"Now, we need to get you to the hospital ward. Can you walk?" I asked.

"For now, yes. Let's go before that changes."

"Tea and crackers!" I heard from the doorway. "She _is_ in labor!"

I wanted to roll my eyes at my husband, but refrained to keep at the matter at hand. "Did you think the page was telling tales?" I asked, in no mood for one of his bouts. "Can you help in the search for Landrew? If you find him, send him straight to the hospital ward!"

"Yes, yes, of course!"

Tarrant rushed off, almost losing his hat in the process, and I began to help Mirana to the birthing suite. It was going to be a long day.

Once we were there, the doctor helped her settle in and checked her.

"Your majesty, you've got a wait ahead of you. Just try to relax and I'll check on you again very soon."

He hurried out before she could reply.

"How can he leave me? I need the doctor! How else am I going to have this baby? I need help and it just left!"

After a few years in Underland, I began to realize that it wasn't just a case of mercury poisoning with my husband. While that certainly intensified his fits, _all_ inhabitants of this fine land were prone to ramblings when in emotional situations.

"Mirana, look at me! The doctor will return. For now, there is very little to be done, but wait. Lily will make her appearance only when she is ready. And let's face it, she's a day late already!"

"Don't I know it!" Mirana sighed.

"There's nothing to worry about for now. We shall just sit here and chat. We haven't done that in a while. So … what's new?" I said with a smile.

"Oh, you know, nothing really," she replied, returning the smile and this time it was much brighter. We both laughed and then it died away. Mirana got a very serious look on her face. "Alice, do you think I can do this?"

"Well, it's not as though you really have a choice now," I said, only half joking.

"I know, but … I've always found myself to be a bit squeamish. And I've a low pain threshold."

"Mirana, I would be lying to you if I said it didn't hurt. It does. But the doctor has a fabulous potion that helps. And you won't even mind being squeamish then. You'll be so happy to have your little girl resting on you, that you won't even notice!"

"Really?" she asked with her voice full of hope.

"Yes, really."

"I would feel better if Landrew was here," she said softly.

I couldn't help but wonder where either of our husbands were.

"I know, but he'll be here soon. You know how good Tarrant is at finding things. He can find a needle anywhere, so he can certainly find your husband."

"I'm frightened," she whispered.

"Mirana, you are queen of all of Underland! How can you be frightened?"

"I can't do this alone."

"You won't be. I promise you that. Even if we can't find Landrew, though we _will_," I added when her face fell. "I will be here if he cannot. However, it won't matter since he will be here."

She nodded uncertainly. And then her face scrunched up. "Oh dear," she moaned.

"Contraction?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"I believe so. That was … well, it wasn't too bad."

"It will get worse, I'm sorry to say. But by then, the doctor will give you that fantastic potion and all will be well again."

And for another hour, we sat and talked. The contractions continued, I helped her breathe. The doctor came in, Landrew did not. She was beginning to get frantic.

Where could they have been?

* * *

** Cut to Tarrant's POV

After seeing Alice and Mirana in the royal office, I'll admit, I lost my nerve a bit. I couldn't figure out why. It wasn't as though Alice was in labor, but a woman about to give birth tends to make men nervous. I ran as fast as my oversized shoes could carry me.

I searched for Landrew both to find him for Mirana and to get out of the castle to clear my head.

After checking his office and their chambers, I headed out to the gardens. He had to be somewhere!

Finally, I got to one of the furthest spots in all of Marmoreal's gardens, when I heard some one mumbling.

"Landrew?" I called.

"Tarrant?" he answered.

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing out here?"

"Panicking, it would seem," he said with a wry laugh.

"You heard what is happening, then?"

He nodded. "I need to be with her, I know. But I'm so … frightened. How can I face her and be there for her when I'm a complete mess?"

"The same way every first time father-to-be is: with terror in your eyes and a shake to your voice."

Landrew looked at me with confusion clearly on his face. "How will that help her?"

"It won't necessarily. But you will be there and that's a start. And when you're there, it will all start to come together. You need to be prepared for the yelling, yes. And there's messiness and craziness. But there's also that miraculous moment of mirth … M words …" I shook my head. Stay on target, Tarrant! "…that moment when you see your daughter for the first time. And then all of it is worth it."

He smiled at me. "Tarrant, I don't know why they call you mad. You are possibly the wisest person I know," Landrew said as he stood.

"Well, sanity and wisdom are two different things. If you ask me, madness and understanding usually go hand in hand."

He shook his head and laughed. "Perhaps you are right." Landrew began to walk towards the castle and then stopped. "Do you think Mirana will be cross with me for being so late?"

"Yes," I answered honestly. No sense lying to him now. "But she'll quickly be over it when she realizes how much she wants you there and better late than never. She'd be much more angry if you miss it entirely."

His eyes widened at the thought. "You don't think she's had the baby yet, do you?"

"I would doubt it. Lily is already a day late. She doesn't seem to be in a hurry to arrive on time. Besides, royalty is never late, everybody else is simply early."

And with that, we walked (quite briskly) back to the castle. I was hoping that Alice was able to keep Mirana calm, for the sake of both parents-to-be.

* * *

**Back to Alice's POV

Things were finally starting to move along for Mirana. The contractions were coming faster and, unfortunately, stronger. Landrew needed to arrive and soon.

Just as I had begun to give up hope, a flash of orange at the door caught my eye.

"Look who I found!" Tarrant cried as he dragged in Landrew.

"Where have you been?" Mirana and I asked together.

"I was …" he began.

"He was chatting with the gardeners about a special lily to be planted in honor of your daughter. He was quite hidden in the gardens," Tarrant interrupted.

I gave him a skeptical look and the corners of his mouth barely turned up, letting me know that something was indeed up his sleeve.

"That's lovely, my dear, but I wish you would have been here," Mirana sighed. "At least you're here now. Alice, thank you so much for being with me."

"Yes, Alice, I cannot thank you enough for being with my sweet Mirana in my absence. I apologize for the necessity," Landrew said.

"At least you are here now," I said as gently and as sternly as I could. I stood up and kissed Mirana's forehead. "Good luck, my sister. You'll be fine. Be strong and remember what you're working for."

"Thank you, my precious sister," she whispered.

Tarrant kissed her cheek and shook Landrew's hand. I hugged Landrew and whispered to him, "You are lucky you've arrived in time. You wouldn't want to miss this."

He simply nodded. And at that, Tarrant and I took our leave to wait for the news.

We went to his workshop. I certainly couldn't handle the board of education meeting, so I hid there with him. He showed me some lovely creations he was working on and showed me plans for another one that just needed a bit more … "inspiration." This led me to believe that it was for me, but needed that touch of motivation that usually came from us making love. I really liked the hat, so I locked the door and proceeded to inspire my husband to his creative greatness. I must say, the hat came out beautifully.

After all of that, we sat to have some tea. Just as we were finishing, McTwisp ran into the shop. (I was thankful that I remembered to unlock the door.)

"Alice! Tarrant! She's here!"

We looked at each other, smiled and took off after Nivens. In what seemed like mere moments, we were back at the birthing suite. I knocked gently.

"Come in," I heard Landrew softly call.

We entered and saw Mirana looking tired but so very joyful, holding a bundle of blankets to her chest.

"Alice, Tarrant, come see your niece," she whispered.

I went over first and smiled at the baby girl. She had her mother's pale blond hair and her father's sparkling blue eyes. In short, she was gorgeous.

"She's so beautiful!" I said.

"Would you like to hold her?" Mirana asked.

"As if you needed to ask," I replied, holding out my arms.

Tarrant came up next to me and smiled. "She is a bonnie lass, Mirana, Landrew."

"She looks like her mother," the proud father said.

"Lily, you are going to be such a gift to your parents. A blessing. Your Auntie Alice, and your Uncle Tarrant and your cousins Lottie and Will all love you very much."

"May I hold her?" Tarrant asked. I reluctantly passed her over. He kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered an Outlandish prayer over her. He had said the same thing when Charlotte and Will were born.

Mirana yawned and we knew it was time to go. She protested, but we insisted that she get some rest. Tarrant handed Lily back to her and kissed her cheek. He hugged Landrew and I could have sworn Tarrant said, "I'll talk to the gardener for you." I had to smile. I kissed Mirana as well and hugged Landrew. We gave our congratulations again and went back to the gardens to find the children. We both wanted to see them and play with them now.

* * *

End note: There are two movie quotes hidden in here. Cookies to those who find them!


	43. Strange Dream

A/N: I have no idea where this one came from. I was searching through old Halloween costumes and found my Snow White one (which sadly no longer fits…) and suddenly this chapter was born. It's just a silly one that made me laugh. I hope you enjoy it too!

* * *

It was a well known fact that I have always been a dreamer. Both in the dream-when-asleep, and the ambitious-when-awake senses.

The nightmares concerning the Frabjous Day and the Red Queen were finally beginning to stop. It took well over a year for it to happen, but they were always followed with my sweet Tarrant singing Outlandish lullabies to me, so they weren't all bad.

Not long after our first anniversary, I fell asleep with an uneasy feeling. I had never had this feeling before, so I didn't know what to expect. I was sure it would be another nightmare about those terrifying days, but instead …

*hazy dream sequence beginning*

"The Queen wants you to marry! Run! Run as far as you can!" a man yelled at me. He appeared to be a huntsman of some sort, but he reminded me so much of my father.

"What?" I asked. "The Queen?"

"Queen Helen! Princess, you must get away!"

I was confused. Why would the Queen want me to marry?

"Princess, are you listening? Dream yourself away!"

"Father? Is that you? Are you talking about Mother?"

"No more questions. There isn't time. I wish you well, fair princess. Dream and run and find your prince elsewhere. This world does not hold him. Hurry! Before the Queen finds you and forces you to marry the troll!"

"The troll? Hamish? But, Father, I –"

"Go!" he screamed. "I cannot help you further!" And with that, he ran off. I noticed then that I was in the forest behind Lord Ascot's estate.

"The rabbit hole," I said to myself. "Wonderland must hold my prince."

I hurried along the path and jumped straight into the hole in the ground. The usual objects didn't fly past me, instead there were wedding gowns and rings and flowers and cakes. A voice called, "Don't become a spinster!"

Finally, I landed, but not into the room of doors. Instead, I was in a meadow. A small cottage was off in the distance. Suddenly, a storm began to rage.

"Perhaps they can give me some shelter," I sighed and I made my way to the house beyond the stream.

I knocked on the door, but found no one home. Figuring they wouldn't mind sharing a roof with a poor, lost (and apparent) princess, I let myself in.

I found a terrible mess inside. A table filled with broken cups and saucers, dreadfully old scones and spoiled milk.

"Who on earth could leave such a mess?"

Just then, the door burst open and a motley crew of creatures came in.

A floating cat with a grin wider than his face, a tiny dormouse, twin boys determined to push the other over, a hare who looked terribly paranoid, a jittery white rabbit who glanced at his watch every five seconds and a bloodhound shaking his head at all of them.

"Excuse me, miss, but would you care to explain why you are in our house?" the cat asked as he circled my head.

"I'm very sorry, but I needed to get out of the rain," I replied, still in awe of the crowd before me.

"Rain? What rain? I ain't seen any rain," one of the twins said.

"Right, contrariwise, the rain ain't something we've seen," his brother added.

"But, it was a terrible storm! It was just a few minutes ago. How did you miss it?" I asked, rushing to the window only to find that the yard before me was perfectly dry. "Curious," I whispered.

"Pardon me," the dog said. "But you look familiar, miss. Have we seen you here before?"

"Before? Perhaps. I've been to Wonderland once before. This time, I was sent here to find my prince," I replied, suddenly aware of just how crazy that sounded.

"A prince? You're a princess, aren't yeh?" the mouse said, curtsying.

"I … well, I suppose so." What a curious dream!

"Well, as long as you're with us, you might as well make yourself at home. No princes here, but we shall help you find your way," the cat said, disappearing and reappearing constantly around me.

Introductions were made and I began to feel more comfortable around them. It was strange, but they were very inviting. They insisted I stay with them and let them help me find the prince.

"Who is the prince?" I asked.

"There isn't one," Tweedledee (as I learned his name was) answered.

"Hasn't ever been one," Tweedledum said.

"Then who am I looking for?" I wondered aloud.

"You'll know when you find him, I'm sure," Bayard said, circling and then laying down.

"Princess, you should get some rest," Mallymkun told me. "Head upstairs and sleep for the night. We'll talk more later."

I did as I was told. After a long night's sleep, I returned downstairs to find the ragtag bunch attempting to clean the messy table.

"A princess should not have to see such a mess," Bayard explained.

"Really it is not a problem. I'm grateful to have a place to stay."

"Will you be all right while we go to work?" Mallymkun asked.

"I believe so. Where do you work?"

"In the tea mines, o' course!" Thackery said, as if the answer should have been quite obvious.

"Now, don't let anyone into the house while we're gone," Chessur said, only his mouth visible in front of me. "We want to keep you safe on your journey to find your prince."

"Yes, I shall be fine. Have a good day," I called as the seven marched out towards their work in the tea mines. How curious.

I decided to work on cleaning the place up a bit. I wanted to repay their kindness … and it did look a bit like a disaster area.

After I had finished the table and was just about ready to move onto the dishes, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked from the sink.

"Um … a kindly old beggar woman. Could you let me in for a spell, to rest my weary feet?" a voice replied.

"How strange for an old woman to be out here," I murmured to myself. "Then again, how strange for a princess as well."

I walked to the door and gazed out of a small hole. Sure enough, a strange, short woman with bright red hair and an abnormally large head stood there. Her clothes were in tatters and it looked as though she had been walking for some time.

I remembered Chessur's words, but what harm could come from this old woman? I let her in and showed her a chair.

"Thank you, child. You are too kind," she replied. "Would you like one of my apples in exchange for your compassion?"

"They do look delicious," I said and I reached out for one.

"Not that one," she yelled, startling me. "Nor that one!" She reached a bit and pulled out a different one. "This one … this one is perfect for a beauty as yourself."

"Well, thank you," I said with a smile and took a bite. It tasted fine for a moment and then I felt my throat constrict. Poison! She actually poisoned me!

"Why?" I squeaked out as I fell to the ground, clutching my neck.

"Because you will not steal my kingdom, you wretched brat! Underland is mine and no one will take it from me! Good bye, Alice!" And with that, she ran from the cottage, leaving me to die alone.

But I didn't die. I fell into some strange sleep. I heard everything going on around me, but couldn't react. After what felt like forever, I heard my new friends return and gasp at the sight of me on the floor.

"I told her not to let anyone in!" Chess yelled.

"Wha' did it to 'er?" Mally asked.

"Looks like she took a bite of this apple," Nivens whispered.

I heard Bayard take a long sniff at it. "Poison. But who would want to poison a princess?"

"Red Queen!" Thackery shouted. "Downal wit the bluddy beig heid!"

They fell silent. I began to fear what they would do with me, not knowing that I wasn't exactly dead.

"I wonder who her prince was," Chess finally said.

"We should look around for one," spoke Dum.

"Perhaps he can save her!" exclaimed Dee.

"An' where are we gonna find a prince?" Mally yelled at the boys. "Underl'nd doesn't 'ave a prince!"

"Then we need to find someone _like_ a prince," Nivens suggested.

"An' where we gonna find tha'?" Mally asked with a chill to her voice.

"Maybe it's not just a royal prince," Bayard thought aloud.

"'ow many other types o' princes do yeh know?" the mouse snipped.

"Well, I don't know of any," the bloodhound snapped back. "But there must be something to save the girl!"

"Spoon!" Thackery yelled.

Chessur sighed. "Earwicket, do shut up."

"Don' tell Ears teh shut up!" Mally screamed.

Suddenly everyone began arguing with each other and I felt very guilty for being the cause. Why did I let that woman in? Why did I eat that apple? Why was I in this world to begin with, looking for a prince that didn't exist?

Just then, there was a knock at the door. I tensed at the mere memory.

"It's the Hatter," Nivens said softly.

"Hello everyone! I just stopped in to see if anyone wanted some tea and … oh dear. Why is there a girl sleeping, or worse, on your floor?" a new voice, presumably the Hatter, questioned.

"She's dead," Thackery spoke matter of factly.

"Then the question remains, why is she on your floor?"

"She's a princess and she's been poisoned, no doubt by the Red Queen," Chess explained.

"Downal wit the bluddy beig heid," the Hatter said in a funny accent.

"Well, the crown prince of haberdashery is finally … on the same page as …" Chessur began, fading of for some reason, as if he was thinking about what he just said.

"Chessur, what did you say?" Bayard asked.

"Crown prince!" the cat said. "Oh dear, Tarrant, that means that you're the one! You certainly are the crowned one here with that … beautiful … hat."

"Off my hat, feline! And I'm the one for what?"

"To wake the princess!" Dum and Dee said together.

"And how am I to wake a girl who is no more?" Hatter inquired.

"Kiss the princess to wake her up! Must be a kiss from her prince!" Thackery said. I could hear him bouncing around as he shouted what should have been considered nonsense. But all those fairy tales did agree with his theory …

"Well, while she is stunningly beautiful, even in death, I don't know her. It would certainly be awkward to kiss her," the Hatter rationed.

"What's worse, an awkward kiss or a beautiful but dead girl?" Chessur drawled, as if the question and its answer had no consequence to him.

"I suppose you make a good point."

I could almost feel him getting closer to me. What a brave man to try this on someone he had never met … and was, well, dead. He gently lifted my shoulders and lowered his head. I could feel his breath on my nose. I was nervous and excited all at once.

"Hello, princess," he whispered. "My name is Tarrant Hightopp. I hope you don't find me too forward for kissing you like this, but if it will save your life, I would like to think that you could forgive such a bold move, but even if not, I will understand why and –"

"Hatter!" everyone cried.

"Oh dear, sorry."

And with that, he pressed his lips to mine. I felt the darkness rush away quickly and I opened my eyes the second I was able.

"What beautiful blue eyes," Tarrant sighed.

"What handsome green ones," I replied with a smile. He wasn't what I expected him to look like, but he was terribly handsome in his own way. I felt I was a lucky princess. "So, does this mean you're my prince?" I asked.

"Well, I've certainly never been called that in my life, but if you wish it, then I shall gladly take the title."

I couldn't believe how I was feeling so quickly, but it was obvious to me already that Tarrant Hightopp was my prince. He helped me to my feet and my friends cheered.

"Tarrant, I cannot believe you did something right," Chessur said, floating around Tarrant's head, but just out of reach.

"Bloody cat," Tarrant murmured and then turned to me. "What now, my princess?"

"Well, I suppose it's a happily ever after," I said, really not knowing.

Then suddenly …

I gasped and sat up in bed.

"What … what a curious dream," I whispered.

Beside me, Tarrant stirred and sat up with me. "Sweetness, what's wrong? Another nightmare?"

"No … not a nightmare, but certainly a strange dream. With a very happy ending."

"I'm glad to hear it, my princess. Lay back down so I may hold you."

I smiled at what he called me. He had never done so before. I put my head back on the pillow and sighed. He put his arm around me and I smiled with complete contentment. "Good night, my prince."

* * *

End note: from the last chapter, the quotes were:

"Stay on target!" from Star Wars (I don't think anyone got this one)

And

"Royalty (The Queen) is never late, everybody else is simply early." Queen Clarisse Renaldi, from The Princess Diaries 2.

To those who guessed, thanks for playing!


	44. Five Times Alice Was Stubborn

A/N: This chapter is a collaboration with the great futrCSI1490. If you've never read her stuff, then please go do so! She was kind enough to give me the prompts to these five. Thanks again, m'dear! I hope these are what you had in mind.

* * *

I. (Takes place after the excursion Mirana and Alice took in a previous chapter when Tarrant got jealous of Underland)

After my whirlwind tour of Underland with Mirana, Tarrant was especially glad to see me. And he told me so over and over as we made love.

As my sweet husband slept, I decided to take a walk. However, as I rose from the bed, I woke him.

"Where are you going?" he asked with sleep and a touch of panic to his voice.

"Just for a walk. Go back to sleep."

"I'll come with you," Tarrant said as he got out of bed.

"Hatter, I'll be fine. It's just a walk."

"But what if you need me?"

"I'm not going far."

"But who will protect you?"

I paused. "Protect me? Tarrant, I need no one to protect me."

"There are things out there that you know nothing about, sweetness! If I come with you, I'll be able to watch for them and keep you safe and away from harm and those things that you know nothing about and therefore can't keep away from and –"

"Tarrant!"

"I'm fine," he muttered. "But … but Alice, I'm quite serious. You might need me and if I am here, then I can be of no use to you out there."

My temper was rising and I knew I would probably regret what was about to come out of my mouth, but there was nothing to be done with it now, the words came flying out.

"I do not need an escort, Tarrant. I am perfectly capable of taking a walk by myself. I've killed a jabberwocky and tamed both a bandersnatch and a mad hatter. I can handle myself, thank you very much!"

His face fell and I knew I had hurt his feelings. "Hatter, I …"

"Nae, lass, yeh're righ'. Go an' take yehr walk. I'll be 'ere when yeh come back."

He climbed back into bed and closed his eyes.

"I love you," I said quietly as I began to leave the room.

"Aye, I luv yeh as well."

As I walked along, I didn't know where to point my anger: myself or Tarrant. For my own piece of mind, I chose Tarrant.

"How dare he think that I can't take care of myself! After all those talks of how wrong the men in the Otherworld are! Perhaps he's just as bad as the rest of them."

However, as I continued, I was so focused on my anger that I wandered off the path. As I yelled to no one in particular, I missed the obvious trap: a pit covered with sticks and leaves. I shrieked as I fell to the bottom. It wasn't terribly deep, but enough to keep me right where I was.

I felt the stubbornness kick in and I clawed at the dirt walls, trying to climb. It wasn't working. I wanted to cry, but I knew it would do me no good. I was stuck and there was no getting around it. I had to hope whoever set the trap wasn't out to catch people, specifically Alices.

I leaned against the dirt wall and began to try to think of a way out. After a few minutes of no productive thoughts, I saw a familiar hat come into view.

"Alice! Thank 'eavens I found yeh!" Tarrant said.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Lass, I think I coul' find yeh 'nywhere. Give me yehr 'and," he said, reaching to me.

"I don't need your help," I lied, as I crossed my arms. Of course I needed him. But my pride spoke first.

"Alice, will yeh please jus' let me get yeh out?"

"I am perfectly capable! I am the Champi—"

"Exactly!" he yelled as his eyes began to change to gold. "Don' yeh see why I need teh be th're fer yeh? I need teh be worthy o' yeh. Yeh're th' Champion o' all o' Underl'nd and I'm a lowly 'atter. D'yeh no' understand? I'm no' on yehr level an' if I can protect yeh, then at leas' I'll 'ave that."

I stood completely still, letting his words wash over me. I felt like the bratty child I was behaving like. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment, specifically from his wife. "Not … not worthy of me? Tarrant, it's the other way around, darling. You are this amazing man. You led a resistance! You risked your life for me! You took unspeakable torture for me! If anything, I'm not worthy for you."

His eyes immediately returned to green and his face softened. "My dear one, it appears that neither of us are worthy of the other," he lisped, letting me know the worst was over.

"It would appear that way," I replied with a sigh and a smile. "So … could you help me out of this hole?"

"It would be my honor."

We walked back to the house, hand in hand, in silence. No words were necessary. Though, there was a good bit of yelling once we got back to bed …

* * *

II. (This one came out a bit more Reginald ala "When Curiosity Met Insanity" – I just finally got around to reading that and if you haven't, I highly recommend it!)

"Clean cup, clean up, move down, move down. Clean cup, clean cup, move down!"

There was a pause while Tarrant stared at me. "Um, Alice, dearheart, you are to move down now. Clean cup and all that."

"Tarrant, I do not wish to move at all. Do you realize that when you are in the mood for this, I don't get any tea?"

"Of course you do! And in a new and clean cup to boot!"

"No, I don't. I go to take a sip and you yell for me to move down. It's as if we're playing a terrible game of musical chairs or something of the sort. I just want to drink my tea."

"Alice, please, it is time to move down. You are in the way."

"Tarrant, no."

As he glared down at me, I know he wanted to get angry. The color of his eyes was just beginning to look a bit yellow. Well, that madman could get angry all he wanted, but I was not moving. All of this "Clean cup, clean up, move down, move down" business was ridiculous and I was not going to be a part of it anymore. I just wanted my tea! It was a tea party after all, albeit a mad one.

"Alice, why are you not moving down today? You've never refused to move before. Is there a reason you are taking all the order from the tea party?"

Suddenly I felt as though if my eyes could change color, then they would surely have shot to red.

"Taking all the order from the tea party?" I screamed. "What order could you possibly mean? There is no order to remove! Even on a good day this is madness. And I don't usually mind. In fact, I embrace it. I adore the insanity that runs around these tables. But honestly, Tarrant, today I just wanted to drink my tea with my husband and my friends. I do not see what is so bloody wrong with that!"

He stared at me again. There was still some anger, a twinge of annoyance, and a good deal of confusion on his face. But he knew he had lost.

"Fine. Clean cup, clean up, move down, move down … but go around Alice! The spoilsport won't move!"

I smiled as I finally sipped my tea. No one else was playing today anyway. Mally was asleep in a teapot and Thackery had wandered off after a bread-and-butterfly about an hour before. Chessur was probably around, just enjoying the show. I knew Tarrant's irritation with me would pass soon and he would probably forget all about it.

As I watched him circle the table and sit across from me, a tiny grin graced his face. Yes, he would forgive me.

* * *

III.

"Oh, Mirana, this is ridiculous! _Another_ ball?"

"Alice, just hear me out! You're having a baby and –"

"Women have babies all the time!"

I don't know what came over me, I suppose I could blame it on the hormones, but I stormed out of her office. I had just yelled at a queen and ran away from her. My mother would be screaming "shame on you!" at the top of her lungs.

I managed to find my way to Tarrant's workshop. I walked in and slammed the door, making him jump and drop a roll of lace.

"For all that's good and felty, Alice! You startled me!"

"I'm sorry, darling. I just needed to get away from Mirana."

He put down the tool he was working with and sat me down on the couch. "Away from her? Cricket, what happened?"

"She's throwing another ball."

"Oh. For the baby?"

I nodded.

"Well, she's just very excited. After all, you _are_ having a baby."

"Oh, not you too! Tarrant, babies are born all the time! I understand that you and I were important in helping to liberate Underland and it's a very special thing that we're having a child, but this is just too much!"

Tarrant grew silent. The look on his face clearly told me that I said something wrong. I hoped I hadn't offended him.

"Well, that's not exactly true. The people of Underland have been very scared to have children. No one wanted to bring another life into the world the Red Queen had created. You are the first to have a baby in many, many years."

"Oh," I said, quite embarrassed. "But still, I don't want another ball in my honor. I don't like the attention.

He paused and raised his eyebrow, as if he questioned saying the next part. "Alice, can you do this for me? This is also the continuation of my family. For a long time, I was the last of the Hightopps. And now, I have family again. Neither one of us fancies going to the balls very much, but this one has significance to me."

If I wasn't embarrassed before, I certainly was now.

"Oh," I repeated. "I suppose maybe a celebration wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"So, could you just tolerate this one? Even just for me?"

"Tarrant, I would do anything for you. And … I suppose I should go back and apologize to Mirana. I was dreadfully rude."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you. Are you all right now?"

"Yes, just humiliated with my behavior. I'll go talk with her right now." I stood up and kissed him gently. "Thank you, Tarrant. You're a dear."

"I try, pet. I try."

As I walked backed to Mirana's office, I knew our child would have an amazing father. Anyone who could tame an Alice like me, could handle children. Even if they were the mix of a Mad Hatter and a Crazy Champion.

* * *

IV.

"Tarrant, be serious! I can walk down to the kitchens to get a snack by myself!"

"Cricket, just let me come with you. What if you trip? What if someone with unhonorable intentions is in the castle?"

"What if there is a paranoid father-to-be in my chambers?" I teased. The joke was lost on him, without a doubt.

He tilted his head in annoyance. "Alice."

"Tarrant."

"Please just let me go with you."

I sighed. If this was what the next 4 months was going to hold, I was going to lose my mind, and not in the conventional Underlandian sense. Ever since I had begun to show, it became very real to Tarrant that he was going to be a father. He felt that he needed to protect us and diligently at that. "Fine," I reluctantly agreed. "If it will make you happy, you may accompany me to the kitchen. Even though it is a short walk, through a heavily guarded castle, full of friends who will vouch for my presence roughly every 20 steps."

The joke was once again lost on him. "Thank you." He offered me his arm and we began our tedious trip to the kitchens.

And so it went for a week. I enjoyed the time with my husband, but at the same time, it was completely unnecessary to be escorted around like a child. I knew he wasn't doing it to annoy me specifically and he was just trying to be his usual sweet self, but at the same time, I wanted to scream. I wanted to let my stubbornness take over and yell at him to give me some space. But I didn't. I did something just as stubborn …

I ran away.

As I reached the edge of the gardens, I knew I was going to pay for this. Tarrant would be angry and hurt and worried out of his already unstable mind. But I just wanted some peace and hoped it would all be worth it.

I sat under a tree with a new book and began to read, taking in the quiet sounds of the serene garden.

It was surprisingly about an hour before Tarrant found me. His usual calm green eyes were purple, a sure sign of worry, and his hat was in his hands, a sure sign of how fast he ran to find me.

"Alice! What are you doing out here? I've been searching forever for you! I thought something awful happened to you! Do you know how I've been worrying?"

He fell to his knees next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Tarrant, calm down. I've been here the whole time!"

"But yeh dinnae tell me yeh were comin' ou' 'ere!"

"I didn't require your permission."

"But I want teh know yeh're safe!"

"And I am."

"But I dinnae know tha'! I've bin out o' mah head tryin' teh find yeh! Why did yeh run off? Did I do sumthin'?"

"In a way, yes. But I'm not angry with you. I just needed my peace."

He looked confused.

"Tarrant, do you remember when we were first married and you wanted to protect me from everything?" He nodded. "And do you remember how that turned out?"

"Aye, yeh fell into a hole and I 'ad teh save yeh!"

I winced. Technically, he was right. "Yes, but I wouldn't have fallen into the hole if I hadn't been so upset that you were being … well … overbearing. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, darling. I just need you to understand that I am my own person. I know how desperately you want to protect me, but you can't always do that."

"But now there's two o' yeh teh protect. And I worry."

"Of course you do. It's in your nature to be a worrier and a protector. But you can't always do those things."

He hung his head and the purple of his eyes began to fade. "I know, my love. But I've already lost so much, I just want to keep you safe."

"I … I hadn't thought of it that way." In reality, I couldn't figure out why that hadn't crossed my mind. "I'm sorry, Tarrant. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just wanted to make a point."

"It's all right, lovely. I just need you, and our baby."

"And we need you," I said as I placed my hands on his cheeks. He placed his on my ever growing belly and all seemed right.

"Shall we go back to the castle and get a snack?" he suggested. "I can let you go alone if you want."

"No, I think I would like some company for this snack."

He helped me to stand and we walked back to the castle, both thinking a little more of what the other needed.

* * *

V.

"Cricket, I love you dearly, but give it back," Tarrant said as calmly as he could.

"No," was all I replied.

"Sweetness, you do realize what you're holding, right?"

"Oh yes, I completely realize."

"Then you know the significance and will want to return it right away."

"Significance, yes. Return it … I don't think so. Not quite yet anyway," I said with a giggle.

Frustration was obvious on his face. As we faced off across the table, battle strategies began to be planned. He was probably faster than me, but I could make it back to the house since I was on the closer side.

"Are you trying to drive me mad?" he asked.

"Darling, you don't need me for that!"

He wanted to laugh, but his aggravation kept him from doing so. "Aye, lass. I don' need yeh for it, and yet 'ere yeh are, makin' me more an' more mad by th' minute!"

"Hatter, be reasonable! We're married now. What's yours is mine, after all."

"And, cupcake, yeh're welcome teh all o' my belongin's … usually. Today, I just wan' tha' back. Am I askin' too much?"

"Yes. You get it all the time and now it's my turn."

"Yeh had a turn! And now tis back teh mine!"

"Tarrant, you'll have to come and get it!" And with that, I took my chances and made a break for the house.

"Wiley woman!" he called from the tea tables, probably shocked that I actually took off.

I made it into the house and up to our room before he caught up to me. It wasn't necessary for him to run, of course. I planned to give myself up once he reached the bedroom.

He burst through the door and caught me around the waist. He swung me around a bit and playfully tossed me onto the bed.

"Are you quite finished now?" he asked, a grin just beginning to form.

"Oh, I suppose so. All good things must come to an end, after all."

He plucked the hat from my head and placed it back to his own. He leaned over me and his eyes began to darken.

"You know, you do look fantastic in my hat. But playtime is over."

"No, sweet Hatter, playtime is just beginning," I whispered.


	45. Tea Party

A/N: Hello, readers! I'm sorry for the delay (again!), but real life has seriously kicked my butt! Not to mention, the muse has apparently taken a vacation (I do hope she hasn't moved…) Regardless, I want to thank all of those who have stuck with me through this.

This chapter takes place not long after the first chapter. (If you can remember that far back) :-) And is in Tarrant's POV.

Also, it's been mentioned before, but after a recent review, I feel it needs repeated. I absolutely know there are many inconsistencies in this story. Comes with the territory of writing it like I have been. I've never written a story that bounces all over before, so I wasn't really prepared for this. One day, maybe soon since the muse won't let me write much, I hope to go back and fix those. I've got a corrected time line now that will hopefully work.

Again, thanks for reading and a super huge THANKS for anyone who reviewed!

* * *

Daddy-daughter day was upon us again. I had been looking forward to it all week and I was wrapping up my last hat on the list.

Just then, I heard the unmistakable footfalls of Alice and our little girl. I was about to head to the door to greet them, when an envelope shot out from under the door. I then heard my girls giggling uncontrollably and their footfalls quickly retreating.

I bent and picked up the envelope, recognizing Alice's beautiful handwriting immediately. I opened it and found a note inside:

_Daddy,_

_Please join me in our garden for a tea party today!_

_Love,_

Lottie

My sweet daughter's name was signed in her messy beginner's writing. It was, in short, adorable.

"Well, Tarrant, get yourself together!" I said aloud. "You've a tea party with a lovely girl to attend!"

I hurried around the workshop, putting the last few touches on the hat and giving the room a (very) quick clean up.

My thoughts wandered to those two lovely girls who had delivered the letter to me. I never in a lifetime would have imagined having either of them in my life. For most of my life, I have been the Mad Hatter. Sure, ladies loved the creations for their heads, but it wasn't as though my social life was full. Only Mirana would really show any affection to me and that was strictly in a sisterly/royal manner. And then I saw my Alice when she returned and I felt it all change. My heart actually felt a change the second I saw her. (As did my tie.) And then we were wed and my life was complete … so I thought. And then we were blessed with Charlotte, and my life was turned upside down. Everything I knew about love was altered. My thoughts on beauty, on life, on safety and on my own sanity have been changed since my Alice and my Charlotte came into my world.

Suddenly, I realized that my musings were going to make me late, and I took off for the garden.

When I got there, Lottie almost knocked me over.

"Hi, Daddy! I mean, hello, Lord Hightopp. Welcome to our tea party!"

I smiled. I could tell that Auntie Mirana was teaching her formality for tea.

"Well, greetings, Lady Hightopp. Thank you for having me today."

I saw Alice sitting against a tree reading, a bit away. She was just far enough to be out of Lottie's way, but close enough to supervise. And then I found a little table set up with the most precious tiny tea set. There was a stuffed rabbit, a stuffed mouse and a little blond doll with a blue dress sitting at the table as well.

"I know you like having tea with Mummy, Thackery and Mally, too, Daddy," Charlotte explained. "But I also wanted it to be just us."

"Lottie, I love that it is just us. I certainly love having tea with Mummy and the others as well, but this time between the two of us is just so special and I wouldn't trade it for anything in all of Underland since you are of course my favorite little Lottie and –"

"Daddy!" she giggled.

"Yes, sorry. I'm fine."

Charlotte always laughed when I was able to croak out "I'm fine." Whatever made my little girl happy was something I would be glad to do.

"I love your tea set," I commented.

"Thank you, Daddy. Auntie Mirana got it for me. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be delightful, Lottie."

As she poured the "tea" (water) from her tea pot, I noticed her expression changing. It worried me to see her like that.

"Charlotte?" I asked. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Well …" she began. "There is something I've been thinking about."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember a few nights ago, when I asked Mummy about you being mad?"

"Aye."

She paused, obviously contemplating her next thought. "Did I hurt your feelings when I asked that?"

"Hurt my feelings? Dear child, no. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, it's not very nice to call someone mad, is it?"

I looked over to Alice, who was still engrossed in her book. I wasn't naïve enough to think she didn't know what we were talking about, though.

"Lottie, your mum used to tell me that all the best people are mad. Your grandfather used to tell her that. And your granddad Charles and your mummy are two of the most saganistute people I know."

"Then why is it a bad thing to call someone that?" Charlotte asked, clearly confused by the entire conversation. Truth be told, so was I.

"Well, I suppose it isn't always a complimentary term. It depends on the person. You see, if someone like your mum, or me, I suppose is called mad, it's not usually in the same connotation. Your grandfather was called mad because he had amazing vision. Sometimes, when people don't understand someone, they just label them as mad."

"Why don't people understand you?"

This child was every bit of her stubborn, curious mother.

"In my case, it's very complicated. Sometimes, if a hatter isn't careful, the chemicals we use can affect you."

"Has it done it to you? Were you not careful? Because you always tell me to be careful and when I'm not, you and Mummy get very cross with me since –"

"Buttercup, slow down!" I said with a smile. "Yes, I'm afraid I wasn't very careful. But unfortunately, that was before I had you and your mummy. I wasn't very careful because I didn't have you to live for."

"But you had Thackery, and Mally, and Auntie Mirana, right?"

Miniature Alice with orange hair.

"Yes, I suppose I did. But we were all very busy with other things then. And I was sad because my mummy and daddy were gone, and well, there were just many, many complications back then."

Charlotte looked at me and stared. It was almost unnerving to have her stare so critically at me.

"So, you and Mummy and Grandfather Charles are all mad, but it's not in the bad way, right?"

"That's one way to put it, yes."

"So, when people call you the Mad Hatter, they're not being mean?"

How to answer that one? I'm sure not everyone sees me as a saganistute, as opposed to the hat making lunatic.

"It's a name that I have been going by for some time now, Lottie. It doesn't make me feel bad. It's my occupation and a term that your mummy loves, so I wear it with pride. Does that help?"

Her blue eyes sparkled with as much understanding as she was going to have with this at that moment.

"Yes, Daddy, it does! Now, would you like a scone?"

I laughed as she passed me a plate with tiny baked goods on it, no doubt from Thackery himself, who was probably laughing with Mally at this version of a tea party. But, truth be told, this was my favorite kind.

As I looked at my precious daughter, I wondered many things. And before I could pull it back in, a question escaped my lips.

"Lottie, do you enjoy having me as your daddy?"

She stopped suddenly and gasped, giving me a look of horror. I didn't know how to react to such a face.

"Daddy! I love having you as my daddy! You're so much fun and you make such lovely hats and you make Mummy laugh and your eyes change into different colors!"

I had to laugh at her childish list of qualities, but I loved that list nonetheless.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that! Because I am over the moon that you are my little girl. I couldn't ask for a better daughter."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"No, thank you, Lottie."

"No, thank you!" she added with a giggle.

I couldn't help but wonder just what I did to deserve such a blessing.

Our tea party continued on without so many difficult questions after that. We laughed and carried on exactly like a mad hatter and his daughter should.

* * *

Once we climbed into bed that night, Alice smirked at me and said, "Glad to hear that Father and I are saganistute in your eyes."

"I knew you must have been listening! You weren't that far away. And yet, you let me have that conversation with no help whatsoever." I feigned a pout. "I'm hurt, Alice. How could you let me do that alone?"

"Because I knew you would have the right answers for her. And besides, I already handled the first part of that conversation the other night. Alone, I might add."

"How could you be sure I wouldn't mess it up? I could have very easily said something terribly wrong and cause irrevocable damage."

"You're being dramatic. I don't think you would have caused any permanent mental scarring."

"You don't know that."

"But I know the both of you. Everyone would have been fine. But, as it is, you said everything wonderfully, and there is nothing to worry about."

I tried desperately to keep from making a face at her … and apparently failed.

"You're never going to get past it, are you?" she asked.

"Past what?" I replied.

"That fear that you are going to be a terrible father, or that you'll mess her up somehow, or that the madness is going to swallow the family whole. Have I forgotten anything?"

"Just that one day you'll both leave because of those things," I said, only half-joking.

"Ah yes, how could I miss that one?" She paused. "Tarrant, you are an amazing father. You are an amazing husband. You would do anything for this family and it shows. Does that help at all?"

I thought back to when I asked Lottie that same question.

"Yes, cricket, it does!"

"Good. Now, since we both have early mornings ahead of us, I think we should get to sleep."

"Nae, poppet. Ah think we shoul' 'ave a diff'rent plan," I murmured as I leaned over to kiss her.

My plan was so much better!


	46. Brandon Learns of Underland

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to my amazing readers! This story has gotten more feedback than any other story I've ever written. I am floored by it and honored as well.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I had a nephew in London and a niece in Underland. I had two beautiful children of my own and life was just getting sweeter as we went.

"Cricket, where are you right now?" I heard Tarrant's voice call from the doorway.

My head snapped up to see my husband leaning against the doorframe, looking so handsome. "What? Oh, I'm sorry, darling. I was just caught up in some thinking. Do you realize how lucky we are? We are a very, very blessed family."

"Indeed, poppet. We are. What specifically has you thinking today of the blessed life we lead?" he asked, walking over to me and sitting on my desk.

"Jacob, Lily, Lottie, Will, our parents, our friends … many things," I answered.

"Yes, those are all very good things to think of," he said with a huge smile, the smile that I needed to include on my list of blessings.

"Did Mirana tell you that she is planning Lily's birth celebration?" I asked.

"No, but it's not surprising. It's been over a week now since her birth."

"She has been tired, but I agree. I figured she'd have the entire thing planned by now." I paused. "I wish my family could come to one of those balls."

"And why can't they?"

"I can't really picture my family being comfortable here."

"Alice, you've been here for many years now. If they can't handle that, then they certainly don't have the muchness that I've been crediting them. I know your mother would be fine. Is it Margaret that worries you?"

"No, and I know Jacob would love it. I think it's probably Brandon."

"Brandon? Oh goldilocks, I think you misjudge him. He and I have had many talks and I think he would be fine here."

"You've told him about Underland?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, no, not exactly. He did ask where I was from once. I told him that it was a place that very few had heard of but was beautiful, prospering and magical."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I don't think he took "magic" literally, silly," he said. "But he told me that it sounded like an excellent place for an adventure and would like to see it sometime."

"Adventure, hmm? Who would have thought that Margaret would be with anyone with such a possibly open mind?"

"Certainly no one who had met Lowell."

I wanted to chastise him for speaking ill of the dead … but I just couldn't.

"Well, then perhaps it is time to let Brandon in on the family secret. I shall write to Mother and see what she and Margaret think about the idea." Then a thought struck me. "Tarrant, you don't think he would leave her for this, do you?"

"For learning that his sister-in-law lives in a different world? Well, that's certainly not Margaret's fault. If anything, he should be angry with me for that." Tarrant giggled, making his point that I was being irrational.

"I suppose you are right. I just hope he doesn't get upset for being in the dark about all of this. Even if it has been for all the right reasons."

"Beloved, I really think you have nothing to fear with this. But still, write to your family and see what their thoughts are."

"Yes, I shall do that right after I finish this proposal to the museum board. What a bunch of whiny people."

"Well, finish it as quickly as you can. For I intend to have a picnic with my wife in the gardens.

"You know what? The board can wait. I'd much rather have a picnic with you. Are the children with your parents?"

"Aye, love. So, if'n lunch runs a wee bit long, say in our chambers, the _bairns'll_ be safe," he said, a touch of the brogue beginning to surface.

Yes, the board's proposal could certainly wait.

That night, after supper, I wrote to my mother, asking for her thoughts on the matter and asking if she would perhaps like to visit us sometime soon. Perhaps to Lily's celebration. And just after breakfast the next morning, I received my answer:

_Dearest Alice,_

_I think it is time to inform Brandon of your home. I truly think he is ready to hear of it. However, just to be safe, I shall talk to Margaret and find her opinion for you as well. We shall plan from there. Should I be expecting a visit soon?_

_As for coming to see you, I would adore seeing your home. I had been hoping for a while now to be able to travel to Underland. And to a royal ball no less! Even if the Kingsfords do not attend, I should be glad to join you._

_Much love,_

_Mother_

"See? I think all will be well. At the very least, your mother will come," Tarrant said, after he finished reading over my shoulder.

I sighed. Perhaps things would turn out all right after all.

Less than a few hours later, I received another letter from London.

_Alice,_

_Lucky for us, Margaret has come to visit today. We have talked about your question and we are both in agreement that Brandon is ready to know the truth. Would it be possible for all of us to attend the ball and see your Wonderland? Please let us know as soon as possible, so we can prepare for your arrival._

_Much love,_

_Mother_

Suddenly, I began to get nervous about this. For no other reason other than I had spent so much time and energy trying to keep Underland a secret and now I was preparing to reveal it to several people.

"Poppet, I suggest we go soon. That way they can prepare for Lily's celebration … and prepare Brandon as well," Tarrant suggested as I held the pen without writing. I simply froze when I picked the quill up.

"Yes, I suppose you are right."

_Mother,_

_We shall see you in two days if that if all right with you and Margaret. Begin packing for your journey here. The princess' celebration is in a week._

_I can't tell you how excited we all are for you to come here. I have so much I want to show you!_

_Love from,_

_The Hightopps_

And so the preparations began.

Two days later, we found ourselves at my mother's home. I was pacing, while Tarrant sat calmly, watching me walk.

"Cricket, you could sit down, you know," he said quietly.

"Of course, I could. But then what would I do with all this nervous energy?"

"If there wasn't family quite nearby, I would be glad to tell you my suggestions for that energy. But alas, we aren't alone. Shall I offer those suggestions later?" he asked, waggling those eyebrows at me.

"We will have to see how my energy levels are after we deal with all of this."

Finally, Margaret and her family arrived. The second she came into the room, I noticed something that had obviously been kept from me. "Turn about _is_ fair play," I thought wryly to myself.

"Maggie!" I cried as I ran over to her and stared at her swollen belly. "How far along are you?"

"Five months now. I'm sorry you didn't hear sooner, Alice, but I wanted to tell you personally."

I embraced her as best I could and hugged Brandon as well. Soon (too soon), we were all seated and waiting for the conversation to begin. Jacob and Lottie had taken Will to the far side of the room and kept him occupied there.

"Well, first of all," I began, going with the understanding that diving right in might be the best approach. "You have all been invited to a ball that our queen is throwing in the honor of the birth of her daughter."

"Oh, splendid!" Margaret said.

"Yes, I look forward to finally seeing this homeland of yours, Tarrant," Brandon said.

"Um, yes. About that. Brandon, we feel as though it is time to let you know more about my homeland. You see …the land that we're from, well, _I'm_ from, isn't exactly what you would call an ordinary place and traveling to it isn't as easy as going by horse or rail, more like by hat and you see –"

"Hatter," I whispered.

"I'm … thank you," he whispered back.

"Brandon, what Tarrant is trying to say is that where we live isn't around here. It's not of this same world."

"Not of this world? I'm sorry, Alice, I'm afraid I don't follow you."

"Yes, I was afraid you wouldn't. Underland is a realm of its own, you see. It is a magical land and it isn't easy to access from here. I first found it when I accidentally fell down a rabbit hole when I was just a girl. And then again through a looking glass a few years after that. And one final time when I was 19 when I fell down a rabbit hole … again. I stayed that time because I fell in love with Tarrant."

He gave me a slight smile and laughed. "Oh, I see, you're all having a go at me! Well, that's quite a story there and I almost believed it!"

"No, I assure you, we're being quite serious. Underland is as real as I am," I replied.

"Alice, what you are telling me is impossible!"

"Only if you believe it is," Tarrant and I said at the same time. I turned and smiled at him and he grinned enough to show me the gap in his teeth.

"Oh, I would love to believe it. But..."

"Brandon, I know it is quite difficult to swallow, but it is the truth," my mother said.

Brandon gave us a blank stare and then turned to his wife. "Margaret, I take it you knew about this?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted to tell you, but it's not exactly my secret to tell," she replied, obviously nervous about his reaction.

"No, you are right. I'm not angry with you. I just wish I could have been a part of the knowledge sooner. A magical realm ... a very real magical realm. How wonderful! Though, I'll admit that I am having a difficult time wrapping my head around it all."

"Yes, yes, of course," Tarrant assured. "But all of it is true. Alice has been to Underland a few times, each of them having a new and bigger adventure. Of course, her latest certainly was her greatest what with the sla—"

"Tarrant!" I interrupted. "Let's not overwhelm Brandon with all the messy details of our last escapade."

"On the contrary, Alice," Brandon said. "I would very much like to hear about it. A tale with excitement that ends in a romance, well, it sounds like quite the story!"

"Dear brother-in-law, one day I will tell you all my tales from Underland. However, today is just the start. I can't tell you how relived I am that you are taking it so well. We were afraid you would be angry, or at the very least, frightened of it all."

"Well, I've always had a love for the fantastic. And I can safely assume that this land of yours is just that. I do find it strange that your family lives in another realm of existence, even though you are from London."

"I barely consider myself from here anymore," I admitted. "I love my mother and my sister and all of you. But Underland is my home. Where my husband was born and my children as well. And now that you know about the kingdom, we would very much like to show it to all of you. Mirana, the queen, has requested the presence of all of you to celebrate the birth of her daughter, Lily. And Mirana can throw a festivity together like no one else. Her galas are renowned."

"I'm so excited!" Margaret exclaimed, practically bouncing in her seat. "How shall we get there?"

"The same way Tarrant and I travel back and forth: through the looking glass in my bedroom. It's perfectly safe, Margaret. I've travelled through it while with child."

She smiled and turned to Mother. "What shall we wear?"

Mother frowned. "I don't think we have anything appropriate for a royal ball."

"My mother shall make them for you!" Tarrant offered. "She is a seamstress like no other."

I clapped my hands in happiness. "Yes, and perhaps the girls could help as well. Do not worry! Moibeal shall make your gowns. And perhaps something for Brandon and Jacob as well. Tarrant, can you take some measurements for her?"

"Of course, cricket! I daresay, this is going to be one of the most memorable balls I've been to in quite some time!"

And with that, Tarrant began jotting down numbers for his mother to begin making formal wear for my family. I couldn't believe they were coming to Underland, all of them! I was so excited I thought I might burst.

Soon enough, it was time for us to return. Margaret and Brandon watched as we walked through the looking glass. As I turned around, I waved to the slack-jawed Kingsfords and began making my own plans for the upcoming celebration!

* * *

End note: This is probably going to be another 3 part arc to the story. This introduction, a tour of Underland for the family, and the ball. After that, my plan is to take a break and really fix the inconsistencies. I've already tweaked "Wedded Bliss" but it didn't really have the same issues. I'll let you know when I re-post those, for anyone who is so inclined to read extra Outlandish accents and a few extra lines in those chapters. So anyway, please enjoy these next three!


	47. Meeting Underland

A/N: Same as usual, folks. Please enjoy, please review, please understand that I own nothing here and am making zero money from it.

* * *

Finally, it was time to get my family. I hurried through the glass, practically dragging Tarrant, got everyone prepared and then led my mother, sister and nephew through. Tarrant stayed with Brandon to help with the luggage.

As we came back through into our chambers, we found Mirana standing there with Lily in her beautiful white baby carriage.

"Hello, Alice's family! It is my honor to welcome you to Underland. I am sorry that my husband could not join me, but you shall meet him at supper tonight."

I had already wandered over to Lily and was making faces at her, whispering, "Hello, my silly Lily."

I noticed my sister give me a strange look then, and I knew we would have to talk later.

"Your majesty, thank you so much for your hospitality," my mother said, curtseying low.

"Mrs. Kingsleigh, please. There is no need for formalities here. Alice and Tarrant are family and you shall be treated the same. I'm sure Alice will take you for a tour of the castle and then feel free to make yourselves at home. Supper is at 6 and I am anxious to get to know all of you much better then."

And with that, she winked at me and left with Lily.

"I cannot believe a queen spoke to us like that," my mother said. I began to fear she was disappointed in the lack of official decorum, but like she had done so much lately, my mother surprised me. "That was fabulous!"

I couldn't help but smile. Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I caught a ripple in the looking glass. "Look out, everyone, here comes Tarrant and Brandon." I ushered Jacob away from the portal as the husbands flew out.

"Well! That was fantastic!" Brandon shouted as his feet hit the floor. "Amazing!"

"Yes, it is a very efficient way to travel," Tarrant said. "Now, shall we take these to their chambers and begin a tour?"

"I think that sounds perfect," I told him. "Your chambers are right down the hall from ours. Mother's, I believe, is first door on the right, the Kingsfords' on the left."

After getting their baggage into their rooms, I began to show them around the castle. I could see the amazement in my mother's eyes as we went.

"And down this hall is Tarrant's workshop," I announced.

"Oh, may we see it?" Margaret asked. "I've always been fascinated by your hats, Tarrant."

"Why of course!" my husband replied proudly and he held the door for all of us.

"Look at all these materials!" Mother whispered. "Tarrant, you are most definitely a master of your craft."

"Thank you very much! I've worked hard to become so."

After showing them to the ballroom and the offices, we went to the kitchens (after a quick lesson on ducking from Thackery's culinary experiments).

"Yeh're late fer soup!" echoed as we opened the kitchen doors, followed by a ladle with some sort of blue broth in it.

"Thackery! These are Alice's family members! Calm yourself!" Tarrant warned as he effortlessly dodged the utensil.

"Kin o' Alice?"

"Aye, her _maither_ and such!"

Thackery twitched a bit, smiled and called out, "Sit! 'ave a bite since yeh're all so late! Bin waitin' fere'er to meet yeh!"

"Please, have a seat everyone," I instructed. I lowered my voice and added, "He might not seem like it, but Thackery is a tremendous chef!"

My family sat very still as they ate, almost as if they were frightened to make any sudden movements around the hare serving them food. They had just been introduced to the fact that here, there really were talking, working animals. And this one was mad and serving them a snack (all while tossing things at them). It was quite a bit for these Abovelanders to take in.

Finally, we set off for the gardens.

Brandon gasped. "I've never seen anything like this! These trees are beautiful."

"Yes, well, one needs to know how to speak with them properly," Tarrant explained, only to receive confused expressions.

"It's an Underland custom," I said. I had a feeling that I would be saying that a lot in the next few days.

As we wandered, Margaret pulled me aside. Here came the talk I was dreading.

"Alice, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"The queen, Mirana, you two seemed to be very close."

"She is my best friend here, besides Tarrant."

"And?"

"And what?" I asked, impatient to get to the point.

"I'm being foolish. Nevermind."

"Maggie, are you upset that Mirana is like a sister to me?"

She nodded. "I know it's silly. You live here and you deserve to have that. But, we've had such a rough road in our relationship … oh, I don't know."

"Let me explain to you. When I came here, I needed to have that friend. Tarrant is a wonderful man, but he is no good at being a female friend. Mirana's sister is … not around either, so we took it upon ourselves to fill the roles. It certainly doesn't mean I love you as a sister any less! It just means that I have a sister here too. Is there no one in London that you can have for that?"

"Well, Brandon's sister is very nice. And we do enjoy crocheting together at family gatherings."

"Well, then, that's wonderful! Maggie, you haven't had friends in years, thanks mostly to Lowell, I'm sure. Get to know Brandon's sister. Make a friend. I don't want you to be lonely."

"I will. Alice, how is it that you are the younger sister, and yet you always have wisdom for me?"

I grinned. "It's a gift."

She embraced me and we heard Tarrant shout, "Ladies! We'll need time to get ready for supper!"

"Let's go! If you think the soup is good here, wait until you have a full meal," I said, grabbing Margaret's hand and pulling her towards our family.

We all went to our chambers to get ready for what I was sure to be a huge meal. Tarrant went to get the children while I got our clothes ready.

When they returned, Lottie and Will were thrilled to learn that Grandmum and the rest of the family were here in Underland. (We very rarely told them about things before they happened, in case the plan fell through. The fallout from failed surprises was always very difficult to deal with!)

We quickly dressed, went to retrieve everyone and walked to the main dining hall, where I noticed McTwisp standing with the Hightopps.

"Hi, _Seanmhair_!" Lottie shouted, waving to Moibeal.

"Hello, Lottie, m'sweet! Are these yehr kin from Aboveland?"

"Yes! They've come to stay for Lily's party!"

"How wonderful!"

"_Maither_, why are we waiting out here?" I asked, finally catching up to our speedy daughter.

"Goin' quite formal tonight. Gettin' announced and e'erythin'."

I couldn't help but smile. Mirana was pulling out all the stops.

"Very well. Nivens, whenever you are ready, I believe we are all here now."

He nodded and the doors opened. The timid rabbit blew his trumpet and announced our arrivals.

"Lord Tarrant and Lady Alice Hightopp and their children, Lady Charlotte and Lord William Hightopp … Macbean and Moibeal Hightopp, and their daughters Briallen and Gweniere Hightopp … Mrs. Helen Kingsleigh … Brandon and Margaret Kingsford and their son, Jacob Kingsford."

I didn't think anything could wipe the smile off of my face, just hearing all those names together. It was surreal and amazing!

We were all seated and I noticed that it was only our family, Mirana and Landrew there.

"Mirana, where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Alice, dear, tonight is about meeting your family! So, I called for a private meal instead. I hope that is all right. I should have consulted with you first."

"No, no! It's lovely. A very nice surprise!"

Mirana smiled and turned to my mother. "So, Helen, may I call you Helen? (My mother nodded in shock). Are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"I am in awe of your world, your majesty! It is beautiful."

"Thank you, very much. And please, while we are in private like this, call me Mirana. There is certainly no need for formalities in this room. Oh! But I've almost forgotten to introduce my husband! Everyone, this is Landrew. Darling, this is Helen, Alice's mother and Margaret, Brandon and Jacob, her sister, brother-in-law and nephew."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Landrew said. "We've heard so much about you from Alice!"

"All good I hope," my mother joked (mostly).

"Oh of course!" Mirana, queen of white lies, replied.

Supper continued on beautifully. My mother and Mirana spoke as though they were old friends. Landrew and Brandon chatted about their common interest of law and the differences between their worlds. Margaret and I laughed at the scene before us as Tarrant watched with a gleeful look on his face. Having our families all together was something that neither of us could have hoped for before, but now was a dream come true.

As we finished supper, Lily began to get fussy, so Mirana took her leave. Landrew stayed a bit longer, but then left as well to "check on his girls."

Once the royals were gone, we figured we should leave as well. Moibeal ran to my mother.

"Helen! I almost 'ave yehr gown finished. Would yeh mind a final fittin' tonight?"

"No, not at all! I can't believe you're almost done with it!"

"Aye, the second Tarrant showed meh a picture of yeh, I kenned exactly what the gown would look like. I hope yeh like it!"

"I'm certain I will." She turned to the rest of us. "I am feeling quite tired now. I think after this I'll retire to my room. Good night, all!"

After hugs and kisses all around, my mother and mother-in-law left the hall. Yes, this smile would never go away.

"Well, I think we've all had a big day, so we should probably all retire for the evening," Margaret said, just before yawning. "Oh, pardon me!"

"No pardons necessary! Let's get you back to your room," I said, looping my arm through my sister's.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tarrant offer his arm to Brandon. After laughing heartily at the notion, Brandon looped his arm as well. The children giggled as well and followed us through the castle like that to our rooms.

I loved the fact that my family was already losing their stuffy inhibitions for the much more free life here in Underland.

As we climbed into bed that night, I sighed happily.

"Cricket, I love that you're so happy," Tarrant whispered.

"Isn't it amazing? My family is here from London! Yours is here from the past! We are celebrating something amazing for our family here! I don't even have the words to describe it."

"And it's all thanks to you, love."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. My parents and my sisters wouldn't be here if not for your plan to go back and get them. Your family wouldn't be here if not for your plan to finally get them all in the know. And don't think that Underland would be able to have this celebration if not for your courage and dedication in the fight for freedom. So, yes, Alice, this is all because of you."

I grew quiet. I supposed he had a point, but I didn't like the focus being on me like that.

"Well, what about you? You were certainly instrumental in making all those events happen as well. Shouldn't we also honor you?"

"Your modesty and your appreciation for others is astounding, poppet. Fine. If it shall make you happy, I will take some credit as well. Deal?"

I pretended to ponder the notion. "Hmmm, I suppose it will have to do."

"Silly cricket. All right, love. Let's get some sleep. We have a busy few days ahead of us."

"I don't know. I think we'll have plenty of time to rest. For now …"

As I pulled him to me for a kiss, I knew my life was perfect beyond words and thoughts.

* * *

End note: I had really hoped to have these three finished by Christmas, but I have my doubts now. *sigh* And my plan for a Christmas-based fluff fest is probably going to fail too. This chapter took too long because it's out of my Alice/Tarrant romance element. I still liked it and hope you did too. But it just took more out of me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I hope you'll review and I hope you have a very Merry Christmas (or whatever you may celebrate)!


	48. Families at the Ball

A/N: Well, I didn't finish it in time for Christmas like I wanted to, but at least I made it for New Year's! *sigh*

Thank you, thank you, thank you to my amazing readers! And especially those who've reviewed! You guys rock! [For those who haven't reviewed: you never call, you never write, come on! Let's catch up with each other! ;-) ]

* * *

I couldn't believe the ball was finally here! This was one of the first celebrations in Underland (or anywhere, really) that I was actually excited to attend.

"Cricket, I need you to hold still, or this hat just won't sit right!" Tarrant gently chided.

"I can't help it! I'm wound up for tonight! I can't wait to see everyone dancing and mingling and having a great time!"

"Alice, I cannot believe I am watching you bounce in excitement over a royal ball. I'm not sure I've ever seen this. Perhaps only for our wedding reception. And that was for different reasons, eh poppet?"

He waggled those eyebrows at me in the mirror and I actually began to bend over with laughter.

"Alice! Sit!" he yelled with a playful tone and laugh. "If I mess your hair up, your mother will have my hide!"

"Oh, pfft! You've seen my mother the last few days. She absolutely adored you before and I think she does even more so now. You could do no wrong in her eyes."

"Even though I encourage no corsets and no stockings?" Hatter teased.

"You know, I think she's willing to overlook even that."

Tarrant smiled and continued to place the hat around my half-updo. It really did set off the gown that Moibeal made me.

"I still can't believe your mother made so many gowns in just a week."

"She had help from Bri and Gwen."

I turned to face him and rolled my eyes. "Tarrant, in London, it would take twice as many people twice as long!"

"You have poor seamstresses there."

"Perhaps." I took one last look at myself and straightened Tarrant's kilt and then went to get the children ready.

Finally, the 4 of us were walking to my mother's chambers. When she opened the door, I couldn't help but gasp.

"What? Do I not look right for the occasion? Oh dear, Alice, is there time to change?" she asked.

"No! Mother, you look beautiful! That gown is perfect for you!"

"Grandmum! You look so pretty!" Lottie echoed.

"Oh! I feel so much better," she said, putting a hand to her chest in relief. "Shall we get your sister?"

"Absolutely."

We went and collected Margaret's family and then to get the Hightopps. Once we arrived at the ballroom, there was a line to be announced. I walked past the line to see just what was happening.

"Are we that late?" I cautiously asked Nivens, knowing his disdain for tardiness.

"Well, no, not exactly. You're not late, just un-early. Many people got here even sooner just to get into the celebration for Princess Lily."

"I see."

He turned back to announce the next couple and I went back to our families.

"Are we late?" my mother asked.

"Un-early," I replied.

"Well, that's not bad," Tarrant said. "There's nothing wrong with un-early."

I smiled. "I suppose so."

After more time than Lottie was willing to wait, it was our turn. Just as with the supper of my family's first night here, I smiled brightly hearing all those names being called together.

We sat at the large table and I couldn't help but remember a few days ago when our families met...

* * *

"Mother, this is Moibeal and Macbean, Tarrant's parents," I said. (I caught my Hatter's grin as I said the words and I could just hear his thoughts: "Tarrant's parents! Now that's a lovely rhyme!")

"Helen! 'Tis a pleasure to meet the woman who raised such a dear Alice!" Moibeal said as she pulled my surprised mother into a hug.

"Um, yes, it's lovely to make your acquaintance as well," Mother squeaked out. Her dislike of physical shows of affection, especially from strangers, was obvious to everyone but Moibeal.

"_M__o gradh, _let the woman breathe!" Macbean said as he pulled his wife away. "Helen, tis very nice to meet yeh. Yeh did a wonderful job raising yehr daughter. She's a jewel and we're happy to have her in our family."

"Thank you very much, Macbean."

I decided to turn the focus away from my mother. "And this is my sister, Margaret, my brother-in-law, Brandon, and my nephew, Jacob."

"And with another child! How blessed yeh are!" Moibeal said, but this time keeping the embracing in check. "Tis so nice to finally meet Alice's kin. Mac was right. She's been nothing but a miracle to our family."

I blushed and quickly changed the subject. "Moibeal and the girls will be making our gowns for the ball."

"Aye. I've got the original numbers from Tarrant and have begun the dresses already. I'll need some fittin's from yeh, though. 'Specially Margaret with her _bairn_ bump."

"Thank you so much, Moibeal. I cannot wait to see it. And where are your daughters?" Margaret asked.

"They're out with Lottie 'n Will. Those two think the world rises and sets on their niece and nephew."

Margaret and Mother nodded. I think they were relieved to be meeting the Hightopps in small doses. If you didn't know the background of those from Witzend, it was very hard to get used to.

But as they sat and discussed their children, gowns and life in Underland, I began to see wonderful relationships forming. I always dreaded mixing in-laws, even long before the possibility of having to do so with Lady Ascot. Even for this day, I was full of anxiety. I knew that the Hightopps were wonderful people and that my family was amazing as well, but they certainly came from two different worlds (both figuratively and literally).

And as the chit-chat turned into conversations, I knew that I had nothing to fear all this time … and that I would be getting an "I told you so" from Tarrant just as soon as we were alone.

* * *

"Dearheart, are you listening?"

I snapped to attention and turned to Tarrant. "What? I'm terribly sorry!"

He grinned and giggled a bit. "I thought you had wandered away. I just wanted to let you know that your food had arrived."

"How did that happen?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, you weren't really here to notice, were you?"

"Perhaps not."

Dinner was, as usual, amazing. My family commented on just how curious and yet delicious the food was. Tarrant's family was astonished that most of these foods weren't available in the Aboveland.

We sang to the baby princess, ate some cake and then finally, it was time for my favorite part of any Underlandian ball: the dancing.

Tarrant stood and offered his hand to me. "Lady Hightopp, will you grace me with a dance?"

"Why, Lord Hightopp, it would be my honor!" I stood to join him and then turned to my family. "You all are, of course, welcome to dance as well."

Tarrant lead me onto the dance floor and pulled me close.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Hatter, I'm most comfortable when you're holding me," I replied.

"Aye, but your family is watching."

"Then let's show off a little," I said with a wink.

"Oh, m'lady wants teh show off, then we'll be showin' off like nuthin' else!"

He quickly spun me under his arm and led me into a set of complicated steps. It felt as though someone was looking at me, so I nudged him to turn. There I saw Margaret staring at us, slack-jawed.

"Something wrong, Maggie?" I asked as we spun by.

"My baby sister, the one who dreaded parties and refused to quadrille at any cost, is dancing! And enjoying it! Alice, where did you learn to dance like that? I've never seen you do so during your visits," she stammered.

"Tarrant taught me. The Hightopps are known for their dancing," I explained.

"Aye! Tha' we are!" Macbean said loudly as he and Moibeal danced past us.

Margaret shook her head and laughed. "I love you here, Alice. You truly belong in this world. You are finally able to be yourself."

"Thank you! It's nice to finally be comfortable—" I barely got the last of that sentence out because Tarrant had spun me back into dancing.

"Hatter!" I cried with a giggle. "What are you doing? We were talking!"

"No, you were dancing with me first. I was just taking back what was mine!"

I smiled at him and winked as I changed the steps a bit. He followed right along and grinned back.

"A challenge, eh?"

"No, I know you're up to it. We're still showing off," I said.

"That's my girl."

Two songs later, we went back to the table. Margaret had only been able to dance one before needing a break. Moibeal and Macbean were still going strong.

"My goodness!" my mother exclaimed. "You two certainly are a pair out there. You looked wonderful!"

"Would you like a turn around the floor?" Tarrant asked her.

"Me? Oh, I hardly think I could keep up!"

"Wait here," he said as he walked to the band leader.

"What on earth is he doing?" Mother asked.

Before I could answer, I noticed the band playing a much slower song. "He's taking it down a notch for you, I think."

"Now then, I believe we can dance now," Tarrant said as he returned.

He offered his hand to my mother and she blushed.

"Well, I don't see why not."

I beamed as I watched Tarrant carefully show my mother the steps to the song. I had forgotten what a brilliant dancer my mother used to be. She caught on right away and they turned around the floor beautifully.

When the song ended, Tarrant bowed to my mother and she giggled as she gave a curtsey. As they came back to the table, I applauded for both of them.

"Mother, that was wonderful!"

"Well, I see why you enjoy dancing so much now! Tarrant is an excellent teacher."

"I had fantastic teachers as well," Tarrant said, nodding towards his parents, still dancing.

"Bri, Gwen, if you want to go dance a bit, we'll stay with Lottie and Will," I said to my sisters-in-law. "Besides, the nannies will be taking them upstairs soon anyway.

"Thanks, Alice!" Gwen shouted as she dragged her sister to the dance floor.

"They'll be wonderful dancers as well," I said to Hatter.

"Indeed," he whispered. Even after having them back in his life for a while, I think he was still amazed that they were actually back. Actually alive.

Sensing the moment, my mother leaned over. "Your sisters are beautiful, Tarrant."

"Thank yeh, mum," he answered. "They truly are."

Just then, Mirana came over. "I can't tell you how much I love seeing all of you here!"

"It truly is one big happy family," I said. "Thank you so much for everything."

"No thanks are necessary! This is my pleasure!"

"Well, you'll still get one from me, your majesty," my mother said. "I thank you for allowing us into your world, your castle and your family."

Mirana teared up. "Helen, again, no thanks are necessary. But you are certainly more than welcome. And you are welcome to return whenever you like. Those rooms will be kept for you. I hope to see more of you here."

As Mirana's voice broke as she spoke, I began to realize something. Perhaps she wanted a mother as much as she needed a sister. Perhaps my mother realized that as well.

"I know I shall be back, dear."

The queen sniffled a bit and straightened up. "I am very glad to hear it. I hope you have a wonderful time for the rest of the evening!"

She winked at us and walked away. It was hard for her at the very formal events as she wasn't able to be _our_ Mirana then.

We talked a little more and danced a lot more. Soon enough, it was time for us to leave. Margaret and Brandon had actually taken Jacob upstairs quite a bit earlier for some rest. Mother was looking exhausted. We said our goodbyes and wandered up to our chambers.

When we reached Mother's room, she embraced me tightly. "Alice, I am so terribly proud of you. You have become exactly what you were meant to become. I'm so sorry for anything I may have done that could have stopped this."

"Mother, everything you did led me to here. I am happy now. All is well."

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, as if to confirm what I was saying. She smiled and nodded. "Good night, Alice." She hugged Tarrant as well and went into her room.

We went into ours and I collapsed onto the bed.

"Well, that was something!"

"One of the best nights we've had," Tarrant agreed as he started to remove his clothes.

I began to do the same and we changed into our night clothes. Then we climbed into bed and I leaned back against him.

"You were beautiful tonight, my love," Tarrant whispered as he pulled me close.

"And you were handsome as ever. You wear a kilt very well."

"'Tis sumethin' else Hightopps are known fer."

"Aye," I said, right before yawning.

"Get some rest, cricket. It's very late. I love you, _mo bhilis_."

"I love you too, _m__o gradh_."

* * *

End note:

So, in case you missed it, this is what Tarrant saw a while back in that familial vision. Waaaay back in chapter 37.


	49. Happy Christmas

A/N: Well, it's not Christmas, but I did manage to get it finished before the new year. This one was a bugger because I had a few different ideas on what to write. This is the one that finally stuck. It takes place about six or seven months after Alice returns to Underland and marries Tarrant.

Also, I took a few liberties with Alice's first visit. I didn't think anyone would truly mind.

Merry belated Christmas and a safe and happy New Year to you all!

* * *

"Beloved, you know what day is coming, don't you?" Tarrant asked me nonchalantly over his shoulder as he continued to work on Lord Fielding's hat.

I inwardly cringed a bit. Underland had so many days and some were very important and some were just days and very few actually reoccurred. It was difficult to keep them all straight. I had only been back in this world for a few months and countless "Days" had gone by already.

I put down the papers I was working on. "No, darling, I don't," I admitted.

He stopped working and turned to face me. "Why, Christmas, of course!"

"Christmas? You have Christmas in Underland?"

"Do you not remember?"

"Remember what? I remember Christmas from my world, if that's what you mean."

Tarrant laughed and started to walk over to me. "I can't believe you don't recall. Alice, pet, you brought Christmas to Underland."

"Me? How on earth did I do that? I don't remember ever mentioning it since I've been back."

"You haven't. At least, not this trip. Here, allow me to help." He sat down on the sofa beside me and smiled brightly. "When you were just a girl, and you came to our tea party, you told us many things about your world. And one of the things that intrigued us, well, mostly me, was that of Christmas. I went straight to Mirana and told her all about it. She loved the notion so much that she adopted it as a holiday here. One of very few that happen every year."

"And you've been having Christmas ever since?" I asked.

His face became grim. "No, not always. Once the Red Queen stole the throne, she quickly got rid of it. It was illegal to observe. However, now that Mirana has the crown once again, we shall celebrate … _vigorously_." He winked.

"I can't believe this! Here, I thought I would have to give up Christmas, or at least all the festivities for it, when I stayed here. Tarrant, I am so excited! Are all the traditions still the same?"

"Mostly, I would suppose. But the spirit of giving and of peace and of family is still definitely a part."

"I see. Well, I am thrilled! Do we decorate?"

"'Do we decorate?' she asks. Only the best! With a tree and holly and lights and ornaments and snowflakes and gifts and little puppies with bows and mistletoes and tinsel and shiny baubles and –"

"Tarrant!" I interrupted, giggling as I took his face into my hands.

"I'm fine."

"I get the point, darling. There is a lot to do then! Do you have decorations?"

His face fell again. "Perhaps I got excited about the holiday too soon, cricket. All of my old decorations were destroyed … that day."

"Oh, Tarrant. Well, then we shall just have to get some more. Can we purchase them somewhere?"

"Some, perhaps. But no one has made such things in years."

"Well, then we shall buy what we can and we shall make the rest!"

"I like the way you think, dearheart!"

We then both decided to abandon our current work projects to get our home (and perhaps all of Underland) ready for Christmas.

We ran to the Mirana's office and explained it all to her. Mirana was overjoyed to think that Christmas was coming again and, of course, began to plan a ball to commemorate.

"Are there any decorations here, Mirana?" I asked.

"Oh yes, two or three rooms full!" she exclaimed. "Do you need some?"

"As a matter of fact, we do."

"Well, take what you like! I plan on having a lot more made now! Underland will have a Christmas like never before!"

I knew she meant it.

Tarrant and I went to the rooms with the decorations and marveled at just how much was in there!

Soon enough, we had boxes of wreaths, tinsel, holly and ornaments. We decided to find our own tree.

As we rode towards the forest to find our perfect tree, I decided to bake cookies and teach Tarrant some Christmas carols. Perhaps we could get our mad group of friends to go caroling through Underland … perhaps next year.

"Tarrant, I can't tell you how I figured I would never get to do this," I said as we traipsed through the snow.

"Do what, poppet?"

"Search for a Christmas tree with my husband. You truly have made my life into so much more than I had expected it to be!"

"Anything for you, beloved. And besides, the feeling is quite mutual."

"Tarrant!" I suddenly squealed. At his alarm, I answered quickly, "There it is! Our tree!"

I pointed to the lovely tree just a few feet before us and sighed. It was perfect for our home and would look just charming. Tarrant made quick work of chopping it down and dragging it to the carriage. Thank goodness we didn't venture too far into the forest.

Once we arrived at the carriage, the tree suddenly leapt onto the roof.

"Oh Hatter! Did we cut down one that was alive?"

"No, no, cricket, it's all right. This wasn't one of the sentient trees. However, the magic in Underland must be thrilled to have you back and to be celebrating Christmas again. That was what assisted us in getting the tree up there. How wonderful."

He offered his hand to help me into the carriage and away we went. I couldn't wait to get back and finally begin the decorating.

Finally, we were home and the magic of Underland helped us get the tree into the house.

"Thank you so much!" I called into the air.

"Well, now, sweetness, where shall we begin?" Tarrant asked as he set the tree upright in the holder.

"The tree, of course!"

"I had a feeling. All right, then. Let me fetch those boxes."

He went back to the carriage and carried in two boxes that I really felt were too heavy to be carried together, but I suppose a certain amount of annoying masculine-showing-off was to be expected.

We laughed and carried on like children as we wrapped the tree in tinsel and fairy lights. We hung delicate ornaments and candy canes and finally topped it off with a shining and glittering gold star.

"Hatter! It's positively gorgeous!" I sighed as I leaned back against him.

"Not as gorgeous as I'm sure your face looks right now. Of course, I can't see your face because you are standing like this against me, and it's certainly not that I mind that, on the contrary, I love when you stand like this against me, especially considering that you are the right proper size now and –"

"Tarrant…"

"Beautiful … I'm fine. Terribly sorry."

I giggled, turned around and put my arms around his neck. "Hatter, it's quite fine. I love you and your ramblings."

"I was right … gorgeous."

I blushed and he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Well, now, what shall we work on next?" he asked, seemingly just as excited as I was.

And for the next few hours, we hung the wreaths and the holly and various little knick knacks. We baked cookies together and had ourselves quite covered in flour. Before I knew it, the little house looked and smelled as Christmasy as a dream.

We collapsed onto the sofa and looked around.

"Alice, it's beautiful. I cannot believe we are having Christmas in Underland again. It's truly going to be a magical time."

"Underland is already full of magic."

"Not that magic! Alice magic. Dearheart, you bring a certain magic with you wherever you go. It might be the most powerful magic I've ever seen."

"I believe you may be the source of it, darling, and I think –" Just then I was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Oh bloody … who is it?" Tarrant yelled.

"It's Nivens McTwisp, Tarrant!" a voice called back.

"Just come in McTwisp!" he replied.

The door opened and the nervous rabbit entered. "Her majesty sent me to invite you both to the royal Christmas ball. She is most appreciative that you both reminded her of the season."

"Well, tell her she is most welcome and that we shall be happy to attend," I told him.

"Right then. Thank you, both!" Nivens said before he ran back out the door.

"Another ball," I sighed.

"Aye, but at least now you're beginning to enjoy them," Tarrant rationalized.

"Well, I'm enjoying dancing with you. I love being close to you like that. As for liking the balls … at best they're growing on me."

"I'm sure Mirana will take what she can get."

Just then I noticed a twig of some sort stuck in the sash of Tarrant's hat.

"Hatter, what's this?" I asked as I pulled it from the folds.

"That? Why, I believe that's mistletoes."

"Mistle_toe_, Tarrant. Just one. And how on earth did it get there?" I asked, teasing.

"I didn't put it there!" I shot him an unconvinced look. "I didn't!"

"Well, if you didn't, then who did?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

"Hmmm, well, I suppose since we _were_ both underneath it, there's only one thing to do. Traditions must be upheld."

"Yes, yes. They are quite important after all."

I grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Instead of the chaste peck on the lips that I was expecting, Tarrant leaned down and captured my mouth in a soul-searing kiss that stole my breath.

"Happy Christmas, Alice."

"Happy Christmas, Tarrant."

_(Mid-story A/N: I wanted to end the story here, but I know there are dancing fans out there, so here's a bit of an epilogue to the chapter)_

Christmas arrived quickly. Tarrant and I exchanged gifts (some beautiful new hats, dresses and books for me, and a organizer for his supplies, some candy, and a new tea set for Tarrant), and then we were off to Marmoreal.

I felt like a princess in the green gown Tarrant made for me. With little red holly berry accents, it was a perfect Christmas dress. And Hatter looked so handsome in his matching green suit. (Well, matching to my attire. His blue socks and red shirt clashed wonderfully.)

After dinner, we went out onto the dance floor.

"This is, without a doubt, my favorite Christmas," I said as I laid my head on his chest.

"Aye, lass, 'tis mine as well."

I glanced up into his rapidly darkening eyes. "Why, Lord Hightopp, you're getting Outlandish on me already?"

He only smirked at me as he pulled me even closer and led me into one of our favorite dances.

As we twirled around the floor, weaving in and out of the other dancers, I knew that I didn't remotely need those dresses or hats or books. The only gift I could have ever wanted was here in my arms.

Before I could let the happy tears come, Thackery ran past us and then around us with a tiny branch of mistletoe on a stick.

"'appy Christmas! Time teh smooch!" he cried as he dangled it above our heads.

"Tradition, eh, poppet?" Tarrant said with that gap-toothed grin.

"What are we to do?" I agreed.

"Kiss! Tha's wha' yeh're suppos'd teh do!" Thackery shouted.

And with that, in front of all the kingdom, Tarrant bent me back and kissed me with a passion I normally only saw in our bedroom.

"I'm nothing if I'm not a traditionalist," he whispered as he gently raised me back up.

"Indeed," I said, still a bit breathless.

"Now, where were we?" he asked as he pulled me right back into our dance steps.

I would imagine the other guests were staring at us, but I wouldn't know for sure. All I could see were the deep emerald eyes of my Tarrant as we glided around the floor.

"A very happy Christmas, Tarrant," I said.

"A very happy Christmas to you as well, my sweet Alice."


	50. A Brush with Madness

A/N: I still (of course) own nothing Alice in Wonderland related. Except both Disney movie DVDs. But I don't think that counts.

So, I've written a lot of calm Tarrant. The reason being I fully believe that Alice and her love would be able to pacify him, even a little, and that their happy life would calm even the madness. I'm a sucker for love like that. But early on in their marriage, I'm sure it would be different, so I decided to tackle the madness. I hope it came out ok.

It's in two parts: both of their POVs.

Please let me know your thoughts!

* * *

It had been two weeks since we were married and we were living a blissful life. I was too caught up in the perfection of being a newlywed and staying in Underland to realize that it had been some time since Tarrant had fallen into the madness. I should have remembered.

We were sitting in his workroom. I was helping him with his orders these days since I was still in my "no work for you because you are the Champion" period. He was just beginning to work on a hat for Lady Carelle and I was helping to re-ravel some recently used ribbon. (A phrase that made Tarrant cry, "What a wonderful task of alliteration!")

I looked over to see the hat and, even in its early stages, it was a work of art.

"Tarrant, that is beautiful!"

"Thank you, cricket. I'm quite proud of it. Lady Carelle can be very picky."

"Yes, I recall." Carelle was a nice enough woman, but she was a persnickety thing as well and her curly white hair was always so large that I'm sure hatting her was a chore. I was grateful that it wasn't me making anything for her.

I wandered over to Hatter to get a better look. "I really do love it. It's a pity you are making it for her."

I didn't even realize what I was saying until it was too late.

Tarrant's stiffened and then looked at me. His eyes began to darken around the edges and I could see the yellow seeping into their normally cheerful green color. But the yellow gave way quickly to orange and I felt so guilty for my words.

"What … what is the … hatter … matter …" he muttered. And then he just began to scream and knock things over. It was just like we were in Salazen Grum again.

A roll of my just completed ribbon flew past my head. Mannequins hit the floor. A box of buttons crashed against the wall and scattered across the floor. A bolt of fabric was torn.

I grabbed Lady Carelle's hat and tossed it out of the way, knowing that he would be frustrated to know that he ruined that in his rage.

Then I ran to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Tarrant! Look at me!"

"_Downal wit the bluddy beig heid_!" he screamed at me.

"Hatter! It's over! She's gone!"

"It'll ne'er be done, lad! Ne'er! We'll be fightin' fer th' rest o' our lives! Ah cannae make 'er another hat!"

"You don't have to!" I placed my hands on his face like I had done that day. "Tarrant, come back to me!"

He yelled again, something in Outlandish that I didn't understand. He went to clutch my arms and then went rigid, as if he thought better of it and didn't want to hurt me.

"Hatter!" I said softly, stroking his cheekbones with my thumbs. "Darling, I'm here. You're safe. The Red Queen is gone."

"Nae …" he whispered, the orange began to give way to yellow in his eyes.

"Tarrant, tell me the words you've been considering lately. Do they start with M?"

"Misery, malady, mumbling, mice, muddy, miscreant, mayhap, maypole … mmm … mmm … moron, mutiny, murder … mmmalice …"

And then the yellow turned to orange again and began to turn red. I knew he was in the throne room at that moment. I had, of course, seen the madness hit him, but never like this. I began to wonder if I needed to fetch someone. I had just seen that he certainly wouldn't hurt me, but I began to doubt my ability to save him.

"Not malice, Tarrant. Alice! It's Alice. Your wife!"

"Mmmmatrimony," he murmured.

"Yes, Hatter! Matrimony! Marry! Marriage! Do you recall now, my love?"

"Love …Love?"

I decided to take a chance and press a kiss to his forehead, not wanting to startle him with a kiss to the lips.

"Yes, love. I love you, Tarrant. Please come back."

The red in his eyes faded back through orange into yellow. "Alice?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had gotten through to him. "Yes, Tarrant. It's me. Alice."

"Alice Hightopp?"

"The one and only," I said with a smile.

"My Alice."

"I should hope so," I teased as I lowered my hands.

He closed his eyes and shook his head a bit. When he opened them, they were green again. They were without their sparkle, but they were finally green.

"My sweet Alice. Poppet, love, dearheart, joy of my life. I am so very sorry," he said as quietly as he could. "Did I hurt you? I could never forgive myself if I hurt you. Please say that you are fine and that you aren't harmed in anyway, but don't lie to me either, please just –"

"Hatter."

"I … I'm sorry."

"Tarrant, I'm quite fine. You didn't hurt me at all. You made yourself stop! Everything is all right now."

"All right?" he squeaked. He took my hand and looked around the room. "Alice, does this look all right?"

"Of course not, but the room can be cleaned. And you snapped out of it, so we are fine." Just then, I felt something wet against my hand. "Tarrant! You're bleeding!"

I glanced at his palm and found a small, but very bloody cut there.

"Oh dear," he said as I retrieved a piece of the torn bolt of fabric for a bandage. "Alice, this is exactly what I was afraid of. I was a fool to think I could be married. I have dragged you into a life of madness and danger!"

"Danger? Tarrant, I told you, you stopped yourself. You would never hurt me! I trust that. I trust you!"

"I don't trust me! Alice, I could have harmed you in ways I shudder to even give thought! I am beyond grateful that it was me who was hurt and not you. I do not think you're listening to me."

Stubborn hatter! Why wouldn't he understand that my fear was _for_ him, not of him! If this cut was any indication of what he used to go through alone, my heart broke for him. "I hear every word you're saying. I just don't believe them. I am not easily frightened anymore. I faced many things when I returned to Underland, including your madness. And I defeated all of those things. Your madness does not scare me. _You_ do not scare me. Do you understand?"

"What if that changes some day?"

"It won't. Tarrant, I am committed to you and to our marriage. I want to spend every day of eternity with you, you silly Mad Hatter."

"Are you certain, Alice? I do not want to keep you with me if you're not."

"Did I not go through the ceremony with you? Were you not paying attention to our vows? I meant every single word and I certainly hope that you did as well."

"I meant every word and then some. I love you, sweetness. You are my savior, in so many ways."

"And you are mine. So, can we put this behind us now?"

"This, perhaps. But realize, cricket, that there will be other instances. I am sorry to say it, but my stability is weak."

"Then I shall strengthen it. Together, we will be unstoppable."

"I think we may have proven that already," he said with a chuckle.

"I think you are right. Now … let's get cleaned up in here."

Hatter sighed. "Yes, I suppose we should." He paused and placed his hands on my face, careful to keep his cut away from my skin. "Thank you, my lovely."

"Not necessary. But you are more than welcome. I love you, Tarrant Hightopp."

"And I love you, Alice Hightopp."

Our kiss sealed our promise again.

* * *

Two weeks into our marriage, I had a day that was one of the most frightening of all my days. It didn't surprise me that it had happened. I hadn't fallen prey to a fit since the Frabjous Day, so I was due and overdue. But I had let my guard down a bit since my marriage to Alice.

I had spent those two weeks so happy with her, that for a brief, shining and quite naïve moment, I thought perhaps she had cured me.

I was quite wrong.

She was helping me to re-ravel some recently used ribbon (a delightful alliteration!), and keeping me company in general. I adored having her with me as she was an inspiration just being in her presence.

I had begun work on Lady Carelle's hat and Alice complimented me on it. I thanked her because the intended wearer was a finicky customer. She was a very kind woman, but fussy about everything.

Alice strolled over to me and took a closer look at the undeveloped hat. And then she said the words that shot through me to my very core.

"I really do love it. It's a pity you are making it for her."

The words echoed in my mind. I didn't have a chance to even think about slowing the madness. Rage filled me instantly as the memory of being trapped in the workshop in Salazen Grum hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was as if I was back in that room. I couldn't move. I knew my eyes must have been changing both from the fury flowing through me and by the look on Alice's face. I wanted to reassure her that everything was fine. But it surely wasn't.

"What … what is the … hatter … matter …" I mumbled. And then it all began to get hazy. I knew that I was screaming and yelling and knocking everything out of my way. Even though I knew it had to be my imagination, I could feel the shackle on my ankle.

I threw the ribbon. I hurled a box of buttons and reveled at the sound of them bouncing off the floor. I tore at the fabric next to me. Any mannequin near by slammed into the floor.

The pain and anger that I had towards the Red Queen was wracking every nerve in my body. I couldn't control a thing I was doing. The rational part of my brain was becoming more and more difficult to hear.

Then Alice grabbed me.

"Tarrant! Look at me!"

"_Downal wit the bluddy beig heid_!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Hatter! It's over! She's gone!"

"It'll ne'er be done, lad! Ne'er! We'll be fightin' fer th' rest o' our lives! Ah cannae make 'er another hat!"

"You don't have to!" She took my face into her hands and looked me in the eyes. "Tarrant, come back to me!"

I began to shout in Outlandish. I barely even knew what I was saying, but I knew Alice was touching me. I wanted to clutch her wrists tightly and toss her away from me. The rage wanted her off of me.

And then I stopped. The sensible voice was yelling for me not to hurt her and I went still and instantly dropped my hands. I could in no way injure her. I would surely wound myself first.

"Hatter!" she whispered, caressing my face with her thumbs. "Darling, I'm here. You're safe. The Red Queen is gone."

"Nae …"

"Tarrant, tell me the words you've been considering lately. Do they start with M?"

What words had I been considering? Were they M words? Suddenly a slew of them came to me.

"Misery, malady, mumbling, mice, muddy, miscreant, mayhap, maypole …"

The maypole. Children dancing around it. Laughing, cheering … jabberwocky. Red Queen. Suddenly, I was in her throne room, chained and looking at a giant Alice.

"Mmm … mmm … moron, mutiny, murder … mmmalice …"

The madness began to grip me again. It wanted to take over but that one sane voice kept calling and then it was joined by Alice.

"Not malice, Tarrant. Alice! It's Alice. Your wife!"

"Mmmmatrimony," I said, trying to understand.

"Yes, Hatter! Matrimony! Marry! Marriage! Do you recall now, my love?"

"Love …Love?"

And then her lips were on my forehead. Kissing … kiss … you may now kiss the bride …

"Yes, love. I love you, Tarrant. Please come back," my bride sighed.

And suddenly the madness gave way to general uncertainty. "Alice?"

She visibly calmed a bit. "Yes, Tarrant. It's me. Alice."

"Alice Hightopp?"

"The one and only," she said with a smile.

"My Alice."

"I should hope so." She lowered her hands and I missed the contact already.

I closed my eyes and shook my head to clear my thoughts. And just as suddenly as it began, it was all over.

"My sweet Alice. Poppet, love, dearheart, joy of my life. I am so very sorry. Did I hurt you? I could never forgive myself if I hurt you. Please say that you are fine and that you aren't harmed in anyway, but don't lie to me either, please just –"

"Hatter."

"I … I'm sorry."

"Tarrant, I'm quite fine. You didn't hurt me at all. You made yourself stop! Everything is all right now."

"All right?" I shrieked. I grabbed her hand and gestured around the room. "Alice, does this look all right?"

"Of course not, but the room can be cleaned. And you snapped out of it, so we are fine."

How in all of Underland could she think this was fine?

"Tarrant! You're bleeding!"

"Oh dear." When had that happened? Did I hit a pair of scissors? It didn't matter at that moment. Alice did. The angel that was so lovingly bandaging my hand. "Alice, this is exactly what I was afraid of. I was a fool to think I could be married. I have dragged you into a life of madness and danger!"

"Danger? Tarrant, I told you, you stopped yourself. You would never hurt me! I trust that. I trust you!"

Did she not see the result of what happened? "I don't trust me! Alice, I could have harmed you in ways I shudder to even give thought! I do not think you're listening to me."

"I hear every word you're saying. I just don't believe them. I am not easily frightened anymore. I faced many things when I returned to Underland, including your madness. And I defeated all of those things. Your madness does not scare me. You do not scare me. Do you understand?"

No, I didn't understand fully. "What if that changes some day?"

"It won't. Tarrant, I am committed to you and to our marriage. I want to spend every day of eternity with you, you silly Mad Hatter."

"Are you certain, Alice? I do not want to keep you with me if you're not."

"Did I not go through the ceremony with you? Were you not paying attention to our vows? I meant every single word and I certainly hope that you did as well."

I sighed and my heart swelled. "I meant every word and then some. I love you, sweetness. You are my savior, in so many ways."

"And you are mine. So, can we put this behind us now?"

"This, perhaps. But realize, cricket, that there will be other instances. I am sorry to say it, but my stability is weak."

"Then I shall strengthen it. Together, we will be unstoppable."

"I think we may have proven that already," I said, finally able to laugh a little. I knew she was right. She would be my anchor and perhaps one day, sooth even the madness within me.

"I think you are right. Now … let's get cleaned up in here."

I sighed. "Yes, I suppose we should." I waited a moment and then took her face into my hands as she had done for me. But I was cautious to keep my bandaged cut away from her delicate cheek. "Thank you, my lovely."

"Not necessary. But you are more than welcome. I love you, Tarrant Hightopp."

"And I love you, Alice Hightopp."

And I kissed her to show her just how much I needed her love.

* * *

End note:

So, this will probably be the last chapter for a while. I cannot believe I've gotten to 50 chapters. I thought 20 would have been it. I'm not done yet because I want to have a wrap it all up chapter. But since I swear I have some sort of OCD for numbers, I won't be able to leave it at 51 chapters. So, I'll have to get it to 55 or 60 to be happy. *sigh* But, I am taking a break to finally fix up the time line. I've tweaked "Wedded Bliss" and the new and improved chapters are posted now. Nothing plot-wise has changed, but I've smoothed things out and added some more Outlandish accent. *eg* Feel free to read those again in the meantime.


	51. Not Exactly Plan A

A/N: Ok, so my down time has been a LOT longer than I expected. Sick family, big news, very little "me time" and just a parade of other things have just cut into my writing time. How rude! Anyway, here is the next chapter. I owe a huge debt of gratitude to Jayie of Akali for writing "The Madness of Love" and to Niphuria for reviewing that story and teaching me that the hat under the arm was Victorian for "I'd like to court you." So that balcony scene? Yeah ... thud.

* * *

As we snuggled together after our first lovemaking, I was filled with contentment. Cuddled in the arms of my beloved, I felt as though my life was finally complete. All the avoiding I had been doing in London, all the times I begged my mother to stop finding suitors, all the running I had done ... it had all led to this moment of perfection. Our wedding day was beautiful and it was all thanks to the wonderful man snuggling behind me.

And then I heard Tarrant sigh.

"Darling? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice, I feel as though I need to confess something," he replied.

Instantly, I tensed up. What could he possibly need to confess at this moment? Would this take away my moment of perfection? There was a little part of me that worried it was all too good to be true. Surely it wasn't ...

"It's nothing terrible, my sweetness," he quickly added, noting my stress apparently. "But it's something that I have wanted to tell you since before you battled the jabberwocky."

"All right ... what do you need to say?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Alice, proposing seemingly random marriage to you was not my first plan."

I raised an eyebrow at him. The urge to panic was beginning to rise within me. If I wasn't the first plan, then what was I? Surely our love was worthy of an original plan, wasn't it?

"Beloved, let me explain. When you returned to Underland, I fell in love with you almost instantly. Of course, there was very little I could do about it, considering that you yourself were very little. And then there was that nasty business with being arrested and being in Salazen Grum and then I found you again and you were of course the right size and it was a good size, a great size, a right proper -"

"Hatter!" I said, putting a hand on his face.

"Alice," he muttered. "I'm fine. But when I saw you standing on the balcony at Marmoreal, I knew what I wanted. I wanted to court you ... properly."

"Court me?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I had wanted to woo you as a lady should be. If anyone is a lady, my cricket, then it is you! I walked out onto the balcony with my hat under my arm and all. But you unfortunately ... well, I don't think you turned around in time to see."

I paused. Did I notice the hat? I remembered him having it. I remembered him putting it down on the railing. But was he wearing it? After a quick thought (before Tarrant noticed my wandering), I realized that he certainly was not wearing it. He must have had it under his arm! Stupid, Alice! You were so stupid!

Tarrant cleared his throat. Apparently he _had _noticed my mind wandering. "And when I wanted to ask you, you insisted that Underland and everything here was just a dream. Well, I didn't think you would accept a courtship from a figment of your imagination, so I decided to wait."

"Oh, Tarrant, I'm so sorry!"

"No, cricket, I don't want you to be sorry! After all, the story does have a happy ending! A very happy one!" he said, waggling his eyebrows. "I still had the intentions of asking you properly after the battle, but then you drank the blood and I panicked. And when I saw that you were staying, I felt as though I had to act fast. It might have been my only chance. So, I skipped the courting and went straight to the marriage proposal."

I couldn't help but smile. The whole story was just something that was so ... so very ... Hatter.

"You were that sure of yourself?" I asked with a grin.

"Goodness no! I wasn't sure of anything. Well, except that of my love for you. That was the only thing that my mind knew without a doubt. All I had was hope. And the assurance of the White Queen that you would say yes."

My smile brightened. Of course she would be just as excited as Tarrant.

"Problem being that I liked entertaining the notion of walks in the garden with you, or presenting you with flowers, or calling upon you to reaffirm my intentions to marry you. This was something that I looked forward to since I was a lad and had it explained to me by my _faither_. I wanted our relationship to start off just that perfectly."

"Well, it does sound lovely, but I rather like this way as well."

Hatter beamed that bright, gap-toothed smile that gave light to my world.

I ran my fingers through his unruly hair. "So, why do you feel the need to confess this now, darling?"

"I really don't know. I feel as though you need to know that my intentions were never so brash. That I thought more of you than just rushing into a marriage. I wanted to do everything properly. At least, as best I could."

"Tarrant, haven't I already explained to you how much I dislike proper?"

My new husband smirked. "Well, yes, you have mentioned it. But this is different than wearing a corset or stockings or dancing that horrible dance you've mentioned. This is the rest of your life. This is quite important! This is -"

"Love, my sweet Hatter. It's love. Love needn't always be proper. As long as it is pure, then it is perfect. And I think our love is absolutely perfect. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't think I've agreed with anything so much in my entire life."

"And if we're being honest, Tarrant, getting married faster meant that we got to the ... marital activities sooner."

I don't believe I had ever seen him with such a wide grin. Chess would've been jealous!

"Now, do you still feel bad about not courting?" I asked.

"Well, no. I don't see how I could at this point. Tell me, Alice, how is it that you know exactly what to say to make me feel right as rain? Whether I am falling into the madness, or just upset at cold tea, you are always there to calm me, to keep me at balance. How is that?"

I paused. I honestly didn't know. I just did.

"Well, I suppose it's no different than how you make me feel better as well, Tarrant. If I'm feeling sad, or scared, or nervous about fighting a jabberwocky, well, you always have the words to set me straight just the same. It's just because we are perfect for each other. You are my soulmate. You are the missing part of my heart. Does that make sense?"

"Aye, ma bonnie lass. It makes perfect sense."

"Good. So, now that we are in agreement that marriage was probably a better course of action over courtship ... well, perhaps we could consider more marital activities?"

"Oh, ma naughty lass! I've never heard you make a better suggestion."

He leaned over me and began to kiss me in the most delicious way. Thank goodness for Plan B!

* * *

End note: Ok, like I said, I am SO sorry for the huge delay. I fixed up the previous *guh* 50 chapters, but now I have the task of getting them all reposted. And my new computer is being lame and not letting me edit them one last time. Ugh! And I do have to admit that the muse is not exactly coming around these days. But she did bang on my head about this hat/courting business. So, send some suggestions if you have any for future chapters! I would welcome the inspiration!


	52. Will's Wedding

A/N: So, don't you just hate it when a story you're reading just takes this super long hiatus? I mean, that just really bothers me ... oh, wait.

I am SOOOOO sorry, everyone. You would not believe everything that has gone on in the past few ... well, let's not talk about length of time. I hope this fluffy chapter makes up for it. I have a few ideas for other chapters, but I make no promises on how long it will take to get them up. Life is crazy! Please forgive me, folks! And please enjoy!

* * *

I stared and stared, barely believing I was here. The music was playing, and I watched as my baby boy (certainly no longer a baby) was twirling his beautiful bride around the dance floor. Her snow white gown floated around her and his white tuxedo sparkled.

"How did I get here?" I wondered silently. "Just where have the years gone?"

It was bittersweet as I watched Will's green eyes twinkle with delight. I am of course happy that he has found love; it's every mother's dream. And yet, I felt compelled to drag him back to his room and beg him to just stay my son for a little while longer.

"He's quite the dancer, is he not?" Tarrant asked as he walked up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist.

"Indeed," I replied. "I've only seen one other with that talent." I turned slightly and patted my husband on the cheek.

"And he's on quite the journey now."

I remained quiet for a moment as I turned back to watch the couple on the dance floor.

"Are you alright, love?" Tarrant softly questioned.

"Yes. Of course, I am. It's so surreal, though. Watching him dance with Lily like that. Knowing that he is a married man now. Each of our children is married, Tarrant. We are an old, married couple. Our babies are no longer babies!" My voice cracked as I finished the thought.

"Sweetness, this is what our intentions were. We wanted to see them grow into happy adults. And I believe we have accomplished that and then some!"

"I know. I'm just being a weepy mother."

He pulled me a bit closer and rested his head upon mine. "They are a beautiful couple."

"Absolutely lovely."

My heart soared, despite it's previous longing, as I saw Will and Lily laugh. I see a great deal of Tarrant and myself in them. Their marriage is one of mutual respect, friendship and love. I'm happy to say that Charlotte has the same kind of marriage, so I am proud to see them living what Tarrant and I taught.

The song ended and they shared a brief kiss. Then William walked over to me.

"Mum, may I have this dance?"

"Always," I replied.

I accepted his outreached hand and he led me to the floor. I had to stretch a bit to place my hand upon his shoulder, as he was even slightly taller than Hatter, but it was worth it. As I began to sway with my sweet son, I realized this dance would be the last time he would be regarded as my son (at least solely). From here on out, he would still be Tarrant and Alice's son, but also Lily's husband, a future father, and the future king of Underland. So much responsibility placed on those blond curls, but I had no doubts that he would excel at each of those roles.

"Mum, are you alright?" Will asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes, yes, of course. I was just thinking back to when you were a tiny lad. It wasn't that long ago, was it?"

He smiled. "Perhaps not. But I'm certain we can't go back."

"Never be certain of anything in Underland, Will. But nonetheless, for as much as I miss those days, I am very excited to see the ones to come. You have made me so proud! You are everything I hoped you would be and more! I love you, so much!"

"I love you too, Mum. You have given me more than I could ever ask for. You are everything a son could want in a mother. And I thank you, _Mamaidh_."

His use of Outlandish got to me and I instantly began to bawl.

"Oh, Mum, I'm so sorry! Did I upset you? Because I assure you that it wasn't my intention! On the contrary, I wanted to make you feel better and yet here you are crying and I hope I'm not-"

"Will!" I interrupted. "_Mo mhac_, I'm not upset. I'm just amazed at where the years have gone. Amazed at the young man you have become. You are your father's son."

"And I shall count myself lucky for it," he said, flashing his father's smile.

"As you should."

We were quiet for a moment.

"You know, I'm not going far," he whispered. "I'll still be in the castle."

"Will you be right down the hall?"

His smile grew a bit sadder. "No."

I returned the sad smile. "Well there you have it then. Will, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm just trying to understand how we got this far, this fast. I am thrilled for you, my precious son. I wish you nothing but happiness and love."

"Thank you, Mum. I love you so much."

"And I love you. Promise me you'll take care of your family. Promise me that the lessons we taught you will serve you well."

"You have my word. Lily is my universe."

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Have they turned lavender?" he asked with a laugh.

I returned the grin. "No, not that. Though perhaps I spot a few speckles. I just see true love shine in your eyes and hers when you're together. It's beautiful, Will. I know you'll be so happy."

The tears began to well up again. A tiny sob broke loose when my sweet son wiped away a tear.

"The song is ending," he said.

"It shall never end, _mo mhac_. I'll always have a dance for you."

"And I for you, _Mamadaih_."

He bent down and kissed my cheek and I held him close, so reluctant to let go. I glanced at Tarrant and I knew he was telling me it was time. I returned the kiss to my son's cheek and let him guide me back to my seat. Will leaned over and kissed his father's cheek as well.

"Thank you, _Dadaigh_."

"You are so welcome, _mo mhac_."

Tarrant led me to the dance floor then, presumably to distract me. It worked, for the most part. We danced for most of the evening. But before I knew it, the reception was coming to a close. It was time to close another chapter of our lives and send our son out into a new chapter of his own. I went back and forth between happy and sad so quickly and so often, one would have thought I was having Tarrant-sized mood swings.

Lily walked up to me and hugged me tight.

"Mama Alice, thank you so much for everything!"

I am lucky to have this girl for a daughter-in-law.

"Sweet Lily, you are so welcome. Thank you for making him so happy. It's all I've ever wanted for him."

Her dark eyes sparkled as she smiled. I tried to remember when she was a baby, born with blue eyes and white blond hair. As she grew, the colors had changed into her father's dark hair and mother's brown eyes, still with her mother's ivory complexion. Landrew often laughed that it would be Mirana's stubborn daughter to change her looks within such a short time. Mirana worried that Lily would not look right as the next White Queen, but the rest of the kingdom couldn't have cared at all. We knew all would be well with this family line. Besides, with the dark hair, she reminded me of another princess I had seen before.

"You'll have to take care of him now, Lil. Promise me that you will," I said softly.

"Absolutely."

"Good. And for now, I must go and tend to my own husband. Congratulations, my dear."

"Thank you. I love you," she replied, hugging me tight again.

"I love you too." I tried to keep the tears back.

Will joined us then and we said out teary goodbyes. As they left the hall, he turned and blew a kiss to me. I caught it and held it with all my might. And then they were gone.

Tarrant gently took my hand. "Come, poppet. Let's get back home and go to bed."

I was exhausted, so I let him lead me back. I would worry about its emptiness in the morning. For now, I focused on the bright new beginnings our family was embarking on.


	53. Charlotte's Wedding

I paced like I never paced before. I was even worse than when Alice was in labor, both times. I was as nervous as anything and, frankly, didn't want to admit that any of this was going on.

"Tarrant, sit down, darling. All this pacing will wear a tread in the carpet," I heard Alice's voice from somewhere.

"I'm sorry, what now?" I vaguely asked towards where I thought her voice came from.

"Tarrant! Focus! Lottie is going to need you," she said, grabbing my face. She completely caught me off guard, so I assumed I had her direction all wrong.

"I cannae do it, Alice. I cannae go thru wit' it."

"Tarrant Hightopp, you listen here and you listen good! You will snap out of this and you will walk your daughter down that aisle. Lottie will never forgive you if you walk her down the aisle with orange eyes and an Outlandish accent. And I won't either."

She was right, of course. This was no way to behave on our daughter's wedding day. But my little girl ... and now she wouldn't be ... and ... and ... and I just need to let go.

"Fine." I closed my eyes and focused all my energy into calming down. I willed my eyes to change and made sure my voice was back to normal. "I'll be fine. But I don't have to like this."

"No, I suppose you don't. But you certainly need to get used to it. Our little girl is getting married. I'm sad too, but she's so happy, Tarrant! And he's a very good lad. She'll be fine."

"But not here, with us."

Alice frowned. "Yes, I know." The tears began to form in her eyes. I knew she was putting up a facade. "But, Hatter, we have to let her go. It's time," she said with a crack in her voice.

"Come here, poppet." I felt so ashamed. I was so concerned with my feelings on this, that I never even thought of Alice. Of course she was dealing with emotions as well. This was also her daughter, after all. "We shall get through this together." I hugged her tight and she squeezed me even harder.

"Yes, we shall." She pulled back, wiped the tears away and found her muchness. She straightened up and gave me the "I can defeat a jabberwocky" face. "Now, I'm going to assist the bride. You attempt to get the groomsman down the hall to finish getting ready and I'll meet you with Lottie soon."

I nodded and went to help Will.

(A/N: This next part is taken from chapter 44. But I'm including it here too. It seemed to fit well.)

After finally getting my son dressed and sent to the courtyard, I entered my daughter's room and stared at her as she smoothed her skirt one last time. She looked beautiful. Her red hair looked so pretty under the hat I made for her. And she looked so much like her mother that it was staggering. I was having a hard time holding back the tears. Alice gave me a sad smile then turned to our daughter.

"You look beautiful, Lottie. I shall see you downstairs."

"Thanks, Mummy. I love you," Charlotte said, kissing Alice on the cheek.

"I love you, too," Alice sniffled.

After she left, I realized the finality of it all. "Lottie … are you sure about this?" I asked quietly.

"Daddy!" she said with a giggle. I think perhaps she thought I was joking. I was far from joking. "I love him!"

"But aren't you a little young?"

Realization hit her and I think I offended her.

"Daddy!" (said with no giggle) "I'm the exact same age as Mum was when she married you! And you said you liked him!"

"Buttercup, I do like him. But you have to understand a father's point of view. I've always been your knight in shining armor … and now, well, now it's him."

"You're still Mummy's knight," she reasoned.

"I know, but … oh all right."

"You know you'll always be my Daddy, right? I loved you first and I'll always love you dearly for everything you've taught me and given me. And you'll always be a knight in shining armor to me. Or a Mad Hatter in a fantastic tam!"

I had to smile. She's always known how to make me smile.

"Fine. But if he ever hurts you or makes you sad or makes you feel less than what you're worth, because Buttercup you are worth more than –"

"Daddy!" she interrupted, tossing her arms around my waist to hug me. I readily returned the embrace.

"Thank you," I croaked. "I'm fine."

"Then shall we?" she asked, pulling back, but not letting go just yet.

I paused. Even if I said no, she'd head down the aisle without me. She gets that stubborn streak from her mother.

"Yes." I offered her my arm and we began to leave. And I mentally prepared myself to give my cherished daughter away to the new only man for her.

When we reached the courtyard, Alice was there waiting for us, straightening Will's tie.

"Well, it's nice of you two to finally join us," she said with a smirk. "You're both terribly late you know. Naughty."

"Couldn't be helped, I'm afraid," I told her.

"I love you, sweet Charlotte," Alice told her daughter, hugging her close.

"I love you, too, Mummy," Lottie replied.

"Will, would you care to escort me down the aisle?"

"Of course, Ma," our son said, offering his arm.

I watched as they made their way to the front, and with every step I felt my heart grow tighter. Each of their steps was one closer to giving my daughter away.

Lottie nudged me and we began to walk. As we marched, I began to think back on my little girl's life.

Alice's swollen belly ... Charlotte's birth ... her first smile ... her first laugh ... her first stepsherfirstwordfirstdancef irstgownfirst-

"Daddy!"

I swayed a bit. What had happened?

"Daddy, are you all right?"

I glanced down and saw that sweet girl. I had to press on before I ruined anything.

"Aye, Buttercup. I'll be fine. Just one last moment before we reach the front."

We kept walking and I gave my little girl away.

After the ceremony, I sat rather sullenly at our table, watching the couples spin past.

"You know, you do love to dance," Alice tried to remind me.

"Aye," I replied.

"And there is music playing. Others are taking the hint and are dancing as well."

"Aye."

I could almost hear Alice shaking her head. "Well, I'm going to go check on my family. Let me know when you are finished with the melancholy." And with that, she left.

I should have felt more alone, but I was too busy staring at the dance floor. There wasn't much color, considering Mirana organized so much of it, but only one figure in white caught my eye. As I thought about walking over to her and cutting in, I could see that someone had the idea first.

I smiled as I watched Will tap his new brother in law on the shoulder and begin dancing with his big sister. They laughed and swayed together and suddenly I was watching Lottie try to keep her toddling brother from falling over as they danced around the kitchen.

"Brings back memories, hmmm my love?" Alice asked as she rejoined me.

"Indeed. Where has the time gone?"

"In this family? It's very difficult to say. Time certainly does fly."

"Whoever granted him wings deserves a stern talking to."

Alice chuckled as she rested her head on my shoulder. "You should ask her to dance. I'm certain she's waiting for you."

"Perhaps. Though, I feel as if I'll be admitting that it's over if I go to her."

"Over? Tarrant, this is just the beginning for her! She has a wonderful life ahead of her."

"Aye, but not with us."

For a rare moment, Alice was silent.

I turned a bit and Alice raised her head. I finally looked at her. "What will we do without her?"

"We shall carry on, like she'll want us to. She'll still be here, Hatter. She's still a Lady of the Court, so she'll be in the castle with us. Life will not be dramatically different."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Just then, Will returned to the table and bowed.

"Lord Hightopp, your daughter has requested your presence on the dance floor."

I looked to Charlotte and saw her with her hand on her hip, giving me her mother's glare.

I laughed in spite of myself. "Well, when a pretty girl asks you to dance, you don't deny her!"

So, I joined her on the dance floor. Lottie looked into my eyes and I knew she saw right through me. I began to dance with her to start the conversation.

"You've been quite quiet all evening. That's certainly not the mad Daddy I know."

"Aye, and I apologize for that. It's not fair to you."

"Are you well?"

"Yes, yes, of course. But, Buttercup, it's so very difficult for me to think that you're no longer my little girl."

"I shall always be your little girl! I would have it no other way! You are the best father I could have ever dreamed of having. I am the luckiest girl in all of Underland and Aboveland and anywhere else for that matter. I've always known how loved I am and that is one of the best gifts you can receive."

"You're a very smart girl. You knew exactly what to say to cheer me."

"I only spoke the truth. I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you, as well, Buttercup."

We danced in silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Thank you."

"Me? What ever for?"

"Everything. Finding Mum, defeating evil queens, making hats, walks in the woods, silly games, kisses for bruises, messy braids, sword fighting lessons, red hair, tea parties, love."

I was speechless. I had no idea how to answer that.

"Charlotte, you are more than welcome," was the best with which I could muster.

As the song ended, Alice came over to us.

"Lottie, I'm stealing your father."

"That's fine, Mum. I need a drink of water as it is."

She kissed me on the cheek and floated away.

"It's time to dance with your wife," Alice stated.

"Is it now?" I replied.

She pulled me into frame and pushed me in the first steps.

"Aye, it is," she said with a smile.

"I thought I was supposed to lead," I giggled.

"Not with the way you've been moping tonight. I am leading you to being happier."

"I've now spent two songs in the arms of beautiful women! I am happier now, cricket."

"Fine then." And with that, she relinquished control of the dance.

"She's happy," I simply stated.

"Yes, she is," my wise bride replied.

"Then I am happy for her."

"I'm very pleased to hear that. Now, just for a few minutes, concentrate on dancing with me. Lottie is having the time of her life on her wedding day. Perhaps we could reminisce about our own?"

She winked at me and I could almost feel my eyes darken.

"Aye, lass. Yeh always could break meh from mah moods."

Alice shivered a bit. "Not too much reminiscing, Lord Hightopp. We're still in the middle of our daughter's wedding reception."

I smiled. "Just yeh wait, m'lady. After this is o'er, I shall be glad to remember our own weddin' day ... an' night."

She squeezed my hand and I knew everything would be alright. And that I would be making another hat soon.


	54. Cravings

A/N: I still own nothing here! If I were making any money from this, there would be much quicker updates! Many, many thanks to all who are still with me in this! You're all just so muchy!

* * *

"Hatter..." I heard a voice softly call through my slumber. "Hatter ..."

It sounded like a dream until "Tarrant!"

I sat straight up in bed and turned towards the screech ... er, my beautiful wife. My beautiful, _expecting_, wife.

"Yes, my love?"

"Hatter, I'm hungry," she whined.

My eyes must have begun to darken because Alice slapped my arm and said, "Not that! I'm actually hungry!"

"But, Alice, it's ..." I squinted at the clock. "It's 3:30 in the morning. Can it wait until breakfast? I'm certain that Thackery will have someth-"

"No!" she interrupted. "I'm quite hungry now!"

"Well, what are you hungry for?"

"An almond bark, cucumber, and elderberry sandwich," she stated as if there was nothing strange about that request.

I could barely believe what my ears heard. "A what now?"

"An almond bark, cucumber, and elderberry sandwich. Please? I know it sounds strange, but it's what I really want!"

Now, ever since Alice found out she was expecting, we had been noticing a strange combination of Underland and Overland symptoms. The baby was growing faster, so it would be a shorter pregnancy, like in Underland, but she was getting cravings which was rare in our world. I began to wonder if those cravings would have been worse if she were in London.

"Almond bark, cucumber, and elderberry. Well, if it's what you want," I said, rubbing my eyes and slowly getting out of bed.

"I know I've been very trying lately, darling, but -"

"No, no. Don't apologize, cricket. I understand. I just hope I can find those things in the kitchen." I put on my robe and kissed her forehead. "I shall return as soon as I can."

I made my way to the door and then turned back. "Is there anything else you might want?" No sense making two trips!

"I don't think so. That will be fine!" she said with a huge smile.

As if I could ever deny that smile anything.

"All right then." And with that, I grabbed a candle and made my way to the kitchens.

I pushed open the door and found Mirana there, floating around and humming to herself.

"Mirana? What are you doing here?"

"I just could not sleep and decided to see what I could do in here. And yourself, Tarrant?"

"Alice has a craving. One that is not to be ignored."

"Ah yes, I have heard how powerful those can be. Underlandian women do not get those as strongly as those from Alice's world. I do not envy what she is going through."

"Aye, neither do I."

"But I suspect that you are going through it as well, yes, my friend?"

"I suppose so. I suppose so."

"So, Hatter, what is it that our dear Alice is craving so desperately at this early hour?"

"Almond bark, cucumber, and elderberries."

Mirana scrunched up her face. Even to someone so experienced at using strange ingredients in potions was taken aback by Alice's request.

"Well then," she began. "Let us see what we can find."

She fluttered through the kitchen, grabbing a plate and searching the cupboards.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"No, Tarrant, just sit there. I know exactly where to look." She pulled out a jar. "Now, did she want the berries on the bark?"

"Well, she wanted a sandwich."

"Tarrant Hightopp! You must be specific with these things! I shall give her both berries and jam, just in case her taste changes."

The queen arranged a lovely plate for Alice and poured a glass of milk, knowing that Alice had been drinking it constantly lately. She put them on a tray and handed it to me.

"Seems strange to be served by the queen," I joked.

"Please," she scoffed. "Alice is my sister now and I would do anything for her. Now, get back to her before she comes down here to find it!"

"Yes, your majesty," I teased. "Thank you so much."

"It is nothing. Give her my love."

I hurried back to Alice, fully expecting to find her asleep. Instead, I entered our room to find her sitting up, reading a book.

"Oh, thank you, Hatter!" Alice cried, just about to leap out of bed.

"Ah-ah-ah! You stay there. I shall bring early morning breakfast in bed to my lady."

She smiled and clapped excitedly.

"Oh, berries and jam! Very considerate, my dear!" She took a large bite of the sandwich.

I briefly considered taking all the glory for the late-night snack for myself, but I instantly felt guilty.

"Well, it's not all my doing, in fact most of it is not. Mirana was in the kitchen at the same time as I, and she knew where everything was, and as much as I wanted to help, she was certain that I sit right where I was and just let her do it and I wanted to-"

"Hatter!" Alice mumbled with food in her mouth.

"Yes, sorry. Anyway, you should thank Mirana next time you see her. She knew what she was doing quite a bit more than I did. And she sends her love."

"Well, you went for the food, so that is a huge help to me. The baby and I thank you!"

"Anything for my girls," I replied, quite sincerely. It was the truth. There was nothing I wouldn't do for my Alice or our baby daughter. Even if it was heading to the kitchens at all hours for some of the strangest food combinations known to Underland.

"So, can I expect more cravings like this in the future?" I asked as I reached for a berry.

Alice playfully slapped my hand and stole the elderberry. "Yes, I suppose you should. I'm sorry for it."

"No, I told you earlier that you are not to feel guilty about this. It is all for the baby and so I will fetch you whatever you need."

She beamed and held a berry to my mouth. I gratefully accepted it and her smile grew even wider. "Thank you, my love."

"You are more than welcome, sweetness. Now, since you are finished ..." (when had she eaten the entire thing?!) "... shall we return to sleep?"

"Yes, I think we shall."

I took the tray from her and put it on the table. As I crawled into bed, I smiled as my precious bride snuggled against me.

"Will you sing to me, Tarrant?" she asked with a voice full of sleepiness.

"Of course, my dearest Alice." I placed my hand on her already swollen belly and kissed Alice's head, then began to sing her Outlandish lullabies. This was certainly worth any late night trips to the kitchens.


	55. Little Tea Party

A/N: Hello lovely readers! I wish I had the time to update this story more often, but I'm happy to write what I can. I just noticed that I have been writing this story for over 3 years now. _What_?! Thank you for still riding this crazy roller coaster with me! I still, of course, own nothing here. I wish I did.

Also, has anyone seen the Mad T Party videos? It's a concert that takes place at Disneyland with the Hatter, Alice, Dormouse, March Hare, Cheshire Cat and Caterpillar as the band. Entertaining to start with, but some of those songs have some very shippy moments! I'll post some of my favorites at the end.

* * *

As I sat and fed Will, Lottie burst into the room.

"Mummy! Let's play dress up!"

"Lottie, I'm feeding your brother right now," I explained.

"That's ok! I can work with that," she said, holding up a case. "I'll do your hair first!"

I sighed and smiled. I knew that it wasn't easy for her. After being the only child for so many years (and the only child of "saviors" of Underland), it was hard to give that up. In Underland, she was the center of everyone's universe. Spoiled by the queen and friends with knights isn't something a little one wants to share. But through it all, Charlotte was even better than I expected, so I tried as often as I could to let her do what she wanted.

"Very well then," I resigned. "What shall it be today?"

"Curlers!"

I shuddered inwardly. I couldn't even imagine what I would look like after this. But if it made my little girl happy, then I would sit through the makeover.

Oblivious to what was going on around him, Will happily kept eating. I wondered how he would fit into dress up time when he got older. Poor boy.

Once my hair was completely set, Lottie began work on my make up. As she painted my face, Tarrant finally came home.

"Greetings fam ... ily," he trailed off. Apparently we looked a sight.

"Hi, Daddy!" Charlotte whispered as loud as she could, knowing her little brother had just fallen asleep.

"Hello there, buttercup. What are you two doing?"

"We're playing dress up! Will was eating, so we couldn't dress up yet, so I did Mummy's hair first and then I did her make up and as soon as she puts the baby down for his nap then we're going to find pretty dresses and then maybe we'll have a tea party and -"

"Charlotte," Tarrant gently said.

"Sorry, Daddy. Thank you."

"Aye, my dear."

"So, would you like to play too?"

I could see the panic in his eyes. Obviously he didn't want to, but how could he say no to those pleading blue eyes?

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands excitedly and pulled Tarrant to a chair. "Now, sit right there and we'll start with your hair!"

Wide green eyes gave me a terrified look. The man faced war, death and a jabberwocky. Suddenly a little girl with ribbons scared him.

"I'm gonna braid your hair, Daddy!" Charlotte proudly announced.

"Don't go too fast," I told her. "I'm going to put Will in his crib and I want to see this."

I stifled a laugh as I left the room. Tarrant's hair had grown a bit since we met and it hung a bit more around his face. It was still endearingly unkempt, but there was more there for an excited daughter to work with.

When I returned, Lottie had his hair carefully parted and was about to start braiding pigtails.

"Not a word, beloved ... not a word," Hatter sighed when he saw me.

"No words are necessary, my darling. None at all."

I watched as Tarrant silently endured the pure bliss of a little girl playing with hair. Charlotte was having the time of her life and her father was just along for the ride. Her face showed pure concentration as she lovingly criss-crossed her father's hair. Finally, two matching plaits hung on either side of Hatter's face.

"There!" she said triumphantly. "All done!" She handed him the mirror and watched hopefully. "Well? What do you think, Daddy?"

Tarrant took a long look at himself in the mirror. "Well, buttercup ... it's ... well, it's just ... perfection. It looks wonderful!"

Charlotte let out the breath she was holding as she waited for his reply.

"I think so too, Daddy! Mummy, what do you think?"

"Oh, Lottie, I think it's very well done! You concentrated and did excellent work."

She beamed at the compliment. Truth be told, she really did do a good job with the braids. Yes, it was slightly odd to see them on Tarrant, but they were beautiful plaits.

"Now, Daddy, I don't think that you'll be needing any makeup, since you're already pretty colorful. So, let's go put on our tea party clothes and we'll be all set!"

Our daughter took off for her room and Hatter and I slowly followed.

"It's a good look for you," I said, barely containing the giggle I was trying so desperately to conceal.

"I said not a word, dearheart," he said with a small smile.

"But she's so proud of it. And she really did a good job. All you have to do is make it through the tea party and it will be time for bed ... for all of us." I added for emphasis.

"Well, with a reward like that, I think I can manage a bit longer as a Swiss miss."

He gave me that crooked grin and waggled his eyebrows at me. I would be getting a new hat soon.

Once Lottie put on her favorite lavender tea dress and I put on my special blue dress (the one with the front laces), we were ready for the party. Charlotte set out all her favorite pieces and even had some cookies that Thackery sent up earlier. She definitely received her hosting abilities from her father. He smiled with pride as he looked at what she had done.

"Buttercup, this is lovely!" he praised.

"Why thank you, Daddy! Please, have a seat!"

We all sat and Charlotte served the tea and cookies. Tarrant looked wistful for a moment, surely thinking back to the old tea tables and the shenanigans that went on there, but also full of pride at his daughter. I reached for his hand and squeezed it. He glanced up and smiled. There was still much to be thankful for.

As the tea party wore on, I could see Charlotte rubbing her eyes more and more.

"Are you getting tired, sweetheart?" I asked.

"No, Mummy, I'm ... *yawn* ... fine."

"Well, little love, I think it's my bedtime, so perhaps we should wrap this tea party up. What do you think?" Tarrant said, making her think it was his idea.

"If you're tired, Daddy, then it's fine. Just let me tidy up a bit."

"No, buttercup, I shall get it while you get a bath," he replied.

"Well, if you insist," she said, yawning again.

I took her to get a bath as Tarrant cleaned up the tiny plates and cups.

He came into her room as I was tucking her in. She was practically asleep already. There obviously would be no story.

"Good night, buttercup. I love you so much," Hatter said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Daddy."

"I love you, Lottie, good night," I said as I kissed her as well.

"G'night, Mummy. Love you too," she mumbled.

As we walked to our room, Hatter sighed. "She's a remarkable little girl."

"Yes, she is. She gets much of it from you."

"I think she's definitely more like you, poppet."

"With a tea set up like that? No, darling, that's all you."

He stopped. "Well, in many other ways, she is very much like you."

I refrained from rolling my eyes at him. "Yes, dear."

As I closed the door to our room, Tarrant spun me around and pinned me against it.

"Hatter!" I gasped.

"Ah mean to collect on mah reward fer such patience earlier," he said, Outlandish accent already becoming previlent and eyes already darkening.

"Well, I should hate to leave you unrewarded," I said as I pulled him to me and kissed him.

The hat I received the next day really was beautiful.

* * *

For your viewing enjoyment:

www . youtube watch ?v = XPDF xlkW-Vk (The best part is in Pour Some Sugar on Me)

www . youtube watch ?v= _Y1RUP oYvnU (Faithfully ... go ahead and try not to squee)

www . youtube watch?v= Ls7dM47 Q8yY (Domino)

www . youtube watch?v=d 7G963G7yDA (Everybody Talks)


	56. Now Appearing

I've been watching too many videos of the Mad T Party at Disneyland! This chapter comes inspired by those. The exact inspiration titles and uploaders are included in case you'd like to search for them and watch to be a part of the "concert." :-) It seemed easier than putting (and then removing) spaces from the URLs. (But if you want the URLs, just ask)

Again, I own nothing here (including any videos mentioned) and I'm not making a single penny (or any other type of currancy) from this.

* * *

It was a harsh day full of meetings and paperwork. As the day progressed, I felt increasingly terrible. I stopped in to see Tarrant in his workshop in the middle of my very busy day and flopped onto his couch and sighed.

"Today is dragging! I just want to climb into bed and sleep for days," I said before yawning.

"Soon and very soon," Hatter said. "The day is half over and then you can relax."

"It feels as though the end of the day will never get here. I've been getting more and more drained since my first meeting this morning."

"You work too hard."

"That is the pot calling the kettle black, my darling," I told him with a smile and a sternly pointed finger.

"Mayhaps, but I'm not the one falling asleep on the couch right now."

I suppose he had me there.

Nonetheless, I groaned at the thought of the rest of the day. "Well, I'll rest after this last meeting. The paperwork can wait."

"Good to hear. Maybe sleep for a few minutes there before you must go back to the grind."

"A lovely idea..."

After a very quick nap and another meeting, my day finally ended. Dinner and bedtime for the children were a blur for me.

"Sweetness, are you feeling well?" Tarrant asked as we got ready for bed.

"No, actually. Is it cold in here?"

"Well, not really. Shall I put another log on the fire?"

"Could you, please? I'm just so chilly."

Tarrant went to the fireplace and put some more wood into the flames. "I do hope you haven't come down with the nebble."

"The nebble? But that's an Underland illness. I thought I couldn't catch it."

"Think about it, poppet. You saved Underland from destruction, you are a Lady of the White Queen's court, you bore the first child born in Underland in longer than anyone can remember. You might not have been born in Underland, but, lovely, you _are _Underland. I think the downside is that now you can have the nebble. I'm frankly surprised it took you this long to come down with it."

"Someone from my meetings must have given it to me. I knew I should have skipped those! Well, I don't have time for this. I have too much to do tomorrow."

Hatter had the nerve to chuckle. "Alice, I don't think you'll be going anywhere." He joined me on the bed and put his hand to my forehead. "Oh yes, you are quite fevered. Tomorrow, you will be restricted to bed. I'm beginning to fear that your Overland side is making this last a bit longer than usual."

"That's not fair!" I sneezed 3 times in a row.

Tarrant gave a half smile. "Bless you." (I finally corrected him from earlier.) "There's the sneezies. You already have the fever. And now it's time for the sleepies."

"I don't think I can sleep. I feel too sick. I'm so cold and uncomfortable."

"Beloved, sleep will do you a world of good. Just close your eyes and I shall stay right with you."

"What of the children? I don't want them catching this!"

"No worries about Lottie and Will. My parents will be glad to watch them. And I shall watch you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, I'm taking tomorrow off, aren't I?"

"No, I'll be fine. You have too much to do."

"And taking care of my wife is at the top of that list."

"What if you get sick?"

"Then I shall do my best to not get sick. Hush, my dearheart. Just relax and sleep." My sweet husband stroked my hair and sang Outlandish lullabies to me until I finally succumbed to sleep.

Suddenly, I could hear voices. They were yelling, but they didn't sound angry or in pain. What was going on?

"Alice, are you ready, beautiful?" I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Tarrant?"

"Come on, sweetness! It's showtime!" he said as he began dragging me along.

"Showtime? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Always a kidder! I shall see you at your cue!"

And with that, we were on a stage. What was I wearing? What was Hatter wearing? It looked slightly like his hat, but were those sunglasses upon it? Was that Mally and Thackery holding guitars? Absolem on a keyboard? Chess on the drums? Was that Nivens? The animals appeared to be more human here and Mally seemed more ... masculine?

Then I looked down at my own attire. I was dressed in the same blue I always seem to be in when traveling to Underland, but still much, much different.

Yes, I believe it's Nivens. He introduced the Mad Hatter and Tarrant began to sing a song I didn't recognize. Every little thing she does is magic? He had told me that before. Was it a song about me? What was happening? ("Mouse Fever - Mad Tea Party Band - Police Cover :: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" by Mouse Fever).

The crowd in front of the stage was going positively mad for Tarrant and the band. Curiouser and curiouser.

After that, Tarrant told the audience that it was Tea Time and invited me to join him. Somehow I seemed to know what was going on and together we sang the Unbirthday song he sang to me so many years before. ("Mad T Party "Merry Unbirthday/Hey Ya" 4/2/13" by CokeandTeaTime)

He asked me to sing a song, and I miraculously knew what to sing. I sang a song about Hatter making me feel like the only girl in the world ("Mad T Party - Only Girl" from Nick Turchen [Go with the one taken at the November 25th show]). I had to admit, I sounded better than I expected. It was fun and I even played it up a bit with Mally and Thackery.

Tarrant and I then began a series of duets and it was wonderful singing with him and so much fun to just act up on stage. We stalked each other across the stage ("Mad T Party - Domino" from Nick Turchen). I would grab his scarves and drag him along ("Mad T Party Band Moves Like Jagger" from TheSexyKatKashi). We sang directly to each other ("Mad T Party - Baby one more time/It's Gonna Be Me" from Nick Turchen). We even got a little bold! ("MAD T PARTY BAND ~ Pour Some Sugar On Me March 22, 2013" by Magic Gypsy )

Before I knew it, it was time for the show to be over. We had one final song to sing. It was a beautiful love song. Tarrant sang directly to me and kissed my hand. I almost swooned on stage! ("Mad T Party "Faithfully" 1/5/13 Encore" by CokeandTeaTime)

Hatter thanked the band and we were off, apparently giving the stage to the Tweedles.

"Tarrant! That was so much fun!" I yelled as we were out of sight of the audience. "What was that all about?"

"Precious, we do this every night! Are you feeling well?"

"What? I ..."

"Dearheart, are you feeling well?" he repeated.

"Alice! Are you feeling well?" I heard him say again, but from very far away.

"We don't sing!" I cried, sitting straight up.

"Not as a rule, no. Lovely, what's wrong?" Hatter said, holding me close.

"Where am I?"

"In bed, beloved. You were having a dream. Your fever still seems quite high."

Fever? Dream? Oh! The nebble.

"It was a dream?" I asked.

"Depends what "it" was, but I'm thinking yes."

"It was so strange. We were singers in a band. And Thackery and Mally played guitars, Chess played the drums, Absolem played the keyboard. Nivens was there, as well, but they were all human. And you seemed to be in charge of it all. We sang songs I have never heard before, but we had so much fun! Our clothes were so different! You're shirt said "We're all mad here" and your jacket was so shiny! My dress was frilly and it would be scandalously low cut in London!"

"Well, I do wish I could have seen that dress! Did I at least have my hat?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course! Though it looked a bit different too. How curious of a dream..."

"I think perhaps you need to go back to sleep, dearest. You were singing in your sleep, so I doubt you were resting to your full ability. You have a beautiful voice, you know."

"I did in my dream. And so did you! Oh, Tarrant, I couldn't believe what a showman you were! And you had no problem flirting on stage, you cad, you!"

My husband giggled. "I never miss an opportunity to make advancements on you!" He paused. "Well, maybe except now. Get back to sleep, my dear. Perhaps dream of walks in the garden instead of bands of musicians. Or dream of sleeping, even better!"

"All right. I am feeling quite sleepy." I gave a big yawn. "Hatter ... do you think we could sing to each other more often?"

"Of course, poppet."

"And ... if I gave you a description, could you make clothes similar to my dream?"

"Alice! Naughty!" I blushed a bit and he waggled those eyebrows at me, making me suddenly all the more disappointed to be sick. "Of course, my love. I'll make any clothes you want."

"Thank you, darling. I love you, Hatter."

"I love you as well, sweetness, faithfully."

What?

* * *

Many, many thanks to those who are still with me over 60 chapters into this crazy story. It's SO much longer than I ever expected and is probably my favorite thing I've ever written. I have all of you amazing readers to thank for that. Muchness just isn't the word for how awesome you are! This story has 1200 reviews at the moment (shout out to narugirl2003 for being #1200) and I am completely floored and absolutely humbled by that. There isn't a word to sum up my gratitude. Rock on, readers! Keep being muchy!


	57. Dancing Lessons

A/N: We are jumping into the wayback machine for this one, folks! This is just after the engagement ball. Hey, Alice had to learn those dances sometime!

* * *

I didn't want to dance. I didn't want to, I didn't want to, I didn't want to!

I felt like a child, but I didn't care. I was about to stomp my feet and declare I wasn't going to any more dances! (Actually, I might have stomped a little.) But I was the Champion of Underland, so surely that meant that I could say no to all of the White Queen's celebrations.

"Sweetness, you have to learn sometime," Tarrant said, as he patiently waited out my tantrum.

"I don't. I will just tell the White Queen "no thank you" the next time she throws a ball, for whatever honor."

He gave me a skeptical look.

"What? Do I not have that right?" I asked with a twinge of annoyance in my voice.

"Of course you do, poppet. And as Champion, I'd say that right is increased. However, think of how others will view that. That you are saying no to the Queen. That you are rejecting celebrations for Underland. That you, of all people, do not want to rejoice about our freedoms and the ability to actually be happy now that the bloody big head is gone."

How I hated it when he was right. And the very fact that he said "bloody big head" without being thrown into a fit spoke volumes.

"Very well, then," I begrudgingly said. "Where shall we start?"

"Excellent! Let's start with what we danced at the engagement ball, the cloosle."

"That is remarkably like a waltz in Overland."

"Perhaps you could teach me the waltz and we can compare them? Would that help at all?"

"I think it could. First, let's work on the basics of your dance. Show me my frame."

And with that, Tarrant pulled me into what would be a waltz frame and we began. He stared deep into my eyes and I couldn't help but follow his steps. He was a natural at leading the dance. It was sad that he was never really able to use this talent. Though, I suppose I'm also grateful that he didn't dance like this with other girls.

"Alice, you are very graceful!"

"I don't believe anyone has ever told me that," I replied, lowering my face.

Hatter stopped the dance and gently raised my chin with his finger. "Listen to me, and hear me well. Whatever was told or wasn't told to you that made you feel any less than perfect, I want you to get that out of your mind. Those words are rubbish, because you, my love, are perfection."

"I'm not so sure about perfection," I whispered.

"With eyes that deep and a heart so pure? I can't imagine why you don't understand it, but I can assure you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to convince you otherwise."

"What a wonder you are."

He merely winked at me and pulled us back into frame. "Now, let's try this for a few more minutes and then you can show me that waltz, yes?"

"That sounds lovely."

Then and there, I decided that maybe learning to dance wouldn't be such a terrible thing after all. I knew there were years that I didn't know Tarrant (more than I cared to think on, even if time stopped for him while I was gone), and that there were events I didn't know all about, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why people stayed away from him. There was a gentleness about Hatter that would surely draw anyone to him, if given the chance. Perhaps a little kindness in his life could have saved him some heartache.

"Right then," Tarrant said as we finished, thankfully interrupting my sad thoughts. "What of this waltz you speak of?"

"Well, it's pretty much the same dance in reverse. You'd start on this foot instead and work around this way," I explained as I "led" the dance.

"Oh! I see. Yes, that's very similar. I'm surprised you were able to learn this so quickly. The steps could easily get mixed up in your head."

"You focus me," I answered simply.

"I could say the same for you, you know. I haven't felt this calm in ages. Longer than I can even consider."

"Then we shall count ourselves lucky. May I have this cloosle?" I asked as I curtseyed.

"This one, the next one and all others after, yes," he replied, bowing low.

Hatter pulled me into frame and we were off. Oh, I was going to like dancing with this man. It was an entirely different world than dancing in London. It made me feel more free than I had since I was a girl, playing with my father in the gardens. Since he passed, my life had felt so confined. This was where I needed to be.

"Where are you just now, cricket?" he asked, guiding me into a spin under his arm.

"Just thinking of how perfect things are here, and how different. I wish you could talk to my mother or sister. They would tell you just how much I despised dancing. I avoided it at any cost. I feigned illness, I would say I was too tired, sometimes I would sneak off and hide elsewhere. I always seemed to have something else on my mind and couldn't concentrate on the dance."

"And now look at you. Here you are, having a conversation with me, and you haven't lost one single step," Hatter said with a grin.

"Why, you're right! I didn't even notice! Perhaps I just needed the right partner."

"Aye, I know I did."

He bent down and gave me a chaste kiss to my lips. I closed my eyes and sighed. There was no way possible I was this lucky to have this man in my life.

"Shall we try another?" he asked, breaking me from my reverie.

"If you are willing to teach, I am willing to learn."

"Very well, then. This one is called a renald..."

That day, I learned 2 other dances, and 2 more throughout the week. Alice Kingsleigh had become a dancer. I was dancing slow, fast and even a bit racy. Underland dances seemed to be tailored to me, or perhaps it was just the instructor.

* * *

A/N: Just a little epilogue about Tarrant's thoughts on Alice's dancing.

I watched as my tempestuous bride-to-be stamped her foot. She apparently was not a fan of dancing and no amount of celebrating from the queen could convince her to be otherwise. On the contrary, it seemed to make her dislike even worse. I couldn't help but wonder just what her world was like to hate something as liberating as dancing.

Once I explained to her that it really would be poor form to not attend any of the queen's grand balls, she seemed to at least come around to the idea. And I added in a bit of Hightopp charm to seal the deal as well.

As we danced, I couldn't imagine why she didn't want to dance! She was a natural at it! She was light on her feet and just as graceful as I thought she would be. It was a terrible pity that she didn't even know it. The men from her world must have been the most slurvish types to have shaded such a flower as my Alice.

Perhaps it is cliche to say, but with every step, I fell in love with this woman more and more. She gripped my heart as tightly as she held my hand. She seemed to cling to me as if she would fall, as if I would ever let that happen.

She showed me her world's version of a cloosle and I was amazed that she could do both dances so well, seeing how similar yet different they were. There was a dancer underneath all this uncertainty ... I just needed to find her!

Alice told me that I helped to focus her and I said that she calmed me. Perhaps it was because I wanted to protect her from my mad self, or perhaps it was just that she was utterly soothing to my soul. No matter the reason, I knew my life was infinitely better with her as a part of it.

We continued our lesson and I was increasingly impressed at Alice's abilities. She had no confidence in her dancing, among other things, and proving her wrong was very gratifying. She used to hide from dancing, but I began to think I might have changed her mind.

"...Perhaps I just needed the right partner," she whispered.

"Aye, I know I did."

What a difference the right partner was making in all aspects of our lives. Both previously thought as mad and unlovable, now we were together and making sure the other knew that they were not only loved, but cherished and appreciated.

I gave her a quick kiss and encouraged her to keep dancing and my brave girl did just that. She learned like the champion she is and continued to prove those nay-sayers wrong. Just like my Alice.


	58. Father and Son and Father and Son

A/N: Many thanks again to all of you! And again, no money is being made from this story. I'm just trying to give Alice and Tarrant a fluffy life. ;-)

* * *

When Charlotte was about 4, she asked for a hat like mine. A top hat just like the Hightopps before her. It is a bit of a tradition to wait until a child asks for a hat such as that before presenting them with one. My world was set alight when she asked because, for many years, I assumed I would never make a hat for another Hightopp, let alone my own child.

That's why I waited so anxiously for Will to ask for his. It was possible that he would never ask, and while that would be fine, I really was hoping to make one for him as well. Oh, who was I kidding ... it would completely crush me if he never asked.

When he turned 4, I began to get more anxious than ever. It was around this time his sister asked for hers, why wasn't he?

"Tarrant, calm down," Alice said after I mentioned the situation ... again. "He'll ask when he's ready. That might not even be for a few more years."

"But Lottie asked when she was 4!" I protested.

"And in how many ways are they really alike?"

She was right, despite the fact that they came from the same parents, our children were very different. For every vague similarity they might share, there was a complete polar opposite to make up for it. Charlotte and William were like night and day, so why would I expect this to happen when it did for her?

"I know this. I just want to do this for my boy."

"Why else?" she questioned. She was always the perceptive one.

"Can't a father want to do something traditional for his son?"

"Of course, and it's a very noble idea, but it doesn't change the fact that you have an ulterior motive for this. What happened?"

I sighed. I was surprised this hadn't been discussed sooner. "I no longer have the hat my father made me. The only Hightopp hat I have is the one I salvaged after the Horunvendush Day. I want to make sure both of my children have that from me."

"Darling, they have lots of hats from you."

"But only Lottie has a Hightopp hat, a top hat made especially by your parent. I want Will to have one as well."

"And he will! When he is ready for one. In the meantime, let tradition run its course and let him ask for it! I am confident that he will ask, and probably soon. So let him be a part of the tradition, even if he doesn't know he is."

"You're right, of course. But -"

"No buts, Tarrant Hightopp! Did anyone ever not ask for one?"

"The only one I know of was my grandfather's cousin."

"See? One out of generations of hat makers! The odds are in your favor!"

I didn't want to answer her. I knew she was correct (she almost always was), but I couldn't help but be frustrated by the situation. I was the first Hightopp in quite some time to even have children. It was an honor I did not take lightly at all. I wanted to pass along all our traditions and prepare the legacy. I was fortunate (more than fortunate, actually) to have my father and mother back to help me, but I still felt that much of it fell upon my shoulders to pass along the Hightopp ways.

Alice already knew my issues, and she understood them to a point, but she could never fully comprehend how my life was. Her family had traditions, and from what I followed, her culture had many as well. But as someone who didn't grow up with this way of life, she couldn't really see that the Hightopps were made from traditions. They were the backbone to our entire society. Things like this were not just important, they were life! And this specific tradition was one of the most important, it linked our trade to our family to our love. I knew Alice wanted to understand, and I loved her all the more for it, but it was a difficult situation to really and fully know. Even for me.

"Besides, he'll just outgrow it all the quicker if you make it this early in his life," she added.

"Nae. Have you not seen that Charlotte's still fits her?"

She paused. "Well, I suppose it still does. I never paid it any notice."

"Tis the magic of the Hightopp clan. This special hat will fit them forever, no matter what." I paused and gave her a quick wink. "Even if they eat too much upelkuchen and end up in the court of the Red Queen."

"I wish I would have had a hat like that on that day!" Alice replied with a sparkle to her eyes that made me feel at least a bit better. She knew I was trying and her smile showed her approval.

"Are you ready for supper now?" she asked. "I'm certain your family must be waiting for us."

"Yes, yes, of course. I shall worry on it later."

"I have no doubt."

We made our way down to the dining hall where we found the Hightopps.

"There you lot are! We were beginning to think you got lost!" Moibeal said with a laugh.

"Just lost track of time," Alice white lied for me.

"Aye, easily done with the little 'uns," Macbean said.

"Now that slowpoke is here, can we please eat?!" Briallen complained.

"Briallen!" her mother scolded.

"Well, he's always been the last one teh arrive anywhere!"

Alice put on a teasing shocked face. "And you have the nerve to tell me when I'm late!"

"Thank yeh, Bri. Once again, gettin' me in trouble!" I said, sticking my tongue out at her. I was overjoyed that they were back in our lives, but it didn't change that Bri and Gwen were both annoying little sisters.

Once we were seated and began to eat, my father leaned over to me. "Tarrant, are you well tonight?"

"Aye, fine."

"Now, I've been yehr father fer quite some time now. I ken when yeh most certainly are not well. What troubles yeh, _mo mhac_?"

"Can we speak on it later? I don't wish to discuss it in front of the children."

"Of course, of course. Is it that bad?"

"Nae, just something they can't know of, just yet."

"Very well then. Perhaps we can take a walk after our meal?" he asked.

"That sounds fine." I glanced to Alice and she winked at me. Despite the conversation she was having with Lottie, of course she knew what my father asked me.

After dinner, Father excused himself from the family. Alice obviously knew where I was going.

We wandered to my workshop in silence, but the second I closed the door, he spoke up.

"So, what troubles yehr mind these days?"

"It's William."

"Wee Will? What could he 'ave done teh make yeh so concerned?" he asked as he sat on the couch.

"He hasnae asked for his hat yet," I replied, lowering my head as I sat on my stool.

My father had the nerve to chuckle. "Is tha' all?"

"Is that all? What if he never asks? What if he ends up like Girvan?"

"Girvan was the village idiot! I wouldnae be concerned of what he did!"

"But still -"

"Tarrant, think of it. He's only 4. He's got years teh ask yeh."

"Charlotte asked when she was 4!"

"Doesnae surprise meh. Girls tend teh ask sooner."

"Really?"

"_Mhac_, I'm very sorry we were gone afore I could teach yeh everything. There's so much yeh still need teh ken. And I'll be glad teh finally give yeh those lessons. For now, dinnae worry about it. You were I think 6 afore yeh asked me!"

My jaw dropped.

"Don' look so surprised now. I told yeh that girls tend teh ask earlier. But that doesnae change th' fact that yeh worried meh out of my mind with waitin'. Somethin' I suspect yehr feelin' now with wee Will?"

"Well, yes."

"Tarrant, what yeh must realize is that bein' a parent is about lettin' the little 'un be just that. Yeh give 'em boundaries and keep 'em safe, but yeh've got teh let them be little and then grow in teh what they're gonna be. William and Charlotte both are wonderful bairns. They're a brilliant mix of Alice and yeh both, but I see so much of a wee you in them. Will is very much like yeh and he'll ask for his hat. I have no doubt in my mind. And I'm willing teh bet that it'll be soon. Sooner than 6," he added with a trademark Macbean Hightopp smile.

"Ah wish Ah could've 'ad these talks with yeh sooner. Afore Ah became a father." My emotions got the best of me and the accent snuck out for a bit. I figured my eyes may have turned a bit blue as well.

"Aye, I wish the same. I feel very guilty tha' yeh had teh do it alone. I would've loved teh seen yeh through the beginnin' of this. But trust meh, I'll definitely be helpin' yeh through it now."

I couldn't help but smile. I was lucky enough to have him back, I certainly wasn't going to squander this opportunity.

"Thank yeh, _faither_. I'm very excited to know that you'll be guiding me. I couldn't ask for a better teacher and I couldn't have asked for a better father."

"And Ah most certainly couldnae 'ave asked for a better son. Yeh're doing a wonderful job, Tarrant. Yeh're raising them right."

"I can only hope so."

"We should probably be gettin' back now," Father said, standing. "Yehr _maither_ will be wonderin' where we got to."

"Alice is prepared for this to take longer, probably. She's been telling me how silly I'm being," I told him as we began to walk back.

"Smart woman yeh've got there," he said, clapping me on the back.

"I'm certainly blessed."

"Aye, that yeh are. She's a right fine wife and she's given yeh two perfect gifts."

"She's given me more than even the children. She's saved me in ways I don't even understand."

"In the years we've been back, I've seen a change in yeh. Not just from before the attack, but from the time yeh saved us teh now. Yeh grow every day in leaps and bounds and that's because of yehr family."

I could only smile.

He returned the smile. "Now, tell me. What are you thinking about for Will's hat?"

I chuckled, mostly because I already had it designed in my head.

"How did your talk go?" Alice asked after we got the children to bed and climbed into our own.

"Quite well. He explained to me that I don't have to be as worried as I am. It'll happen. I'm still anxious to know when, but it'll happen."

"Do you think before 6?" she asked with a smirk.

"You spoke with my mother, didn't you?"

"It might have come up on the way back from dinner..."

"I should have figured."

"Oh, come now, Tarrant! Your mother told me that the girls were each 5, so it just depends on the child. Lottie might have been a little early and Will might be a bit late. It's no problem, as long as he eventually asks. Yes?"

"I know. I shall wait anxiously in the meantime."

"As long as it's anxious and not panicky."

"Yes, dear," I said as I stuck my tongue out.

"Hush you. Let's get some sleep."

"Very well. I love you, sweet Alice. Good night."

"Good night. I love you as well, darling."

The next morning, we gathered at our family table for breakfast.

"Feeling better, Tarrant?" my father asked.

"Indeed. Patience, eh?"

"Aye. Very important when yehr a father."

Just then, Will tugged on my sleeve. "Daddy, do you think you could make me a hat like yours?"

The table grew silent.

"Well, I - of cour - I would lov -" I stammered.

"Hatter!" Alice interrupted.

"Yes, Will, I would love to make you a hat like mine."

"Thank you, Daddy," Will said and continued to eat (obviously not knowing the weight he lifted from my shoulders).

"Do you feel better now?" Alice asked.

"You could say that," I answered.

Father laughed. "At least you have it planned out."

"Indeed," I sighed. "Indeed."

A quick elbow from my wife reminded me how silly I had been. My children were Hightopps so I had no need to worry.

She put her arm around me and whispered, "_teaghlach gu bràth._"

"Aye, _mo gràidh_. Family forever."


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: This storyline was suggested to me by zaneri0t. I truly hope I do it justice. Many thanks for the idea!

* * *

What a long day it had been! I had never been so glad to fall into bed. Unfortunately, I was alone as Tarrant was still downstairs finishing up a hat he said needed to be done or he just would not be able to sleep anyway. I was too tired to wait up.

Since we had been married, I always found it unnerving to fall asleep alone. I liked Tarrant's presence. His arms around me, the soft sound of his breathing (when he wasn't snoring), all helped lull me to sleep. Tonight I just felt uneasy.

I drifted off to sleep and instantly felt wrong. What was happening?

I was back on the battlefield, dead jabberwocky just off to my left. I looked down and realized I was back in the armor. And I was holding the blood the queen gave me. What on earth?

It was then that I realized I had no control of my body. Hatter was telling me that I could stay and I was giving him the reasons why I couldn't. I wanted to tell him that I would stay. No words were coming out. I tried to move my limbs, but I was trapped in this body. I began to drink the blood. "No!" I attempted to scream. I wanted to tell sweet Tarrant to not worry, because I would at least stay right here. Then the sky began to fall, or I began to fall towards the sky.

"I can't leave!" I yelled to no one. "My heart is here! I can't leave my heart!" But the words still remained tightly locked up.

I climbed out of the rabbit hole, quite discombobulated. What had just happened? Why did I have a bandage on my arm?

I wandered back to the party, and was met with many shocked gasps. I told everyone just what was on my mind and made a plan with Lord Ascot as to where the company should go. After that, my mother shuffled me home and put me straight to bed.

I couldn't help thinking that I was forgetting something. And it felt quite important. What was missing? Surely if something was this imperative, then I would know what it is, but before I could figure it out, sleep claimed me.

I began to dream of grinning cats and tea parties, ruthless queens and strange little twin boys. It was the same dream that would send me running to my father.

Suddenly I sat straight up and called out, "Hatter!"

The hatter? Why was I calling for ... Oh! Sweet Hatter! I leaned over to find him and instead found an empty bed. Where was he? Then I remembered where I was. I was back in my room in London. How did I get here? Where was Tarrant? What had happened? I wanted to cry, but there was no time for such nonsense. I needed to get out of here and return to Underland.

I had apparently made quite a commotion in my waking, because my mother and a maid had burst into my room.

"Alice, child, what is the matter?" she asked worriedly.

"Mother, I have to get back!"

"Get back? Where?"

"To Underland! To Tarrant!"

"Your Wonderland? Is Tarrant a city there?"

"He's not a where, he's a who! And he's my husband! I must get back to him!"

"Alice, calm yourself. There is no Wonderland. And you most certainly do not have a husband and likely never will after the spectacle you put on yesterday."

"Yesterday? Oh the party."

"Yes, the party! You behaved completely inappropriately! You were like a child!" my mother scolded.

"I meant every word."

"I have no doubt. You will apologize to everyone for that display of defiance."

"I won't! Besides, I do not plan on being here much longer. I'll be going back to Underland just as soon as I can."

"Alice, listen to me. There. Is. No. Wonderland."

"It's Underland, Mother. I've learned that since. And if I don't return quickly, they'll all be terribly worried about me. Tarrant saw me leave. What a mad state he must be in right now! What if he's hurt himself?! Mother, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I was the cause for this madness. Please, help me to get back. Get me to the Ascot estate!"

"The Ascots? Alice, you'll never be welcome there again, I'm sure. After the way you humiliated poor Hamish, Lady Ascot wants your head!"

"Off with her head," I whispered. "No! What if the Red Queen escapes? I need to be there! I need to be the Champion!"

Just then, the doctor walked through the door. "Hello, Alice. What seems to be troubling you?"

"Why is the doctor here?" I asked.

"You were screaming in your sleep. Some nonsense about cats and queens and big heads. I didn't know what else to do but to fetch the doctor."

The doctor put his hand to Alice's forehead. "Doesn't seem to be very fevered. Has she had much stress lately?"

"You could say that," Mother muttered.

"Alice, I'm going to give you this medicine. It's a mild sedative and it will help you sleep," he said as he pulled out a syringe.

"No! I don't want to sleep! I want to get back to Underland! To my Tarrant!"

Before I could protest anymore, I was given the injection.

"Mother, no," I whimpered as I began to nod off.

As I fell asleep, she heard my mother ask, "Has she finally gone mad?"

"Perhaps the stress she's been through and the loss of her father has finally driven her 'round the bend," the doctor replied sadly.

I wanted to tell them I wasn't mad, and even if I was, the best people were. But I couldn't. The medicine was pulling me into unconsciousness much faster than I liked.

Just then, I felt like I was falling. Was I back in the rabbit hole? I never went to the Ascots, so I couldn't be. Were there other ways back to Underland? And before I could think on it any further, I was thrown into a chair. I was back at the tea party! Sitting at the head of the table was Tarrant, hat over most of his face, looking more forlorn than I had ever seen him.

"'Atta?" Mally said. "Yeh must get o'er 'er. She's not comin' back. Drink yehr tea, please?"

"Ah want no tea, Mally," Tarrant replied, the Outlandish accent thick. "Ah want teh live ou' th' rest o' my days 'ere. Righ' where Ah saw 'er first. All th' firsts. Ah'll fade away in this chair. And mah 'eart twas th' first teh go."

"Hatter, no! I seem to have returned! Don't speak that way! I'm here and you don't have to be so sad!"

But Tarrant took no notice of me. In fact no one did. I began to think I wasn't really there.

"Tarrant, please look at me! I'm right here, love!"

No one even flinched at the sound of my voice. But before I could decide what to do next, I began to disappear and I was dropped into the bed that Tarrant and I shared.

"Darling, wake up," I whispered, hoping this time I was really there.

"Alice?" he mumbled. "What? What are yeh doin' in mah bed?"

"Don't you mean our bed?"

"Nae, o' course not."

It was then that I noticed that his normally vibrant green eyes were instead a terribly sad blue color.

"Tarrant? What has happened?"

"Alice, yeh left meh. I cannae bear life anehmore."

"No, I didn't want to! I drank the blood, but I didn't want to. Now I want to get back!"

"There is no other way. Th' blood took yeh where yeh wanted teh go and it won' bring yeh back. Th' wish is done."

"It can't be!" I didn't know how else to convince him, so I grabbed his face and kissed him as passionately as I could. He froze at first and then began to return the kiss.

When he pulled back, his eyes were green again, though not as full of life as I remembered.

"Alice?"

"Yes, my love. I think I'm back."

"Nae, yeh cannae be. Ah woul' ken if yeh were back. Did yeh take th' rabbit 'ole?"

"No, I think I dreamed my way here. I'm so confused. The doctor sedated me and I think my mother is planning to commit me."

"Yeh must get outta there, sweetness. Yeh must find yehr way back teh th' rabbit 'ole."

"Aren't there other ways to Underland? Did the jabberwocky blood really lock me to London?"

"Ah dunno, poppet. There are other ways, but none tha' are ready fer yeh. Yeh'd need teh fall down th' 'ole agin'."

"Bugger it all! I need to get back to London then. Tarrant, know this: I will get back to you. I don't know how yet, but I will do it. Promise me that you will hold on to that."

"Aye, Ah shall do meh best. But 'urry Alice. Ah dunno 'ow long Ah can make it withou' yeh."

I kissed him again and found myself back in my bed.

"Tarrant," I whispered. It was very dark, so I assumed that it was now nighttime. I noticed that I had an IV attached to my arm. I was very thirsty, weak and hungry, so I also assumed that I was probably asleep for well more than a day. Did no one worry that I could have died under all those chemicals?

I painfully pulled out the needle and rested my head back on the pillow. I was very weak, so I took a few minutes to gain my bearings. I couldn't take too much time though. I didn't know if I was being checked upon, so I had to move fast. Once I felt strong enough to move, I focused all my energies on getting back to Tarrant.

I dressed as best I could to protect me from the cool, London night air and ran to the stables. I saddled my horse quickly and took off for the Ascot's estate. It was a long ride, but I felt rejuvenated when I saw the gate. I gave my horse a kiss on the nose, then swatted her away, not wanting her to be found here.

It took some time for me to navigate my way back to the gazebo, but my heart leapt when I saw it. I took off down the path to the rabbit hole. When I saw it, I was almost giddy with joy. I jumped in without a second thought.

Once I landed, I knew exactly what to grab, eat and drink and opened the door to the most beautiful sight I had seen in some time. I saw my Tarrant in the distance and he was beckoning me to follow him. I ate a bit of upelkuchen and grew to my correct height.

"Hatter! Wait!" I called, but he was too far to hear me.

I ran and ran, wondering just when he would stop. When I lost sight of him, I took the path that Chess took me to the tea party. Surely I would find him there. As I saw the tables come into sight, I realized he wasn't there. Perhaps he was in the house?

I ran to our bedroom, but again he wasn't there.

"Tarrant!" I screamed. "Where are you?!"

"Shhh, lass, Ah'm righ' 'ere," I heard. But I couldn't see him.

"Where? Tarrant!"

"Tarrant!" I screamed again as I sat straight up.

"Alice!" he cried as he ran into our room. "Dearheart, what is wrong?"

"Am I back?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. You were screaming for me and wondering where I was. Did you go somewhere?"

"I ... I don't know. I think it was a dream, but it felt so real. I was taken back in time to the Frabjous Day, but instead of staying, I actually went back to London. They thought I had lost it and I had to find my way back to you. I was so worried about you. I came back here for a moment and I saw you there and you were so sad. You're eyes were so blue and I just wanted to come back to you, the real you!"

"You did, poppet. You did," he said as he held me close and stroked my hair.

"I already woke from one dream of Underland. How can I be sure this is real?"

Tarrant kissed me powerfully. "Does that help, love?"

"I think so. But I just don't know if I really left. Did I go, Tarrant?"

"I don't know, my dearest. But I know that I'll never be letting you fall asleep alone again. I may never let you be alone again. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"I know. Tarrant, make love to me. Prove to me that we're both really here."

"As my lady wishes," he whispered as he kissed me again.


End file.
